Extraordinary
by 1974alner
Summary: It has been a year since Christian left the BDSM-lifestyle. When he goes to Bainbridge Island with Elliot to spend the weekend he meets Anastasia Steele. Despite the fact that Ana is a strong, independent woman, Christian will have to help her overcome the memories of her past.
1. Chapter 1

**May 2012 – CPOV**

While heading into the I-5, direction of Bainbridge Island, my Blackberry rings.

"Grey."

"Yo, bro! Already on your way for the weekend of your life?"

"I'm on my way Elliot, I am fifteen minutes away from the ferry. I'll probably arrive at the cottage in about one hour."

"Good, see you then."

"Bye Elliot."

I am meeting Elliot at my parents cottage on Bainbridge Island. Elliot has been there since Wednesday. My parents asked him to go over the house. My mom thinks it needs some painting and renovating. We are planning on hiking, sailing or whatever comes to mind.

Cruising down the I-5 I think about my life and how it has changed over this past year.

While the song Monster from Imagine Dragons fills the car my mind drifts back to the day I ended my contract with Leila, my submissive.

_I was never one for pretenders,  
>Everything I tried to be,<br>Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)_

I came home that evening still fucking mad from the fuck-up that was happening at GEH. We've spend months on this deal and now it all was going to shit. Even after firing two fuckers, I didn't feel any better. I thought that a good playroom session with Leila would help me to relax.

Stepping in to my bedroom that same evening I caught Leila snooping around.

_If I told you what I was,  
>Would you turn your back on me?<br>And if I seem dangerous,  
>Would you be scared?<br>I get the feeling just because  
>Everything I touch isn't dark enough<br>That this problem lies in me_

She knew that my bedroom was off-limits. So being the bad-ass Dominant that I was, I dragged her to the Playroom. I took the belt, that was hanging there, just waiting for me…and I punished her. She knew the consequences.

I hit her fifteen times and didn't hold back. I unleashed all the anger I had cropped up inside. I told her to count every strike and to thank me after-wards. "Leila, I am going to hit you 15 times, I want you to count and thank me after-wards."

"Yes, Master." She replied

When I was finished with her, her backside was a bright red and it was starting to bruise. My eyes then looked at the belt in my hands and memories of my birthmother's pimp came flooding in my brain.

Fuck! Fuck! I was a sick son of a bitch. I was no better than the pimp! I actually enjoyed beating and hurting women. Women that looked like my crack-whore mother.

I never hit someone to the point of bruising!

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
>I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.<br>A monster, a monster,  
>I've turned into a monster,<br>A monster, a monster,  
>And it keeps getting stronger<em>

I dropped the belt as it was on fire. I took Leila by the elbow and brought her to her room and left her there. I couldn't even look at her.

I terminated the contract the same evening. I was done. I was disgusted with myself.

The minute Leila left I called Flynn and asked Taylor to dismantle the playroom.

I take a deep breath and search another song. Shaking my head I try to shake away those horrible memories.

The iPod shuffles to another song. Happy from Pharell Williams. I smile to myself. Mia put this song on my iPod. Figures.

My sister Mia, she can be terribly annoying, and when she starts talking…fuck she just doesn't seem able to stop herself! But I still remember the day that my parents brought her home. She was so small and soft and smelled so nice. I made it my mission that day to protect her and take care of her.

I wish that I could be as carefree as my little sister. Happy… could I be happy? Even if I have left the lifestyle I still need control. Everything is scheduled, neat and in control.

Flynn says I need to let go of the control once in a while. I snort… Flynn…

"_You need to learn how to walk before you run Christian"_ He has said that to me countless times.

The last nine months my sessions with Flynn have been horrendous. He told me to focus on something that I want to achieve. "What do you want in life Christian?" Flynn asked me time and time again.

"How the fuck do I know what I want Flynn? I know what I don't want! I don't want to hit little, Brown haired girls anymore, I don't want to live in fear of what my family should find out, I don't want to be alone anymore."

Flynn didn't get upset about me raising my voice, he just tapped on his fucking stupid notebook, that was resting on his boney knees. When he finally was done, he looked me in the eye and said "Well, at least you know what you don't want, now focus on what you do want." And that was that!

When I just glared at him, he continued with a sigh "Look Christian, you have to have patience, even Rome wasn't build in one day." I fucking hate it when he talks in riddles. And patience? I am not a patient man. I. don't. do. Patient. When I want things done, I want them done yesterday. It's that way in business and it as hell is the same way in my private life.

Control…I play with the word in my head for a minute. I gave up control the minute I became Elena's submissive. And what good did it bring me? Not. A. Fucking. Thing.

I became this cold, hard, calculated businessman. I held everyone at a distance not wanting them to find out about my fucked-up-ness. Both my past as well as my present were tainted with darkness.

Elena really fucked me over. Telling me that love was for fools.

It only dawned to me how wrong our arrangement was when my mom asked me to volunteer with an event that was organized by 'The Coping Together' charity. The event was called 'Waves'. Since a few board members owned a boat, they arranged a day out on Puget Sound for kids who lived in

The parents, already dead or in rehab, the kids were placed in foster homes waiting to be adopted. I finally succumbed to my mothers pleas and volunteered in taking six kids, three boys and three girls out on 'The Grace'. There was also a social worker on board in case things should get out of control.

It was that day, watching the kids interacting, playing card games, laughing and swimming that I saw that they where just 14 and 15 year old kids…kids. Sure they had their own fucked-up-ness, but they were kids. These kids where victims of their parents actions.

This kids were the same age I was when Elena started fucking with my mind. I was vulnerable and I guess I fell victim to her perversity.

Until today I believe that in some twisted way she helped me, but she should have never made me her submissive.

Maybe if she hadn't I eventually would have had a date and a girlfriend. Someone who I could trust.

Someone I could take care of and someone who would take care of me and eventually someone who I could love.

But she always kept saying that I was too fucked up. That people that practiced BDSM never did love. A dominant / submissive relationship was about fucking not about stupid emotions…love and pain didn't match up. And I craved the pain.

It was from that day that I kept my distance from Elena. I just couldn't be in her proximity without feeling sick.

I shake my head again a shudder. I Intent to have a good time and give up control for this weekend. Well maybe a little…

When I finally arrive at the cottage I see Elliot slumped in a chair on the front porch drinking a beer.

"Hey bro!" he shouts "Grab yourself a beer and relax."

Walking in the cottage to leave my bag inside I look around "Fuck Elliot, what the hell have you done to this place?"

"Dude, chill will ya?! You know what they say huh? It first has to get worse, before it gets better. And by the way, "your highness" your room is all clean and neat, so don't go all CEO on me."

We sit in silence, enjoying our beers and watching kids play at the beach. Hmm, seems my brother can be quiet. Suddenly we hear loud music coming from a house nearby.

"What's that?" I ask Elliot.

"Hmmm, I believe that we a have a new neighbor. I saw a moving truck passing by a few hours ago, followed by some chick on a motorcycle and then another chick in a Mercedes CLK."

"Mom told me that the old lady that used to live there, passed away last year. I believe it's her granddaughter who is moving in there now."

I am wracking my brain…old lady? I don't remember an old lady. _Yeah Grey, why would you? You where always busy with your own fucked up life!_

'Yeah don't you remember, she used to bake this really nice muffins". I believe her name was Mrs. Steele… she was a really nice lady. She had kind of a soft spot for Mia. She said she reminded her of her own granddaughter."

"Fuck Elliot, you sound like a chick…".

He just shrugs…

We order some pizza's and talk about Grey Construction. Elliot is doing well with his business. In a month he will be starting with a huge project nearby Pike Place. If that turns out good it will give his company a big boost.

When I look up I see that Elliot has this mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Elliot, do I want to know what you're thinking?"

Laughing he says "Sure you do bro. Look, I told you that there are two chicks at that house huh? Well, I was thinking, we should go and introduce ourselves, I mean that's what real gentleman do, maybe offer our help and then we will see how things flow."

I raise my eyebrows looking at him. "Elliot" I start "I believe that they should be coming over to us to introduce themselves as the new neighbors and not the other way around."

Elliot is looking at me as if I have completely lost my mind "Dude live a little will ya, and then, mom would be so proud of us if we would behave all gentlemanly." He says wiggling his eyebrows.

I shake my head. I can't believe this. "Elliot, I always thought you weren't listening when mom was telling us all that shit about etiquette."

He grins and says "Yeah, well I probably zoned out a couple of times you know? But I think I got the basics. So what do you think man? Are you game? Just lose that stick up your ass for just this weekend dude. I promise it will be fun. And what's the worst that can happen? If the girls are a bunch of ugly cows, we deliver our gifts and get the hell out there. So are you game Christian?"

"I'm Game !" And we seal our deal with a high-five.

I mean what's the worst that can happen right? I think to myself. Since I usually am not very comfortable in those kinds of settings, my guess is that we will be out of there in five minutes.

"Hey, you are going for a run in the morning Elliot?."

"Yup, I'll wake you."

The next morning I am woken up by my brother banging at my door "Come on bro, get your ugly ass out of bed, we are going for a run."

I put on my work-out clothes and join Elliot in the kitchen.

"Fuck, Elliot you know what time is right?" I finally drifted off to sleep last night at 3:00 am, so I think I've had only had a few hours sleep…fucking nightmares.

"Yeah, you don't need beauty sleep man, I mean nothing to do about that ugly face of yours so shut up and get going."

Elliot never was a morning person.

After our run we stop at Bainbridge Bakery for a light lunch. During lunch we discuss what to get 'the chicks' as Elliot keeps calling them. We decide to buy them a bottle of wine from one of the local wineries and a wicker basket with soft pink peonies.

When we finally reach our parent's cottage it's almost five in the evening. We hit the shower and head over to our new neighbor.

Elliot is carrying the bottle of wine and I have the basket. I feel like a complete fool with this basket. I'd rather have chosen a 'normal' bouquet, but Elliot insisted, saying that girls totally love that romantic shit. Whatever. Why did I let him talk me into this again? Oh yeah, something about letting go control…

It's a wooden cottage painted in yellow and white. The house is surrounded by a white picket fence which is adorned by white roses. Next to the house is a big shed, with a Mercedes CLK parked at the front. We knock on the door and wait. We hear stumbling and finally the door opens.

What the hell? This can't be the new neighbor? No! No! No!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the nice reviews! It means a lot. English isn't my first language, so please be kind if I make any mistakes. **

**Here it is, chapter 2…I hope you like it.**

**Alner**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of FSOG. They all belong to E.L. James.**

**Chapter 2 **

**CPOV**

"Miss Kavanagh, we meet again. What a surprise." I say.

"Mr. Grey", she reluctantly extends her hand and shakes it rather rough. When she looks down at our joined hands she lets go abruptly as if she where afraid to catch evil from it.

"You two know eachother?" my brother asks. He is looking at the two of us with a confused expression on his face. If I wouldn't be boiling with anger, I would laugh. See, this is why I love control, so that shit like this doesn't happened. I don't like surprises, and definitely don't like surprises that have Miss Kavanagh in it.

"Yes" I say, "Miss Kavanagh interviewed me last year for the school paper. Elliot this is Miss Kavanagh, Miss Kavanagh, this is my brother Elliot Grey."

Little Miss. ''Are you gay Mr. Grey..." fixes her gaze on my brother and she is checking him out!

"Hi, I'm Katherine Kavanagh, nice to meet you Elliot, but please call me Kate." She says in a soft, girly voice that I haven't had the pleasure of hearing before.

She leans back against the door-frame and folds her arms in front of her chest and looks at me. Okay, I guess the Icequeen is back!

"How can I help you Mr. Grey. To what do we owe this pleasure." She asks with sarcasm dripping of her words.

Before I have a chance to react, my brother beats me to it. Good! Otherwise I would have made it abundantly clear to Miss Kavanagh that it certainly isn't a pleasure for me either!

"Um, yeah you see" my brother starts speaking and looking everywhere except at Miss Kavanagh.

What the hell is wrong with him! He has fucked half Seattle. Please don't tell me that he is going to get all shy on me. It's Miss Kavanagh for heavens sake! Fuck, she is just his type! He will be banging her within 24 hours!

"We heard that there was someone moving in, so we wanted to say Welcome to Bainbridge Island."

The Ice Queen looks from me to my brother.

"Yes, Ana inherited this cottage from her grandmother a while ago. Today we moved Ana's stuff from our Seattle apartment. It's not completely finished yet, but she decided to move in anyway. I am sure she will be back anytime now. She drove into town to get some food. Come in, I am sure that Ana won't mind."

When we are about to enter the cottage we hear the sound of an motorcycle approach. The girl on the motorcycle is dressed in tight leather pants, leather jacket and boots. All black. She turns of the engine and slowly removes her helmet and I see a mass of beautiful, shiny brown hear falling in waves down her shoulders and back. Placing her helmet on the handlebar she turns around and I am met with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her eyes have this amazing blue color, they are hypnotizing. She has the cutest nose and her lips! Holy Fuck! She has a beautiful mouth and her lips are full and pink.

She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Now I am counting on my brothers flirting abilities to get us invited inside the cottage. I gladly put up with the annoying Miss Kavanagh, just to get to know this beautiful creature, with her mesmerizing eyes better.

**Ana's POV**

God! How I love my motorcycle. Riding back to the cottage I go over today's events.

The boxes have all been delivered from Kate's apartment in Seattle. As fun as it has been for the last five years living with Kate, first in college and later in the Pike Place apartment, I can't hardly wait to start my life here. To say that my life has changed drastically this last year would be an understatement. I think back to Ray's accident and what came out of that and SIP…don't go there Ana! I shake those depressing thoughts and concentrate on the road.

Approaching the cottage I see Kate standing at the door talking with two tall guys. Since they are standing with their backs turned to me, I can't see their faces. I park my motorcycle, turn off the engine and remove my helmet.

The moment I turn around I am met with the most beautiful gray eyes I have ever seen. The guy is terribly good looking! His hair has this beautiful copper color and is sticking to all places and falls over his forehead. Immediately I get this urge to run my hands through his hair.

He is wearing black jeans that hang of his hips in a very nice way. On top he is wearing a gray v-neck t-shirt.

I'm forced out of my stupor by Kate who is clearing her throat.

"Ana!, Ana!...Steele!?"

"Um, yeah Hi, I'm sorry, I didn't know we were going to have company."

"Ana, let me introduce you, these are Elliot and Christian Grey. They came over to welcome you to Bainbridge Island. They live a few houses down the street."

"Oh"…_.oh Steele?, is that all you can manage? Geez put yourself together. _

"Right, how did you know? I mean that I moved here?"

I concentrate on the blond guy, otherwise I don't think that my brain is going to be able to formulate one single sentence.

"Hi Ana, I'm Elliot and our mom told us that you would be moving in. She heard about Mrs. Steele passing away and then we saw the moving trucks this morning so we assumed that you where moving in here. When we were little we used to spend our weekends here. And Mia, our little sister used to spend a lot of time with Mrs. Steele. Your grandmother said that she loved having Mia around, that she reminded her of her granddaughter."

I smile at him and he continues "And this ugly guy here is my little brother Christian."

I extend my hand to introduce myself, and at the moment our hands meet, this tingling sensation runs throw my fingers. What the hell?

"Hi Christian, a pleasure to meet you, I'm Anastasia Steele."

"The pleasure is all mine Anastasia" Oh my god..even his voice sounds perfect.

"Please call me Ana" I manage to croak. Great…

I clear my throat and hold up the food-bag.

"Would you like to join us for dinner? It's nothing fancy, but you are welcome to stay. Please come in. Don't pay any attention to the mess but I didn't have the time to unpack the boxes yet,"

As I turn around I see Elliot whispering something to Christian, who in return gives him a strange look. What was I thinking? He probably doesn't want to be here. I mean a guy like this probably has a girlfriend waiting for him.

"Look, you don't have to come in, I guess you have better things to do" I say and try not to make eye-contact with Christian.

"No! We would love to" Elliot says "Don't we Christian?"

"Yes, Yes of course, please lead the way" he gestures with his hand. His hand…he has beautiful hands with long elegant fingers…

Entering the cottage Kate grabs the food-bag out of my hand and goes into the kitchen, asking Elliot, with a sweet voice, that she only uses when she is flirting, to help her. Elliot follows her to the kitchen and I am left alone with Christian.

I look up and he is standing there totally awkward holding a beautiful whisker basket with peonies.

"Here these are for you, I hope you like them" he says. Handing me over the basket our fingers touch, and there it is again, that tingling sensation. I look up at him, did he feel it too?

"They are beautiful, thank you." I manage to say. "Peonies are my favorite flowers. Please take a seat, I am going to change into something more comfortable."

I practically run to my room and change to a maxi-dress and my jeans-jacket. I can't find my flip-flops! Crap ! They must be in one of the unpacked boxes. Well bare feet will have to do. I take a deep breath and join the others in the living room.

Elliot seems like a very nice guy. He is talking, mostly to Kate, who doesn't seem to mind. She is in her 'flirt-mode'.

"So Kate" Elliot asks "Are you also moving in here?"

"No, I have the Seattle apartment. It's nice there and much closer to work." Kate responds.

"Where do you work?" Elliot asks her.

"I work at Kavanagh Media, its owned by my dad. So I have to leave tomorrow after breakfast. I have a few interviews lined-up and I still need to do a bit more research."

"Yes, I think it would be completely stupid to show up for an interview, and don't be prepared. That would be very unprofessional." Christian says looking at her. He looks kind of scary if I would be honest.

In respond Kate blushes. This makes me giggle…I have never seen Kate blush.

Christian look at me, cocks his head to the right and simply smiles.

"What's so funny Steele?" Kate asks me. Geez what's up with her? I just shake my head.

"It's nothing Kate."

And then I remember. I gasp and put my hand in front of my mouth.

"Oh my god! You are _the_ Christian Grey and…and…and…Kate got to interview you for the college newspaper" I say looking from Christian to Kate.

Christian looks at me with this beautiful smile and slowly turns his head looking at Kate. When he locks eyes with Kate his smile changes into a smirk.

"Anybody would like to share that story with me?" Elliot asks a bit confused.

"So, who wants dessert?" Kate asks averting Elliot's question.

"Kate we don't have dessert" I say. "Sorry, I didn't pick up anything for dessert but I can offer tea or coffee"

Kate and I go the kitchen to prepare two coffee and two teas. "You really had to blurt that out didn't you Steele!" she says looking at me with this really angry stare. I guess flirty Kate has left the building.

"Yeah, well I didn't mean to, you know…It just happened. I didn't connect the dots right away. No wonder that Christian was giving you the death-stare. But I'm sorry Kate."

"Ana, I felt like shit. And what do you think Elliot will say about that? Just think before you speak next time okay? Just give it a try Steele!" And with that she walks away.

"I'm sorry" I whisper, but I guess she didn't hear that.

When the guys finish their coffees they stand up to leave.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Christian asks.

"Yes of course, down the hall to your right." I point with my head in the direction the bathroom is situated.

Elliot and Kate step outside while I go and clean up the rest of the dishes. A few minutes later Christian returns from the bathroom. Damn the guy even walks sexy. I am lucky not to fall flat on my face on a flat surface. _That_ is even a challenge.

He is standing looking at me and running his hands through his hair. Oh! I would love to do that too.

"Um Anastasia, Ana I..I was wondering. Do you need help unpacking those boxes tomorrow? I could come over and help you." he asks.

I'm confused. Why would he want to help me? I quickly scan what's in those boxes in my mind. Clothes, photographs, underwear….oooookaay he is not helping me unpacking those boxes.

Only the thought makes me blush.

"Thank you Christian, but I can manage a few boxes. Thank you for offering."

Oh, He looks confused and maybe sad? And then all of a sudden his face gets this impassive look. When he tries to walk away I say. "But maybe you would like to come over for dinner tomorrow?"

His face relaxes again and he watches me intently. "Dinner, yes dinner would be nice." And he gives me this beautiful smile.

"Seven a good time for you?"I ask looking into those beautiful gray eyes.

"Seven is perfect, Ana."

"You know what?" he says "Since you will be probably unpacking those boxes tomorrow, why don't I bring the food with me?"

"Okay, that would be nice Christian, thank you."

I am walking behind him to the door when he suddenly turns around. He leans down and gives me this soft kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, Anastasia" he whispers.

"Goodnight Christian."

Kate enters the kitchen with a big smile on her face. I guess she forgot about her little tétè-a- tétè with Mr. Christian Grey and her little explosion in the kitchen not an half hour ago.

"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god Ana" she squeals. "Oh my god, guess what?" She is jumping and clapping her hands in excitement.

"Spill it already Kate, I am tired and I want to sleep."

"Elliot asked me to have dinner with him tomorrow!"

"Wow, that's really great, he seems like a nice guy, Kate."

"Yeah, I know" she says with that dreamy look in her eyes.

"So, that means that you are staying here for another day? You are not going back to Seattle tomorrow? "

"No, I really have to get back, you know my dad right?! Elliot is going to pick me up at the apartment and we will have dinner in Seattle."

"Ugh" she starts "You wouldn't guess that Elliot and Christian have been raised by the same parents. Elliot is funny, smart, nice and HOT, and Christian, well he is definitely not funny, not nice, he must be smart if he is a billionaire at 28-years of age and he is cold and distant."

"Kate! Why do you say things like that? I thought Christian was nice, smart, charming and…well he is very attractive."

"Ana, have you forgotten how he treated me when I went to interview him for the college newspaper? I wasn't even finished with my interview and he threw me out! Well, two of his security guys escorted me out of the building, to be exact, but not before 'His ROYAL-ASS-NESS' told me to get my shit together, do better research and change my attitude!"

I Sigh "I remember Kate", but I also remember telling you a few times that those questions wouldn't go well with him. He is a very private guy! You told me yourself. And then that question about him being gay. I mean that is none of you freaking business Kate! Because the guy doesn't show in every paper with a new girl on his arm every week, doesn't make him gay. That's poor judgment from you Kate. I mean, I don't have a new guy every week either, and that doesn't make me gay!"

She starts laughing and says "No Ana, you are not gay, but you are missing the date-gene or something, damn girl."

"Look Kate, maybe I lack the 'date-genes' as you call them, but you have them in abundance" I say raising my eyebrows at her.

"Are you defending him Ana?"

"No, Kate I am not defending him, I am telling you the truth."

"Please Ana, don't tell me that you actually like this…this guy" she says while waving her hand in the air, searching for a suitable word. Her face get this really sour expression, as if she was eating something really nasty. _Hmm, she doesn't look pretty this way. _

"Actually, yes…I like him. I think he is very nice and charming and I have invited him over for dinner tomorrow." I add quickly.

"What?! You are going to have dinner with the guy that threw your best friend out of his office?"

"Yup"

"Ana" she continues whining "he is an arrogant ass and….I don't know but something is off with the guy. "

"It's enough Kate, please. I don't tell you what to do with your life, so don't tell me what to do with mine."

"Fine, but if he does something that you d…." I have had it…

"Kate knock it off!"

"I guess you have made up your mind… right Steele?"

"That I have" Geez she can be so exasperating and stubborn…it's trying.

While I am brushing my teeth I hear my Phone ring.

"Hey, Jose, what's up? Everything okay with Sam?"

" Hey, Ana, yes Sam is fine, but I have a question. Listen I just got off the phone with the gallery owner in Portland and he wants to meet me tomorrow afternoon, you know for the exhibit. My dad is on a fishing trip with one of his buddies and you know I can't bring Sam to this meeting. So could he stay with you for a couple of days? By Wednesday everything should be sorted out."

Shit! Crap! dinner with Christian. "Jose" I start… "I actually have plans for tomorrow…".

"Please Ana, you know I wouldn't ask you if it weren't really necessary and Sam loves spending time with you."

"Okay, sure and don't forget his high-chair and all his stuff Jose."

"Thanks Ana, you are the best! See you tomorrow."

"Bye José."

Walking back to my room I bump into Kate.

"Jose" she asks pointing with her chin towards the phone. I just nod my head.

"Jesus Ana, the kid spends more time with us, that with his dad." Not with _us _I think, but with _me. _Kate has never been very good interacting with Sam.

"Kate, Jose is trying to get his business up and running, and you know it's hard to be a single parent, and Sam is totally sweet."

"Yeah, but he talks non-stop and we need a manual to understand what he's saying most of the time."

"Kate, he is a 3,5 year old boy. What do you expect him to do?" She replies by rolling her eyes. She can be so annoying.

"Besides you will be gone by the time José gets here, so you won't have to deal with him and besides, I love spending time with Sam."

"What about your date with Christian?" She asks raising her eyebrows. "It's not a date Kate, it's just dinner, but I hope I'll have Sam asleep by the time Christian get's here."

"Ana, Ana, Ana always helping others and forgetting about yourself" Kate says.

"Night Kate, see you in the morning" I give her a little wave and walk to my bedroom and let myself fall on the bed and think about today. I can't believe it, I will be having dinner with Christian Grey tomorrow…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to take this opportunity and thank a very good friend. She is the one that has encouraged me to post this story. She is also the one that inbetween her busy schedule, takes the time to check my story on grammar and spelling…Lou ... thank you! You are the best!**

**And ofcourse 1983Sunny, thank you for recommending my story.**

**I also received questions about what happend to Ana at SIP. There is no rape in my story. That is a hard limit for me. **

**Alner**

**Chapter 3 - CPOV**

Lying in my bed I go over today's events. Meeting Ana, Fuck! She is breathtakingly beautiful. Her eyes, and her smile. Her smile…the entire room lights up when she smiles. And then I noticed, that when she is deep in thought or shy, she bites her bottom lip. God, I had the urge to chug her chin to release that lip from her teeth. It was incredibly sexy. It sure got little Grey's attention…yeah well, he's been kind of neglected for the last year or so…only meeting with my right hand every now and then.

And then we have Kate fucking Kavanagh. I can't believe that two people as different as those two are best friends. Where Ana is shy and sweet and modest and beautiful…Kate is…is…words fail me…there are no words…I can't believe Elliot invited her for dinner.

When Ana stepped off the motorcycle and removed her helmet, I thought that the world had stopped spinning. She is perfect. Her legs and ass…and her tits…she is a perfect little package. And when we shook hands, I felt this jolt of electricity. I know she felt it too.

One thing is for sure. She is definitely my type. Petite, small, long brown hair. A year ago I would have made her my submissive. But, when I saw her perfect face and body and witnessed her shy smile…I only got the urge to hold her, kiss her and keep her safe. It never crossed my mind, not even for a split second to spank her and then to fuck her in to next week. The idea of hurting her is abhorrent.

No, she deserves much more. I think she deserves to be loved and cherished. I sigh and rub my hands through my hair. Shit! I have no fucking clue how to handle this. Maybe I should call Flynn and ask him.

When we were leaving I had this strange feeling in my chest. I needed to see her again, so I offered to help with the boxes. Hell, I would of have done anything just to see her again! And when she declined…I felt sad, dejected and angry. So, I tried to put my CEO face on and acted if nothing had happened and that her rejection didn't affect me. When she looked at me with those beautiful eyes I saw all different emotions passing through…It was like she was trying to get a hold of my thoughts.

And then she invited me for dinner. Well, the CEO mask fell off and I gave her the best smile…I was happy! Everything fell right back into place. I was going to see her tomorrow!

I keep tossing and turning and sleep is far away. Those blue eyes keep haunting me so I decide to go to the kitchen for a glass of milk.

Walking into the kitchen I see Elliot sitting there holding a glass of milk.

"Hey, can't sleep?"

"Man, I can't stop thinking about Kate. I mean she is perfect! She is my type! She is smart, sexy and beautiful." _Damn, he has it bad._

When I don't say anything he looks at me and asks "What happened between you and Kate? You are clearly not her favorite person." _Well, the feeling is mutual buddy._

I shrug "She came over to interview me, and I threw her out. She was asking stupid, mundane questions and also very personal questions, so I asked Taylor and Reynolds to escort her out of the building. But not before I gave her my own piece of mind."

"What personal questions did she ask you man?"

"She asked me if I was gay." I smirk looking at Elliot.

He outright laughs. "Damn, the girl has some balls to ask you that, I mean we, your family, never asked you that. And well, we all know now, that you, _Sir_, aren't gay huh?!" He says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nope I am definitely not gay…."

"Come one Lelliot, you have a big date with the ball-crusher tomorrow, you must look your very best, so chop chop..to bed."

We walk in silence to our separate bedrooms, when he suddenly stops. "Oh, one piece of advice Christian, whenever you see a girl, like Ana this afternoon, dude get your jaw under control…it was almost hitting your knees…and I almost had to wipe the drool off your face."

"Fuck of Lelliot." I say slapping his head.

Lying back on my bed, I start thinking about tomorrow. I also am going to call Andrea in the morning and tell her to clear my schedule for Monday. I think I want to spend some more time on Bainbridge Island. I can work from here if I have to. Tomorrow can't come fast enough.

**APOV –Saturday **

The next morning I wake up and hit the shower. I would really like to unpack the boxes today before Sam get's here. Because I have this feeling that I won't get around doing much while he is here.

I make a mental note to find myself a gardener, or well just someone who likes and knows how to handle a garden. All those bugs and other insects just don't do it for me.

Entering the kitchen I see Kate sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea.

"Morning Kate."

"Hey, Steele! Sleep well?"

"Yes, actually I slept very good." _Well that's after I stopped thinking about Christian, but I am not telling Miss. Inquisition that! _

"Want some breakfast before you leave?" I ask.

"No, thanks I'll grab something on the way, I really need to get going to Seattle. My dad called this morning telling me he wanted to speak with me. He sounded serious, so I better be on time"

Making myself a cup of tea and a bagel I think to myself why Kate decided to keep working for her dad. She has to prove herself time and time again and only get's the shitty tasks. She has been working there for over a year and still is in the same position as when she started the First day.

Every now and then her father's gives her this opportunity to interview a Seattle-VIP.

But then again, maybe Christian was right, and she should change her attitude. Since Kate was little everything was handed to her on a silver platter. I never saw her work during college since she got a monthly allowance from her parents. Of course she used that money on shopping and beauty treatments.

I guess Mr. Kavanagh always hoped that Ethan was going to take his position as CEO at Kavanagh Media, but Ethan never liked the idea. Ethan is studying psychology in New York after spending six months traveling through Europe.

Ethan, he is the total opposite of Kate. When things got bad last year I hardly saw Kate even though we shared an apartment. She was busy dating, shopping and she spend a month in Barbados with her parents. Ethan decided to stay in Seattle with me, instead of spending a vacation in Barbados with his family.

While Kate was in Barbados he stayed with me in the apartment. It was him who helped me and took care of me. Even though Kate knew what happened at SIP, it was like she couldn't be bothered by it. I even got the impression that she thought that I was making things worse than they actually where…yeah I wish.

"Ana, I am leaving now."

"Kate, thanks for your help yesterday and have fun tonight with Elliot" I say smiling.

Giving me two kisses on the cheek and a big hug she leaves…finally alone.

I wander through the cottage. It still needs a lot of work, but I have the time. I think I should start emptying the shed. There is a lot of stuff in there that I could use for the house. It probably needs some restoring and some paint. Gosh, my grandmother kept storing everything in the shed!

I walk to the kitchen and start on a list for groceries. The cupboards are all empty. I also write down the ingredients for baking a chocolate cake. Sam loves chocolate cake, and he can even help me bake it. I hope Christian also likes chocolate cake.

I hear a car, that sounds like Wanda and go to the front door. That must be José.

"Hey Ana!, you look great. How have you been?" José greets me.

"Hi José, all is good thank you, Kate left a little while ago so I was enjoying a little piece and quiet." I say winking at him. Of all people, José knows how Kate can be.

"Can you please get Sam out of the car for me Ana, I will unload this stuff."

I walk to the car and open the door. I'm met with big brown eyes, and a mop of curly Brown hair.

"Auntie Ana!" throwing his hands around my neck he gives me this big sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"Hey, handsome boy! Are you ready to have some fun with Auntie Ana? Because we have a lot of things to do. Are you going to help me?"

He get's this serious expression on his face and says "Uhuh I am big, I help auntie Ana."

"Cool Sam, and are you going to help me to bake a chocolate cake, because you know I don't know how right? You have to help me!"

He wiggles out of my arms and jumps to José.

"Daddy, Daddy I gonna help auntie Ana bake a chocwlate cake!"

"Wow, that's great buddy! Are you going to save a little bit of cake for me too? You know how I love auntie Ana's cake!"

He shrugs his little shoulders and says "Don't know Daddy".

"Come on, let's go inside" I say.

"Where can I put his stuff Ana?"

"You can put it in one of the rooms. Did you bring his cot? I guess I can set it up in my room, since the guest room isn't finished yet".

I pour lemonade for the boys and sit at the kitchen table. Sam is talking non-stop, like Kate predicted.

"…And then me and Daddy went on this biiiig boat and there were whales…and, and, and Daddy bought me ice-cream and we could see the mountains, it was fun auntie Ana. Daddy said that the whales came out to wave at me" he ends his story with a big smile.

I smile at him. "That's is really cool huh Sam… so auntie Ana has to go into town to buy the ingredients for the chocolate cake. And maybe we can even go to the beach and build a big sandcastle" I say, showing with my arms how big this castle is going to be.

His eyes get real big and he just nods his head.

"But, first you have to finish your lemonade and that cookie, okay Sam?"

"Yes, Auntie Ana."

In the meantime José has joined us in the kitchen and is watching us with this strange expression on his face.

"You are really good with him Ana, I..I wish..that things didn't turn…"

I don't even let him finish that sentence…been there, done that, don't even want to think about it anymore.

"Look José, you've apologized a thousand times before for what happened at the club. I forgave you and that's the end of it. I.. I see you like a brother José. I made it very clear since we started hanging out in college." I take a deep breath…

"Look just let it go José. This isn't fair on you or on Sam. I love Sam, I really do, but as a nephew and he can always spend time with me, but don't think that you can get my affection through Sam' I whisper…

I see Jose's Adams apple move up and down…_just get over it man._

He stands up and get's Sam from his chair and gives him a big hug. "Now you listen to me Sam, you be good for auntie Ana. You do exactly what she says okay buddy?".

"Yes, Daddy I be good for Auntie Ana".

"Good!, Ana thanks again, you are a life saver. I will call later today to talk to Sam."

"Sure, José. Good luck on that meeting."

I take Sam by his little hand and walk with José to the front door. He gets in the car and waves.

"Byyeeee Daddy" Sam squeals

I squat down and take Sam both hands in mine. "Okay Sam, we are going into town right now. Do I need to change your diaper?"

"I use the potty Auntie Ana, I big now." he says. _Oh_

"Ok, off we go to the bathroom. Do you need help?" _Please say no, please say no…_

"Yes, pwease".

Well, crap…how do boys do this? I mean he can't reach the toilet being so little, so I guess he will have to sit down?

"Hmmm, Sam…do you sit down?"

He nods his head. _Okay…_

I Pull his little jeans down and lift him on the toilet. I see his little hand going toward his..little thingy and push it down. Oh! Then, I hear this little twinkling sound.

"Done" he says.

"Wow, Sam you really are a big boy huh?! Come wash your hands and we can go."

After we return from our walk into town I see that Sam is really tired. But if he falls asleep now, he won't sleep tonight.

"Hey Sam, why don't you go and get your toys and play a little ok? In the meantime I am going to start with dinner ok? You can help me later to bake the cake."

"Okay" he says.

I start preparing dinner. I go in search of my iPod and put in on shuffle. After a while I go and check on Sam. He is lying on the sofa asleep. Walking to town an back was probably a little to much for his little legs. I grab a blanket and tuck him in, giving him a soft kiss.

Now what to wear this evening?

**CPOV**

The day is dragging. I called Andrea this morning and told her to clear my schedule for Monday and to inform Taylor that I would be staying here a day longer than planned. I also told her to search the best restaurant in Bainbridge Island and to order food. Since I don't know what Ana likes, I told her to order a little from everything on the menu.

Elliot left after lunch. He almost fell of his chair when I told him I was having dinner with Ana.

Like the annoying bastard he is, he wanted to give me some hints in how to woo a girl. Yeah, right…I don't think Elliot knows how to woo a girl…he just fucks them. After 5 dates tops he is over and done with the girl. In the beginning he started bringing all this girls home and introducing them to my parents. This was until Grace told him to not bring home another girl if he wasn't really sure that she was a keeper. I don't think that my parents have met another girl in over four years.

Elliot and I talked this morning about the shit that happened last year, when everything came out about my sordid life.

It was on my birthday last year that Mia insisted in organizing a party for my birthday. I don't even like to celebrate my birthday. Why would someone want to celebrate the birth of a crack-whore-child? But Mia being Mia there was no way in changing her mind.

It was then, on my birthday party, that Elena approached me, when I was on my way to the bathroom. My mother overheard the most part of the conversation between me and Elena.

I have never seen my mother react in the way she did. The always calm, collected and graceful mother, was gone. To say that my mom was devastated would be the understatement of the year.

The 'talk" with Carrick the day after my birthday was terrible. He barged into my apartment and let me have it.

Telling me how disappointed he was, and that he expected more from me, that I should have told them. But what to say to him? That I loved and craved the pain that Elena used to give me when she would cane me? I don't think he would have liked to hear that I was a horny teenager.

So I just listened to him going on and on and on and how this could affect my business if it all came out. Not even once, he told me how _he_ really felt. Since that day, my relationship with Carrick has been awkward and tough. I try to avoid Sunday dinners at my parents home, just to avoid Carrick's cold stares. Lately I take my mother, every two weeks to have lunch.

Elliot came that following Monday, after my birthday to GEH and asked me what the hell had happened. He had heard my parents argue and overheard snippets of the conversation.

So I left work that day and we went hiking. I told him everything. From my first meeting with Elena, visiting BDSM-clubs, training to be a Dominant and finally my playroom and the submissives. The hard-and-soft limits, the contracts, the rules. I just kept talking. It was like a dam that had burst.

It was liberating being able to talk to someone about it other than Flynn. Sure he was devastated hearing about what Elena had done. But seeing my brother tear up, really got to me. I realized that not only had Elena abused me, she also kept telling me that I was unlovable and I believed her. I fucking believed her. I kept everyone at arms distance and didn't even give them a chance.

"Christian, why the hell did you keep that all to yourself? You should have come to me. I mean what that Evil bitch did to you was wrong, you where a kid and vulnerable. She took you by your dick and played you. But you know we love you right? Fuck, man…I can't believe that evil bitch…

And as far as the BDSM goes. Whatever rocks your boat man. If that's what makes you happy just go with it."

Since that day Elliot and me grew closer together, we go hiking, sailing and even clubbing. The poor dude was desperate to hook me up to some chick. But it never did it for me. Not one of the girls grabbed my attention. To be honest, not a single woman has grabbed my attention, until Anastasia Steele.

I mean I have been with a lot of beautiful women. Hell they throw themselves at me all the time, and I don't care. I never felt anything for my submissives. They were just a means to an end.

I think I cared for them, but I sure as hell didn't spend my time, day-dreaming about them.

I fucked them in the weekends and when they left I just went my merry way. No feelings, nada…

And now, Anastasia…I haven't stopped thinking about her the entire day. Does she think about me too?

I sure as hell didn't stop and ask myself the same question about my submissive. I didn't give a shit. She wasn't even supposed to think! Just obey the rules, and that's it.

I sigh…Anastasia Steele, what are you doing to me?

Before leaving my parents cottage to meet with Anastasia I grab 2 bottles of wine from my parents wine-cellar. I'll replace them later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of FSOG. They all belong to E.L. James.**

**Chapter 4 **

**CPOV**

Walking up to her house I feel these weird sensations in my body. My heart is beating so fucking fast that it's almost out of control. And I have this feeling in my stomach…it's like a twirling sensation.

But it doesn't feel _thát_ bad, it's different. I have never felt this before.

Reaching her door, I take a deep breath and knock.

As I wait I look around and notice that the garden definitely needs some TLC. She probably didn't get to that yet. I hear stumbling and talking and then the door opens.

Right in front of me stands Anastasia in a beautiful light blue sundress that accentuates her exceptional blue eyes. Her hair is tied together in a messy ponytail. She is beautiful.

"Hello Christian, come in please" she says with her soft voice.

"Um, I should probably tell you, I have someone I want you to meet and well he is a bit cranky. But I hope I can coax him in getting to bed as soon as possible".

I follow her through the small hallway into the living room. And there on the couch sits a little boy, looking at me. The moment he sees me, he jumps from the couch right into Anastasia's arms. He puts his face in the crook of her neck and tries to take a look at me.

Fuck! Does she have a kid?

"Sam, I am going to put you back on the floor and I am going to introduce you to a friend". She puts the little boy down and says "Sam, this is Mr. Christian, Christian this is Sam".

I squat down to his height and extend my hand…"Hello Sam, nice to meet you".

Watching me intently he shakes my hand and says "You have funny hair Mr. Chwistian".

I can't control the laughter that boils up. Laughing I say "Well, I guess I do huh, but you are the first that has told me that".

I stand up and give Ana the two bottles of wine and the bags with the food.. "Here, I brought some wine, maybe we can have this with dinner. I hope you like it".

"Thank you", she says. "You know, I don't know much about wine, but the one you guys brought yesterday was pretty good, so I assume this one must also taste good. Come we can sit in the kitchen if you don't mind".

Walking towards the kitchen I see the boxes still piled up in her living room.

She puts the little guy in this high-chair and gives him a strange looking cup, filled with milk.

"Okay Sam, she says, we've talked about this. When you are finished drinking your milk, we are going to brush your teeth and then you have to go to sleep, because tomorrow we have this big day remember? We are going to build that huge sandcastle".

The little kid watches me intently while sipping his milk.

"You brought food for an entire army?" Ana says.

"Yeah, I didn't know what you liked, so I ordered a little bit of everything".

"Me and auntie Ana bwaked a chocwat cake Mr. Cwistian, and it is really good"

"You did huh? Well I hope I get to taste I later on then, because chocolate cake is my favorite cake!".

"It's my favorite too, and my daddy loves auntie Ana's cake" he says while his little head bops up and down like a madman.

Inwardly I sigh…he called her auntie Ana…not her son…thank fuck!

"Okay Sam, time to go to bed. Say goodnight to Mr. Christian"

"Bye, Mr. Cwistian". He stops by the staircase and turns around. "Do you want to come to the beach with us tomorrow Mr. Cwistian and help us make the big castle, because auntie Ana is a girl and girls can't make sandcastles like boys".

He is watching me with his big eyes and waiting for me to answer.

"Um, Sam" Ana says "I am sure that Mr. Christian is very busy tomorrow so maybe another time".

"Actually I am not busy" I respond quickly. I am staying here tomorrow and I don't have anything planned yet, so I would love to go with you to the beach".

"You would?" Ana asks in a high-pitched voice?

"Yes, of course…but if you don't want me to, you know, that's okay" I say. _Shit! Shit! shit! say yes, say yes!_

"Well, I guess we have a date tomorrow with Mr. Christian, Sam!" she says with a beautiful smile on her face. "Make yourself comfortable Christian, I will only take a few minutes".

A date? I, Christian Grey, have a date? Well who ever would of guessed! I have a fucking date! I have to contain myself not to jump up from joy.

I take a good look at her kitchen. She has a big wooden farmhouse table with six chairs. The chairs are old and mismatched, but not totally different. Even if it is completely different from my Escala apartment I like it. I feel comfortable here and it's homey. But I guess that Escala never felt like home. It was just a hiding place. Compared to Ana's cottage, my apartment seems cold, more like a museum.

After a few minutes she comes back and starts preparing dinner.

I watch her lay out the food on the table and I see how easily and at home she feels in the kitchen. She is breathtakingly beautiful and she doesn't even know it.

"Would you please take care of the wine Christian? The corkscrew is in of the drawers and the wineglasses are in one of the cupboards".

I uncork the bottle of wine and pour it in two glasses. I give her one glass and say "Cheers, Anastasia, to Bainbridge Island".

"Cheers" she says.

"So, tell me about yourself Anastasia".

"Please call me Ana, she says. When someone calls me by my full name it reminds me of my mother when she was angry". She says with a shy smile on her face and at the same time sadness reaches her eyes.

She shrugs. "There is not much to tell actually. My mom is Carla Adams and she is on her fourth husband and lives in Georgia, I studied English literature at WSU, there I met Kate and José who is Sam's dad. When I graduated last year Kate and I moved to Seattle to an apartment near Pike Place Market. And well I inherited this from my grandmother who died last year and here I am".

While she is telling me this, she has this sad look on her face. Did something happened to her?

"What about your father?" I ask.

She takes a deep breath and looks at me. I see tears forming in her eyes.

"I am sorry Ana, if you don't want to talk about it it's okay it wasn't my intention to pry or make you feel bad". I put my hand over hers to give her some comfort. Fuck! I am totally out of my comfort zone here. I have no idea how to handle this. I made her sad. And I don't want her to be sad. I want her to be happy.

"It's okay Ana, please don't cry, please".

She takes a deep shaky breath and says 'It's okay Christian, you did nothing wrong, It's just…I don't talk about it very much you know. But my dad, well my stepdad actually, he passed away last year. He was involved in a car accident. I was getting ready to drive to Seattle to interview you, Kate was sick that day and she talked me into going. I was almost ready to go when I got the phone call from the hospital". The tears are now falling down her cheeks so I stand up and wipe them away with my thumbs.

"I am so sorry Ana.. I..I didn't know."

"Anyway" she continues "He was in a coma for over a month, but there was no brain activity. The doctors told me that It was impossible for him to wake up ever again. Six weeks after the accident the machines where disconnected and he passed away".

"I am so sorry Ana" I say. I am out of my depth here. What do you say to someone who is totally heartbroken. How do I make this right again?

"It's okay" she whispers. "But he was my dad in every sense of the word, Christian, even if he wasn't my biological dad, he was the only father I have ever known. And he didn't need to love me, he choose to love me and raise me and give me his last name. He came to my school recitals, graduations…he taught me how to drive, he was my rock. But I miss him. When he passed away I had to take care of all this paperwork. I sold his house in Montesano and his wood-work shop.

I had this lawyer appointed to me and he took care of the legal side of it. And of course there was Ethan, if it weren't for Ethan…" and she leaves the words hanging in the air.

Shit, maybe she has a boyfriend. Is Ethan her boyfriend? I have to ask.

I Clear my throat "Is this..Ethan your boyfriend?"

"No, no, Ethan is Kate's brother. But he was there all the way for me. He helped me selling my dad's house and with the funeral. He has been a really good friend".

"Where was Kate?" I ask her still trying to process all the information she is giving me.

She makes this snorting kind of noise and looks up at me with teary eyes. "Kate, left to Barbados for a month, a week or so after we graduated. She came home the day of the funeral".

"She didn't stay with you?" I ask totally surprised. Aren't they best friends? She should have stayed with Ana!

"You have to understand Christian, that it was pretty intense. The day we heard about my dad, we were studying for our final exams. Kate was busy with her Valedictorian speech, and your interview, well what was left of the interview…

And she was looking forward to this trip for a long time. And when she left, my dad was still in the hospital, so there was nothing that she could do".

"I didn't see you at graduation. I am sure I would have remembered you" I say.

She shrugs. "I didn't go. I couldn't. My mom called me telling me that she wasn't able to come to my graduation, something about her husband being sick, and well Ray, my father couldn't, so there was no point in going I guess. Kate, Ethan and José tried to talk me in going, but I just couldn't go".

All of a sudden she stands up abruptly from her seat and walks to the sink.

"I am so sorry" she starts "I didn't mean to cry, what will you think of me. I am truly sorry. If you want to go I understand".

What? Why would I want to go? Or maybe she wants me to go?

In two steps I'm standing in front of her again and hold her face in my hands.

"Ana, I don't want to go. Why would I? I was the one who asked you a question that brought back memories. I should be the one apologizing" I take a deep breath and continue "But if you want me to leave I'll leave".

Her blue eyes are searching my face if I am telling the truth.

"No, I don't want you to go. I like having you here" and gives me a shy smile.

"You are a strong woman Ana, I'm in awe of you" While still holding her face I lean down and kiss her forehead. She is so soft and smells so good. I could do this every day and never get bored of it.

**APOV**

Shit! I didn't mean to lose it all when he asked me that question. But when I looked up at him, he looked so concerned. I just broke down. I couldn't hold the tears back.

And he wants to stay!

Kissing my forehead was such a sweet gesture. It was like he wanted to kiss al my worries and sorrows away. And the way his hands held my face and he tried to wipe my tears away…he is a sweet guy.

He releases my face and sticks a tendril of hair behind my hair and takes my hand.

"Come" he says… "dinner is getting cold and you have to eat, because tomorrow you have to build that big sandcastle".

I giggle "Yeah, and girls can't make the same sandcastle as boys right?".

During dinner, conversation is light and relaxed. He tells me about GEH and what he likes to do in his free time. Soaring, sailing and flying his helicopter.

Geez, I read books and…well that's it... He is completely out of my league.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks with amusement in his eyes.

I shrug "You can do so many things Christian, I mean you can fly a helicopter for crying out loud, and I, well I'm clumsy and …me".

"Ana, what you told me in this short time that we've met and what I see and feel, is that you are a beautiful, smart, witty and intelligent woman with a big heart. You are so strong. I'm sure that you could do anything if you just put your mind to it".

"Oh Christian, you just heard a little bit of the big cluster-fuck life of Anastasia Rose Steele. But hey! Enough of that…it's time for dessert!".

"Shall we eat the cake in the living room?" I ask Christian.

"Sure, lead the way madam" He says while extending his elegant hand towards the direction of the living-room.

Christian closes his eyes at the moment he tastes the cake "Ana, this is delicious".

I blush "I can't take all the credit you know. Sam helped me".

"That's right, I have to thank him tomorrow I guess". He says smiling.

We are sitting on the couch and our legs are touching. The feeling is so good, that I would like to sit here forever.

Suddenly the room is filled with this weird tension, but not a bad one. It's sexy.

Christian puts the remains of his cake on the coffee table and turns to face me. He takes my cake and does the same.

He clears his throat and asks "Ana, I .. I, can I kiss you?".

At this moment I can only manage to nod my head.

He leans in to me and our faces are so close together, that I can smell the chocolate cake on his breath. He first kisses one side of my mouth and then the other. He brushes his lips softly against mine and traces his tongue across my bottom lip. I open my mouth to explore his tongue with mine.

I take my hands from my lap and pull them up to his shoulders. My hands reach his hair and intertwining my fingers with his soft hair I pull his face closer to mine.

Damn, the guy can kiss! And he smells so good.

His hands take my face and when we come up for air he leans his forehead against mine.

"You taste so sweet Ana". He whispers. "I wanted to kiss you since the moment you opened the door for me this evening".

My heart is beating so freaking fast he must probably hear it.

His big hands engulf my face again. This time his kiss is passionate and hard. When we end the kiss he has this breathtakingly smile on his face.

"I think I'd better go. Thank you for dinner it was delicious. At what time do you want me to be here tomorrow?".

"If you would like to join us for breakfast, then we can go as soon as we have finished".

"Okay, breakfast tomorrow it is". He breathes.

He stands up and takes my hand leading me to the front door. He takes his phone out of his pocket and asks me "Can I have your phone number please?".

I quickly go to my bedroom and get my phone. After we exchange numbers he opens the door.

He leans down again and gives me a sweet, soft chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for tonight Ana, sweet dreams".

"Goodnight Christian. See you tomorrow. And don't be late, or there won't be any breakfast left" I say smiling.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be on time. Lock up the door before you go to sleep Ana".

He lets go of my hand, gives me one last kiss on my cheek and wanders off into the dark night.

**CPOV**

What the hell happened there? That was the best kiss I've ever had. Granted, I never kissed my submissives much, because it didn't appeal to me.

But this was other worldly. The way her soft lips touched mine and the way her tongue teased mine.

Fuck. Just thinking about it makes me hard again.

If I didn't have the control I have I would of taken her right there on the couch. But she deserves much more than that. She is so fucking beautiful and sweet.

And tomorrow, In less than 9 hours I will be seeing her again. I look around and since there is nobody I jump, pump my fist in the air and scream WHOOOHOO!

Fuck I'm ecstatic! I feel so fucking happy!

I was so happy when the little guy invited me to help him build the caste. I build him a freaking fort if that's what he wants. But I also get to spend time with Ana!

I feel my Blackberry buzz with an incoming text.

***Hey little brother, did you get laid?**

And I respond in the way I always do.

**-Fuck off Elliot!**

***That's a no? **He replies. Fucker, I think to myself.

**-Fuck off Elliot, and use protection! **

***I already did bro! three times ;-) Laters lit'l bro!**

I shake my head. Like I said yesterday. I knew that Elliot was bagging Kate fucking Kavanagh before the 24 hours had passed. He probably didn't even make it to dinner.

I feel my blackberry buzz again. I roll my eyes. Elliot!

**Thank you for coming over tonight. I had a great evening. See you tomorrow. **

**X Ana**

My heart nearly jumps out of my chest. A text from Ana. The smile on my face is so big, that it hurts.

I reply back.

**Thank YOU for inviting me. This evening was everything that I expected and more. Especially the last part ;-). Sweet dreams. X Christian**

I look at my watch…eight hours and fifty five minutes and I will get to see Ana again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of FSOG. They all belong to E.L. James.**

**CPOV – Chapter 5**

The next morning I'm woken up by the sound of my Blackberry.

"Grey".

"Christian good morning. How are you doing son?" The sound of my mother's sweet voice sounds through the Phone.

"Good morning mom. Everything is fine. How are you?".

"We are fine here Christian. But Elliot called me yesterday and told me about this girl you've met and that you had a date with last night". I roll my eyes. Fucking Elliot. He is just like a girl…always babbling.

"It wasn't a date mom, we only had dinner".

"Sure Christian, well tell me about her, what's her name? What is she like?".

"Her name is Anastasia Steele and well…she's perfect mom". My thoughts go to the kiss…

"Steele you say? She must be the granddaughter of Mrs. Steele then? Oh, she was a lovely woman Christian. So when do we get to meet this Anastasia?". Why don't you bring her here Sunday for dinner?".

"Mom, I don't know. I don't know if Ana would like that, I hardly now her. But I will let you know ok?"

"Do you have plans for today? You are still on Bainbridge Island or did you return to Seattle?" my mom asks. She is probably fishing for information. Why are woman always so damned curious?

"No, I will be staying here today mom and I took the day off tomorrow too. I…I.. well Ana and I are going to the beach today".

Silence.

"Mom, are you there?" "Yes, yes I am still here son, but I don't think you have ever taken a day off before. She must be pretty special then".

"She is mom".

"Oh wait a minute Christian, Mia is asking to speak to you. Have fun today and don't be a stranger". Great Mia, what is she doing up at this hour anyway?!

"Christian!" I hear a shriek on the other side of the line.

"Jesus Mia! Chill it".

"Oh my god Christian, is it true? Is it?! Oh my god you have met this girl. Elliot says she is beautiful and a total sweetheart. When are you bringing her to meet us? Please bring her to Sunday dinner…pleaaeaease Christian".

"Mia, take a breath!"

"Oh don't be so grumpy big brother, just bring that girl over here so we can meet her, have a nice day Christian. Love you! Bye".

And the line goes dead. Thank fuck for that.

I look at the clock and see that it's almost time for me to make my way over to have breakfast with Ana and Sam. I take the quickest shower ever and throw on my clothes.

Walking over to Ana's cottage I'm a pile of nerves. Where the fuck does that come from?

I don't do nervous! I'm Christian Grey!

Before I have the chance to knock on the door, it's opened and I am met with the big brown eyes of Sam.

"Mr. Cwistian! Hurry! Breakfast is weady!".

He takes my hand and guides me through the small hallway, living room and finally we reach the kitchen.

Oh. My. Fucking. God. There stands Anastasia dressed in little boy shorts and a tank top. He hair is piled up on top of her head in a messy bun. She looks up at me and her face turns into puce. Why is she blushing?

"Good morning Christian. I'm sorry I didn't have the chance to change because I overslept and little Sam here was hungry. If you don't mind I will be right back. Please keep an eye on Sam for me". She turns around and hurries out of the kitchen.

I take a seat at the kitchen table next to Sam. He is eating pancakes with syrup and he is making a big mess.

"Don't you have anything to drink with that?" I ask him?

"I already drank my milk, but I want more. Here is my Sippy cup". He hands me this sticky, strange looking cup.

"Where is the milk Sam". He sighs and rolls his eyes. "In the frigratorator of course".

_Yeah Grey, does a 3 year old need to tell you that? Idiot._

"It's refrigerator Sam". I tell him.. wise little fucker trying to outsmart me!

"I know, that's what I said!". He says. _No it's not, but I guess there is no point in arguing with a 3 year old._

"Here you go" I say and give him the disgusting, sticky Sippy cup. _Who comes up with those names anyway?_

A few minutes later Ana comes into the kitchen looking extremely hot. She has changed in jeans-shorts and a t-shirt. Her hair is like yesterday tied in a sloppy ponytail. How did she change so fast?

She isn't even wearing a scratch of make-up and she looks stunning. Mia would have needed an hour at least!

I guess Ana is not like other girls. What you see, Is what you get. _Not like you huh Grey. When she finds out about your past she won't want anything to do with you!_

I focus back on Ana.

"So did you sleep well?" I ask her?

She blushes that beautiful color and says "Actually yes, I slept really good…but I had company. Isn't that right Sam?".

"Yeah, there was a monster under my bed". He says. _Lucky little kid._

After we finish breakfast Ana starts putting all kinds of things in a bag. _Why does she need that for?_ _It's not that we are going on a vacation. It's just a trip to the beach, that's practically in her backyard._

When we finally arrive at the beach the little guy is bouncing up and down with excitement.

Ana puts this blanket on the sand and starts to put these swimming wings on Sam. She puts so much sunscreen on the little guy that he looks like an alien.

Sam looks from me to Ana and says. "You need sunscreen to Mr. Cwistian". _Well fuck_

Clearing my throat I say. "I guess I do huh, I will put it on in a little while okay Sam?".

"No! Now" he says. "And Auntie Ana too". _Not only smart, but a demanding kid too._

Well, I would love to apply some sunscreen on Ana's back and front, but then she would want to reciprocate, and she can't touch me…well not my front or back!

I take of my shirt and see Sam watching me. His eyes linger on my chest and he says 'Mr. Cwistian has a boo-boo, auntie Ana can kiss that better?".

I take a real deep breath "Those boo-boo's don't hurt anymore Sam it's okay little buddy. Come let's go a build that sandcastle".

And here I am, Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holding and of the wealthiest man of the United States having a discussion with a 3,5 year old about what the best way is to build a fucking sandcastle.

Closing a multi-million dollar deal is a walk in the park compared to the conversation I'm having now.

"But why, Mr. Cwistian?".

"Because If we make the castle too high it will collapse". I say.

"But why?". Holy mother of…If I hear those words one more time..

"Because, it needs to be stable and if we build it very high in the sky" I say pointing with my arms like he did a few minutes ago. "It is going to collapse".

He is probably getting frustrated with me too, so at one point he grabs my face with his dirty, sandy hands and starts shaking his head.

"You don't understand Mr. Cwistian, I want a big castle, just like that little gwirl there" he says pointing to a little girl and her father. I have to admit, their castle is looking pretty cool compared to ours. Their castle actually looks like a castle and our…well ours doesn't...

"Tell you what Sam, why don't we finish our … castle and I buy you a big ice-cream huh? Do you like ice-cream?". I say.

His eyes get really big and he starts clapping his little, dirty hands in excitement. _Great, now I have sand in my mouth too._

"I love ice-cwream" he screams.

In no time, the castle is forgotten and I'm being dragged to the ice-cream stand.

"What kind of flavor do you want?" I ask him.

"I want strwawbwerry, please". He says, and shit he is an adorable little kid. I completely understand why Ana is so fond of him, because one look at those brown eyes and his smile, make you melt.

"Strawberry it is then" I say.

If I thought that distracting Sam with an ice-cream would keep his mind of the sandcastle, I was wrong. Very wrong. Because, before he had completely finished his ice-cream, making a complete mess in the process, he was already jumping up and down".

"Mr. Cwistian, quick we have to finish the sandcastle". _Here we go again._

After a while Ana calls us to have a snack. _Thank Fuck for that!_ She has laid out different kinds of sandwiches and ice-tea.

After we've finished Sam asks Ana if he can go play. "Sure, but Sam stay away from the water okay? Just keep playing with the sandcastle, because I think you can make it much bigger than it already is".

"Are you coming Mr. Cwistian?".

"Yeah I will be there in a little bit" I say.

I look at Sam walking back to our 'castle' with his chubby legs and mini-swim shorts and shake my head. What the hell is happening to me?

Looking back at the beautiful woman sitting next to me, I see she is looking at my chest.

"I saw that you have scars on your back too, are they from the chicken pocks?". Her voice barely a whisper.

"No" is simply say.

I see her hand reach toward my chest. Before I know what's happening I grab her hand and hold it tight in my own hand.

"Please, Ana. Don't touch my chest or back please. Those scars…they are not from the chicken pocks, but it's not a nice story. Just please don't touch my chest or back".

Her blue eyes scan my face and she nods and says "okay, but if you ever want to talk about it…"and leaves the rest of the sentence hanging in the air.

"I will tell you, but not now ok? Let's enjoy this beautiful day". I take her hand, that is still have in a firm grip and kiss her fingers.

"It's okay Christian, whenever you are ready".

**APOV**

Sam fell asleep in Christian's arm while walking back to the cottage.

When we enter the cottage and Christian tries to put him in his cot, he is pretty much awake asking Christian if he wants to stay for dinner.

Christian looks at me and says "If Ana doesn't mind. I would love to stay!".

"Of course Christian, you are welcome. But don't expect a three-course meal okay?". I reply back.

My Phone rings and I see that its José.

"Hey José! What's up? How are the meetings coming along?".

"Hey Ana. Everything is fine. The way things are at the moment, I think I will be able to pick Sam up tomorrow after dinner. Is that okay?".

"Sure José I am sure he misses you. Do you want to talk to him?".

I put Sam on the phone who in the meantime was talking non-stop to Christian.

"Hi Daddy! I went to the beach today and Mr. Cwistian was here too and he helped me to build a big sandcastle…and he bought me ice-cream too…and he has funny hair".

I hear talking on the other side, but can't make anything of it.

"Hmmm, hmmmm Daddy…ok bye bye miss you too".

"Ana" José says. "Who is Mr. Cwistian?". Well crap.

"Uh, that would be Christian, a friend. But I really need to go José these men here are hungry. Take care and see you Monday evening".

"Bye Ana". _Phew_

"So, I'm a friend?" Christian asks. Well he is…isn't he?! I would like him to be more, but I can't say that and besides a man like Christian Grey has probably beautiful woman falling at his feet. What would he even see in me?

"Yeah, aren't you?". He gives me that boyish smile and brings his finger to his lips…like he is thinking really hard about that question. Man those lips…finally, after what seems an eternity he answers.

"Friends…friends…sounds good for _now_".

"If you would like to take a shower, please be my guest. I always find the sand terribly annoying and you even went for a swim, so you can wash off the salt and the ice-cream". I say pointing at his feet and start to giggle.

"Sure, that would be nice, can you please show me the shower?"He extends his hand and I take it. Damn, there is that tingling feeling again. When I look up at him I have to ask.

"Do you feel that too every time we touch?". He looks at me with those intense gray eyes, leans into me and whispers in my ear. "Yes, Anastasia I feel it too and I think I like it". I close my eyes and compose myself. Damn what this man does to me.

"Common Grey, get your ass in the shower".

I give him a set of towels and show him to the bathroom. "The shampoo and body wash are in the shower".

When I try to walk away he grabs my hand and pulls me towards him. Like yesterday, he takes my face in his arms and brushes his lips with mine. Oh my god…

His tongue traces my lips and he pushes his tongue in my mouth. He smells like the sea and…Christian.

When he ends the kiss he looks me in the eyes and I have the feeling I'm going to pass out.

And just like that, he gives me a last peck on my nose and releases me. "So, now for that shower, or would you like to join me?". He says with his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Um…I…I have to go check on Sam". I hurry out of the bathroom and busy myself with dinner. Everything to keep my mind from that kiss.

**CPOV**

Shit! I need a cold shower after that kiss. She smells so good and tastes so sweet. I could kiss her forever. The bathroom is simple and has a feminine touch to it. It's like the rest of her house, it executes calmness.

Stepping into the shower I see that she only has one bottle of shampoo and one bottle of body wash. This girl is definitely different from every girl I know. Mia has a rack full of bottles and shit.

I smell the shampoo…hmm strawberries. Her body wash smells like vanilla. Now I have her smell on me for the rest of the day. _Fuck! I am going crazy here! _

I finish my shower quickly and join Ana and Sam in the kitchen. The smell is amazing.

"What are you cooking?" I ask. She looks at me and blushes as her eyes scan my body.

"Uhm.." she clears her throat "Spaghetti Bolognese and a Greek Salad. I hope you like it".

"I'm not very picky about food Ana, I'll eat everything. As long as it isn't junk food. Not very fond of that". I say and shrug.

"No? Oh I love to eat at McDonalds once in a while…a greasy hamburger…".

"You do? Well I can't even remember when it was the last time I went to McDonalds".

She is looking at me as if I have grown three heads. _What?_

"Mr. Grey, you are clearly missing something. Next time I'm in Seattle, I will take you to McDonalds."

She says winking at me. Well, the idea of McDonalds doesn't appeal to me, but the idea of spending time with Ana, now _that's_ a different matter. So I give her my best smile and accept her invitation.

I take my seat next to Sam who is coloring with utmost precision . At least he is quiet right now.

"Um Christian, what are you doing?"Ana asks me frowning her face. I see that she has an adorable V on her forehead when she does that. Oh, I would want to kiss that.

"Christian! What are you doing?"

_Well isn't it obvious? I think to myself. I'm sitting here waiting for food woman!_

"I'm keeping Sam company". I manage to say.

"You can keep the vegetables company. Get over here and fix the salad". She is telling me what to do?

"Um, I can't cook Ana". And then she starts laughing…like really laughing. Is she laughing at me?

Well, that's a First!

"Are you laughing at me?" And I can't keep the surprise out of my voice.

She tries to compose herself and says. "I didn't ask you to cook Christian. I asked you to chop the vegetables for the salad. I mean that's not high science you know?!".

"Common Mr. I-can-fly- a-helicopter. I will show you". She says while mimicking my voice, in which by the way she doesn't do a good job.

She gets a knife out of the drawers and a chopping board. From the refrigerator she gets tomatoes, cucumber and a chunk of feta-cheese.

Why the hell didn't I pay attention when my mom or Mrs. Jones was doing anything like this? Oh yeah I remember…I don't give a shit. But for Ana…

"Look, like this" she first washes the tomatoes and cuts one of them in pieces and puts them into a bowl. "See?! Easy Mr. Grey. Now you do the rest".

I try really hard to chop this stupid tomato with the same speed and efficiency Ana did. But no such luck. Even Sam stopped coloring, just to watch me…that's just great.

"Have you really never cooked before Christian?" She is looking at me while I'm still busy. Doesn't she now that a man and multi-tasking don't go very good together?

"No Ana, I have a housekeeper, Mrs. Jones. She prepares all my food and keeps my house clean".

"Oh okay' she says. She is now leaning against the kitchen sink and has her ankles crossed and her arms folded in front of her chest. She could help! And when I think she is done talking she says with a smile.

"Just so you know. But when you come here to eat, I expect you to help me cook".

I look at her and while I trying really hard to come with a intelligent comeback…I cut my finger.

"Oh! Christian! You have to watch what you're doing!". She takes my hand very gently and puts my injured finger under the flowing water.

"Keep it there for a minute and I will get you a band-aid". Yes ma'am. Damn she sounds like a drill-sergeant and it's really hot. I've never had a woman talk to me like that!

She grabs a kitchen towel from the hook and dries my injured finger. And what she does next is incredibly sweet. Before putting the band aid on my finger, very gently she gives it a kiss.

"Ok, all done now. And remember next time…watch what you're doing okay?". And the drill-sergeant is back. I can't speak, so I just nod.

After dinner, Ana gives Sam a bath, reads him a bedtime story and puts him to bed.

We sit, on the same spot as yesterday enjoying a glass of wine.

"What's it with Sam. What I mean to say. Where is his mother?".

"Well" Ana starts "it's a complicated story. José got together with this girl a few years ago. We just started at WSU. And she got pregnant but she never wanted the baby. So when Sam was born she gave up all her rights. A few days after Sam was born she was released from the hospital and she left. We never saw her again. She never calls or writes, not even for his birthday. Anyway, José is now trying to start his business and well he needs a babysitter from time to time. Normally Sam would have stayed with his grandfather but he was on a fishing trip, so José called me. But it's not the first time that Sam has stayed with me" she says shrugging.

"You are fond of him" I state.

"I love him. He is a sweet little kid, who doesn't need much. He just wants to be loved and taken care of. It's no big deal. I love having him around from time to time".

"He is a great kid, smart too" I say.

"Talking about kids" Ana says while getting comfortable on the couch "Tell me about yourself, your parents".

"My dad is a lawyer, he is a partner in one of the biggest law firms in Seattle, and my mom is a pediatrician at Seattle Grace Hospital. My brother Elliot's owns his own Construction company and my sister, Mia, returned about one year ago from Paris. She wanted to be a cook, so she took lessons with this stupid French twit. And now she still doesn't know what she wants to do. That's about it".

"But if I remember well you are all adopted?" she asks. "It's that Kate was talking non-stop about it when she went to interview you, so even if I never had met you I knew everything about you" she says shy fidgeting with her fingers on her lap.

I reach and take her chin and make her look at me. "Ana, it's okay. You can ask me anything you want, but … some things aren't pretty and even if we haven't spend that much time together I don't want to spoil it with my stupid past. I am having too much fun to risk that".

So very gently she puts her hand on my face and while looking me in the eyes she says  
>"We all have things in our past that aren't pretty Christian, and I guess after having seen your scars, that you had a troubled upbringing, at least until your parents adopted you. Just know, that you can trust me and I'm not someone to judge. Some things happen for a reason and make us the people we are today and other things happen when it's out of our control. But you tell me whenever you feel ready okay?".<p>

"I promise I will tell you when the time is right" I say.

"I suppose that you have to get back to Seattle?" she asks me blushing.

"Eventually I will have to get back…but I cleared my schedule for tomorrow, So I guess you are still stuck with me Miss Steele".

"I was thinking of taking Sam tomorrow to the "Kids Discovery Museum", would you like to join us".

"I would like to join you guys, but you know what I would also like to do Ana?" while talking I have moved closer to where she is sitting and I am leaning my head towards her "well Ana, do you know what I would like to do?".

Her big eyes look even bigger now and she just shakes her head.

"I would really like to kiss you" I whisper against her lips. I press my lips against hers and fuck me! This is heaven.

Before I know it Ana is sitting straddling my lap. Her arms are leaning against my shoulders and her fingers are playing with the hair on the back of my head. I really like that. Her touch is so gentle and soft. I never experienced something like that before. I can't get enough of her touch.

I see her looking at me and a question is forming her face…"What do you want to know Ana, just ask please".

"Where can I touch you" she asks, her voice merely a whisper.

I take her hands and put them on my head, then I slide them to my shoulders and arms. I stand up with her in my arms and put her in front of me. "For the rest you can touch me from the waist down" I say winking at her the last part. "Want to touch that too?" I ask her grinning.

She is looking at me…contemplating and her answer floors me. Maybe Ana, isn't as shy as I thought her to be.

"Is that a challenge Christian?" she asks while looking at me through her lashes.

I just shrug.

"Sure, I'll touch, just stand still Mr. Grey".

She walks around me and she is now standing with her front to my back. I feel her hands on my waist and she starts "So, I can touch this"….and with one finger she brushes against my waist… "and this" her hands slowly brush from my ass to my thighs. With one swoop she bends down and touches my feet "and this" she stands up and slowly walks to stand in front of me. While doing that her fingers slide up from my feet, knees and thighs and she leaves her hands resting on my waist again. "and last, but not least I can touch this?" she brushes lightly with her fingers against my crotch.

Fuck. If she touches me again I think I am going to come in my pants like a fucking teenager.

"Auntie Ana" we hear from the kitchen "Auntie Ana" fuck! the kid ruined a perfectly hot moment.

"Yes sweetie, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream again?" Ana scoops him up and I see Sam putting his face in the crook of Ana's neck.

"Do you want to sleep with Auntie Ana in bed Sam?" Ana asks him with a sweet soothing voice. He responds by nodding his little head. Inside I'm groaning…well fuck I want to sleep with Ana too, but something tells me that Ana isn't the kind of girl to jump in bed with a guy straight away. I wonder how many boyfriends she's had. Fuck…the idea of her touching some fucker the way she touched me just a few moments ago…fill my body with this strange emotion.

To shake those disturbing thoughts I focus back on Ana and Sam.

"Okay Sam, just drink a little water, and go and climb in my bed. I will be there in a few minutes ok?".

She puts him on the ground and kisses him on his head. When she sees that Sam is up the stairs again she turns around.

"I'm sorry "she says.

"Don't be Ana bad dreams are terrible. We'll finish our game another time" I say winking at her.

I take her hand and walk with her to the door "Thank you for today Ana, I've had a wonderful day. At what time are you going to the museum?".

"Since you are this terrible cook, Mr. Grey, why don't you join us for breakfast. That is of course if you'd like that". She says smiling.

I lean down and whisper in her ear "I would like that very much, goodnight Ana" and I give her a chaste kiss on her cheek and at the same time I inhale her sweet scent.

"Goodnight Christian, sweet dreams".

"Lock the door from the inside Ana" I say rather forcefully.

"Yes Sir!" she giggles.

I stay there until I hear the sound of the door being locked and I walk away.

What the hell is Anastasia doing to me?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi All, first and foremost, thank you all for reviewing. It's very much appreciated. I like reading your thoughts and questions ;-).**

_**Some**_** things about Ana's past will become clear in a few chapters. Have patience please.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Alner**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of FSOG. They all belong to E.L. James.**

**Chapter 6**

**Ana's POV **

The next morning I wake up and immediately my mind is filled with Christian Grey.

He is so damn hot and sexy. Yet he has something vulnerable. I quickly stand up and shower. Yesterday, I overslept and damn I was still in my sleepwear when the Greek God arrived. I even had sleep welts on my face. _Way to make a good impression Ana!_

I finish my shower and dress in jeans, t-shirt and white converse. I head to the kitchen and start on breakfast.

Not long after that, there is a knock on the door. I almost run to the door, but try to walk as calmly as possible. _Act cool Ana!_

He is standing there with his hair still damp from the shower, dark blue jeans, white t-shirt and black converse shoes.

I reach for his hand and pull him inside the little hallway. "I missed you" he says. _He did? _

"Good morning Christian, sleep well?"

"I sure did Ana, and you know why?" he says leaning towards me. Our foreheads touching.

I can't form a normal sentence so I just shake my head.

He raises his eyebrows and smiles "Because I was dreaming of y…" but before he can finish we hear Sam calling._ Crap! Crap! Crap!_

"Auntie Ana! I'm awake!" I believe I hear Christian groan.

"Good morning Sam, did you sleep well? Common let's sit in the kitchen and I'll finish making breakfast".

From the corner of my eye I see Christian standing beside 'his' chair and hesitating in sitting down.

"Please sit down Christian, I will let you relax this morning. I mean, I don't want you to hurt yourself any further" I say smiling. Relieve is written all over his face. Poor guy.

Two hours later we are on our way to the kids museum. Sam is talking and is getting super excited.

After a while Christian scoops him up and puts him on his neck. I guess it's a long walk.

But since José has Wanda, there is nothing else I can do.

The museum is fun and afterwards we head back into town. Checking out some stores and doing some groceries. Christian looks totally out of place in the store, walking behind me like a lost little kid. When we reach the checkout counter the girl behind it is almost drooling. She is batting her eyelashes to him and when he gives her his credit-card she makes sure to brush her fingers against his. I take a good look at the girl and I get this overwhelming feeling to punch her in the face…like hard.

"You have a sweet little kid" the blond girl says to Christian pointing at Sam. Her voice is husky and disgusting.

He stares at her with an ice-cold look in his eyes "And what's your point?" he asks.

"N…Nothing sir" her face looks like an exploded tomato! _Good. I hope it teaches her a lesson!_

"Now I remember why I don't go shopping more often" he mumbles.

When we return back in the cottage I start packing up Sam's stuff for José and start on dinner.

Dinner goes by rather quickly and before I know it I hear Wanda. That must be José.

Christian is trying to figure out how the coffeemaker works while I walk to the door to let José in.

I call Sam from the hallway " Sam, quick your daddy is home!". He runs to the door and starts jumping up and down saying "daddy! daddy!".

Jose gets out of the car and walks to Sam picking him up and smothers him with kisses.

I give them some privacy and return to the kitchen where Christian is standing leaning against the kitchen sink with his arms crossed in front of his chest. His arms are really muscular and with the way he is standing is can clearly see his broad chest. The guy is so hot!

When Jose and Sam enter the kitchen the entire atmosphere changes.

"Um José" I say "Let me introduce you, this is Christian his parents own a cottage a few houses down the street". Why the hell am I explaining this?

José puts Sam down and walks towards Christian.

" Hello, José Rodriguez" he says."Christian Grey" Christian answers curt.

"José is a good friend of mine. We met at University and Ray and his dad used to be buddies". I explain Christian.

Clearing my throat I say "Do you have time for a drink José?".

'Actually Ana, I should get going. It's almost Sam's bedtime and before I get to Seattle it will be more than an hour later, so I'll go now. Okay Sam, it's time to go buddy, give Auntie Ana a kiss and a hug".

I squat down to Sam's height and open my arms and hug him. "thank you auntie Ana".

"Will you come back real fast another time?" I say. Christian leaves his spot at the sink and comes to stand beside me. He squats down and extends his hand. "Hey buddy, you take care ok? And remember to keep practicing on those sandcastles okay, and the next time you are here we will make even a bigger one". Sam instead of taking Christian extended hand goes and hugs him. At first I see Christian's confusion, but he lets go and hugs him back awkwardly. "are you going to be here next time Mr. Cwistian?" Sam asks.

Avoiding his question Christian says "you know what? I think you can call me Christian, after all we are friends huh little guy".

"Come on Sam, time to go" José says.

Christian and I are standing in the doorway saying goodbye to Sam.

"Fuck! What's with the car?! That is not a safe car. And on top of it all he has his kid in it".

"There is nothing wrong with the car Christian. Okay she is a little old, buts he is safe and Sam is safe strapped in a car seat. And it's my car! So watch what you're saying!". I turn around and stomp back to the kitchen! Who the hell does he think he is!?

Before I know it Christian is also standing in the kitchen. "Ana, that car is old. Why haven't you bought another car?" he asks. I just shrug. "Ray bought me that car, and she is really safe Christian, besides I hardly use her anyway. José has her now, since he can't afford a new one at the moment".

"You know, I can buy you a new car right? " he says. What?! Why would he want to do that?

"Why would you want to buy me a new car Christian? Look I am perfectly able of providing for myself. I haven't bought a new car yet, because I don't want to. I have my bike and…".

But he just can't help himself. He is pacing the kitchen and he is running both hands through his hair. He looks sexy…

"Ana, and what when the winter sets in? You can't drive your bike, it will be cold and slippery…you could fall and hurt yourself". _What?_

"Yeah, Christian…I can also get trapped by a car crossing the road while walking. Just let it go okay?

I'm not ready to sell Wanda…yet. And I sure as hell don't want you to buy me a new car!".

"If it's about money…" he starts "Christian, I inherited money from my grandmother, and as you know I sold my dad's house and wood-work shop. I'm fine…I don't need your money. Please let it go…and don't try to control me or tell me what to do, because that isn't going to work".

"Okay" he says. But somehow I'm not convinced that he is letting this go so easily.

He slowly walks to me and says "I would love to stay, but I have a breakfast meeting in the morning, so I need to get back to Seattle tonight. When can I see you again?". He is standing so close that I have trouble thinking clearly. So I clear my throat and say.

"Well, I really need to start unpacking those boxes tomorrow and do some things around the house. But what about Wednesday? Are you very busy?".

"I'm always busy, but for you Ana" he says while brushing his long index finger at my cheek "I will make time"

"Okay, how about if I come to Seattle Wednesday afternoon for lunch? Say at one? Will that work for you?".

"It's a date Miss. Steele" With his hands on my shoulders he pushes me towards the wall. He places his hands on both sides of the wall and leans downs and kisses me. Like really kisses me. I put my hands on his waist, careful not to touch him in the no-go area.

He places one hand at my waist and leans in. Our bodies are now touching and this feels amazing. He slowly reaches towards my breast and captures it in his large hand squeezing gently.

We are all tongues and lips, when I suddenly feel his hands sliding under my shirt. He finds my breast again and brushes with his thumb against my nipple. I can feel his erection poking into my belly and my legs are trembling. Oh my god, he smells so good and they way he kisses!

"Oh Ana, you smell and taste so good baby" he says. He takes a deep breath and leans his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry" he says "I got carried away".

"Don't be" I whisper "I liked it" I feel my face turn into puce. Damn!

"But I need to tell you something before we go any further Christian" I take his hand and lead him to the couch in the living room. We sit down, our knees touching. _Ok, Ana common…just spit it out!_

"Christian…I..I have to tell you something" he is looking at me with his intense gray eyes and he rises one eyebrow.

"Yes, so you've said. Just tell me Ana, what is it" he says while tucking a tendril of hair behind my ear.

"Well" I start again…"I never had a boyfriend before you know…and I don't know what to do".

"You've never had a boyfriend? You have never dated? But you are beautiful Ana…"

He is looking confused and not at all convinced.

"I've dated before Christian, but I've never had sex before" I blurt out. I stand up quickly and stand in front of the fireplace.

"What? Come again?" he says

"You've heard me Christian" I say

"You are a virgin?" he asks, confusion written all over his face.

"Yes" I whisper.

"But why? I..I mean how..you are a beautiful woman Ana".

I shrug "I guess that no one got my attention, and I was busy studying Christian".

He is sitting on the couch, like a statue. Shit he thinks I'm a freak. He probably has had a lot of beautiful, experienced girlfriends who knew exactly what to do. Shit! Shit! What the hell was I thinking? He is repulsed…he doesn't want anything to do with me…husband number three his voice resonates in my head _"No one will ever want you, just look at yourself Ana, you are nothing but a mousy skinny girl…"._

Finally I find my voice "Look Christian, I am sorry …If you want to leave it's all right you know".

He is still sitting there, lost in his own thoughts. He is probably thinking what the quickest and easiest way is to leave…

**CPOV**

A virgin? She is a virgin? I mean I knew she was innocent, but a virgin? She is beautiful, smart and sweet..I just don't understand…

She is a virgin and I used to whip and fuck submissives. I have to be honest and tell her before we take this any further.

"Look Christian, I am sorry …If you want to leave it's all right you know". I hear her say…

I stand up and walk towards her…

"Ana, I don't want to go, but I have to go. We need to talk okay? I will take Wednesday the afternoon off and we'll talk".

She just nods…she looks terrified.

"It's okay Christian…you probably are used to having all these woman, who are very experienced…you don't have to sugarcoat me…I'll be fine. If you don't want to meet with me Wednesday it's fine…I understand".

I take her face in my hands and force her to look at me.

"Ana…I want to see you again…I really do. But like you said before, I also have something to tell you before we take this to the next level. Please trust me, I want nothing more than to spend time with you and make love to you, but first we need to talk".

She needs to understand that I need to see her again. She has to believe me.

"I really have to leave now. I am going to give you my personal security telephone number. In case you can't reach me you can always call him. His name is Jason Taylor. Here's my business card, if for whatever reason you can't reach me call the office and they will send you through immediately okay?"

"Okay" she whispers.

Reluctantly I walk to the door and look at her. "Ana I think it is incredibly sexy that you are still a virgin. Don't think anything else, please".

"Can I call you tomorrow"? I ask

"Of course" she says.

"Be careful Christian. Will you please text me when you've arrived in Seattle?" she says.

"Of course I will, but I'm a big boy you know…"

"Just humor me please" she says.

My body is filled with this unnamed emotion. She wants to know if I get safe in Seattle. That's so sweet and caring.

"I promise, the first thing I'll do when I arrive in Seattle is to let you know. I promise".

I lean down and kiss her with all I've got. This has got to last me until Wednesday.

"Goodnight Christian, please be safe".

"I will baby, don't worry okay? Close the door the minute I leave. Bye Ana".

"Bye Christian".

I wait until I hear her close the door behind me and I let out a shaky breath. I need to talk to Flynn. First thing in the morning I need to make an appointment, because the feelings I've been developing for this beautiful woman scare the shit out of me. I will have to come clean about my past, because she needs to know the truth.

Arriving at Escala Taylor is waiting for me at the elevator.

"Taylor, five minutes in my office please".

"Sir" and he leaves to the security room.

As promised I send Ana a text that I have arrived safely in Seattle.

***Arrived safe at my apartment. Missing you and counting the hours until Wednesday. X Christian**

Almost immediately I receive her answer.

**-I'm glad that you've made it in one piece. Miss you too XOX. Ana**

***Goodnight Anastasia. X Christian**

**-Goodnight. X Ana**

I'm looking at her text-messages and smiling like an idiot. This girl makes me feel…different. I have never felt like this before…ever! And I'm not sure how to pinpoint it…

I see Taylor standing at the door with his impassive look, hands on his back.

"Taylor" I start " Anything happened out of the ordinary that I should know?"

"No Sir".

"Taylor, if an Anastasia Steele calls you, that's because I gave her your number. Also make sure that GEH is notified and when she arrives she should be granted access immediately".

Taylor obviously is confused.

"Speak Taylor"

"Sir, this Miss. Steele. Is she an acquaintance of yours Sir?" He asks avoiding eye-contact.

What he wants to know is if Miss. Steele is a submissive.

"No, she is not Taylor, anything else?".

"Yes Sir, do I need to perform a background check on Miss. Steele?".

"No".

"Sir…If I may speak freely ….".

"Look Taylor, Anastasia is no threat, otherwise I would've asked you three days ago for that

background check. Anything else Taylor?". I ask.

"No Sir.".

"Good, I won't be needing you anymore tonight. Be ready tomorrow morning 6 am for our run.".

"Yes Sir, Goodnight".

And he's gone. I start up my laptop and try to get some work done. But it's of no use. My mind keeps drifting off to Ana. Her eyes, her smile…she is perfect!

A background check didn't even cross my mind to be honest. But I trust her. Even though I only know her for 3 days. I know I can trust her. So it annoyed the fuck out of me when Taylor suggested it.

I manage to read a few important e-mails, mostly from Ross. After 30 minutes I give up. I'm going to take a shower and try to get some sleep.

Walking to my bedroom my Phone buzzes.

I'm so excited thinking it's a text from Ana that I almost drop the damn Phone.

**-Hey Bro! How are things? Are you going to mom and dad's Sunday? **

***Don't know yet. **

**-Dude I'm taking Kate. **

Great. That 's just another reason not to go, I think to myself.

**-I will let you know.**

***Laters.**

After my usual morning run the next day I hit the shower and make my way to the breakfast bar where Mrs. Jones is preparing my coffee.

"Good morning Mr. Grey. What would you like for breakfast this morning? The usual?".

"Good morning Mrs. Jones. No, I would like pancakes please this morning".

"Of course Sir, coming right up".

Pancakes remind me of Ana. So I'll eat pancakes this morning. The thought makes me smile…again.

Fuck I'm using muscles in my face that I hardly used before!

Arriving at GEH Andrea enters my office with a cup of coffee and her tablet to take over today's schedule.

"Andrea, cancel all appointments for Wednesday afternoon. If a Miss Anastasia Steele calls, you put her call through immediately. It doesn't matter if I am in an important meeting, you will put her through. Is that clear?".

"Of course Sir, Is Miss. Steele a business relation Sir?"

"No, she is not. Inform reception and Olivia that if she calls they know exactly what to do".

"Yes Sir".

I see her tapping away on her tablet. And she looks at me and says.

"Sir, you have meeting with Legal Wednesday afternoon, this meeting has been re-arranged a few times Sir… " I don't even let her finish. What the fuck?

"Andrea, I didn't ask you if or what meeting I had, I told you to cancel all meetings. Let Ros handle Legal and make lunch reservation for me for Wednesday. That would be all Andrea".

Before I dive to the pile of files on my desk I need to have my Ana-fix so I text her.

***Good morning Ana. Sleep well? X Christian**

I keep staring at my phone and not two minutes later her text says.

**-Hi Christian! Didn't sleep very well. Strange noises and all. Have to get used to them I guess.**

**How about you? X Ana**

**-I Slept like a baby. Dreaming of a certain blue eyed girl ;-) Any plans for today? X Christian**

*** Today I'm finally unpacking the boxes. Now get back to work!**

**- Cya tomorrow! X Ana**

***Goodbye Anastasia, can't wait until tomorrow. X Christian.**

I scroll through my phone and find the picture I made of Ana at the beach when she wasn't looking.

I can't wait to see her tomorrow again and hold her in my arms, yet I'm confused and anxious. I know that if I want to make things work, I will have to be honest with her. Frankly, I think that a relationship is doomed to fail if it's based on a lie and I really want this to work out, whatever it is. She deserves the truth.

I try and call Flynn's office, but just my luck he is in England for a seminar. He won't be back until next week.. I need to talk to someone about these feelings and I'm certainly not calling Elliot.

I pick up my phone and call the only person who I think can help me sort this out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. I probably sound like a broken record, but I love reading your reviews and PM's. Thank you! **

**You guys are great!**

**I also made a Pinterest page to go with this story. You can find the link on my profile page. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of FSOG. They all belong to E.L. James.**

**CPOV – Chapter 7**

"Hello" I hear my mother's sweet voice.

"Hi mom, it's Christian".

"Hello son, what a surprise! How are you doing? There isn't anything wrong is there?".

My mother keeps asking question with the speed of lightening. That's where Mia get's it from I guess.

"No, mom everything is okay. I was wondering if you have time to have dinner with me tonight".

"Of course I have time. Your dad is working late today and Mia was going out with friends".

"I will pick you up after I leave GEH mom".

"Okay see you then Christian…but are you sure everything is alright son? You sound different..".

"Everything is fine mom, really…don't worry. I'll see you later. Bye mom".

"Goodbye Christian".

I take a really deep breath and end the call. I hope my mother can help me with these feelings I have.

I dive back into work, but my mind isn't really into it. I'll have to tell Anastasia everything tomorrow. I hope she can digest everything and the she doesn't go running for the hills. Why am I so fucked up?

I need to hear her voice so I call her.

"Hello" I hear her voice on the other side

"Hi, Ana it's Christian"

"Hi, sorry I didn't check the ID. Anything wrong?" _Why do they keep asking me that?_

"No, no nothing wrong I just wanted to say that I made lunch reservations for tomorrow. I hope you like the French cuisine".

Silence…

"Ana? Are you there?". I ask

"Uhm yes, I'm here, about that lunch, I already had other plans for us. But I want to surprise you. So would it be too much trouble to cancel lunch?". She asks…her voice a bit hesitating.

"A surprise for me?" I ask.

"Yes, you just need to be ready and have fun. That's all. I'm sure you can handle that". She says laughing.

"I can handle it Anastasia. So I guess you won't tell me anything about what you have planned?". I say.

"Nope, Mr. Grey, because then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. Just relax Christian, I promise you it will be fun".

"Ok, Anastasia I'll let you surprise me. What are your plans for tonight?".

"Nothing special" she replies. "I think I'm going to watch TV. How about you?".

"I'm having dinner with my mother and then go home and do some work".

"Ok, enjoy the evening with you mother Christian, and don't get to worked up about tomorrow, I promise it will be fun".

"If you say so Anastasia…so see you tomorrow".

"Yeah…see you tomorrow Christian. Bye".

"Bye Ana".

But she doesn't end the call.

"Hang up the phone Anastasia".

"No, you hang up the phone Christian" she says with that adorable giggle.

"Ana…".

"Christian…" she says mocking my voice

"Ok, tell you what…At three we both hang up the phone. One….two….three…".

I still hear her laughing on the other side of the phone.

"Ana..hang up the damned phone…."

"Bye Christian" and she ends the call. God what a stubborn woman. But that was fun.

I look up and see Taylor standing at the door looking totally confused. Probably seeing the smile on my face. _Yeah, man I'm getting used to it too!_

"That was Ana" I say pointing to my phone and smiling like an idiot.

"I figured as much Sir" Taylor's always impassive face shows something like a smile.

"Common Taylor, let's go…it's time to meet my mother".

**Ana's POV**

I hang up the phone with Christian and I'm smiling like a little girl. I'm so freaking happy. I don't think I felt this happy in a long time now.

When he left the other day, he wasn't even gone for 5 minutes and I already missed him.

That can't be normal? I hardly know the guy.

I'm super excited for tomorrow. But he said he needed to tell me something. I wonder what it is. He looked so troubled. When Kate was preparing the interview last year she showed me pictures of Christian on the internet. In all the pictures he looked amazingly handsome, but in none of the pictures he was smiling. When I pointed that out Kate told me that Christian was a hard, cold and aloof man. I never gave it much thought back then, but I know now that it's not true. He is probably hard and cold in business, but he isn't with me. With me he is nice, caring and sweet. He is even sweet with Sam, and never shows his annoyance. And I know …Sam can be a handful.

I connect the phone to the charger and continue unpacking the stupid boxes.

I open the box which reads "photographs" and I smile. My mother had the stupid tradition to make a photo of me on my birthday. Well that was until husband number three. I just don't know why my mother ever married the controlling asshole.

I pick the frames from the box and walk to a spot on the wall. Yes, I am going to make a photo wall here. I have so many pictures so instead of leaving them gathering dust in a box I will hang them.

I walk to my iPod and select a song.

I hope Christian will like my surprise tomorrow. I had to call that Mr. Taylor to confirm Christian's clothing and shoe size. After getting that information I set my plan in motion.

Gavin deGraw is singing on the background and I think back at one of the last conversations I had with Ray.

He was telling me to travel. I always wanted to visit Europe. England, France, Spain…

I don't even know what I'm going to do about a job. It's not that I have to work, with all that money that my grandmother left me…I became a millionaire overnight, and I don't have a clue what to do with all the money. But I will get completely crazy if I don't find something real fast.

Maybe I could do some charity work. I will have to look into that. Maybe Kate knows something's. Her parents hosted different charities.

I reach the end of the box and find a picture that I never wanted to see again…anger and embarrassment surge through my body…while the tears are streaming down my face I throw the photo back into the box.

**CPOV**

We arrive at Bellevue and Taylor steps out of the car to get my mother. I lean my head back against the leather seats and take a deep breath.

"Hello mother" I say when she enters the car.

"Hello Christian, how are you son" she ask while touching my face.

"I'm fine mom, uhm Mom would you mind having dinner at Escala instead of in a restaurant. We will have more privacy".

"No" she says waving her hand "Escala is fine honey. So you wanted to talk to me?".

"Yes, but we should wait until we get to Escala".

Entering the kitchen in Escala I see Mrs. Jones standing in the kitchen preparing dinner.

'Good evening Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey" she says

"Good evening Mrs. Jones" my mom says "It's been a while since we last talked. How have you been doing?".

"Mom, I'm going to change clothes, be back in a minute" she doesn't even acknowledge what I say. She is too busy talking.

Walking to my bedroom I check my phone once again. Maybe Ana called or texted? Fuck, what's wrong with me?

When I return to the kitchen my mom is already seated at the breakfast bar with a glass of white wine.

Our plates have been set up and Mrs. Jones is nowhere to be seen.

"Christian, you wanted to talk? Are you sure nothing is wrong?" she says as worry is clouding her voice.

"Look mom, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to give me an honest answer okay?".

"Of course Christian, tell me what's wrong?".

"Nothing is wrong perse, but well you know the other day I told you about Anastasia right?".

She nods her head

"Well, I like her a lot mom, but…" I brush my hands through my hair. I'm dying here. And my mother has this weird look on her face.

"Just say it Christian, something happened"?

"Mom, do you think that I'm capable of having a normal relationship?". I say really quick. I'm afraid to look at my mom so I just keep looking at my plate.

"Christian, look at me" my mother says.

I dart my eyes up to her and she reaches for my hand.

"Oh Christian, of course you are capable of having a normal relationship. Look at you. You are intelligent, successful, handsome and you have a good heart Christian".

"Mom, you know about my past…you know what I did to those woman. Maybe I should let Ana go".

"Yes, but if I remember correctly Christian, you told me that those relationships where consensual, and they were all adults".

"Yes " I say

"And at one point you didn't want that anymore, isn't that right Christian?" she says, her voice firm.

"Yes".

"Then why are you afraid that you won't be able to have a normal relationship Christian?"

When I don't reply she continues letting out a big sigh.

"Look Christian, that evil woman, coaxed you into that lifestyle, making you believe that you weren't capable of love. That there isn't anything like love, that love was for fools. You know that's bullshit don't you son?"

Hearing her say bullshit, makes my head shoot up and look at her. She is smiling.

"Well that got your attention honey".

"What are you afraid of?". She probes

"Sometimes I wonder If I will ever be happy with myself. I worry that if I can't be happy with myself, then nobody will ever be happy with me, and that just makes me even more paranoid. It's a cycle, insecurity, unconfidence and diffidence, it's all a cycle and it's destroying me.

What if I scare her mom, what if I can't her ever let her touch me? What if she wants nothing to do with me after I have told her the truth?".

"Oh Christian, that are a lot of 'what if's'. Just take one step at the time. And always be honest and treat her with respect. She isn't a business deal. Son you have a lot to offer, and I don't mean only financially. You are a good man Christian. You are the only one that doesn't see that. You know Christian, one of the hardest things in life is letting go of what you thought was real. And to be honest, I think you have come very far in these past few months".

"Well dad isn't particularly happy with me at the moment". I say

"Christian, your father is angry, but mostly at himself for not having seen everything that was happening under our nose. He blames himself Christian and if you keep avoiding him…".

"I know mom, but every time he gives me that lawyer-stare of his you know, and I'm a grown man, I don't need that shit that from dad". I say.

"I'll talk to your dad, don't worry about that okay? Now tell me about this girl, she must be pretty special if she has _the_ Christian Grey in a twist " she says smiling.

"She is pretty special mom, she is sweet, beautiful and caring. She's been through a rough spot last year. Her dad passed away after an accident. Her mother lives in Georgia, so she is pretty much on her own, except from a few friends".

"When are you seeing her again?".

"Tomorrow…she said she has a surprise, so I don't know. But I don't care mom, I just want to see her again".

"Just go with it son, if this girl is as special as you say she is, you will see that everything will turn out fine. You just have to have faith".

"Thanks mom".

"It's okay son" she says holding my hand.

The next morning I wake up and my first thoughts are about Anastasia. I look at my phone and it reads 5 am. Eight fucking long hours and I will see her again.

Arriving at the office there Andrea is waiting for me. "Good morning Andrea".

"Good morning Mr. Grey".

"Five minutes in my office Andrea to take over the schedule". Olivia is standing next to her chair gawking at me. _What the fuck…go to work!_

"Olivia, something you want to say?" I ask

"No..Nnoo Ssir" she says blushing.

"Then get to work, that's what you're paid for". I turn around and enter my office. But something is off.

On my desk lays a big package. I approach it carefully. I turn back on my heels and call Andrea.

"Andrea! Do you know something about that package on my desk?"

Taylor comes out of his office and says. "That package arrived early this morning it's from Miss. Steele sir".

"That package is from Anastasia?" I say and I can't avoid my voice cracking.

"Yes sir".

I turn around enter my office, close the door and lock it. Whatever is in that package, it's for me.

I never get presents! I feel like a little kid!

I sit at my desk and trace the package with my fingers. Grabbing a pair of scissors I make quick work of the tape sticking to the box and open it.

Inside I find a leather outfit, boots and a helmet, a motorcycle outfit to be exact. Well, well, well Miss. Steele. On the bottom of the box I find a note that says.

"_Christian, wear this for our date this afternoon"_

_Anastasia_

I inspect the clothes and boots closer and see that they are my size. How did she know this? Taylor? I call Taylor and he immediately picks up.

"Sir, is there a problem".

"I don't think so Taylor, but I do have a question. Do you happened to know what I found in the package?"

"I think I do Sir"

"Right Taylor, and how come you know and I don't?".

Clearing his throat he say "Miss. Steele contacted me yesterday asking me your shoe and clothes size Sir. And well…she asked me not to tell you Sir".

"Did she tell you what she was planning Taylor?"

"Yes, she did Sir, but she asked me not to tell you. I already arranged for a covert CPO Sir".

"Thank you Taylor".

"You're welcome Sir".

That little vixen. She went to a lot of trouble and was able to convince Taylor to give her the information she wanted. I shake my head and smile.

**Ana's POV**

My nerves are through the roof this morning. I feel so nervous I can hardly eat. I never heard anything from Christian, but this Mr. Taylor told me that he received the package.

I look one more time in the mirror. I'm wearing the leather pants and jacket. I grab my duffel bag and helmet and step on my Harley. Christian Grey, here I come.

I park my bike on a designated spot Taylor texted me about and head to the entrance.

Oh my god. The marble floor is shining and reflects the desks that are occupied by two very beautiful blonds. Thank God I'm not wearing heels.

With a fake smile on her face, one of the blondes eyes me from head to toe and says "Good afternoon, welcome to GEH, how can I help you".

I plaster the same fake smile on my face and say.

"Good afternoon I'm here to see Christian Grey".

"Of course you are. Do you have an appointment?" she asks with a stupid look on her face.

"Actually I do have an appointment, the name is Anastasia Steele".

Immediately her entire demeanor changes and she blushes.

"Miss. Steele of course! You can take the elevator on the left side. That one will take you to the top floor.

"Thank you"

Walking in the direction of the elevator I see everybody looking at me. Yeah, well I guess I'm not dressed for the office today.

The elevator doors open and I enter another impressive reception area. Two blonds jump up.

"Miss Steele, welcome to GEH. Mr. Grey is expecting you. You don't need to knock". She says.

"Thank you" I manage to say. I'm so nervous right now.

I walk as confident as possible to the door and push it open. Entering the office I see Christian standing by the glass wall overlooking Seattle and talking on the phone. I don't hear one single word he's saying because I can only look at his ass. Oh my god. He is wearing the pants I send him and if I say so myself I did a pretty good job.

Since I don't know what to do , I just stand there and look around. His office is very…Big…the walls are all white. He only has a few small paintings hanging at one wall. His desk is clean and only has his laptop on it and a few files. No pictures or anything personal.

I focus back on Christian. He still hasn't noticed that I'm in his office so I decide to make myself known and clear my throat.

He immediately turns around "Ros, I have to go, I talk to you tomorrow". He ends the call and says.

"Good afternoon Anastasia" the way my name rolls of his tongue..geez. _Focus Ana! Focus damnit_

"Hi Christian" I manage to say.

"He walks to me leans down and gives me a sweet soft kiss on my cheek" damn he smells so good. And that shirt he's wearing. It accentuates his muscular chest. _Focus Ana!_

"Cat got your tongue?" he asks smiling

"Uhm no, no…I was thinking that you look very… good in leather".

"Do I?"he says raising his eyebrows with a smile "well I have to say you look pretty hot in leather too Ana".

'So, are you ready to go?" I ask.

"Yes, let me put on my jacket and I'm ready". He walks back to a sofa and picks up his jacket. Again I focus on his ass and the muscles of his back. He looks freaking hot!

He turns around and extends his hand…"come let's go" he says taking my hand and guides me out of his office.

We get out of the office and standing next to the two blonds is now a tall guy with a buzz-cut. He immediately reminds me of Ray.

"Ana, I would like to introduce you to Taylor, but it seems that you've already have spoken".

"Taylor, this is Anastasia Steele".

"Hello Mr. Taylor, nice to meet you, and thank you for your help".

"No problem ma'am, and it's just Taylor".

"Okay Taylor, I'm just Ana" I say and a giggle escapes my mouth.

I glance at the two blonds and the younger one looks as she is having trouble breathing. She is looking at Christian and her eyes are focused on his ass.

"Ana" Christian says still holding my hand. "This is Andrea Parker my Personal Assistant".

"Hello Andrea, nice to meet you".

"Miss. Steele, hello" she says. _What's the deal here with ma'am and miss_?

"And this here is Olivia" but before I have a chance to say anything Christian is walking to the elevators. He pushes the button and turns around saying " Andrea, direct all important phone calls to Ross".

"Of course Sir, have a nice afternoon".

We enter the elevator and as soon as the doors close there is an electric charge, like this weird tension. He tightens his hold on my hand and winks.

We reach the ground Floor and everybody stops to stare at us. This makes me feel very uncomfortable. Christian doesn't even seem to notice and he strides towards the garage.

"Why are you blushing Ana?"

"Everybody is looking Christian, that makes me feel uncomfortable". He stops and looks at me.

"Uncomfortable? They are looking Ana, because they see a very beautiful woman. Now come I want to know what my surprise is" he says sounding like a little kid.

We reach my bike and give him the keys. "Want to drive Mr. Grey?"

"I would love to" he says

"Okay I had planned to go to Carkreek Park. We can have lunch there and hike a little if that's okay".

"That's perfect" he says. "Come on Miss. Steele hop on up".

I sit behind him and put my hands around his waist.

Soon we arrive at Carkreek park and Christian parks the motor at the entrance. We give our helmets to the clerk behind the counter at the information center.

We make our way to one of the picnic tables and I take out the home-made sandwiches and 2 bottles of water.

"Did you have a nice evening yesterday with your mother?" I ask Christian. He seems distant and he is very quiet.

His eyes dart up and focus on my face.

"Yes, I had a wonderful evening. My mother is, well she is one of a kind". He says but it seems as of his thoughts are miles away.

"Christian, if you don't want to be here, that's all right you know?"

"Why would you say that?" he asks " I have been counting the hours until I could see you again Ana. Come let's start our hike". He extends his hand and I gladly take it.

Soon we've reached the ravine of Piper's Creek and we follow the creek downstream. It's cool and damp even if it's a hot day in Seattle.

In silence we hike down the valley. After approximately a half mile we pass a remnant of Mr. Piper's orchard. We pass a few brick buildings and reach a large lawn. From here, side trails branch out in all directions.

We cross the wetland and hike in the direction of Carkeek's beach. We sit at one of the benches situated there.

Christian is still quiet. It feels if he isn't there with me. Suddenly I look up and see him watching me.

"What?" I say

"Nothing, just enjoying the view. You are a beautiful woman Ana".

He takes my hand from my lap and brushes my knuckles with his thumb. It's a sweet and caring gesture. He takes a deep breath and begins talking.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of FSOG. They all belong to E.L. James.**

**Chapter 8 - APOV**

"The other day on the beach with Sam, you saw my scars Ana. I need to tell you the story behind them. Once you know that part it will be easier for you to understand why I am, the way I am."

"What do you mean?" my voice is merely a whisper.

"Ana, I'm fifty shades fucked-up." He says with sadness.

I look up at him and see pain and fear cross his face.

"You don't need to tell me Christian... I..." but he doesn't let me finish. Instead he puts his index finger to my lips preventing me from saying anything else.

"Yes, I do Ana. I need to tell you because since the first moment I laid eyes on you, you haven't left my mind. And … I feel attracted to you. But like I said the other night, before we take this" waving his hands between us "any further I have to be completely honest with you."

"I want you to know who I am. How, and why I became the fucked-up man I am today."

I don't understand what he is trying to tell me but he looks scared and that's scaring _me_. But I keep quiet and let him continue.

"Before I start….just give me a chance okay Ana? Please let me finish my story."

_What the hell is he going to tell me._ He looks extremely nervous.

"Come" he says "I need you close."

He pulls at my hand and before I realize it I'm sitting on his lap. He gently puts his hand on the back of my head, pushing it so I'm laying with my head in the crook of his neck. Both his arms are now encircling my waist.

"Ana, I was born 28 years ago in Detroit. My biological mother was a young girl that probably made the wrong choices. My mother was a crack-whore Ana. She sold her body, but not to provide food for me, her son, but to be able to get her next fix. The crack-whore didn't take care of me" he says shaking his head and lets out a pained sigh. "She got visits from a lot of different men. When those men came, I needed to hide and stay quiet in one of the kitchen cabinets.

Anyway, her pimp…" again taking a deep breath "..her pimp used to hit me. You see, I was just a little boy and sometimes I would come out of the cabinet, because I could hear my mother scream…and I just wanted to see she wasn't hurt". He takes one of his hands off my waist and brushes his hand over his face. "If he saw me he would take his belt and hit me. While he was hitting me, he would always have a cigarette hanging off his lips…he'd just kept shouting at me to shut up but , the reality was he inflicted a lot of pain. He really hurt me Ana. When I couldn't keep quiet he used my body as his personal ashtray". He takes one of my hands in his squeezing it. "And that's where the scars come from Ana, he burned me." I feel him swallow and his normally baritone voice is gone. Instead it sounds hoarse and pained.

I hug his neck tight and give him a little kiss on his neck. I don't know what to say and I don't know if he is finished so I keep quiet. I feel sick to my stomach. How can anyone do that to a little boy? A little boy who didn't understand what was going on. I feel the tears threatening to leave my eyes but I keep them closed tight.

Christian is still holding my hand and making little circles with his thumb.

While I'm leaned against him is, I feel him swallow and from my perspective I see his Adam's Apple going back and forth. His entire body is completely tense and I feel him shift a little. I have the feeling, that what he is now going to share with me is taking an enormous amount of strength. There is a tension building up in his body, that needs to be released, but yet wants to keep it inside.

"By the time I was four years old the crack-whore overdosed. I have no idea how long I was there with her dead body. All I know is that she felt so cold…she was so cold Ana." He has now let go of my hand and is brushing his hand against his leg…I see him fist his hand, making his knuckles turn white. Taking a deep, shuddering breath he continues, his hand still in a fist.

"I kept talking to her, but she never answered back. When the pimp came back and found her, he grabbed her hair pulling her head back… I remember a cracking sound, he then muttered something under his breath and pulled me up from where I was laying next to her body.

He kicked me one last time in the stomach, yelling at me that it was all my fault, before closing the door behind him leaving me there alone with my mother's dead body". His head is hanging and I shift a little, so I can look at him. I can feel his rapid heartbeat through the leather of his jacket and his breathing is erratic and fast. And when I take a good look at his handsome face, I see that he is pale. Very pale. "I remember I tucked her in with my blanket and fell asleep. When I woke up there were strange people in the apartment and recall this woman gently lifting me off the floor carrying me away."

Letting out a sigh, I feel him relax a little and lean back against the bench.

"I was taken to the hospital and that is where Carrick and Grace come in. Grace was the attending ER physician at the time they brought me to the hospital. I remember seeing her the first time, and thought she was an angel. She was all dressed in white and she was so beautiful and she smelled so nice. Her voice….her voice was the sweetest voice that I ever heard. And she was always so gentle. And from the very first day she respected my boundaries.

I guess Carrick and Grace took pity on the filthy, skanky little boy so they adopted me."

He has gently pushed my head back to the crook of his neck. My cheek is resting against his leather jacket making it kind of sweaty. But I don't move. I put my arms around his neck and play with the hair at the back of his nape.

"Grace and Carrick are great parents. They kept me safe, gave me food and a family and I guess they loved me. They did everything in their power to help me." He pauses a moment, to gather his thoughts and continues. "The first two years I lived with Grace and Carrick I didn't speak. They took me to different specialists, let me play the piano, everything to help me talk. With the patience of a saint, my mother would sit with me on the couch and read me books, pointing at the pictures, repeating the words over and over again. In my head I repeated every word, but I somehow couldn't manage to say it out loud. A specialist told them that I didn't speak because of early traumatic experience, but that it would come back when I was ready. That happened when they adopted Mia, my sister. Mia was the first word I said. Reaching my teens I became unbearable and out of control. I still couldn't be touched the way I wanted to be touched…so I fought."

He gently brushes a strand of hair of my face tucking it behind my ear, gingerly kissing my forehead.

"If it's too much Ana, I'll stop."

I know that if I say anything at this point I'm going to cry, so instead I just shake my head. Letting him know to continue with this horrendous story.

"I started to get in trouble at school, fighting…Fuck. I fought so much. I even started drinking at one point, just trying not to feel. My parents didn't know what to do. At this point I had already spoken with different psychiatrists and they couldn't help me. So after I got suspended from the third school my parents told me that I had to help a friend of the family doing yard work. My task was to clean up the debris… so I did." Taking another deep breath he kisses my forehead again.

"Elena Lincoln was the name of my parents friend. She was a bit younger than my mother and her husband was a businessman that was never home. On the second day I was there she came up to me and brought me something to drink. It was a hot day and I had taken off my shirt. She asked me something and I guess that she didn't like my smart ass remark so she struck me. Slapping me across my face hard, then she grabbed my head and kissed me. Then she turned around, leaving me standing there. I was 15 years old, totally confused and horny as fuck."

He takes a moment to gather his thoughts and brings his head down and takes in the smell of my hair.

"The third day, after I was finished with work at her garden, she asked me if I wanted to take a shower. I told her that I would shower at home, but she insisted. She told me that she wanted to show me something. Fuck…! You have to understand Ana, I was fifteen…I had no idea how sick and twisted she really was."

I lift my head from his neck and sit up straight so I can face him. His eyes are bloodshot because of the intensity, grief and shame that is evident on his face.

I pull my hand from his shoulder and push back the hair that has fallen on his forehead. Then I take his face in my hands and press a light kiss on his lips. He takes both of my hands in his and kisses my knuckles.

He shakes his head and continues with his story.

"When I finished the shower, she was waiting for me in the hallway. She told me to follow her to the basement…and I did. I thought she needed help with something. When she opened the door she showed me her dungeon. She was into the BDSM-lifestyle, Ana…Elena was a Dominatrix. She…she told me that she wanted to train me as her submissive, but that I had to obey her…always. If I did a good job she would let me fuck her. To make a long story short Ana, I agreed to her terms and she introduced me to the BDSM-lifestyle. From then on, for six years I was her submissive. When I was studying in Harvard I started going to BDSM-clubs and decided to become a Dominant. After I left Harvard, being a submissive didn't do it for me anymore, so Elena became my submissive and I continued with my training in different clubs around Seattle. When my business started to grow I couldn't go to the clubs anymore without being noticed, so Elena offered me to help me arrange new submissives. She completely controlled that part of my life."

"Last year several things occurred that got me thinking, eventually I left the lifestyle. Little by little I broke off all contact with Elena. I stepped back as silent partner in her beauty salons, gifting her the salons. I canceled our weekly appointments and she no longer was allowed access to my house or GEH. My parents found out about my lifestyle on my birthday last year when my mother overheard Elena and me talking. At that point it was almost a month since I last had any contact with Elena, but she was still friends with my parents. So when Mia organized my birthday party Elena was invited. Even though it was a horrible way for my parents, especially my mother to find out, I was relieved.

I'm not afraid anymore that they are going to find out and be disgusted by me or disowning me. Because that's what Elena always told me. That what she and I had, was our secret. Nobody needed to know". And I believed her…I fucking believed her. Even after I started my own business she kept putting shit in my head." He says letting out an angry groan.

His hands are now limp and are resting on the bench. I lift my head, take his face in my hands and kiss him. At first he doesn't return my kiss but after a few seconds his hands grab my head with such force that it startles me and he returns my kiss with passion.

When the kiss ends, we just stare at each other. My mind is racing with questions and thoughts. And I just don't know what to say. I keep thinking at a broken young boy. First hit and abused in his younger years, he was a baby! Then again as a confused teen who drawn-in by the attention of a vile woman who used and brainwashed him.

He puts me next to him on the bench and stands up. "I will take you back now."

"Why?" I ask.

He brushes his hands through his hair and say "Because Ana...I understand that you don't want anything to do with me. I come with a lot of baggage and a dark past. It's okay, I don't want pity, so I'm going to take you home. I'm sure that you will find a nice guy without such a history and a guy who isn't fucked up. I still have issues Ana... I still can't be touched, I have to control everything around me and…"

The more he talks the angrier I get. So I stand up placing my hands on my hips, turning I face him.

"Look Christian, it's indeed a lot to take in and it hurts to hear what you have been through, but what makes you think I want to run? Just a few minutes ago, you told me that since the first time you saw me, you felt something. Well let me tell you Christian, I feel the same. I can't stop thinking about you. I also counted down the minutes until today. I go to bed and the last thing I think about is you, and when I wake up in the morning the first think I think about is you. The past is just that...…your past and you can't change that. But you have a whole future in front of you Christian. Don't let your past control your future. Just give me some credit here." I end my rant with a whisper.

I take a deep breath and take a look at him.

"So you are not disgusted by me". He asks and frowns.

"No, I'm not disgusted by you Christian. I'm disgusted by that pedophile woman that told you all kinds of shit and manipulated a young boy so that she could feed her own perversity!".

"But my birthmother Ana, she was an addict, that makes me…".

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence!" I say holding my hand up to stop him.

"You are Christian Grey" I say and take a step forward and take his hand in mine. "I don't know you very well at this point, but the man I have seen so far is a caring, sweet and an intelligent man. I see a man, that even with his troubled upbringing, made it to become one of the most wealthiest men in the United States. I see a man who is committed and determined to help the less fortunate among us, and not only by donating money. I see a man, who despite his busy schedule makes sandcastles with a 3,5 year old boy, who bosses you around and can't stop talking. I see a man who just poured out his heart and soul to me, a girl he barely knows because he has the need to be honest with her. And finally I see a very handsome man. You are a beautiful person inside and out, Christian."

I keep my eyes locked with his and give his hand a little squeeze.

"And about your touch-issues, we will work it out, that is if you want to, of course. You can trust me I promise. I would never hurt you, not intentionally anyway."

Geez, and they say he is intelligent, but the way he is looking at me, says the opposite. His head is slightly tilted and his mouth is hanging open. It probably takes him a while to process my little speech, because after a while he finally closes his mouth and I see a small smile form on his lips.

"So you don't want to leave." He states, but still not very convinced.

"No, I don't want to leave. I like spending time with you Christian, you are …"

But I don't have the time to finish my sentence, because Christian has scooped me in his arms and is spinning me around. His face has this beautiful smile, that makes him look younger and more handsome. If that's even possible.

"Do you know how happy that makes me Ana?" He puts me down and he says "Do you want to have dinner with me at my place?"

"I would love to." I say and my smile is almost breaking my face in two.

"Come let's get going then" this time instead of taking my hand he puts his arm around my shoulder and kisses my head. I put my hand in the back pocket of his pants. Damn…it doesn't only look good, it feels good too!

When we arrive at the entrance of the park and we reach the bike he suddenly stops, taking both of my hands in his, cocking his head to one side while looking at me with those enthralling gray eyes.

"I have a question for you Miss Steele." He says looking shy.

"Ask away Mr. Grey." I say smiling.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, I mean I have no idea how that works, but I would make me extremely happy to call you my girlfriend."

A giggle escapes me and he almost looks a little lost so I add quickly.

"It would make me extremely happy to call you my boyfriend. And just so you know, I don't know how relationships work either, so I guess we have to figure it out together right?"

"I have never had a girlfriend before." he says.

"Never?" I ask

"Never" he says "I told you how I spent my…um years, so this is a first for me Ana."

"It's a first for me too Christian. I never had a boyfriend before, I mean I dated a few guys, but nothing serious." I shrug.

"I think I like that Miss Steele. Now come, let's get going."

The ride back to Christian's apartment gives me time to think of what he just told me. I hope to God, that I don't ever cross paths with this horrible woman, because I would probably bitch-slap her into the seventh circle of hell…

It's amazing, that he came to the conclusion by himself. To turn his back to the darker side of his life even though, that Mrs. Robinson tried to pull him back, making him think it was the only life he could have. One of the hardest lessons in life is letting go. Whether it's guilt, anger, loss or betrayal. Change is never easy. And he did it. In my eyes, that makes him incredibly strong.

When we arrive Escala, we enter the elevator watching as he types in a code and the doors close. Just like when we were at the GEH elevator, there is a tension building up.

As soon as the doors are closed he turns around and pins me against the wall, grabbing both of my hands, pinning them above my head against the elevator wall. Before I know it we are all tongues and lips. This kiss is very differently from the others... Almost possessive.

I'm glad that I have the elevator wall to support me otherwise Christian would have to pick me up from the floor. He sure can kiss.

The elevator pings and the door opens forcing us to end our kiss. He rests his forehead against mine and smiles.

"Come on Ana, let me feed you." He takes my hand practically drags me out of the elevator

**CPOV **

I'm ecstatic! She wants to be my girlfriend. She didn't run off when I told her about my past. Granted, I didn't tell her everything, but I told her the ugliest part. She even got mad when I told her I would take her home. Since she didn't react right away I assumed that she was repulsed by me. But then she stood there in front of me with her 5'3 height, 110 pounds hands on her hips and almost stomping her foot. I really had to focus on her words and not at how hot she looked. Those leather pants look as if they are painted on. Then to see Ana's eyes soften when started telling me how she sees me. I could feel she meant every fucking word.

Mrs. Jones is in the kitchen preparing dinner. When she sees Ana standing next to me holding hands, her always professional demeanor cracked a little.

"Mrs. Jones, this is Anastasia Steele, my girlfriend." My girlfriend! It sounds good too!

_I Christian Grey have a girlfriend! Fuck! I'm happy!_

I look at Ana and I see her blush. God, she's beautiful.

"Anastasia, this is Mrs. Jones, my housekeeper."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Jones. Christian has already told me that he would have been eating food out of carton boxes if it's weren't for you." _Smart mouth. _

Mrs. Jones gives her a warm smile and says. "It's nice to meet you Miss Steele." It looks as if she wants to say more but chooses not to.

"Please call me Ana."

"Of course…Ana…" Mrs. Jones says, glancing over to me quickly. _I will talk later to Ana about interacting with the staff._

"Dinner will be ready in a half hour Mr. Grey. Would you like to have anything to drink?"

"What do you want Ana?" I ask her. She is looking around and her eyes are fixed on the piano.

"Um water is fine thank you." she says.

"I'm having wine, would you like wine too?"

"I still have to get home Christian, I never drink when I have to drive."

"You can sleep here Ana, I don't like the idea of you alone on the bike and the ferry. Just please stay the night. You can leave tomorrow if you want."

Her eyes are as big as saucers, finally she responds.

"I... I don't have any clean clothes with me Christian." _What? That's easily fixable baby_

"Taylor!" I call out startling Ana.

"Sir." Taylor responds.

"Can you please arrange a new set of clothes for Miss. Steele. She will also need some nightwear."

"Of course Sir, I will take care of it right away."

"So, that's set." I say looking at her.

"But Christian, Taylor doesn't need to get out now and arrange clothes for me…I...he has to eat... I mean it's unnecessary."

"It's his job Ana, don't think about it. So white wine?"

"Yes, please." she says sounding thoughtful. I wish I could see what she was thinking right now?

"You have a beautiful view here." she says walking to the window.

"Thank you."

"And your apartment" she says looking around her "is … um big…How long have you been living here?"

"Five years." where is she going?

"Christian can I ask you a question?" she is still standing by the window and her back is facing me.

"Of course Ana, you can ask me anything."

"Those…um girls…submissives…they also stayed here?"

"Yes, but only in the weekends." _Fuck I don't want to talk about that, but she must have so many questions._

"How many submissives did you have?"

"Fourteen."

While standing at the breakfast bar I look at her and see that she has put her arms around her. I walk up to her and stand behind her.

"What are you thinking Ana? Talk to me please."

She shrugs her shoulders "I never had a boyfriend before Christian, you know that I'm not experienced. And well, I may be a virgin, but I haven't been living under a rock. I've read about BDSM and even though I find some things very sexy…" But I don't let her finish. Didn't she listen to my story?

I take her shoulders and turn her around so that she is facing me.

"Ana, I left the lifestyle, I don't practice BDSM anymore. Did you think I wanted you to be my submissive? For crying out loud Ana, I asked you if you wanted to be my girlfriend!"

She is looking into my eyes but doesn't say anything.

"Look, I can't help what's in my past, I wish I could erase it all, but I can't. But please Ana, don't shut me out." _I'm begging here!_

"Please, hold me Christian."

And I do, I guide her arms around my waist and put her head against my chest, then I put my arms around her shoulders and hold her tight. _Please, give me a chance. Don't give up on me._

"I'm sorry." she whispers.

"Please don't be" I say "I understand that you must have a lot of questions, and I will always answer them honestly, but don't leave please. Don't shut me out because you've made certain assumptions, without asking me okay?"

"Okay."

We just stand there enjoying each others presence. It's something I have never felt before. Her head is resting on my chest and it doesn't hurt. I know she would never hurt me, just like she said at the park.

"Mr. Grey, dinner is served sir." Gail says.

"Thank you Mrs. Jones, that will be all. Have a nice evening.

"Come on baby. Let's eat" I say and take her hand and lead her to the breakfast bar.

Mrs. Jones has prepared Mac and Cheese, my favorite. I hope Ana likes it too.

Ana looks at the food and giggles. God, how I love that giggle.

" Find something amusing Miss Steele?" I ask, not being to keep the humor out of my voice.

"Actually" she says looking at me from head to toe "I didn't think that millionaire and hot-shot businessman Christian Grey would have Mac and Cheese for dinner."

"Miss Steele, you disappoint me... Did you not read Kate's interview about me? It's actually Billionaire Christian Grey." I say and wink at her.

"Details, details…" she murmurs.

We eat in enjoyable silence. Clearly Ana likes Mac and Cheese. When she goes for seconds I couldn't get any happier.

"Would you like dessert Ana? I believe Mrs. Jones has made a chocolate soufflé."

"Oh! I love chocolate! Yes please." she says and her smile is breathtaking.

She scoops the chocolate with her spoon and brings it to her mouth. The moment the chocolate touches her tongue she closes her eyes and moans._ Fuck. My dick is in trouble here._

I shift in my chair and try to hide the bulge in my pants, but it's not really working.

_Control Grey! Control!_

"That was delicious. Mrs. Jones can cook!" She looks up at me and I can't respond. I'm mesmerized by her enthusiasm and her beauty.

"What?!" she says.

"You are beautiful Ana." when I say this her brow furrows and she blushes.

"Why do you keep saying that?" She asks incredulously

"Because it's true Ana, you must have a lot of men falling at your feet."

She snorts.._she snorts?_ That even sounds cute coming out of her. If were any other woman I would of found it annoying, but with her…

"Um, I would like to use the bathroom and maybe change out of this clothes." she says blushing and deflecting my statement about her being a beautiful woman. Why is she so insecure about herself?

I take her hand, leading toward my bedroom. "This is my bedroom and the bathroom is over there." I pick up the bag from Neiman Marcus that Taylor put there a while ago.

"And here is a new change of clothes."

She looks into the bag and blushes "Did Taylor buy me underwear?"

"Well, yes you can't wear the same underwear for two days now can you?" I have to suppress a smile. She is so shy.

"No, but Christian, your security guy got me underwear…that's just weird, how does he even know my size?" _So not going there._

I shrug my shoulders and say "I don't know Ana, maybe you should ask him?"

"Never mind" she mumbles.

"Can I have a look at the underwear." I say reaching for the bag.

Snaps the bag behind her back and shakes her head "Oh no, Mr. Grey!" waving her finger at me.

"No looking." she is again biting that lip and I can't take it anymore so in two steps I'm standing in front of her and free her lip from her teeth.

"Don't bite your lip Ana." I almost growl

"Why not?" she whispers

"Because it does things to me and I really want to bite it too."

"Then why don't you." She says sounding breathless.

"Your wish is my command baby."

I lean down and brush my lips against hers. Her breathe quickens and at the moment our tongues touch she moans. _Fuck. _I would love to peel of the incredibly sexy outfit she's wearing and make love to her, but I need for her to be ready.

I kiss her with all I've got. I want to show her with this kiss how much she means to me. When I end the kiss, I bite her lower lip and look into her eyes and smile.

"I told you I wanted to bite that lip."

"That was hot, but I really need the bathroom now." she says with a giggle and I am left standing there with a enormous boner while she walks to the bathroom giving me a glance of her beautiful legs and ass.

While Ana is taking her shower I change into sweatpants and a t-shirt and wait for her sitting on my bed. Fuck! I don't know what to do…maybe I should sleep in the guest room, because I never shared my bed with anyone. My submissives always slept in their own room, never with me. It wasn't even up for discussion. That was against the rules and of course my fear of being touched. With Ana there are no rules, _correction_, I don't want there to be rules or restrictions.

I stand up from the bed and start pacing. But she is my girlfriend, so naturally she is supposed to sleep with me right? What if I have a nightmare and hurt her? Yet I want her to sleep with me in my bed.

Hearing the bathroom door open, I turn on my heels and the minute I see Ana, my thoughts and insecurities vanish.

She is wearing sexy as hell pajamas and has her hair wrapped in a towel. She looks shy and uncomfortable. _Holy mother of shit…her legs! _

There is no doubt in my mind, Ana is sleeping in my bed, with me…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of FSOG. They all belong to E.L. James.**

**Chapter 9 - ****APOV**

When I enter Christian's bedroom, I see him turning around and he looks absolutely freaking hot in his sweat pants and t-shirt. _It's actually not fair! Who looks good in sweat pants?!_

I feel uncomfortable in these pajamas, I mean they are pretty and I guess sexy, but I have no idea how to behave. I hope to God that Taylor didn't go shopping himself.

I see Christian's eyes roam my body and a little smile forms on his lips. How I would like to know what he is thinking right now.

"Christian, do you have a brush and a hairdryer that I can use?" I say and see his eyes, that just a second ago where focused on my legs, now focus on my eyes.

"Christian?" I say again.

"Yes?"

"Hairdryer? Brush?"

"Yeah right" He walks to the bathroom and comes back with a hairbrush and the hairdryer in his hands.

"Will you let me comb you hair Ana and blow it dry?" He says.

Oh shit! I don't know if I can let him touch my hair that way. But if I refuse he wants to know why.

"Ana, what's wrong? What did I say?"

I clear my throat and gather my strength. _Here goes._

"You can dry my hair, but I'd rather brush it myself" I say looking at my feet.

I feel him take my hand and we sit on the bed. He puts his finger under my chin tugging it so I have no other choice than to look at him.

"Did someone hurt you?"

I just nod.

"Who? When? What did they do Ana?"

He told me all about his past, the least I can do, is share a little bit of mine.

"It was my mother's third husband" I whisper.

"What did he do? His voice sounds cold "Ana please tell me."

"I was 14 years old and I'd spend days and days just brushing my hair, I guess that's what girls that age do. I would braid it, or whatever came to mind. One day I was in my bedroom and had just finished braiding my hair. He came barging into my room and said that I was a conceited little bitch and that no one would ever notice me, so what was the point? He grabbed my braid, wrapped it around his hand and dragged me down the stairs to the kitchen. There he took this big scissors from the kitchen drawer and cut my braid. And he said "That will teach you to be vain."

"He hurt me Christian." I whisper.

Christian throws the hairdryer and brush to the side and hugs me. Kissing the towel on my head he says "I would never hurt you Ana, never."

"I know, but I guess it's too much. I never let anyone touch my hair in that way again. I despise going to the hair salon. Is it okay if I brush it and you dry it?"

"Whatever you want baby, but if that's too much it's okay. I understand." He is still holding me and rocking me from side to side. He smells so good.

I pull the towel off my hair and start brushing it. When that's done I give Christian the hairdryer and turn around. My heart is beating so fast, that it's like it will explode out of my chest.

"Please don't pull" I whisper and place my hands in my lap.

" I promise, I will be gentle" he says and places another kiss on the back of my head.

He turns on the hair dryer and gently starts drying my hair. Brushing his fingers at my scalp. If I wouldn't be terrified I think I could enjoy this.

After ten long minutes he's finished. I turn around and throw my hands around his neck.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you baby, for trusting me. You have no idea how much that means to me." He pulls me on his lap and holds me.

We stay like that for a few minutes until I feel my eyes get heavy.

**CPOV**

That fucking bastard hurt Ana. He dragged her down the stairs and cut her beautiful hair. And he hurt her. Nobody hurts her. The anger I'm feeling right now is enormous. He told her shit about herself. Maybe that's why she thinks so little of herself. For Ana's sake I just hold her until I hear her steady breathing knowing that she has fallen asleep. While I was drying her hair, her whole body was shaking.

I gather her in my arms, lay her down in my bed and tuck her in with the duvet. I don't want her to get cold. She stirs for a moment and turns around facing me.

I walk to my side of the bed, grab the brush and hair dryer and put it in one of the chairs.

I slide next to her and lay down watching her. Her chest rises and falls with her steady breathing. I look at her hair that's fanned out across the pillow and anger flashes through me. First thing in the morning I'm going to ask Taylor to do a background check on this fucker. Nobody. Hurts. My. Girl.

I give her a soft kiss on her nose and take her hand and hold it in mine. "Sleep baby, nobody will hurt you ever again."

I'm awoken up by a weird sensation at my chest. Something is holding me down. Fear flashes through me. I open my eyes and I'm shocked at what I see.

Ana is laying with her head on my chest and her legs intertwined with mine. One hand is dangerously close to little Grey who is at full attention and the other hand is tucked beneath her. Her long hair is all over the place. She is using me as her pillow.

I lay perfectly still and enjoy this feeling. It doesn't hurt. I like it. I like it that she is seeking comfort with me.

The duvet that should be covering her has slipped away and I can see the perfect shape of her ass.

_Fuck. My dick is ready to explode!_

I take a look at the clock on my bedside table and see that it's 8.00 am! Fuck! I never sleep this late. And I didn't even have a nightmare! This has never happened before.

I need to get up and inform Andrea that I won't be coming in today. That is going to be a shocker! But I'm spending the day with Ana. I hope she doesn't have any plans.

I gently trace her face with my finger. And slowly she opens her eyes. At first she is confused at where she is and then she looks horrified! Her eyes get wide and she jumps up.

"Oh my god Christian, I'm so sorry…I have this tendency to turn a lot in my sleep and I ..I'm sorry.

Did I hurt you?"

She is sitting on her knees and her hair is all over the place. But she looks fucking adorable.

"Sssh relax Ana, you didn't hurt me. At first I was shocked but after a few seconds I enjoyed the feeling. Come here and lay with me baby."

"Are you sure Christian, you don't have to."

"I take her hand and pull her towards me. Very slowly she puts her head on my chest and lays perfectly still."

"See" I say "It doesn't hurt. I like this. A. LOT." And kiss her head.

"What are your plans for today Ana?"

"I have no plans. I will get dressed in a while and head back home." Her voice is groggy.

"Would you like to spend the day with me?" I ask.

"Don't you have to work Christian?".

"I am the CEO baby, I can do whatever I want." _Sometimes it's good to be me._

"What would you like to do?" She asks.

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you, I don't give a fuck baby."

She giggles.

"Want to go with me to Bainbridge Island? There are still a few things I need to finish."

"Sure baby, now let me get up and inform Andrea". Actually I don't want to get up, I want to lay here all day with this soft creature on my chest. I feel her try to get up to give me space, but I hold her closer to me.

"Just a few more minutes Ana, let me enjoy this feeling baby." This is pure bliss.

I'm showered and sitting at the breakfast bar waiting for Ana.

"Would you like to have breakfast now Mr. Grey or do you want to wait for Miss. Steele?" Mrs. Jones asks.

"I would like a coffee please Mrs. Jones. I'll wait for Miss Steele to have breakfast. Pancakes, bacon and cut fruit will be fine."

"Of course Sir."

I grab the newspaper start reading the Financial section. Not 10 minutes later I see Ana standing shy at the entrance of the kitchen. I toss the paper at the side a quickly walk to her.

"Come, breakfast is almost ready."

"Good morning Miss. Steele" Mrs. Jones says "What would you like to drink?"

"Coffee please, and please call me Ana, Miss Steele makes me feel old." She says smiling.

"Ana, the staff is supposed to call you that way. Those are the rules. Don't make an big deal out of this okay?" It comes out more sternly that I intended.

Her eyes dart up to mine and oh oh…

"Christian, this is your staff and not mine. I don't think that it's too much to ask for them to call me Ana instead of Miss Steele. It probably makes you feel good, but I don't feel good them calling me Miss or Ma'am. So those are your rules, and not mine."

She finishes crossing her arms at her chest and her cheeks are flushed.

_What the hell is this?_

Before I have the chance to respond Taylor enters the kitchen.

"Good morning Mr. Grey, Miss. Steele" _well fuck, here we go again._

Ana turns around on her heels and looks at Taylor.

"Good morning Mr. Taylor, thank you for arranging the clothes for me, they are lovely."

"You are welcome ma'am, and it's Taylor just Taylor."

"Right, and I am Ana, just Ana" her arms are still crossed at her chest and she is looking at Taylor with her head cocked to one side. _The drill sergeant has entered the building._

Taylor is looking at me for approval and even Mrs. Jones is watching this go down. So I nod my head to Taylor.

"Of course Ana" he says and tries really hard not to smile. He is not doing a great job at it. Damnit Ana!

"Thank you Taylor" she says turns around gives me a kiss on the cheek and adds "See, that wasn't that hard. Now let's eat, I'm starving".

I stop the engine when we arrive at Ana's cottage. We decided to take my R8 due to the weather.

"You have a nice car" Ana says while brushing her hand against the leather.

"I know" I say smirking " It was one of the firsts things I bought after my business started to grow."

We get our stuff out of the car and enter the cottage. The first thing I see entering the living room is that the boxes are no longer there.

"I see you finally managed to unpack the boxes?"

"Yeah, I still have a few stashed away in the guestroom but those are mostly Ray's stuff…

I guess I couldn't handle it." She takes my hand and says "Come I'm going to give you a tour."

We walk through the living room and my attention goes to a picture wall.

"What's that?" I ask

"Pictures" she simply answers.

"I can see that, but who are they?"

"Well, the pictures with the girl in it is me through the years, and that picture is one of the last pictures I had from Ray. That's my mom, Oh and that's Ethan." She says pointing to the different pictures.

I can't stop the laughter when I see a picture of a little girl wearing a crown and a pearl necklace eating cake as if her life depended on it.

"You clearly loved your cake Ana." I point at the picture.

"Hey, don't laugh at me." she says smacking my arm.

"The look at your face! Like you where saying " don't touch my cake."

"And that one is beautiful, you where a beautiful girl growing up Ana."

She shrugs her shoulders and says pointing to the picture with Ana wearing a braid and a sad look in her eyes "That was the last picture that was taken before my mom divorced Ray, after that mom and I moved to Vegas to live with husband number three."

"How long was you mother married to this asshole."

"I don't know for sure, but I left to live with Ray after two years of bullying. I couldn't handle it anymore." She says her voice breaking.

"Come, I need to show you the rest of the cottage." she takes my hand and guides me up the stairs.

"This is my bedroom."

"It's big Ana, I didn't expect it to be this big." The bedroom is beautiful with earth colors. It oozes tranquility.

"I think that my grandmother removed a wall to create more space. I love it."

The guestroom isn't finished yet. The room is painted but there are all kinds of different furniture that need to get a place and a few boxes piled in the corner.

"Would you like something to eat Christian?"

"Are you going to make me cook." I say and smile at her.

"Don't tell me that you are afraid of a little challenge Mr. Grey!" she says while taking my hand and walking back to the kitchen.

"You are lucky Christian, I still have some leftovers from yesterday, we can heat that up in the microwave."

While we are eating Ana is talking non-stop about Ray. I see that whenever she mentions his name, her eyes get a little glassy, but keeps talking none the less.

" Ray was ex-military and he was kind of taciturn. He taught me how to drive and even taught me self-defense. Oh! And he also taught me how to shoot!" Her face beams up at the memory. _Well shit, she knows how to shoot?_

"You mean he taught you how to shoot a gun?" Disbelief is evident in my voice, but the image of my sweet and beautiful girl with a gun doesn't make sense.

"Yup." She says proudly.

"We went camping together and fishing. I wasn't particularly fond of fishing, but I would sit next to him with a book and read or he would tell me all kinds of stories about him growing up here on Bainbridge Island. He loved watching the Mariners play, so we used to put on our Mariners outfit and watch the game on TV with popcorn."

She shows me different kinds of pictures with her and Ray on fishing trips. "You looked happy on those pictures."

She places the stack with photo's she is holding on the floor and sighs "I was happy. He treated me like a princess and took good care of me." Her eyes are fixed on the floor and a small smile is playing on her lips.

"Now tell me about you Christian" she says and although she smiles brightly I can see that she is trying to push away some unpleasant memories.

I decide not to probe any further. She will tell me when the time is right.

"I already told you everything there is to know Ana, but I will share this with you." I say and look into her blue eyes.

"Since yesterday I have a girlfriend, named Anastasia Steele. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, she is strong and sweet and a little bit stubborn" I indicate with my thumb and index fingers, that it's just a little bit.

The look on her face is one of astonishment and I see the blush creeping from her neck to her face.

"And you know what else?" I say and take her face in my hands.

"No" she whispers and bites her lip.

"She is an amazing kisser" I gently pull her face to mine and brush my lips against hers. When our tongues meet it's like an explosion in my head.

The taste of her lips and her hands in my hair are overwhelming. I lift her gently off the floor, put her on the couch and lay down next to her. Automatically my hands go to her breasts. While I gently rub with my thumb over her nipple it hardens immediately. Ana starts moaning and places her leg around my hip pulling me closer to her, as close a physically possible. I want her…I want her desperately. And then it hits me! We are making out! We are making out like teenagers. I am 28 years old and making out for the first time in my life. Despite the fact, that I'm 28 years old and making out with a girl for the first time, I couldn't be happier that I get to share this with Anastasia.

"Christian…do you want to make love to me?" she says shyly.

"Oh Ana, only if you want it too. I would never do anything you didn't want. You know that right?" I say while I leave little kisses on her face.

She stands up from the couch and takes my hand and we walk to her bedroom. Her hand is squeezing my hand tightly. She is nervous…_well join the fucking club, because I'm nervous too._

In the bedroom, I start to slowly open her blouse. With each button that I open, a piece of beautiful skin becomes visible. I brush with my finger between her breasts

"You feel so good Ana, so soft."

I push the blouse from her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. My hands go automatically to the button of her pants, I open it and after removing her shoes and socks I pull her pants off. Ana is now in front of me in only her underwear. She is wearing a red lace bra and panties.

I'm still kneeling in front of her and I give small kisses on the inside of her thighs. Slowly I go to the center of her apex, kiss her sex and smell, she smells so delicious.

Throwing her pants to a place unknown I stand back to my full height and take my t-shirt off. I see her stare at my scars and a wave of sadness passes her face.

I take her face in my hands and whisper. "Don't be sad Ana, those scars are from a long time ago. Would you like to help me with my pants?" I quickly remove my shoes and socks.

She unbuckles my belt, with her small, dainty hands she pulls the belt out of the loops and throws it on the floor. Her finger slowly traces the hairs leading to my groin. I have to suppress a moan. No one has ever touched me this way. She is so gentle. Slowly she unbuttons my pants and reaches for my fly. When she notices the bulge in my pants her eyes dart up to mine. I take her hand and press it against my erection "That's what you do to me baby."

The blush on her face is incredibly sweet. I take of my pants guiding her toward the bed.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want Ana."

"I want this too Christian." I have never made love to a woman before. I only fucked them hard and preferably from behind so that I didn't need to see their faces. But with Ana it's completely different. I have this need to love, protect, cherish her and worship every inch of her delectable body.

"What you do to me Ana, you are beautiful baby."

Slowly my fingers trace her bra straps and let them slide off her shoulders. My fingers slowly search the hooks of her bra and open it freeing her breasts. They are perfect, her nipples are asking to be touched. Gently I take her breasts in my hands "They are perfect baby, they fit exactly in my hand."

While my hands wander down along her back I get to her panties slowly pulling them down.

Ana is now standing naked in front of me and she is simply beautiful. Like Aphrodite.

Absolutely. Perfect!

**APOV**

He lays me down on the bed and sits between my legs.

His body is perfection. With every little movement he makes I see his muscles move. I would like nothing more than to touch him, but I know I can't… I promised him.

He takes my foot in his hands and he licks with his tongue along my heel. Since I didn't expect I pull my foot a slightly back. His response is to my hold my foot tighter and he smiles. "Relax Ana and surrender to the sensation, I promise you're going to like it, It will be good." He slowly spreads soft wet kisses on my legs until he reaches my sex. He inhales deeply and goes with his tongue slowly along my slit.

I close my eyes, my hands grab the duvet.

"Open your eyes Ana, I want to look at you."

I open my eyes and he is hovering over me. His hands on both sides of my head. His mouth finds mine and we kiss. The feeling of the kiss is incredible… His mouth moves to my ear and he whispers "Are you sure you want this Ana?" as he licks my ear.

"Yes, please Christian."

He kneels back between my legs and removes his boxer short. Shit! He is big. That's never goings to fit in me! He sees my reaction and gives me a sexy smile "Relax, it will fit."

"Are you on birth control Ana?" he asks while taking his dick in his hands and slowly pumps up and down. Oh, that's so hot!

"Yes, I am Christian." I don't even recognize my own voice.

"Good" he opens my legs and brings his nose to my slit. "I'm going to taste you again Ana" his tongue concentrates on my clit and suddenly I feel his finger tracing my folds and push it slowly inside me.

"You are so wet baby, are you this wet for me Ana?" he asks.

I somehow can't remember how to speak so I just nod.

He keeps sliding his finger in and out me and his thumb is pushing at my clit. Suddenly I feel this weird feeling starting at my toes and reaching my sex and I come on his fingers while I hold on tight to the sheets.

Shit! That was really good.

When I open my eyes he is watching me intently. "You are so beautiful when you come " he says while kissing my lips.

His hands are on both sides of my head. I feel the tip of his dick on my folds.

"It's going to hurt a little bit, but I will go slow okay?"

"Okay" I whisper.

I feel him entering me slowly and when he hits the barrier of my virginity he withdraws slightly and enters me completely in one swift trust. It feels as the room is spinning…

"Open your eyes Ana and look at me, are you okay baby. Fuck Ana you're so tight." he says.

"Please, let me adjust Christian, and hold me."

I feel his body press onto mine and his arms hold me while peppering my face with kisses.

"I am going to move now baby, if it's too much…" . The feeling of Christian's body pressed against mine and the look in his eyes make my insecurities vanish. _I want him!_

"Move Christian, please move".

He slowly moves in and out me, the feeling is indescribable and I want more.

"Faster Christian, please I want more."

The only sound in the room is of our breathing, our moans and the slapping of our skin against each other.

His hair has fallen on his forehead and I reach to move it. It's wet from the sweat. I put my hands on his arms and feel his muscles move under my hands.

While he is thrusting in me he has his face buried in the crook of my neck. His breath in my ear is sending shivers to my spine. "You feel so good Ana" his breathing is ragged but his movements are in complete control.

"Fuck Ana, I can't hold much longer baby" I feel him grow bigger inside me, the veins on his neck are tense.

"Come for me Ana, fuck baby." He says while throwing his head back.

My legs start to tremble and my walls start to tighten around him. Oh, this is so good. I don't want this to end…

He thrusts three more times in me and when I hear him call out my name I come around him.

"Christian" I whisper.

When our breathing is back to normal he leans his forehead against mine, smiles at me and withdraws.

"Damn baby… you feel so fucking good." And kisses me all over my face.

"Are you okay Ana? Did I hurt you?"

He is resting with his head on his arm and is facing me. I mirror him and trace his sculpted lips with my finger.

"Christian, that was…that was good."

"Good?!" he says "Ana that was other worldly."

He gently brushes my hair out of my face.

"It was incredible Christian. If I had known that it felt his way…." But he cuts me off

"No! I'm glad you waited Ana, and that you gave me this precious gift letting me be your first."

He kisses me softly on my lips.

"Let me clean you up baby." _what?! Oh no! No! No_

"Christian, no…I'll go to the bathroom."

"No Ana, I want to take care of you, please let me do this." _He wants to take care of me? Nobody takes care of me ever…_

He looks so sincere, I just nod.

Standing up from the bed and I see that his erection is still half mast. Moments later he comes back with a wet cloth. He sits beside me and opens my legs.

"Christian…please…let _me_ do this."

"Ana, never feel ashamed with me okay? I want to do this."

He opens my legs and tenderly wipes me between my legs. When he's finished he throws the wet cloth on the floor.

"See that wasn't so bad." he says with a sly grin on his face.

"Come baby lay with me." He pulls me closer and I put my head on the crook of his neck.

"You smell so good Christian." I say

He responds by kissing me on my head and says "So do you baby, I can't get enough of you."

"Are you sore Ana?"

"Christian..." I almost whine.

"I need to know things like that Ana, well are you sore?"

"A little, just a little." I whisper "Why, do you want to know?" I say

"Because I desperately need a round two, but I won't do it if you're sore."

"Round two sounds good to me Mr. Grey, but are you up for that?"

He takes my hand and guides it to his erection.

Chuckling he says "oh baby I'm up."

And when I look into his beautiful eyes and feel the connection between us, not only physically but also emotionally on such a deep level, I don't think words will ever describe it…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of FSOG. They all belong to E.L. James.**

**Chapter 10**

**CPOV**

Fuck! I can't get enough of her. I need to touch her.

We are facing each other and her hand is resting on my hip. She is drawing little circles on my skin.

No one has ever done this to me. Elena's touch was always harsh and rough. And my subsmissives,

I never let them touch me.

But with Ana, I can't seem to get enough of her touching me.

I scoop closer to her and until our noses are almost touching and kiss her sweet plump lips.

"Let's try this now". I say and put her leg over my hip.

My fingers search her folds and damn she is wet already.

"Oh Ana, you are so wet baby".

Her beautiful eyes look at me and she smiles shyly.

I take my dick in my hands and guide into her folds. Slowly I push inside of her until I can't go any further. I take her breast in my hand and brush with my thumb over het nipple. God she is perfect. I don't even have to move to make me explode.

I keep still inside of her.

"Christian, please move' she says "I need to feel you" and she pushes with her foot against my ass to make me move.

"Just give me a minute Ana, let me enjoy this feeling baby".

Her hand goes to my face and she caresses it. She rubs her nose against mine and skims with her tongue at my lips. Slowly I start to move. Every now and then I circle my pelvis to touch her G-spot.

Her hands grips my hair tightly and she moans. Fuck!

"Please Christian, harder, go faster".

I withdraw from her, push her on her back and lift her legs to my shoulders.

"You want fast and hard baby? You can get fast and hard".

Without warning I plunge into her. Emanating a cry from her.

"Fuck! Christian!".

I see her breast move with every thrust. Her Brown tresses are fanned on the pillow and some is sticking at her face. God she is beautiful.

"Oh Christian this feels so deep" she moans.

I lift her butt with one hand and with the other hand I pinch her clit.

"Oh!"

"Come one Ana, come with me baby!"

And she does. I feel my cock grow bigger inside her and I pour everything I have in her. Together we ride out or orgasm. I have never had sex like this before. I have never felt this deep connection with anybody else. It scares the shit out of me.

"Ana, you are a natural baby"

She looks at me and is smiling but her eyes are droopy.

"Are you tired?" I ask still with my dick inside her. I never want to leave her warm pussy.

She nods her head.

I withdraw from her and lay next to her. I spoon with her and pull the duvet to cover us. She is laying with her back to my chest.

"Sleep baby"

Soon I hear her even breathing and I know she has fallen asleep.

I knew that we were going to be good together, but I never expected it to be this good.

Her body is perfection. And when she orgasms her cheek flush and her eyes become even more blue.

I am never going to let her go. From this day forward Anastasia Steele is mine. I'm going to take care of her and cherish her and protect her from everyone that wants to hurt her.

I have the feeling of being watched. And when I open my eyes Ana is sitting Indian style watching me.

"Hey" I say.

"Hi" she says shyly.

"What are you looking at?"

She shrugs her shoulders and says "Just looking at you. You looked so peaceful while sleeping and so young".

She has pulled the sheet up and is holding it tight against her chest to cover her breasts.

I pull at the sheet and she drops it.

"Don't ever feel shy around me Ana, you have a beautiful body and nothing to be ashamed of" I say while tracing her nipple with my finger.

She starts to giggle and points at the tent down at my cock.

"I see someone is up again" she says.

She removes the sheets from my body and spreads my legs. Now she is sitting between my legs and watching my cock.

"What are you doing?" I say

"Looking at you Christian, you have a hot body. How much do you work out?"

"Every day" I say

"Every day?" she asks incredulous.

"Yes, every day".

She is brushing with her fingers at my thighs.

"Your legs are so muscular and then this V here" she says while tracing the V that leads to my cock

" it's super hot".

"Super hot huh you say?"

"Yes Christian, super hot". She says smiling.

"Can I try something?" she asks.

"Of course anything baby" I say with a grin.

She skims with her little fingers against my balls and up to the length of my dick.

I moan and put my hands under my head to restrain myself from grabbing her hair. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling.

Her mouth has replaced her finger and she is licking my balls and my dick. Oh Fuck. Please baby take it in your mouth an suck hard. Placing little kisses on my balls and dick, she leans with her hands on the mattress careful not to touch me.

"Put your arms next to your body and close your eyes" she says

I do as I'm told, but hold my breath.

"I won't touch you Christian, relax please". She says with her sweet voice.

She is now straddling me and I feel her hot sex on my dick. While leaning with both hands on the mattress she places hot wet kisses on my arms. Her hair, that falls down is brushing against my chest.

She has reached my shoulders and now her breast are skimming against my chest. This feels fucking good. I've never experienced anything like this before. Careful not to touch me her hands are now placed on both sides of my face.

"Open your eyes Christian" When I open my eyes she is looking at me with her beautiful smile and leans down to kiss my neck.

"Ana, kiss me please" My voice sounds husky.

She brushes with her lips against mine and pushes her tongue in my mouth. She tastes so fucking sweet.

"Will you now kiss my chest Ana?"

Her eyes dart up to mine and she looks not sure of what to do.

"Please" I say " I need to feel you".

I hold her waist and she leans down and gives me a sweet kiss on one of my scars right above my heart. I have my eyes closed so tight, that I have the feeling that they are going to pop out of the back of my head.

When her lips touch my chest, it burns slightly, and immediately that feeling disappears.

She tenderly places another kiss on my chest brushing with her lips on the hair growing at my chest.

I hear a moan leave my body that startles her. As she tries to sit up again I push her back down.

"Please continue, I want more" I whisper.

She continues placing tender little kisses on all of my nine scars. When she is finished she reaches to my face and holds me.

"Christian, open your eyes" I slowly open my eyes and look into her blue ones.

"Ana…that..was…nobody has ever touched me there…since…" and I can't finish what I was saying it's too much…so I crush her to me. Her breasts pushing at my chest.

I place her on her back and kiss her sweet plump lips.

"I need you Ana, please".

She responds by nodding her head and spreading her legs.

I cup her sex with my hand and skim with one finger along her folds "God Ana, so ready baby".

I slowly push my dick into her tight wet core. I want to stay here forever joined with Ana…my Ana.

I look into her blue eyes and she smiles shyly up at me.

"What you do to me Ana" I say and start moving slowly.

I concentrate on my dick sliding in and out of her wet pussy. The feeling is so much better than the hard fucking I always used to do. My first vanilla experience is out of this world.

Ana has her eyes closed and is moaning. She has the sheets gripped into her hands, her knuckles white from the force she is holding into them.

"Touch me Ana, touch me".

She places her hands on my back and starts rubbing up and down. The feeling is so unknown that I plunge hard into her.

Probably she thinks that it hurt me and removes her hands from my back.

"NO! Touch me !"

"Christian…."

As her hands hold my back I go back in slowly making love to her. All things I'm feeling right now, her hands on my back, her feet pushing down at my ass and her breasts brushing against my bare chest with each movement… are too much and I come with a roar.

"Fuck Ana, sorry baby I should have waited for you..sorry Ana" I whisper against her neck.

She responds my scraping with her nails at my scalp…

I pull out of her and kneel between her knees.

"Christian you don't have to…."

"Shhh Ana…just enjoy it baby".

While pushing one finger in her and then a second I pump in and out and at the same time rubbing the front wall of her sex….she is whriting and moaning. I withdraw my finger and push her legs open. She is now completely exposed. I lap her slit with my tongue and

concentrate on her clit. I suck, bite, blow and lick until I hear and see her come around me. Her hands holding me by my hair to regain as much friction as possible. When she comes down of her orgasm I let go of her legs. Her hands are now lying limb on the mattress. I smile and lay next to her and watch her open her eyes.

"Hi" she says

"Hi"

"Shit, Christian that was ….I don't have words…" her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

She scoops closer and kisses my lips and giggles.

"I taste myself…on you" she says blushing.

"Come here baby" I say and she lays down with her head in the crook of my neck and her arm resting on my waist.

"You know?" she says " I have never felt like this before".

"Like what?" I say

She clears her throat and says "Safe, cherished and happy".

"You feel safe, cherished and happy with _me"_ I say.

"Yes, I do". She whispers "Is that a bad thing" she ask her eyes looking for mine.

"No, no Ana..that's not a bad thing at all, but I feel the same. You make me feel things Ana…I have never felt before".

"I know what you mean, I feel that too" she says and holds me tighter. We remain laying there just enjoying each other's presence and I can't help but feel completely happy. This beautiful woman in my arms feels cherished and I enjoy the beauty of the moment.

**APOV**

I wake up and feel warm. When I open my eyes I see that I have turned in my sleep and Christian is laying with his head on my back and one hand holding my waist. The sheets are a mess and his feet are sticking out of the bed. Geez, even his feet are sexy.

I try to lay very still, but I really need to use the bathroom. I clench my thighs…ugh…I need a shower too I guess.

Very carefully I slide out of his hold and out of bed. I hold my breath when he stirs and turns around. He is now laying on his back. One hand is holding my pillow and the other arm is placed above his head.

The sheets have slide down to his waist. If I just tugged them a little bit…I shake my head.._Shower Ana, you need a shower..NOW!_

I tiptoe out of the bedroom grabbing some clothes on my way out and take a quick shower. With every little movement I feel where Christian has been a few hours ago.

Sex is really good, well sex with Christian is good. I have nothing to compare it to, I think about it and get this horrible feeling in the pitch of my stomach. What if he didn't enjoy it as much as I did? What if he enjoyed it more with those other girls, who had a lot more experience than I? Shit!

I turn out the shower and reach for the towel that I had placed on the shower door…it's gone?

I open the door and see Christian Grey, sex God, leaning against the doorframe with my towel in his hands…

"Looking for this?" he says holding the towel up.

'Uhm yes" I look down and see that he is ready to go again. Geez doesn't he need a break?

When he sees where I'm looking at he smiles and says "Like what you see Ms. Steele?"

"I see your thingy is up and ready to go again. Doesn't that thingy of yours have relax-mode"? I say blushing.

"Thingy? Thingy? Are you calling my dick a thingy Anastasia?" He tries to sound mad, but he fails horribly.

"Is that the only thing you heard? Thingy?" I say and bite my lip to suppress a smile.

He throws the towel on the floor and walks slowly to me. "I believe I need to tell you a few more things about me Anastasia" He says while kissing my neck.

" First, don't ever call my dick a thingy, second when I'm around you my dick is always UP and ready to go, third don't bite that lip and four…." he stops the kissing and looks at me…

"Yes, number four Mr. Grey, please continue".

He keeps looking at me and says with a voice full of confusion…"I forgot, what the fourth point was…what the fuck are you doing to me? You and this beautiful body and those beautiful eyes make me forget what I was going to say or do".

"Oh Mr. Grey, I don't think it has anything to do with my body or eyes, as you so romantically put it, I think it has to do with age…".

I'm standing with my back to the wall and his arms are on both sides of my face. His erection is pushing at my belly.

"Old? Are you calling me old?" he says in a strange high pitch voice.

"Yes, old Mr. Grey…but I see that you are still in denial, but it's okay, you'll get used to it, I don't mind" I say while I stand on my toes and kiss his nose. I quickly move under his arms and hurry to pick up the towel.

"Now, hurry Mr. Grey and shower, I am going to fix us something to eat." I say raising my voice.

I wrap the towel around my body and watch him walk closer to me with slow steps.

Smirking he says "Why did you raise your voice Anastasia?"

"Uhm, because Mr. Grey, the distance between us was big, and elderly people often have hearing problems".

"Do they now Ms. Steele?" he says while whispering in my ear and tracing my jaw with his finger.

"Yes" I whisper.

"Well, I can guarantee you that I don't have any problems regarding hearing, remembering things or any other problems." He takes my hand and puts it on his erection.

"Feel that Ms. Steele, no physical problems what so ever." Geez he feels _big_.

I take a deep breath and say "What was number four again Christian? "

He outright laughs and says "Go and make me some food woman before I fuck you in the shower, and I can't because you're probably sore".

He turns around and I watch him walk with ease and confidence to the shower, he turns around and winks…"Breath Ana, and food…cook…remember?".

I'm standing in the kitchen looking into the fridge when I feel two strong arms encircle my waist.

I relax into his arms and look up at him. "You smell so good" I say.

"So do you baby, so do you". He says while leaving kisses in my neck.

"You're distracting me Christian". I say.

"What where you doing Ana?" he says now kissing my collarbone.

"Uh…I was ..Oh…" I can't speak.

"Did you forget…Ana…?" He says and I feel his smile in my neck.

"You don't play fair Christian" I take his strong arms and look at him. He has his beautiful smile and his eyes are twinkling with mischief.

"If you _forgot _what you where trying to do Ana, we can go out and have a bite to eat, because I'm starving baby, maybe a little walk will do you some good".

"Sure, let me put on some descent clothes and we can go"

Fifteen minutes later we are walking towards town holding hands.

Every now and then Christian stops and kisses me. After the sixth time I ask him "Why do you keep kissing me?".

He shrugs "because you're my girl, and I can".

_I'm his girl, I'm Christian's Grey girl! Holy crap! _

"What are you smiling Ana?"

"I guess I like the sound of being 'your' girl" I say

"Tell me about it, I love the sound too" he says and gives me another kiss.

I feel so happy. I don't think I've ever felt this happy before. I mean I was happy when I went to Disneyland with Ray, but that was another kind of happy. I have butterflies in my tummy and when we touch…_I've got it bad._

We arrive at the restaurant and we order our food.

While we're eating I see him looking at me and his expression turns serious.

"Can I ask you something Ana?" he says and puts his fork down.

"Of course, anything".

"That husband number three, did he hurt you in any other way, than what you told me yesterday?".

"Why are you asking me that Christian, that's not something I like to remember, it was a time in my life that I tried to forget, please forget I ever said anything". _Please let it go, please._

"I don't want to revisit bad memories Ana, but you need to tell me if he hurt you any other way, you are mine now and I need to protect you and I need to know what happened". He reaches for my hand and rubs with his thumb at my knuckles.

"He was constantly hurting me Christian" I take a deep breath. "Can we please not talk about this here…I'll tell you later okay?".

"Okay Ana, eat now please, you've hardly touched your food".

"I'm not so hungry anymore Christian".

He brushes his hands through his hair "Ana you have to eat, you only had breakfast today, eat Ana" he says pointing at my plate. His voice sounds cold and annoyed.

I really can't deal with his attitude. I throw my napkin at the table and lean down to whisper in his ear. "Don't ever, ever again, tell me to eat in that tone of voice, do you hear me Christian, never. again!".

I walk out of the restaurant and see everybody watching me. I reach the door and hear Christian following me outside of the restaurant. I start to walk towards the beach.

"Ana" he says. I just ignore him and keep walking.

"Ana, stop please" _Just keep walking Ana._

"Ana, God damnit stop!" he yells. I immediately stop dead in my tracks. He comes to stand before me.

"I'm sorry Ana, I..I have an issue with food and I can't stand it when people I care about don't eat or

when good food goes to waste".

I'm standing before him and look him in the eye.

"Well Christian, welcome to the club, because I have food-issues too, as you call them". I try to turn around to resume my walk. But before I have a chance to turn he touches my arm.

"Do you know Christian, how that bastard number three hurt me? Do you? Well he loved to play little mind ….games… He would tell what to eat, when to eat and how much. If I ate everything on my plate he would say that I would become this fat ugly girl. If I left something on my plate he said that I would look like a skinny bitch. Whatever I did, I couldn't make him happy.

He once made me eat omelet for three meals a day, breakfast, lunch and dinner for an entire month. When I didn't want to he would scream and say "Ana, so help me God, if you don't eat everything on your plate you will be punished, and he would reach for his belt. "And sometimes he would just hit me…because he wanted to…he liked to inflict pain and see me helpless".

I look up at Christian and I see that his face has turned white. But I can't stop now, so I continue.

"You can imagine that since then, I haven't eaten an omelet, I can't even stand the smell". I take a deep breath of air.

"He controlled my life…the fucking bastard controlled my fucking life…So, yes Christian, that bastard put so much shit in my head that I started to believe him. At one point he was even dictating what I should wear. It was never good in his eyes, too long, short, revealing, you name it".

Tears are threatening to leave my eyes so I open my hands and push the palms into my face_. I will not cry, I will not cry._

"He would tell me time and time again, how ugly I was and that nobody would ever want me. Or when he would find me reading, he said to me that no matter how much I would read, that I would always stay stupid. When I told him once that I was going to tell my mom or Ray he just laughed in my face, telling me that no one would believe me. And that if I tried to tell someone my mother would get hurt really bad.

So please, don't try to control me Christian. If that's what you want, you might as well leave now, because that isn't going to work. I will never submit to anyone's control".

I'm so tired that I just fall on my knees in the sand and cry. I'm crying so hard that my chest hurts.

I feel Christian kneel besides me and holds me. I wrap my arms around his neck and continue to cry in his neck.

"Let it all out baby, it's okay, he can't hurt you anymore, it's okay" he keeps whispering sweet little words in my ear and brushing gently with his hands through my hair. It's a comforting feeling.

When I finally stop crying he takes my face in his hands and pushes gently so that I have to look at him.

"I'm sorry Ana, forgive me please, it was never my intention to control you, you have to believe me please". He is wiping away the tears from my face and leans down to give me a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Your lips are so soft Ana when you cry" he says looking intently into my eyes.

"I'm sorry that I made you cry, please say that you forgive me". He says looking sad. He look so lost.

"There is nothing to forgive Christian, you just triggered something and I..well I never told anyone what happened. I got scared, it's okay, don't worry about me please". I reach to his face and trace his lips with my finger.

"Do you want to go back to the cottage?" Christian asks

"No, if you don't mind, I would like to sit here for a little while".

"Whatever you want baby" he sits down and pulls me between his legs. He puts his hands around me and leans his chin on my head.

A shuddering breath leaves my body "Ask me whatever you want Christian, I know you have questions".

He gives me a kiss on my head "I don't want to hurt you Ana, but I need to ask, where was your mother? Why didn't she put a stop on that fucking excuse of a man?"

"My mom worked at a diner as many shifts as possible, I don't know if she knew or not, but she was probably too tired to even care. When things got tough…when..he started to touch me and was standing in the bathroom….touching himself when I was taking a shower….I knew that I had to take matters into my own hands or things would get really ugly. So one day at school I told the nurse that I was feeling sick and asked if I could make a phone call, and I called Ray. Three days later Ray came to Vegas and took me to Montesano. Before we left we stopped at the diner where my mom worked and I said goodbye. She didn't ask any questions or stopped me from leaving. Maybe she knew but didn't know what to do".

"What happened to that bastard?" Christian body is now tense like his voice.

"I don't know really. My mom left him 6 months after I left and a few months later she already married Rob, husband number four. I never heard anything from number three again. My mother never mentions him, we never talk about that time. But Rob is a good man, he takes care of my mom and loves her. That's all I want for her".

"Do you see her often?" he asks

"No, not really. Rob is busy with work and business trips, and my mother always joins him. But I call her every now and then".

While we are both sitting watching the waves I can't help to think. How long will it take Christian to figure out, that I'm a mess and not worth the time and effort. How long before he realizes he is better off without me. How long…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of FSOG. They all belong to E.L. James.**

**Chapter 11 - ****CPOV**

My mind is racing. I haven't heard anything from Taylor regarding this fucker. The idea of that …man…looking and touching my Ana, makes my stomach turn. I want to hurt him so bad.

How dare he, feeding shit into a young girls mind. Just like Elena did to me. Only I accepted and believed her bullshit.

"If you want I can track him down and put him in jail Ana, that way he can never hurt anyone ever again."

As the words leave my mouth I feel her body get rigid, turning she faces me. He face has a look of horror.

"No! No! Please don't…no, he is evil Christian…he would hurt you…no please don't track him down please." Her body is shaking like a leaf.

"It's okay Ana, don't worry he could never hurt me." I won't promise her that I won't track him down, because the wheels are already in motion. If it's up to me that fucker won't take a step in his life without being watched. He will never come near Ana again. I vow to make his life miserable, just like he did with Ana's.

"Well, you know that you _are_ a beautiful, smart and an incredibly sweet woman don't you Anastasia?"

Instead of answering my question she stands to her feet and extends her hand. "Come let's go back, I'm getting hungry, I never finished dinner." She says with a smile that doesn't reach her blue eyes.

We walk back to the cottage hand in hand. I will never leave this beautiful woman. She is so pure and sweet. It's a miracle that she didn't fall into the wrong friends when she was living in Vegas. Probably calling Ray was the best thing she did.

I would have liked to meet this man. He did a good job in raising Ana.

I'm going have to work really hard on this control issues of mine. Fuck! That's going to be a challenge.

I should warn her that I'm going to fuck up, and that she should be patient around me.

"Do you mind if we order a pizza?" She asks looking shyly up at me. Damn. She is so tiny. I'm used to Mia, who is a lot taller.

"I don't mind, whatever you want is fine by me." I respond.

"Okay pizza it is." she says trying to sound happy, but failing miserably.

We are standing in the kitchen and I sit down at one of the chairs and pull her into my lap.

"Beautiful girl, you don't have to behave all giddy and happy when you are feeling like crap. I want you to feel at ease with me, trust me, and know that I will keep you safe."

"Thank you. I do trust you and I feel safe with you. I was just thinking…we have known each other for five minutes and all I have done is cry. I don't want that. I also want to make you happy" she ends her little speech with a kiss on my nose and smiling sadly.

"You make me happy, when you share your thoughts, troubles, worries and well…everything with me. And so you know…I have never felt happier in my life than since I first met you…so you've already accomplished that baby." I trace the little V that has formed between her eyes, because of the frown on her face.

"Oh, I almost forgot" I say "My mom asked if you wanted to come to dinner Sunday, Elliot is going to be there and he is taking Kate. Mia, my annoying sister will be there too, and my dad."

"You told them about me?" She asks with a high pitched voice.

"Well actually, when Elliot left here Saturday for his dinner with Kate, he called my mom and told her about you. My mom told Mia and the next day they called to verify if Elliot was speaking the truth. So don't think about rejecting this dinner Ana, because my mom and Mia are dying to meet you."

"Um…I don't know Christian, you are from a very wealthy family and I…well I'm not. What if they don't like me? I mean Kate…is Kate…" What? Is she for real? Kate doesn't have anything on Ana. Kate may come from money, but she lacks class and sweetness.

"Ana, stop over thinking things. I know that my parents will love you. I promise." I stand up and smack her behind. "And now for that pizza Ms. Steele."

We eat the pizza's in the living room on the floor leaning against the couch. Our glasses of wine are on the table. This is good. I can get used to this. I'm relaxed, eating pizza with my girl and drinking horrible wine.

As I take a sip from the wine and try to swallow it I see her looking at me.

"What's the deal Grey, you have something on your mind… I can tell" She says with a giggle.

"I was thinking who ever bought this…wine?" I make a sour face.

"You don't like it?"

"Well, let's say I've had better." I say shrugging.

"Okay let's make a deal. I take care of the food, and you take care of the wine from now one, how does that sound Mr. Grey?"

"Does that mean, that I don't have to cook?"

She starts laughing. "No, that doesn't mean you don't have to cook, that means that I will take care of the fridge being stocked to the fullest and you will take care of buying whatever wine you like." She raises an eyebrow.

"I think I can live with that, Ms. Steele. Who knows…I might actually learn how to cook."

She giggles. "Yeah, you might, but I don't know Christian, the way you looked at those vegetables the other day…I think you have a long road ahead of you."

"Are you laughing at me Ms. Steele. Because you know what happens when you laugh at me?" In the meantime I've put the empty carton boxes on the table.

"No, tell me, what happens" She says and tries to stand up.

I quickly grab her wrist and pull her down on the floor and straddle her.

"This happens" And I start to tickle her relentlessly.

"Oh my God, Christian…stop..stop please….I…am going to pee my pants…please Christian….."

I take pity on her and stop my assault and look down. She is breathtakingly beautiful. Her cheeks flushed from laughing, her hair messed up and a beautiful smile on her face. I lean down and kiss her soft lips.

When I release her hands they reach to my hair tugging it.

"I like it when you touch my hair Ana" I say looking at her.

"You know, when you and Elliot showed up here a few days ago and I saw you standing at the door, I had to refrain myself from touching your hair." She says with a shy smile.

"You did huh? Although Sam didn't shy away in telling me that my hair was funny."

"Sam has no filter…he once asked Kate what she had done to her face, when Kate responded with an odd look, he went to her bedroom and returned with her make-up bag, and told her to put that stuff on her face, that it made her look prettier."

"I think I like Sam more and more" I can't help laugh "And you know what they say, what comes out of the mouth of children…."

"I know!" Ana says. "But I felt bad for Kate, he really hurt her feelings."

"Common, he's a little kid, sure she didn't take it serious?" _I'm going to treat Sam on the biggest ice-cream money can buy._

"You know, Kate works really hard on her appearance and then this little kid comes up telling her that she looks ugly without make-up. But she probably went on a shopping spree to compensate that shitty feeling."

"Oh I forgot to tell you" she says sitting up "I invited Jose and Ethan over for this coming Saturday. And I was thinking in inviting Kate and Elliot too." While she's talking she is playing with my hand.

"I thought Ethan lived in New York?" I say.

"He does, but he called me yesterday and told me he was coming to Seattle to spend some time with his parents. And since he hasn't seen the cottage I invited him."

"Did you two date or something?"

"No Christian, I already told you. Ethan is like a brother to me, just like Jose. I like you…you are _my_ boyfriend and I would like that you help me organize this little party. Would you like that?"

"Nothing would make me more happy baby. You really want that?" I have to ask.

"I would make me very happy too Christian. So you'll help me?" Her eyes are bright.

"Yes, I'll help you baby. Even if that means that I have to cook, oh excuse me, chop vegetables." I say winking at her.

"Come let's go to bed you look tired."

We are in Ana's bed facing each other. Ana is wearing those sexy boy shorts and tank top.

I skim the swell of her breast with my index finger. I just can't get enough of her.

"Christian, what did you do with those girls. Do you want to tell me?"

Oh Fuck I don't want to talk about that shit. I freeze and lie down on my back with my hands under my head.

"Ana, I don't want to talk about that. If you know what I did with those girls you will leave…and …"

She doesn't let me finish and while straddling me she starts talking.

"I won't leave you Christian, I've told you about number three and I want to get to know you better. From what you've told me that…. Mrs. Robinson character played you and your family. She played on your insecurities and your 'needs' as a horny teenager. You know she is a pedophile right?"

I just nod and take a deep breath.

"I will show you a contract when you visit my apartment again okay? I really don't want to talk about that now Ana." My voice sounds cold and detached.

"You had a contract?"

"Yes and they all had to sign an NDA, that's a Non-disclosure agreement." I answer clipped.

"Oh" and she tries to get of my lap but I hold her real tight. I need to feel her.

"You didn't make me sign an NDA' she whispers.

"No I didn't."

"Why?"

"Just drop it Ana, okay! I don't like to repeat myself. .go!" I say through gritted teeth. Why can't she just let it go? The minute she knows what I did to them and why I did it…she'll leave me.

"I…I don't want to talk about it right now baby, I want to enjoy you…us, I have never experienced something like this before." I look into her eyes so she knows I'm telling the truth.

"I'm sorry I asked Christian, we should sleep." She says looking sad and rejected.

_Sleep? I don't want to sleep! Fuck sleep!_

"What's wrong Ana?"

She is looking at me as if I've lost my mind.

"You need to ask me what's wrong? You've asked me everything about number three and I told you…I never told anyone about it Christian, no one! And now I ask you a question and you get distant and cold, almost dismissing me. I told you this afternoon and I'm telling you again…not only I won't let you control me, but you can't dismiss me like I'm one of your employers. You know what? Forget I asked. Now let me sleep, I'm tired!"

She scurries out of my lap and lays down with her back facing me.

"Maybe it's the best if I leave Ana."

"If that's what you want Christian, go ahead I won't hold you back. Now Goodnight."

What. the. fuck. happened? Do I stay? Do I go? I get up and start putting on my clothes. Ana remains in the same position. Without saying a word, because… what's there to say? I've said enough. I already fucked up, I leave the bedroom and go downstairs.

**APOV**

He left.

He left.

What was I thinking? Number three was right…No one will ever want me.

I feel the tears leave my eyes. Shit! I don't want to cry.

I hear the front door open and close again…he really left me…

_What did you expect? You didn't stop him did you?_

I shove my face in my pillow and let it all out. Three days and he already had enough of me.

_Stephen Morton is standing in front of me with a smug smile on his face. "I told you Ana, no one would ever want you…you are nothing but an ugly skinny girl, who likes to read books. You're not special…now eat Ana! Eat..Eat Eat..Eat Eat..Eat Eat..Eat…"_

"_I don't want to eat! You can't force me." I yell._

_I see Stephen walk towards me with the brown leather belt in his hands…you know what happens to little girsl that disobey me…don't you Ana…._

_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! __NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!_

I feel two strong hands touching my shoulders and I try to push them away.

"No, please…don't hit me…please…I'll eat please…"

"Ana…Ana baby, wake up…you're dreaming Ana."

_Christian? Christian is here?_

"Christian?" I open my eyes and see Christian sitting on the edge of the bed and his face is full of concern. He looks so sad.

"I thought you left" I whisper.

"I couldn't leave Ana…I was downstairs…and I heard you scream…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…please."

"Just hold me Christian, just hold me."

Christian climbs into the bed with me and I hold him tight. I will never let him go again.

"I'm sorry" I say "I shouldn't have pushed you in telling me those things. I'm just not used to this you know…"

"We both handled things wrong Ana…now sleep baby. I'm here and I won't let you go, you're safe with me….sleep." He kisses me on my forehead and I drift off…

I wake up the next morning, feeling someone kissing my back. I'm laying face down and I feel Christian sitting on me.

"Good morning beautiful girl… sleep well?"

"Hmmmm" just stop talking and keep kissing.

"Ana?"

"Hmmmm"

I feel his hands pulling down my boy shorts and panties off in one swift motion. He is now giving me little butterfly kisses on my thighs while his big hands are resting on my butt.

"Ana, why are you on birth control?"

What?! He is asking me about birth control? He's expecting me to form a single sentence without having a cup of coffee? He really needs to know, that I'm not a morning person. I don't talk, before I've had coffee.

"Ana, talk to me baby." His hands are now massaging my back.

"Christian, please don't talk…it's too early to talk…just continue with the kissing…I like that…" my voice sounds groggy and not sexy at all. _UGH._

He has now reached my neck and is licking it…oh my god that's good…I could get used to waking up like this…screw the coffee!

"So no talking huh…turn around baby…I want to look in those beautiful eyes…"

I turn around and see that Christian is completely naked and his hair is damp. Did he shower?

"Did you have a shower already? What time is it?"

"It's early baby…but no talking remember…" He says giving me his beautiful smile.

He takes of my tank top and is now massaging my breasts. He leans down and puts his mouth on one nipple and sucks and pulls…with one hand he is holding my other breast. Pulling and pinching my other nipple.

I let out a moan.

"Do you like that Ana, tell me baby do you like that?"

"No talking remember Christian?" I feel him smile while sucking on my breast.

"Right…I forgot…no talking…".

With every little movement he makes, I feel his erection rubbing at me. I feel his hand leave my breast and skim down to my sex. He gently brushes his fingers through my folds.

"Oh baby, you are so wet already…" He pushes two fingers inside me and makes circular motions and slides in and out slowly…Oh that feels so good, but I need more.

"Christian….Christian…" I push my pelvis up to get more friction…

"Yes baby…you need to tell me what you want…talk to me Ana…".

"Just fuck me Christian…" As the words leave my mouth I hear him gasp…

"Your wish is my command Ana…open your legs baby." I open my legs and he spreads them wider, before I have a chance to think he has already filled me.

"Oh fuck…oh…yeah Christian…move please"

"We …aim…to please …Miss. Steele… ".

He starts to pump into me relentlessly…his hands lift my butt and it's like he comes deeper now…

I hold on the headboard so I don't knock my head.

Oh this is good.

One hand leaves my butt and he start to rub my clit.

"Ana…I…need…you …to ..come…I can't hold…much longer…come for me!"

And I do…I mumble his name and he screams mine while shooting his semen into me…the veins on his neck are tense and his body has sheen of sweat covering it….

When he comes down from his orgasm he opens his eyes and smiles.

"Well, I prefer this above a cup of coffee anytime Mr. Grey" I say.

"Do you know?" He withdraws from me leaving me empty "I will make a mental note." He says smiling.

He lays besides me and pulls the sheet to cover us. "How are you this morning Ana…did you sleep well?"

"I did after you came in my bed, thank you for taking care of me…and sorry..I.."

"Shh it's okay Ana…we'll talk later okay baby? I promise." He tucks a tendril of hair behind my ear.

"You are so beautiful Ana..so sweet and soft…I can't get enough of you..when I woke up this morning an saw you sleeping…I took a shower…to let you sleep a bit longer, but then I couldn't control myself anymore..and now I need another shower…want to join me baby…or do you really need that cup of coffee."

"I think I'm awake now…let's take that shower."

We walk to the bathroom and Christian turns on the water and reaches for my hand.

Inside the shower he holds me close to his chest and kisses the top of my head.

I'm enjoying the feeling of his strong arms around me. The hairs on his chest tickle my cheek.

"Do you know, that I find you chest hair incredibly sexy" I whisper.

"You do? I thought woman didn't like chest hair" He says smiling.

"Well I don't know about other woman, but I like this..a lot."

"Then I have a confession to make baby, because I like this…and tugs slightly at my pubic hair, and this and his inserts a finger in my sex….and this…he withdraws his finger and reaches for my breast."

He leans down and kisses me pushing me against the shower wall.

"Turn around baby and put your hands on the wall, we are going to try this now." He reaches for my clit and starts rubbing it "Spread your legs baby and stick that beautiful tight ass of you out…I'm going to take you from behind Ana…it's going to be hard and fast…hold on tight…"

The moment I feel him enter me I can't suppress a moan.

"Are you all right baby?" He asks. His finger is still rubbing my clit, but without giving me enough pressure.

I nod

"I'm going to move now ... hold on" He begins to pump into me with long firm strokes. His face is in my neck. He's kissing and biting me.

"Oh Fuck Christian."

I hear his breathing and his moaning. Oh what is he doing to me?

He puts more pressure on my clit at the same moment I feel him tense. He shudders and I hear him whisper my name.

When I open my eyes I'm sitting on his lap on the shower floor.

"You are so responsive Ana…we are so good together, I can't get enough of you baby." He says while licking and kissing my neck.

"Let's get clean" I say standing up "I really need that coffee now."

I'm downstairs enjoying my first cup of coffee when I see Christian come into the kitchen. He is wearing a black suit with a crisp white shirt and a black tie. Shit he looks hot.

"Do you have time to have breakfast?" I ask without taking my eyes of him.

"I have to leave in one hour, so I have time. What are you making?" He says while kissing my neck.

"Hmmm, if you don't stop that, I won't be able to make you anything" I giggle.

He stops immediately. While gesturing towards the stove he says "The kitchen is all yours milady."

I fix him two bagels with cream cheese and some cut fruit. I place it before him and refill his coffee.

"Aren't you eating?" He asks

"I will eat later, I promise. It's still too early for me to eat. I'm not much of a morning person Christian." I look at him and blush.

"I've noticed" He says while winking "But I think that my persuasion techniques worked pretty good.

Look Ana, I don't want to control you…but please promise that you'll eat."

"I promise Christian, don't worry about me okay. I have been taking care of myself for a long time now. I will be okay."

"But I want to take care of you now." He says while pulling me on his lap. "I want to make sure that you eat healthy, that you are happy and safe and that you have anything that your heart desires, I want to do that for you". He's says while looking into my eyes.

"You do, you take care of me, you make me feel safe, and I am happy when we are together. As for wanting things, I'm not very materialistic…" I kiss his neck.

"Ana, if you keep doing that I won't leave…and then I will have to tell my management staff that my girlfriend was seducing me… Can I come here after work and spend the weekend with you Ana?"

"I would love to" and I stand from his lap "Finish your breakfast Christian and please call me when you arrive in Seattle."

"Why do you want me to call you?" He ask and takes a bite of his bagel.

I shrug.

"Ana…why…? I mean it's no problem at all to call you, but you are so persistent about it." He's searching my face for an answer.

"When Ray had his accident, he…he was going to call me when he reached the lake…and I forgot about it…until I got the phone call from the hospital the next day…"

"Oh Ana…I'm sorry…it's okay I will call you. And if you think that I don't call you soon enough you call me."

He leans down and kisses my lips. He tastes like cream cheese, coffee and Christian.

"I really don't want to leave, but I have to get going baby. What are your plans for today?"

"I don't have any plans. Since my bike is still at your place I think I'm going to take a walk to the market, buy some flowers and figure out what to fix my hot boyfriend for dinner. At what time will you get here?" I ask him.

"I will leave as soon as I can, but I missed almost two days and I have back to back meetings today, I will call you as soon as I leave Seattle okay."

"Okay and when you arrive in Seattle" I remind him

"And when I arrive, I promise." He takes my hand "Walk me to the door?"

Leaning against the frame he takes me in his arms and kisses me.

"Lock the door from the inside when you're alone Ana." He kisses me one more time on my forehead and walks to his car. He opens the door, waves and winks. I blow him a kiss and wave until his black car is a tiny spot.

**CPOV**

As soon as I enter the car I dial Taylor. He picks up immediately.

"Good morning Sir'.

"Taylor, do you have the information I asked you 2 days ago?". He should know better, than to leave me waiting.

"Sir, I have some information, but I'd rather discuss this in person and not over the Phone".

Well, fuck if Taylor doesn't want to discuss this over the Phone something must be off.

"I'll arrive at GEH in one hour. Ask Gail to prepare some clothes for the weekend. I'll be staying at Miss. Steele's. Her motorcycle needs to be delivered at her cottage by this morning, and order two boxes of wine to be delivered at Ms. Steele's home also by this morning".

"Of course, anything else Mr. Grey?".

"No Taylor, that would be all" I end the call and speed dial Andrea.

"Good morning Mr. Grey" Andrea's voice comes through the speaker.

"Andrea I need you to contact Mac and let him prepare the Grace for Monday. I want him to arrange a spot in the Bainbridge Marina".

"Of course Sir". I end the call and embark the ferry. I have to come up with a quicker form of transportation. Maybe I can fly up there with Charlie Tango, that would really save me some time.

When I enter GEH I see the stupid blonde receptionist staring at me with a ridiculous smile on her face. If I wasn't in such a good mood, I would rip her one. Her job is to work, not to stare.

I enter the elevator punch in the code and get my phone to call my girl. She picks up after the first ring.

"Christian?" Her sweet voice sounds in my ear.

"Yeah baby it's me. I just arrived at the office"

"Okay, thank you for letting me know. Have a nice day…".

"You too baby…I.. L …I'll see you later…bye".

"See you later bye Christian." And she's gone.

Holy. Fuck. I almost told her that I loved her. The elevator doors open and I manage to walk out of the elevator. I'm standing there looking at my phone which I still have clutched in my hand.

I love her…I Christian Trevelyan Grey…love Anastasia Steele. Fuck!

"Mr. Grey, are you all right Sir" Andrea asks.

"Couldn't be better Andrea." I look at Olivia who has opened up one button to much on her blouse.

I nod at her and enter my office.

I sit behind my desk and fire up my laptop. I look at my schedule for today and see that I have an hour until the First meeting starts. But first things first.

"Mr. Grey" I hear Olivia's annoying voice "What can I do for you".

'My office now".

Olivia enters my office and I let my eyes scan her outfit. Her breasts are almost popping out of her shirt, her skirt is too short and the pumps she's wearing are suitable for a night club and not for the office. She has put so much makeup on her face that it would make a clown jealous.

Add to that, that she is constantly ogling me. I need to stop this behavior and if she think she can't, then she should find another job.

"Take a seat Olivia." I say pointing at the chair on the other side of my desk.

In the meantime I check my phone incase Ana called me. I know that by stalling this she is getting nervous, but I really don't give a fuck.

"Olivia" I start "How long have you been working for GEH?".

"Three months Sir" her voice sounds meek.

"And how do you like it so far? Did you learn a lot? Is it what you expected it to be?" I'm holding her gaze with my eyes. I know that I look and sound cold.

"Uhm I learned a lot Sir…".

"What's the most important thing you've learned Olivia?".

"I couldn't tell you Sir…there are a lot of things I've learned". She says avoiding my eyes.

"Why is it that you wanted to work at GEH Olivia?" I look at my watch…ten fucking minutes spend on Olivia…

"Um, because it would look good on my résumé Sir?" She says.

I stand up from my chair and walk to the window. I need to put a distance between her and me, because she is not going to like me very much after what I'm going to tell her.

"The way I see it Olivia, and by all means, interrupt me if I'm wrong, you haven't learned much in the three months you have been working here. You don't fuck up more often, because Andrea is checking up on everything you do. And don't let me start on your clothes. What you are wearing now, and what you wear almost every day is not suitable for the office. If I had a daughter, Olivia, I wouldn't even let her leave the house dressed like that, and as for your makeup…didn't anyone tell you that less is more?".

I see her bottom lip trembling. _Well great, now we get the waterworks. Just peachy. _

"I am willing to give you another chance Olivia. But I will make myself very clear. If you show up another day dressed like that here in my office I will let you go". I keep silent, so that she is able to process what I just said.

"Do you have any questions Olivia?"

"No Sir, it's perfectly clear". She says staring to the ground.

"Good, go home for the day and think about what I've said".

She is standing now and pushing her skirt down. _Yeah…that won't work._

"Tell Taylor to come into my office in five minutes".

"Sir". And she leaves my office. _Thank. Fucking. God._

I hear a knock on the door and Taylor enters my office with a file in his hand.

"Taylor sit down and tell me what you have". I brush my hands through my hair and prepare for bad news.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N. In this chapter Ana tells Christian about her attack at SIP. I'm aware that some parts are rather explicit. Unfortunately there are many people out there who also have suffered abuse, but I have tried to handle it as sensitively as possible. **

**I want to thank you for the time you take in reading my story and sharing your thoughts with me through the reviews and PM's I receive.**

**Alner. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of FSOG. They all belong to E.L. James.**

**Chapter 12 - ****CPOV**

"Sir, in order to run a full and thorough background check on this fucker, I had to run a background check on Miss Steele, because we didn't have a name to start with." He says and looks at me. The normal, stoic looking Taylor is not there. Instead I see concern etched on his face.

"Just say it Taylor!"

"Ms. Steele is clean Sir, just like you predicted, but what raised a flag with Welch and me…is that she worked for nearly four months at SIP… she was the editing assistant of Jack Hyde…"

This can't be! Fucking Hyde…he makes an entrance again in my life.

"Are we talking about the same Jack Hyde that sabotaged Charlie Tango and managed to break in at Escala when I was in New York?"

"The one and only Sir." But looking at Taylor I see there is more.

"He is still in jail isn't he?" My heart is pounding so fucking hard…did he hurt her? If he hurt her I'm personally going to visit him in jail.

"Yes Sir, but remember when we found the video's of those girls?" He can't even look at me at this point.

"What Taylor!" I growl.

"Sir one of them was Ms. Steele. I'm sorry Sir."

In one move I wipe everything from my desk.

"Goddamint Taylor!" I grab my hear and pull it until it hurts.

"Did you watch the video Taylor? And how does it come that you just now found out about Ms. Steele being on one of those videos? Didn't you watch them all?."

"Yes, I did Sir and it was bad, very bad. And at the time we only looked at two of the videos Sir." He says.

"Tell me Taylor, I want to know everything."

Taylor stands up from his chair and starts pacing. His normal calm demeanor has vanished.

He takes a deep breath.

"The video starts with Ms. Steele bound with her hands on a hook in his office at SIP. She was only wearing her underwear. He was yelling things to her…like that she was a cock-tease and that he would teach her a lesson and show her who was in charge.

Ms. Steele was crying and begging him to let her go, but he only laughed at her saying that she would pay for avoiding him and for her smart mouth…I saw him rip off her panties Sir and he just kept touching her….… he then took a belt and hit her…you could hear Ms. Steele screaming and begging him to stop. Office security barged in when he had his pants down his ankles. One of the guys got Hyde and the other one released Ms. Steele." I see red. Mother fucking Hyde!

Andrea's voice comes through the intercom that is now laying somewhere on the floor.

"Sir your appointment has arrived."

"Cancel the meeting Andrea. Cancel all the meetings I have for today."

"But Sir…" she starts.

"Just fucking do it Andrea!"

"Taylor I want you to ask Barney and let him search in every fucking database if there are more of those videos. I want you to make sure, that Hyde doesn't have anything hidden anywhere.

I want you to call anyone you know in the Seattle police department and make sure that Hyde gets a cozy cellmate…who will remember him every day to not to touch innocent women."

"I already did Sir, but I takes time." He says.

"Just make it happen Taylor and send me all the police reports on Ms. Steele's case."

"What happened to that other fucker, her stepdad…what did you find out about him." I ask Taylor and I'm not sure if I want to hear it.

"He is dead Sir. He died three years ago in a bar fight."

"Good. I hope he rots in hell." My mind is on overdrive. I want to visit Hyde in jail and let him have it. Touching Ana in that way. God mother fucking son of a bitch.

"The minute you find something I want to know Taylor. And all the evidence, pictures, videos: you name it, of Ms. Steele has to be destroyed. "

I need to see her. I need Ana. I need to know she is all right.

"I also want to pay this low life a visit in jail and tell him…" But Taylor cuts me off.

"Sir, I don't think it's wise for you to pay him a visit, because with a due respect, I know what this visit will entail…"

"Fuck! Taylor, I didn't ask you for advice did I?" I bellow, but Taylor doesn't even flinch.

"No Sir, but as your head of security I will not allow you too. You have an excellent team of lawyers and you have … me…I promise you Sir, I will make sure his life will be a living hell in there. And another thing Sir, you should think of Ms. Steele."

Well I'll be damned. This is the first time that Taylor talked to me like this. And I know he is right, but I don't have to like it do I?

"Fine, but Taylor if that fucker if so much wipes his ass the wrong way, you are fired!"

"Of course Sir." He says.

I stand up and look around to the mess I created. Well fuck it.

"Sir, one more thing I would like to discuss." Taylor says.

I just look at him and wave with my hand and allow him to continue.

"I have this feeling Sir, that Hyde wasn't working alone."

"Why do you say that?" And that horrible feeling in my stomach and chest intensifies.

"Because it is almost impossible to work there for years and to be able to get through so many Assistants in such short amount of time without HR finding it suspicious . I have already started with background checks on employees who were employed there when he started working at SIP. The minute I find out something I will let you know."

"Thank you Taylor." I lean down with my elbows at my desk and pinch the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

"Taylor, Ana must be save at all times, nothing is allowed to happen to her…I...L…she is…"

Taylor is starting to shift uncomfortable but surprises me with his answer.

"I know Sir, and I will make sure that Ms. Steele is safe at all times. I took the liberty to assign a covert CPO for her Sir. His name is Luke Sawyer and he is one of the best."

I slowly lift my head and look at him "Is there more I should know Taylor?" I ask and raise my eyebrow.

"No Sir." Taylor is standing with his hands on his back and with squared shoulders, probably bracing himself to a shit load of screaming and cursing.

"Good, now let's get out of here."

I walk with Taylor to Andrea's desk. "Andrea I'm leaving for the day. Emergencies go to Ros or Taylor. My office is a mess, make sure to clean that up. Call Claude and ask him to meet me at the Escala gym in one hour."

"Taylor I'm going to Escala first to pick up my bag and after that I'm going to leave for Bainbridge Island. Oh, research motorcycles. I want to buy one. I prefer the same as Ms. Steele."

"Sir."

I walk to Ros' office and enter.

"Christian, what the hell is wrong with you…are you sick? You look like shit." Leave it to Ros to make someone feel better.

"No, I'm not sick..look Ros something personal has come up and I need to leave immediately. You are in charge. I will be back on Monday."

"Sure thing boss." She says.

I reach the door and turn around "Ross, I want you to look into SIP, it's a publishing office here in Seattle. I want all the details by Monday on my desk." I don't wait for her to answer, but walk away. She knows the drill.

I sit in my R8 in GEH's parking garage. I feel sick. The idea of Ana being hurt and touched by that mother fucking son of a bitch makes me livid.

I don't need to see the video to know what he did to Ana. I saw the other ones when we were investigating the Charlie Tango sabotage.

Entering Escala Mrs. Jones is nowhere to be seen. Reynolds enters the room "Good morning Sir."

"Reynolds, I'm meeting Claude in the gym in fifteen minutes, change clothes and join me."

"Sir."

I enter my bedroom and look at my bed and smile. I remember Ana laying there, so soft and sweet.

I can't wait to drive back to Bainbridge and hold her.

I hear my phone buzz in my pocket and check it. I see I have a text from Ana.

**-This song reminded me of you. X Ana. Listen carefully to the lyrics ;-)**

Attached I find an audio file. I click on it and listen to the song.

I sit on my bed and close my eyes and revel in the song. I have never heard this song before, but it's beautiful. She is falling for me…just like I am falling for her. Well, I actually love her, but if she is afraid to tell me her feelings, how the hell is she going to react if I tell her that I love her?

Never has someone affected me in the way Ana has.

I don't know, but I think I may be falling for you  
>Droppin' so quickly, maybe I should keep this to myself<br>Wait until I know you better

I am tryin' not to tell you, but I want to  
>I'm scared of what you'll say<br>So I'm hidin' what I'm feeling'  
>But I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head<p>

I've been spendin' all my time just thinking 'bout you  
>I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you  
>I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you

As I'm standin' here, and you hold my hand  
>Pull me towards you, and we start to dance<br>All around us, I see nobody  
>Here in silence, it's just you and me<p>

I am tryin' not to tell you, but I want to  
>I'm scared of what you'll say<br>So I'm hidin' what I'm feelin'  
>But I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head<p>

I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' 'bout you  
>I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you  
>I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you

Oh, I just can't take it, my heart is racin'  
>Emotions keep spinnin' out<p>

I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' 'bout you  
>I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you  
>I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you, I think I'm fallin' for you

I can't stop thinkin' 'bout it, I want you all around me  
>And now I just can't hide it, I think I'm falling for you<br>I can't stop thinkin' 'bout it, I want you all around me  
>And now I just can't hide it, I think I'm falling for you<br>I'm falling for you, oh, oh, oh, no, no, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, I'm falling for you….<p>

She is so strong. With everything she has been through she is still so strong and has such a positive outlook on the world. I have to tell her later what I've discovered about her and her time at SIP. That isn't going to be pretty.

I hope there was someone who took care of her and helped her.

As soon as the song is finished I stand up from the bed and walk into my closet. I put on my workout clothes and join Reynolds in the foyer.

"Focus Grey!" I hear Claude yell at me for the umpteenth time. He takes a few steps back and holds his hands up.

"I'm not going to spar with you when you are in this state Grey. Put yourself together man, where's your head?"

I extend my hands to Reynolds indicating for him to take of my gloves. Fuck. Claude kicked my ass. _Big time._

"I think it's best if we called it a day Claude, I'll see you next week." and without even looking at him I leave the gym.

Standing in the shower the images of the videos Hyde had from the girls come into my mind. I feel such rage I punch the shower wall repeatedly until I see blood dripping from my knuckles. It should have been Hyde's fucking face instead of the bathroom tiles.

I step out of the shower and dry myself off. Fuck my hand hurts and there's a lot of blood. Fuck, I hope I don't need stitches.

I dress and walk into the kitchen with the towel draped around my hand. Mrs. Jones is standing there unpacking groceries.

"Oh Mr. Grey you startled me." her eyes automatically drift off to my hand.

"Sir…what happened to your hand." she asks and at the same time she calls Taylor to get the First Aid kit.

"I walked into the wall Mrs. Jones, would you please take a look at it and tell me if I need stitches?"

She pulls the towel from my hand and gasps. "Oh Mr. Grey, that doesn't look very good. I'm going to clean your hand and see what the damage is."

After a few minutes my hand is clean.

"Can you move your hand Sir? Maybe Taylor should drive you to the hospital and let it checked out?" Mrs. Jones says while inspecting my hand.

"Mrs. Jones, please apply some bandages to my knuckles to stop the bleeding and wrap with some gauze. Could I also get a cold compress? I think it will be fine. If the pain gets worse, I will call my mother." I try and close and open my hand, and if I should be honest, it hurts like a bitch, but I want to get to Ana as soon as possible.

"Sir I will take you to Bainbridge Island. Sawyer can drive the SUV." Taylor says.

I'm standing in front of Ana's door and it seems she isn't here. So I sit in one of the rocking chairs she has in the front porch.

I keep my gaze fixed into the distance and I see her coming into view packed with groceries.

She needs a fucking car. I have to convince her to let me buy her a car.

I run towards her and when we lock eyes I first see surprise, then her eyes dart to the bandage on my hand. She drops the groceries on the ground and runs the little distance to me.

"Christian, what are you doing here so early and what happened to your hand?" She gently takes my hand and brushes with her thumb across the bandage.

"You have blood! Christian what happened?"

Instead of answering her I take her in my arms and squeeze her into my chest.

"Christian, I can't breathe." She says smiling.

"Your hand Christian, what happened?" She asks again.

"I ran into the bathroom wall. It's fine Ana, it looks worse than it is. Come let's get into the house."

I take the bags from the ground and we start walking the short distance to the cottage.

"Have you been waiting long?" She asks

"No, not very long. I'm sorry I should of called, but I guess I wanted to surprise you." I say and hope she won't get mad.

"Well you surprised me! Help me remember to give you a spare key to the cottage, that way you won't have to wait outside another time."

That remark fills my chest with happiness. Since I don't trust my voice I just nod at her.

I'm sitting in one of the kitchen chairs while Ana is fixing us something to drink.

"Want to sit outside? The weather is so nice she says."

"Sure baby, let's go."

We manage to squeeze ourselves in one of the lounging chairs Ana has in the backyard.

"Are you going to tell me now what happened Christian, I can see you're upset about something. Is it the song I send you?" She asks and her beautiful blue eyes look shyly up at me.

"No! God No Ana, I loved the song, I already put it on my iPod. There is something else that I need to tell you and you have to promise me not to get mad." I feel her tense and she lets go of my hand she was holding.

"Just listen okay Ana. I want and need to be honest with you. After you told me about your mother's husband number three I had Taylor do a background check on him, but since I didn't know a name Taylor had to run a background check on you." I pause and wait for her to say something.

I hear her gasp. "Oh Christian, why? Why did you do it? I asked you to leave it alone." She stands up and walks further into her disheveled garden.

I walk to her and stand behind her without touching her. But I see the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I needed to know everything about that fucker and I needed to make sure that he wasn't hurting another innocent girl anymore. I needed to make sure that he couldn't hurt _you_. I need to keep you safe Ana."

"What did you find out Christian?" Her voice sounds so sad.

"He's dead. He died three years ago in a bar fight."

"Ok" she replies. _That's all? Just a simple Ok? _He made her life a living hell and all she can say is Ok?

"But there is more isn't there Christian, what more did you find out?" She turns around facing me and she doesn't only look sad, but also pissed off.

"When Taylor looked into your background he found some disturbing things about your time at SIP…". I say quickly.

Both hands, that she had tucked in her jeans pocket fly to her mouth and I see the tears in her eyes fall onto her cheeks.

"No. No. No.! Noooooo!" Walking away from me, making her way toward the cottage Ana suddenly stops and starts vomiting.

I go to her and try to take her hair from falling into her face. But her reaction scares the shit out of me.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch my hair!" Yelling at me. She sits on the ground on her knees and starts to cry.

I immediately release her hair and sit next to her. Seeing her like this is tearing me apart. I want to hold her and comfort her so bad, but I don't think she wants that right now. So I keep quiet.

After a while her sobs have died away and when she starts talking her voice sounds distant and cold.

"The first time I met…Hyde at the job interview I had this bad feeling about him…I don't know exactly how to explain it, but I didn't trust him. He always gave me the creeps. At first I waved that feeling away and blamed myself for being paranoid, Ray died just a few weeks earlier and I didn't feel very good. Since I didn't want to spend the entire day in the apartment by myself I took the job. He was always asking me personal questions. If I had a boyfriend, who Ethan was, where I lived. He asked me out for a drink after work on several occasions, but I always managed to outsmart him or just decline the invitation. When I told Ethan, who was living with us at the apartment at the time, about Hyde, he insisted on picking me up from work. That seemed to work, because he backed off."

Taking in a labored breath "It changed when I got sick the day I should have gone with him to New York for a convention. After he came back, he was more aggressive, he was constantly invading my personal space and growled at me for everything. The last few weeks that I was working there he made me stay longer in the office, he gave me so much work that it was impossible for me to keep up. I always let Ethan know when I was working late and at what time he should pick me up."

Ana is still kneeling on the ground she looks up at me and her face is a mess with tears and her eyes look unbelievably sad and hurt.

I extend my hand and she reaches for it. She lays with her head on my lap and her knees are curled up at her stomach.

"The day he ….attacked me…I ..I had just send a message to Ethan that he could come and pick me up. I was in the office kitchen when he yelled for me to come into his office. When I didn't reply immediately he came barging into the kitchen, grabbed me by my…hair and dragged me to his office. He closed the door and told me to be very quiet and to do everything he told me otherwise my dearest friend Kate would get hurt. He showed me pictures of Kate, shopping at work, entering our apartment, on dates…I first tried to talk to him and calm him down, but he said that he hadn't given me permission to talk and he slapped me …he slapped me." She says and holds her cheek with her hand. "He told me to undress…and at first I thought of Ray…he always told me to distract someone…so I started talking, but then he grabbed my…hair again and I just did what he told me …I started undressing…I didn't fight him, because all that I could think about was him hurting Kate…I was shaking so badly that when I couldn't open the buttons of my shirt fast enough he…ripped it…"

She takes a deep breath and pulls her knees higher into her stomach. She is shaking and before continuing she wipes the tears of her face.

"I felt dirty, embarrassed and I was so angry…he…he ….tied my hands with a rope and hung me on a hook on his wall…at first he touched me…and he told me that he had me right where he wanted me…he…kept talking and talking…I didn't hear half of it, because I was begging him to release me…but he just laughed at me…then I heard him taking of his belt and started hitting me…again..and again…at first I concentrated on counting the hits in my head, but the pain was too much…I heard him open his fly and at the same moment the door opened and the office security came in with Ethan on their heels. If it wasn't for Ethan….he would of raped me."

She is staring into space and the tears have started again.

"I don't remember much of what happened after they rescued me from Hyde. The next day Mr. Roach, the CEO of SIP came to my apartment and told me that I was fired. From that point on the police got involved and I had to tell them what happened. Hyde was taken into custody and since there where witnesses that had seen what he was doing to me I didn't have to testify when he went to court. Later I heard from Ethan that they found …videos a lot of videos of him with other women."

"I believe that he is in jail at the moment. After a while I started receiving mail from him through his lawyer, trying to apologize and all that crap. I never read them. Ethan has them somewhere in case I should need them." Sighing she says "Ethan, who followed the trial, also told me that he was also charged with messing with some ones helicopter and a few other things I don't recall. So I guess he will stay in jail for a long time."

She lets out a big sigh.

"I guess that it was all my fault you know. I should have followed my instinct that he couldn't be trusted. But I just waved it off and kept my job, even if I didn't really need the money."

I have to close my eyes so I don't yell at her. Instead I brush the hair that has fallen into her face to the side.

"Ana, it wasn't your fault, how can you say something like that? Ana, it's not as you asked him to do that to you."

"I begged him to stop" She whispers "But I always begged mother's husband number three to stop and he never did…so maybe it's just me."

"Ana, will you please look at me" I say.

She sits up and faces me and I can't almost bear to look into those sad and hurt eyes. Taking both of her hands in mine I start talking.

"I understand why you think that it was all your fault, but you have to believe me when I say it wasn't. Nothing of what happened to you was your fault Ana…nothing." I swallow past the lump in my throat, because looking at her now is tearing me apart.

"Abusers are people who will go to all lengths to hurt. They deceive, lie and manipulate to get to their goal. You told me yourself the other day when I told you about my past. Do you think it was my fault that I got abused and beaten as a child by the pimp or when I was fifteen and was lured into a sick arrangement by a sick woman?"

Her eyes dart up to mine and I see fire in her eyes "No! Christian, never…but you where a little boy and you couldn't defend yourself…what they did to you was horrible and there was nothing you could do." She says and the tears start falling again.

"I'm going to tell you something Ana, and I want you to think about these words for the rest of your life…I think you are an incredibly strong woman. Most women would have been wallowing in self pity after what you've been through. Yet, you crawled back up and take care of others. When I told you the other day about me being in the lifestyle and making woman submit to me, you could have run, but instead you see past that and choose to be with me, because somehow you are able to see the good in me. You too are beautiful inside and out and I mean every fucking word."

"So, you aren't mad at me?"

"How could I be mad at you. I'm fucking pissed at that Hyde fucker, but baby I promise you he will never set foot outside of jail. Taylor is seeing into that."

"Does Taylor know Christian?" and her bottom lips start trembling.

"Yes, he does Ana."

"Christian, please don't talk about this with anyone…only Ethan knows. Kate knows I was attacked, but doesn't know how bad it was."

"I promise Ana, I won't mention it to anyone."

I pick her up and carry her to her room and place her on the bed. I take off her shoes and socks and pull the duvet down. I take off my own shoes and socks and climb in bed next to her pulling her into my arms. Her back to my chest.

"Thank you for not leaving me." she whispers and succumbs to sleep.

When I'm sure that she is fast asleep I kiss her beautiful hair and whisper "I love you Anastasia Steele."

**APOV**

I open my eyes and I'm met with beautiful gray ones.

"Were you watching me sleep?" I ask. _God that's creepy._

"Yes" He says smiling. "I love watching you sleep, I could look at you forever Ana." He leans down placing a soft kiss on my nose. _He is so sweet…well creepy but sweet._

I take his injured hand in mine and place a soft kiss on his bandage.

"Ok, now tell me what happened with your hand."

"When I found out what had happened to you I got really mad and punched the shower wall…repeatedly." He holds his hand in the air and opens and closes it.

"Well, that's pretty stupid. Does it hurt?" I ask taking his hand back into mine.

"A little, but it's no big deal. I have been hurt worse." He says looking at his injured hand.

"I will put some ice on it when we get downstairs for the swelling." And trace his fingers with mine. He has elegant, long fingers. I love his hands.

He turns around so he is facing me.

"You told me this afternoon, that Hyde was also charged for attempted murder on someone's helicopter." he says.

"Yes, but I don't remember the details Christian." I say letting out a sigh.

"It was my helicopter Ana. That fucker has a grudge against me, well not a grudge. He hates my guts. The fucker was probably very busy at the time, tempering with my helicopter, harassing you and following Kate." He shakes his head.

"Were you hurt. Why does he hate you?" I scoot closer to him and put my head on his chest.

"I wasn't hurt but the helicopter was pretty damaged. And the reason why he hates me? Well it seems that when the crack-whore died I was placed in a foster home for 2 months. Hyde was in the same foster home as me. When Grace and Carrick adopted me he got jealous and he never forgot. When I started to make a name for myself and my business began to expand, my name and face was plastered on every fucking newspaper, sometimes with my parents or with Elliot and Mia. I guess he made the connections and wanted revenge."

"Revenge for what?"I ask.

"He said to me that he was the one that should have been adopted by Carrick and Grace and that he should be the one with the success and money." He snorts "I built my company all by myself without anybody's help. My parents didn't even loan me the money to start."

"Then who gave you the money, or did you use your trust fund?"

"I left Harvard without graduating. My dad was livid. I showed him the business plan that I had made and told him that I needed $100,000.00 to start. He told me that he wouldn't loan it to me. He froze all of my accounts and my trust fund. I couldn't touch any of them. At first I lived with Elliot. After a few months my business started growing and I rented my own apartment. And the one who 'believed' in me was Elena Lincoln. She loaned me the money. I repaid her back a soon as I could and later on I helped her with her beauty salons."

The fucking bitch had him in a tight grip!

"Oh my god Christian, that gave her even more reasons to manipulate you."

"I know, but I didn't at the time. But she never interfered with my business, I simply didn't let her, because she tried in the beginning. I was the one who worked for almost 20 hours a day, not her. It was me. I was the one that had to sit in those hideous meetings with people sucking up at me to buy their business, I was the one that needed to stay focused, because one stupid slip up would mean that a lot of people could lose their jobs." He is now brushing his hand through his hair.

"How many people do you have working for you?" I ask

"40.000."

"Geez Christian, and now you are laying here with me in the middle of the day…and what about your work?"

He laughs. "Let me tell you Ana, since I started GEH I never have taken a day off…ever…so I think I'm entitled to some free time…and I trust Ros, my second in command. If there are emergencies they know how to reach me, so don't worry okay…I will do the worrying."

I sit up on the bed and take his hand. "Come let me look at this hand of yours and put some ice on it. Because if you think that a tiny little bruise is getting you off the hook from cooking tomorrow, you are wrong mister!" I say laughing.

He looks at me and pouts. That makes me laugh. Hot-shot billionaire pouting.

"Don't pout Christian!" I say and can't hide my smile

"Why not?" he asks and continues pouting.

"Because it has the same effect of me as this has on you." and I bite my lip.

"It does?! Well, then I guess I have to pout a lot more!" and he gives me his beautiful shy smile.

"Come one…let me take a look at your hand and we have to eat."

Downstairs I push Christian in one of the chairs and get my First-Aid kit. I pull a chair next to his and remove the bandage that is already dirty and a bit bloody.

His hand is swollen, bruised and he has abrasions on his knuckles.

"Jesus Christian, next time don't punch a wall okay? Are you sure you can move your hand and fingers properly?"

He opens and closes his hand and see him wince a little.

"It will be okay, in a few days I won't feel a thing." He says and kisses my neck.

"Don't distract me Christian, let me get the ice." I walk to the refrigerator and get some ice, wrap it in a kitchen towel and put it on his hand.

"Now leave it there for a little while and then I will put a clean bandage on it."

"How do you know all of this?" He asks

"Ray, my dad owned a wood-work shop. And he came home almost every day with a cut or a bruise."

I take his hand in mine and kiss it. "There that should do it…a kiss on your boo-boo" I say and wink. I take the First-Aid kit and walk to the cabinet, but before I get the chance to put it away Christian lifts me up put me on the kitchen sink. He is standing before me and his gray eyes bore into mine.

"I like your kisses." He says and trails kisses from my jaw to my collarbone, but then stops suddenly.

"Why are you stopping?" I say and my voice sounds annoyed.

"Ana, I don't want to … baby you just shared something horrible with me a few hours ago…".

"Then make me forget Christian…please".

"To make you forget, I need to make love to you." And then my stomach grumbles, "But first we need to eat, because Ana... what the hell is living in your stomach?" He says smirking playfully and pinches my stomach with his finger.

"That's the belly-monster" I say laughing. "God Christian, you are crazy". I say and smack his arm playfully.

"Yeah, crazy about you" he says pushing my hair carefully to one side and brushing his lips against my neck.

"And when we get back from dinner Ana, I'm going to make you forget, by making sweet and passionate love to you".

**Song Ana sends to Christian: Falling for you – Colbie Caillat. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N. There was a guest reviewer who said it was disgusting that Ana was raped by Hyde. I would like to suggest, to please reread the chapter again, because Ana ****wasn't**** raped. And about the Roach issue. Why didn't Ana sue him? That will be clear this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of FSOG. They all belong to E.L. James.**

**Chapter 13 - CPOV**

I'm waiting in the kitchen for Ana. We decided to go out to have something to eat.

Since we skipped lunch I have to admit I'm pretty hungry right now.

Ana comes walking into the kitchen wearing a beautiful dress and high heels. I let my eyes roam over her body and stop at her breasts. She has her hair in a braid and a few tendrils of hair are falling into her face. _She is so beautiful._

"Ana you look beautiful." In two steps I'm standing in front of her and kiss her nose. She blushes that beautiful color and giggles.

"You look pretty handsome yourself Mr. Grey." and she stands on her tiptoes and kisses my nose.

"You know, that song you sent me this morning, I ...I loved it Ana, and I know what you mean…I 'm falling for you too, the feeling is so overwhelming, I just want this feeling never to end."

She is looking up at me through her lashes. And crinkles her nose.

"You feel it too?" She asks.

"Yeah baby I feel it too." I lean down to kiss her but we hear a knock on the door. What the fuck!

"Where you expecting visitors?" I ask taking a step back.

"No, I don't think so. Ethan and Jose are coming tomorrow, let me see who is at the door." I see her walk away and take a good look at her legs.

"Ana banana" I hear a manly voice from the door. "Damn, Ana you look…good! Bainbridge Island is treating you well I see." The voice comes closer until I see a tall blonde good looking guy standing at the door with his arm wrapped around Ana's waist. _Who. the. fuck. is. that?_

Ana clears her throat and carefully steps away from the blond guy and walks towards me.

"Ethan, I would like you to meet Christian Grey...my ...boyfriend, Christian this is Ethan Kavanagh, Kate's brother."

Fuck! This is the guy Ana is so close with. I have to admit he is a good looking guy. He is not looking all too happy I have to admit. Maybe he is in love with Ana, but never got to admit it to her.

I take a step forward and extend my hand "Nice to meet you Ethan." He gives me a firm handshake.

He looks from me to Ana and he says "boyfriend?"

Ana shrugs, puts her arm around my waist and nods her head smiling brightly.

"I'm sorry" Ethan says "I know you told me to come tomorrow but I figured I come by early and maybe help you out, Kate told me you weren't finished yet, but if it is a bad time, I'll leave and come back tomorrow."

"No, you don't have to leave." Ana says.

"We were just planning on going out to have dinner, but you can join us, right Christian?" She says and squeezes my waist.

Well, I'd rather have my girl all to myself, but not much I can do here.

"Sure, no problem. You are welcome to join us." I say. _It seems I can be nice._

"Uhm would it be a problem if I stayed the night Ana?" Ethan says. His eyes darting from Ana to mine.

"The guestroom isn't finished yet, so I can offer you the couch." Ana says blushing.

"Sure no problem, thanks Ana."

"Come one let's go guys." Ana says in a cheery voice.

We enter restaurant Marché and are greeted by a waitress who is showing too much cleavage. I see her check me out and then her eyes dart to Ethan and does the same.

I see Ana take it all in and I hear her say.

"We're waiting, please show us the way." I have to stifle a laugh when the waitress, who is also wearing to much makeup turns around and shows us our seats.

She keeps avoiding Ana's gaze when she asks us what we would like to drink.

I ignore her completely and take Ana's hand and ask her what she wants to drink.

We order our drinks and the waitress leaves. I look at Ana and she is shaking her head.

"What?" I ask.

"What?! Geez Christian, she was undressing you both with her eyes, putting her breast in your faces and ignoring me."

"Wow, I've never met Ana the green eyes monster." Ethan says smiling.

"It's just…ugh I don't know" Ana says"it's rude." Waiving her hand in the air.

"But how are things in Seattle Ethan, how are your parents and Kate? I haven't talked to Kate in a few days." Ana says blushing.

"Oh than you haven't heard that my father and Kate got into this huge fight? Shit Ana, that wasn't pretty from what I've heard."

"What do you mean?" Ana says taking a sip from her wine. I see licking her wet her lips and fuck if my dick doesn't react to that!

Ethan takes a deep breath "It seems that there were a lot of complaints about Kate, she was treating the staff at Kavanagh Media like trash and well the people she interviewed weren't all too happy about her either, so my dad told her that she had to change her behavior or quit….

And Kate being Kate…quit. She told my dad that she didn't need him or his money, turned around and left. I believe she is staying with this guy she met...uhm don't remember his name."

"Yeah, that must be Elliot." Ana says and her gaze is fixed on the table. "I feel like a poor friend, she told me that her dad wanted to talk to her, but I never heard anything back from her, I just assumed it was nothing."

Ethan snorts "You don't have to feel sorry Ana, Kate had this coming to her. Her attitude and behavior from this last year is horrible. I don't know what happened to her. But she wasn't there for you either when you needed her, so stop feeling bad about yourself. Kate will work it out."

The conversations shifts from Kate, to New York where Ethan is studying now, to Sam and José…

They seem so at ease with each other. It seems that Ethan owns a motorcycle too and that they made a lot of tours together. I can't help but feel and outsider and I retreat to myself.

My hand that was holding Ana's is now clutching my wine glass. I have to contain myself not to crush it.

Ana tries to pull me into the conversation, but I don't give a fuck. I force the food down to my throat and hear her giggle and laugh when they recall their memories.

I'm feeling completely out of control. So to not make matters worse I force myself to use the bathroom. When I stand up abruptly Ana looks at me startled.

"Where are you going?" She asks

"Bathroom" I say and walk away.

I'm standing in one of the stalls and I am completely going out of my mind. They have a bond together that I will never have with Ana. He was there for her, when she was lost, confused and hurt. I should have been the guy to help and comfort her. I'm jealous. I. Christian. Grey am jealous.

Fuck! I kick the door forcefully. _Well, that didn't help Grey!_

I walk back to our table and see Ana sitting alone.

"Where is Ethan?!" I ask. My voice short and cold.

She looks at me confused "He got a phone call, so he stepped outside for a moment. Christian, what's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing is wrong Ana, drop it." I take a big sip from my wine and feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I completely ignore Ana and read the text from Elliot telling me he will be coming to Bainbridge Island with Kate tomorrow afternoon. I reply back quickly and keep scanning my phone and ignore the beautiful girl sitting next to me. I believe I brought sulking to a whole new level.

When Ethan arrives back at our table he looks between Ana and me.

"Everything all right over here?" He asks.

Ana shrugs her shoulders and looks at me with sadness covering her face.

"I would like to leave." Ana says "I don't feel very good." and she starts getting up from her chair.

"Are you going to pass dessert?" Ethan asks looking up at her "That's your favorite part of the meal Ana Banana."

I watch Ana's face and see tears starting to pool in her eyes.

"I don't feel like having dessert Ethan, but you guys can stay here, I'm going to head over to the cottage."

Ethan and I are both standing now. I reach to touch her arm but she recoils from me.

"I'm going to pay and wait outside for you guys." Ethan says.

"No, I took care of that Ana says. I'm leaving."

She stands and walks determinately out of the restaurant. Fucking great! I fucked up once again with my stupid jealous behavior.

Ethan is now looking at me with a scowl on his face_. Yeah, yeah._

"Go after her dude. I don't know what you did or said to her. But I'm telling you this, if you hurt her in any way…you will have to deal with me. She has been hurt enough. And if you are worrying if I have feelings for her, then you couldn't be more wrong. Ana is like a sister to me. Now get your ass out of here and apologize to her."

I'm looking at him completely stunned. Was I so obvious?

"Go after her man!" He says raising his voice drawing the attention of the people sitting at the table next to ours.

I quickly walk out of the restaurant and run to Ana. I stop in front of her so she has no other option than to stop walking.

"I'm sorry" I say "my behavior was horrible and…I'm sorry...I was jealous all right!"

She looks at me with an unreadable face.

"What's your problem Christian? Because I told you already that I don't have feelings for Ethan. He is like a brother to me. He was the only one who helped and stood by me when my dad died and…when…Hyde. He was the one that dragged me outside and forced me to have a good time to forget all the shit, he was the one that lay beside me when I was having nightmares. And he never ever crossed the line. Ethan is a good friend, and he will stay that way. If you have a problem with that Christian, then I don't know what to say. But don't ask me to turn my back on him, because I won't!"

I take a step closer to her and reach for her hand.

"I'm sorry Ana… I'm…."

"You're an ass! That's what you are!" She says. And even if the sun has set I can see the fury in her eyes.

"An ass? You are calling me an ass?" There is a first for everything I guess…_An ass?_

"Yeah, you heard me…" She looks at our joined hands.

"Look Christian, I don't know what happened in there, and arghh... I…"

"You are right, I am an ass. A big ass…the biggest ass in the state of Washington. But you bring up all this feelings up on me and I don't know what to do or how to act…look Ana, my MO is when to lose control I shut down and behave like...an …ass."

Her eyes soften a bit looking at me.

"I know what you mean Christian, I mean all these feelings are new for me to! But I also recognize the feeling of being rejected, dismissed and ignored…and I don't want to go through that again, because it hurts…I am new to this boyfriend-girlfriend thing, just like you, but I don't think that sulking solves problems…it create problems. You have to talk to me…when you feel that you are going to lose control because of me…ok?! Can you please promise me that Christian?"

"I promise you. I'm willing to try Ana…for you I'll try. And just so you know, I wasn't losing control because of you! It was me…all me…there was absolute chaos in my head in there." I say pointing with my chin in the direction of the restaurant. "And I got incredibly jealous… I want to be the one…to help you and to be there for you…don't you see…you have this history with Ethan…"

She shuts me up by placing her soft lips against mine "Shut up Grey….and kiss me."

I kiss her beautiful lips until I hear someone cough behind us.

"Come one lovebirds…it's time to go home" Ethan says.

As I walk into Ana's bedroom I see her sitting Indian style waiting for me.

She pats the bed and motions for me to sit next to her. I don't know how much talking I can do with her looking as sexy as hell.

"Okay Christian, I just want to add one more thing to the conversation we were having tonight…you said that you have a hard time with the fact that I share a history with Ethan…but you know…and I don't want to scare you off…but you are the one that is sleeping in my bed…you are my present…and hopefully … well you know…" She blushes deep red "Can you work with that?" She smiles shyly at me and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Oh I like the sound of that Ms. Steele…now come here and kiss me woman."

**CPOV**

I wake up by something brushing against my nose. I slowly open my eyes expecting to find beautiful blue eyes staring back at me, but instead I'm looking at a foot. _What the hell?!_

I rub my eyes…surely I'm seeing things here. So I open my eyes again...nope I was right…Ana's foot is in my face. I gently take her foot and place it on the mattress. I slowly sit up and look at the scene in front of me.

Somehow Ana has managed to turn around in her sleep. She is now laying with her head, where her feet should be. At the same time she has the sheets crumbled into her side, leaving me without sheets. This makes me smile. I sit there and watch her sleep. She looks so girly, innocent and beautiful.

I look at the time and see that it's still early. I grab my pillow, place it next to Ana's head and lay next to her and just watch her.

**APOV**

I open my eyes and look straight into Christian's sleeping face. He is perfect. His lips are perfectly sculptured, his jaw is strong and masculine. His hair that is sticking all over the place, is as soft as I imagined it would be. I have to refrain myself not to touch his lips.

Inwardly I groan…he is too good to be true…everything is perfect about the guy…well not so much his control issues, but thinking about it I completely understand why he has the need to control. What did he call himself? Oh yeah….fifty shades fucked up.

Somehow one of his hands is holding my butt and the other arm he has managed to squeeze it under my head. I take a good look around and notice that we are laying with our heads on the foot end of the bed. _Great! I did it again._

The sheets are in a messed heap tucked under my legs.

I try to pull away his hand that is heavily resting on my butt, putting more pressure on my really full bladder.

"Don't go." I hear his groggy voice "Just five more minutes." he whispers.

He slowly opens one eye and looks at me, quickly closing it again. I see that he is trying not to smile.

I feel his hand make his way to the inside of my shorts and he starts to make little circles with his fingers.

"Christian…"

"Yes baby" he responds with his eyes still closed.

"I really need to use the bathroom."

"Promise me to come back right away?"

"I promise…be right back."

I jump out of the bed and make my way to the bathroom. I smell coffee and hear noises from downstairs. Ethan is probably awake. Can't imagine that he slept very well on the couch.

I do my business and washing my hands at the sink I look at the mirror. Geez…what happened? My hair is all over the place…my eyes are puffy from sleep…ugh.

I quickly brush my teeth and braid my hair…this will have to do.

Entering the bedroom is see that Christian is laying just how I left him…he raises his arm that just was holding my butt a few minutes ago "What took you so long? Get over here baby."

I lay besides him and give a little kiss on his beautiful lips. He opens his eyes and places his hand on my butt again pushing me closer to him.

He sighs contently. "I could really get used to waking up like this." he comments. "Even though some sheets would be nice and waking up looking at your face instead of your foot, but I guess I can live with that." He smiles.

"Yeah, sorry about that" I say "but I tend to move a lot while I'm asleep."

"You don't say!" Christian answers.

"I need my morning kiss baby…come here." he pulls me against him and traces his tongue against my lips. "Mmm you taste minty baby" he kisses my nose "What time are the others coming over" he asks and slowly lowers his head and kisses my neck….this is really good. I move my neck to give him better access. But instead of kissing me further he stops "At what time Ana?" Geez less talking please.

"Afternoon" is my short reply.

"I can work with that" he says while pushing his erection into my belly.

I giggle in respond.

I reach to his boxers and skim the waistband with my fingers. I push my hand inside and hold his nice ass. My hand wanders to the front and yup…there he is…ready to go.

I take him in my hand and slowly rub up and down. With my thumb I spread the moisture on the tip.

He moans "Oh fuck Ana, that's so good baby" he moves his hips to encourage me to continue.

He removes my shorts and places one leg over his. His fingers skim my folds, teasing, gently brushing but not touching the spot I really need him to touch.

In one swift move Christian has removed his boxer shorts and my tank top and I'm straddling him.

"I want you on top baby…I want to see you move." he says sounding husky

I'm sitting on his dick and I feel the moisture seeping from me. I move my pelvis to get a little friction.

I take his erection in my hand and slowly glide into it. Oh shit…he is big. Suddenly he sits up and we are face to face.

"Do you feel that Ana? How good we are together…we fit perfectly baby." he whispers in my ear.

"Now move baby" he lays back down on the bed his eyes never leaving mine. I start to move up and down…his hand reach my breasts and he pinches my nipples, causing this sensations to go directly to my sex.

"Oh Christian" I hardly recognize my own voice. What is he doing to me?

He flips us and I am now laying under him. He gently starts moving in and out of me. I feel and hear his breath in the crook of my neck.

"Fuck Ana, you are so tight baby…so good…you feel so good baby." he says while he trusts harder into me.

I feel getting closer and he picks up speed "Don't come yet baby…hold on…I want us to come together" he grunts.

How the hell am I supposed to hold on my orgasm?

"Please Christian…I can't hold….on…much longer…." I moan

"Now! Ana let it go!" and I do…together we reach our orgasm and it's pure bliss.

He gives me little butterfly kisses all over my face.

"You're beautiful baby." he says his eyes shining.

We are laying together my head on his chest and his hand playing with my braid. Who would of thought that I would be comfortable with someone touching my hair?

"Do you know how happy you make me?" Christian starts, but before I have time to reply he continues "It's not just how beautiful and sweet you are, but it's everything, all the little things you do and say. You know that no one has ever talked to me the way you do…well except my mother maybe and Mia."

"What do you mean?" I say

He takes a deep breath…"No one ever dares to argue with me, it's always, yes Sir, no Sir a bag full of Sir…and it doesn't mean shit you know? I say jump…and they say how high? And you? Well you ask why? You don't take any of my shit and how stupid it may sound to you…it makes me incredibly happy. And this, laying here with you…enjoying each other…" He doesn't finish what he is saying…

"Don't tell me you've never had this before Christian, I mean all those girls…." Only the thought makes me sick. Christian laying with another woman, like he is now with me.

"I never done this before Ana…I fucked my submissives…and our ways parted…she would go to her room and I go to mine…I never held them…and they surely never ever slept in my bed…" His voice sounds cold and he is staring into space.

"You didn't?" My voice barely a whisper.

"No, you have to understand Ana, that those …arrangements…if you could call it that…where about control…for me…for the girl it was about submitting…she would surrender to me…it was never a heart and flowers relationship…there was a contract…I mean you can't call that romantic can you? There where rules and limits…soft and hard limits."

"Oh." What's there to say? I don't understand anything of what he is saying to me…How could someone want to surrender all control of his life?

"What made you leave that lifestyle Christian? Something must have happened to leave it…"

I feel him tense and take a deep breath.

"Several things happened…and I…I decided that I didn't want that anymore…I have to admit that the months before I finally decided to leave the lifestyle…well it just didn't do it for me anymore… They never meant anything to me Ana…okay? This…what I have with you…I want that…forever…so please bare with me. I will probably fuck up….but don't leave me baby…give me the chance to explain if something happens ok? Can you please promise me that?"

Hearing him as he continues "I'm pretty much aware that you deserve someone better than me, someone who doesn't have a past like mine, but I'm selfish and I believe…No I know I can adjust because since I left the lifestyle I've changed a lot. I have been working with my psychiatrist weekly on what I want with my life and not dwelling on the past…but give me time…." His eyes are pleading and he looks so sad and it breaks my heart.

He actually didn't answer my question, but I guess this will have to do for now.

"Christian, I won't leave you …as long as you don't hit me or yell at me...I think we are going to be okay…I have to tell you…I only felt safe with my dad…since he died…well Ethan was there for me and he was really sweet and all, but with you …I feel safe…and cherished…"

I don't get the time to finish because Christian takes my face in his large hands and kisses me with abandon. It's such a passionate kiss that my entire body feels weak.

"I...will...never...hit...you!" His eyes are blazing with intensity.

"I know Christian, I know you will never hit me." I give him a kiss on his nose and at the same time brush his hair out of his forehead.

"I trust you."

We lay there for a few more minutes both lost in our own thoughts. I would like to stay here with Christian in my bed, but in a few hours the cavalry is going to arrive…we have to get up.

"Come…it's time to get up…shower with me?"

His smile is dazzling. Shit, he is handsome.

"I thought you'd never ask Ms. Steele…"

**CPOV**

We just finished our shower and Ana is downstairs fixing breakfast.

I had to take her again in the shower. I can't get enough of her. She is so beautiful and sexy.

As I'm starting to make my way downstairs I hear my phone buzzing from the nightstand. Fuck! I forgot about that stupid thing. Normally the first thing I do when I wake up is to check my phone for missed calls, messages or e-mails. Shit it's Ros.

"Ros, make it quick I have things to do." I say.

"Well a good morning to you too Christian, I can hear you haven't lost your asshole status." she replies

"Cut the crap Ros, what's up?" I just want this conversation to end and go in search for my girl.

"Look I received a phone call from Langley and things aren't going well with the New York deal. I think it's best that you fly up there and do what you do best." Ros says.

I don't want to leave to New York….fuck I want to stay here with Ana.

"You go Ros…" I say

"No can do boss…I'm dealing with the Taiwan deal…there is a fuck up there too."

"Fuck!" I growl into the phone…. "Contact Andrea and let her prepare the jet. I will leave Monday."

I end the call and pinch the bridge of my nose. As I turn around I hear Ana's voice coming from the doorway.

"Are you all right Christian? Did something happened?" her voice is clouded with worry.

"No, just business baby…but I will have to leave to New York on Monday, but I will only be for a few days." Just the thought of not seeing Ana in days makes me feel sick. I know that those days are going to be packed with meetings even if she would join me she would be spending the day alone.

"Oh" she say "How long will you have to stay there?"

"I don't know…I think three or four days top…I'm sorry Ana...but if there was any way to get out of this I would. I don't like the idea of leaving you and not seeing you in days."

"It's okay Christian, I understand…it's your business, we can always Skype…right?" her voice doesn't sound as convincing as she wants but instead of making it worse I walk to her and hug her.

"Yes we can Skype and call and text…but now for... breakfast…I'm hungry woman…let's go." I take her hand and guide her out of the room leaving that fucking phone on the bed. I have never despised that phone more than I do now…

Ethan is already seated at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Good morning" I say. I still feel jealous when I look at the guy.

"Good morning" he says and looks at my hand that is holding Ana's.

Ana has prepared pancakes, fruit and there is also yoghurt and cereal.

While we are eating Ana is giving us tasks.

"Ethan would you mind going to the store and do some grocery shopping. I went yesterday, but there are still a few things that I need." She doesn't even let him reply but takes a deep breath and continues "I will make you a list so that you don't forget anything."

Her eyes dart at me and she smiles. "Christian, maybe you can join Ethan and I will stay here and clean up a bit….questions?" she asks looking from me to Ethan.

We both shake our heads. I Christian Grey am taking orders from a tiny woman and I couldn't be happier about it. Wait until I tell Flynn about this, he is going to need psychological assistance as well!

"Nice car man." Ethan says while driving to the supermarket.

"Thanks" I say. I can feel he wants to say something to me but doesn't know how to breach the subject. So to get this awkwardness out of the way I start.

"Just say what you have to say Ethan, let's get it over with man."

He turns in his seat and faces me. "Look I don't know what your intentions are with Ana, but I'm telling you, if you hurt her in any way, I will kick your ass. She has been through hell and back this last year and she deserves happiness. I don't give a shit of how rich you are or how many CPO's you have, I...will...kick...your...ass.". He states his eyes never leaving mine.

I take a deep breath and park the car. "Look Ethan, I never felt this way about a woman…ever…the first moment I laid eyes on her, I knew she was special. She told me what happened with Hyde and..." But Ethan interrupts me.

"When I got into the office the day she got attacked by Hyde…it was like life was slowly fading out of her you know? I saw what he did to her…her back…it was horrible…I rode with her in the ambulance when they took her to the hospital, but they wouldn't let me in the examining room…when they finally released her the next day, she wouldn't let go of my hand, she was terrified. And then the nightmares started. She also had to deal with the police and with SIP. That CEO even came over the next day and offered her a large payment and told her he hoped he would do anything to help her in finding another job, in other words…he didn't want Ana back…She got compensation for damages…and she even refused in taking that…she gave it to charity. She told me she didn't want 'dirty' money. At the time, I tried to convince her to sue that CEO, I don't know man, but something was off… But Ana said she didn't have the energy to go through that. Even my dad offered her his help, but she declined… so after a while I no longer insisted. What I'm trying to tell you is that Ana is a special girl. She is very independent and sweet. Don't hurt her."

"I won't…" I say "I won't hurt her, I want her to be happy, I promise. And you have permission to kick my ass if I hurt her in any way. And thank you for being there for her and taking care of her."

"Like I said, Ana is like a sister to me, so don't mess up…I already had to kick José's ass a year ago…don't make me kick yours." He states.

"Why did you have to kick José's ass? What did the fucker do?" I ask gripping the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles are turning white.

"A year ago, we were out you know…having a drink, finals where coming and we thought it would be a good idea to take the girls out to unwind. Ana is a lightweight, after two drinks she gets tipsy and after three…well she gets drunk…we were having a real good time and Ana went outside to take some fresh air…José followed her and he tried to kiss her….Ana was trying to push him away…and he just pushed and pushed…grabbing her face to get a chance to kiss her….I was looking for her when I found them outside…she was asking him to stop, but he didn't get the message…so I grabbed him and punched his face."

"Fucker" I say.

"José has always had a thing for Ana, since the first day they started college. But Ana was always clear about her feelings for José…she says she sees him like a brother and that's it. He tries to spend as much time with her as possible…I even have this feeling that he asks her to babysit Sam just to spend time with her.." he laughs and continues "José hates my guts since the day I punched him…let's say we act civil for Ana's sake."

"Where was Ana's mom while that shit went down, when her dad died and the attack at SIP?"

He shakes his head and rubs his hands through his hair "Man her mother is …self centered and a complete airhead. I have known Ana for five years and I think I saw her mom two times. Both times Ana had to pay for her ticket. But Ana keeps forgiving her. She doesn't know any differently I guess."

"Her dad, Ray…he was a good guy…never knew why the guy married Ana's mom though" He shakes his head…"I called Carla, Ana's mom when she got attacked…I thought it would do Ana some good to spend some time with her. I called her and told her and she said and I quote "Oh, I think Ana is going to be okay, why didn't she protect herself? Ray was always bragging about how he taught her to defend herself… …she will get over it. And I don't have time to travel all the way to Seattle, Rob has dinners to attend for his business and I have to be there for him, you surely understand that having

parents like yours. Ethan, Ana was always an attention seeker…she will be all right." He says while staring out of the window.

"She said that?" I state. Fuck Grace would drop everything to be at my side the same minute.

"Yeah" Ethan says "You know I may not see eye to eye with my old man most of the time, but I know that they have my back and Kate's…and even Ana's. They adore her. My dad offered her a job after the incident, but Ana refused. It pissed Kate off though." He says and smiles.

"Ana's mom called her when she inherited all the money from her grandmother. Ana's grandfather was one of the first people who settled here in Bainbridge Island. He owned a timber company. When he died Ana's grandmother sold it leaving her a very rich woman, anyway Carla called her when she heard about Grandma Steele passing away and asked Ana what she was going to do with all that money."

My mind is working overtime. How can a mother treat her own daughter like that?

I mean the crack-whore didn't give a shit about me, but hell she was high all the time. But Ana, is pure and sweet. You just have to take care of her. Yet she takes care of others and if I'm correct she has been rejected by her own mother time and time again.

Ethan looks at his watch. "Common, we have to hurry or Ana is going to flip-out." He says smiling.

"And trust me, you don't want her mad."

I smile and say "Yeah, I already had the pleasure to meet, Sergeant Ana."

We walk towards the store and Ethan stands still smiling. "One day Ana and I took Sam to a playground, we were sitting and watching Sam play with other kids. All of a sudden some shitty fat kid started bullying Sam…dude you should have seen Ana. She stood up from where we were watching, walked with determined steps towards that kid, and the sweet and gentle Ana we all know and love transformed into a big, redneck, ass whooping woman! I know for a fact that that shitty kid will never in his life bother anyone ever again."

I laugh out loud. Even if she looks tiny and vulnerable, my girl has some balls. I have to remember never to piss her off. _Yeah, good luck with that Grey._

"Oh" Ethan continues "She never gets mad at Sam though…she will do anything for him. Ana hates when the house is a mess and when someone leaves things scattered around the house, but when Sam is around she just smiles. And in the morning, damn, Ana is like really moody and cranky…we all know not to talk to her, until she had got her first cup of coffee, and even then…we wait until she starts talking…but not with Sam…no Sir….with Sam she is happy and talking and laughing… I once made the big mistake to ask her if she knew where I had left my laptop…I was late for college and she just stood there looking at me as if I were a complete idiot. She didn't even answer my question…she made coffee for herself, got into the shower and when she came back she stood in front of me hands on her hips and told me "Ethan Kavanagh, if you ever make that mistake again…you will regret it, oh

and Kate took your laptop" she patted my cheek, smiled and took off to college. Christian, I'm warning you man." He says smiling.

I smile as I remember the other day when I woke her up. I guess I will have to make sure always to provide her with coffee…or just let my other persuading techniques come to the surface…

**APOV**

I'm standing in the doorway looking at my garden. Well I don't think you can call it garden…it doesn't deserve the title. I really should get someone to fix this. Because I am so not putting my hands in the dirt. The idea of all the bugs and Garter snakes make my skin crawl. Maybe Elliot knows someone who can fix this mess. In my mind I know exactly how I want the garden to turn out...I will ask Elliot when he gets here.

I hear my phone beep and it's a text from Christian.

***Do you really need everything on the list baby…it's a lot! X**

Yeah well you guys eat a lot, I think to myself.

**-Yes! Don't forget anything, or you will be in trouble X**

***Yes ma'am ;-) X **

I smile to myself but don't text back. I should really get busy otherwise they are going to come back and everything will be the same as when they left.

I walk upstairs and start in the bedroom. Looking at the messed up sheets I think about how my life has changed since I have met Christian. I have never felt anything like this for anyone before. I mean sure I love Ethan and Kate and José and little Sam…but it's different with Christian. It's all consuming.

Love? I sit down on the edge of the bed clutching the sheets in my hand. Am I in love with Christian?

Surely that's too soon…I have know him for a week…

But if I think about it…In that week we have seen each other practically every day…and when we didn't see each other we called or e-mailed.

He is always so sweet and gentle…well that of course when he isn't controlling and stubborn. And the other day, even when I practically kicked him out…he stayed and took care of me.

I shake the thoughts away and start cleaning up. I wish my dad was here. I'm sure that he would like Christian too. I miss my dad. In a few weeks it will be a year that he passed away. And a lot happened in that year.

My mind goes back to Christian, his smile, the way he smells, the way he kisses. He makes me feel different…that I know. I never felt so safe with anyone like I do with Christian. Even with everything I have told him he still thinks I'm strong…and beautiful…I snort…_yeah well whatever Steele._

I don't think I'm beautiful and I am clumsy, no doubt about _that_!

I turn on my iPod and the voice of Afrojack fills the room. I turn up the volume and start dancing, singing and cleaning with all I've got! I giggle…geez if Christian would see or hear me…

**CPOV**

Ethan and I enter the cottage when we all of a sudden hear music coming from upstairs.

"Oh man, you have got to see this. Ana is probably cleaning. She always does this…she puts on music and sings and dances…but sorry to break it to you…she can't do either of them." Ethan says.

We take the stairs two at the time and stop at the door. Ethan was right. Ana, who now is wearing these little shorts and a tight t-shirt. Is singing and jumping up and down. In the meantime she is changing the sheets.

_I'm clumsy  
>My head's a mess<br>Cause you got me growing taller everyday  
>We're giants<br>In a little man's world  
>My heart is pumping up so big that it could burst<em>

I listen to the song while watching her. Well it could be me singing this. It would relate as to how I'm feeling. I wonder if she is feeling the same way.

_Been trying so hard not to let it show  
>But you got me feeling like<br>I'm stepping on buildings, cars and boats  
>I swear I could touch the sky<em>

_Ohh ohh ohh  
>I'm ten feet tall<br>Ohh oh ohh  
>I'm ten feet tall <em>

We are still standing on the same spot and Ana is dancing and singing away. Her hair pulled up in a messy bun, is falling all over the place. I have to bite the inside of my cheek so I don't burst out in laughter. When I look at Ethan he has the biggest grin of his face. He comes closer and whispers in my ear "Man when she sees both of us here she is going to flip...I'm going to start unpacking the groceries." he claps my shoulder, making me tense up and walks away.

_I'll be careful  
>So don't be afraid<br>You're safe here  
>No these arms won't let you break<br>I'll put up a sign in the clouds  
>So they all know<br>That we ain't ever coming down_

_Been trying so hard not to let it show  
>But you got me feeling like<br>I'm stepping on buildings, cars and boats  
>I swear I could touch the sky<em>

_Ohh oh ohh  
>I'm ten feet tall<br>Ohh oh ohh  
>I'm ten feet tall <em>

She is jumping up and down like a madman. Damn the energy. My eyes wander to her tight little ass and her breasts. Then suddenly, as if she feels my presence she turns around. Her face is one of complete shock. It's so fucking funny that I burst out in laughter. Her face is red and her blue eyes are as big as saucers. She walks to the iPod and turns the volume down.

"How long have you been watching?" She asks.

And I'm really trying to respond to her, but remembering the way she was dancing and singing makes me start all over again.

"Christian! That's not funny you know?! I'm so embarassed...Shit I certainly don't feel ten feet tall anymore." she says and she is trying not to smile.

"Baby come here" I say while walking towards her "that was...really...adorable...the way you where dancing...well jumping to be exact, and singing, the only thing that was missing was the hairbrush you know... so you could use that as the microphone."

"Ha Ha funny Grey...really funny...Shit Chrisitan, I'm so embarrased you know?" And then she looks at me and bites her lip.

"So you don't like my singing?" she says and bursts out in laughter too.

"I don't know baby, but I don't think you will be winning an award any time soon...the way you dance...that actually could work out". And laugh with her.

"I can teach you how to dance baby" I say kissing her neck and her collarbone. Fuck she smells so fucking good. I can't get enough.

Suddenly she steps back and waves her tiny indexfinger in my face "Oh no Grey, you really think that you can laugh at me and then get kisses...no way" she says biting her lip...again.

"Baby don't bite your lip."

She giggles and starts walking out of the bedroom. When she reaches the door she turns around, winks and says "Make sure not to come downstairs before your 'thingy' has settled down ok?"

Okay that's it! Before she even knows what's happening I pick her up, throw her over my shoulder and throw her on the bed. I grab both of her arms and hold them above her head.

"Now Miss Steele please I think I'm definitly having hearing problems...what did you call my dick?"

She is trying to buck me of..._oh baby no chance in hell._

"Ana...". I say again

"Thingy" She says laughing...

"You know that's not the correct word for it right?" She is looking up at me and giggling.

"Thingy, thingy Christian has a thingy." She says with a girly voice.

I'm trying really hard not to smile.

I get both of her hands in one and start to tickle her.

"Christian...! No...please stop." And I do...for now...

"Okay baby we are going to try one more time. How did you call my dick?"

She bites her lips and whispers "thingy"

"Okay don't say I didn't warn you" I start to tickle her relentlessly...she is screaming and hear head is moving from side to side.

"Christian, oh my god please stop! Christian...stop!"

"Just say it baby, what is the correct word?"

And then she starts saying out very loud "Christian, you have a dick...a huge dick..an enormous dick..."

"And are you going to call my huge and enormous dick a thingy ever again?"

"Uhm no...really your dick is big and huge and..." and before she can finish we hear someone clearing their throat. Please God, don't let this be the one that I think it is...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of FSOG. They all belong to E.L. James.**

**Chapter 14 - APOV**

I feel Christian tense up and freeze. He is still sitting straddling me but slowly lets go of my hands.

"Mom?" I hear Christian say "What are you doing here?"

Mom? Mom? Oh my god...please let the floor open up now and swallow me whole...how long has she been standing there..._Geez Steele that was really classy for a first impression._ _Screaming the word dick like an idiot. _Maybe if I keep very quiet she won't notice me anymore.

"Hello darling" she says. Her voice sounds nice enough. "Elliot called me this morning and said that they were done with the house, so I came by to check it out. And I thought, since I'm here I can go by and see Christian. It's been a while son."

"Mom, I saw you a few days ago." He clears his throat "Mom how long have you been standing there?"

"Oh honey...long enough but don't worry I was young once."

"Mom, please...don't even go there." he turns around and he is looking down at me. He stands up from the bed and reaches for me.

"Ana baby, I would like you to meet my mother, Dr. Trevelyan-Grey. Mom, I would like you to meet Anastasia Steele, my girlfriend."

I stand up and try to tame my hair and straighten out my shirt. I still haven't looked at her.

Maybe if I close my eyes, she won't see me? That always works for Sam.

"Anastasia what a beautiful name." I hear his mother say

I take a deep breath and slowly look at the woman standing in front of me. I am met with brown gentle smiling eyes.

"Hello Anastasia, it's so nice to meet you. Christian has told me a lot about you."

"Hello Mrs. Grey, nice to meet you. And please call me Ana." I manage to say. "Oh, please call me Grace, Mrs. Grey makes me feel so old."

"I'm very sorry about what you had to hear..." I whisper and I feel the blush creep up from my neck to my ears.

"Nonsense, please don't be ashamed. Maybe I should have waited downstairs, but Elliot told me to come up and search for both of you."

"Did he know?!" Christian says.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" I ask Grace

"No, thank you Ana, Ethan offered me a drink. I should be heading home. Carrick and I have dinner plans this evening."

"Of course" I say. And I think I have never felt his horrible in my life ever. Grace turns around to walk to the stairs and I take a quick look at Christian. He is looking at me with a big freaking grin on his face. _Ass!_

In the meantime everyone has arrived. They are all sitting at the kitchen table. And of course Sam is the center of attention.

"Auntie Ana!" he jumps out of the chair and jumps in my arms giving me a sloppy kiss.

"Hey sweetie! Oh I think you have become taller! Haven't you?" I say.

"Yes I ate a lot of vegtabels." he states and his eyes dart to Christian.

"Cwistian, you are here! Uncle Ethan says we are playing baseball. You can come with us?"

"Sure I would love to little man, but hey...what's the deal...Auntie Ana gets this big kiss, but what about me huh?" Christian says.

He jumps from my arms straight into Christian's and hugs him tight. At the same time Grace gasps. "Oh Christian" she says.

"Who is that lady?" Sam asks pointing at Grace?

"Well Sam, that lady is my mom." Christian says.

Grace approaches them and ruffles Sam's hair. "Hello there Sam, it's nice to meet you." There are tears in her eyes.

Sam is looking intently at Grace.

"Are you Cwistian's mommy?" he asks.

"Yes I am, and I am also Elliot's and Mia mommy. That one over there is Elliot" she says pointing at Elliot. "And Mia is at home with her friends, but I think she would love to meet you."

"I don't have a mommy." Sam says.

Before Grace can reply Ethan asks "So who wants ice-cream?"

"I do! I do!" Sam says and squirms out of Christian's arms.

And then I hear Elliot say "Ana do you want ice-cream...or do you want a big..."

"Elliot Grey!" Grace says in a firm voice. Stop acting like a three year old." And she slaps the back of his head. In the meantime Christian flips him of, while Grace has her back turned.

"Moon," Elliot whines "You're embarrassing me."

"No Mister, you are embarrassing yourself." Grace responds and raises one eyebrow at Elliot. I don't think Elliot is arguing with his mother now.

"Auntie Ana" Sam asks. His mouth is covered with ice-cream.

"Yes Sam" somehow I have this feeling that I won't like his question very much.

"Who is Dick?"

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"Oh, Dick...well he is Christian's little friend." I take a quick look at Christian and he is shaking his head and laughing.

"Oh okay ..."

"Okay buddy less talking or we won't be able to play some baseball later on huh!" Ethan cuts in.

"Where is Kate?" I ask looking around.

"She is at the beach, something about clearing her head, but she has been there for a while now, so she will be back anytime." Elliot answers.

"I'm going to leave you now." Grace says while walking to the door.

She kisses Christian on the cheek and hugs me. She is such a nice woman. So warm and sweet.

"So I'll see you guys tomorrow right? Because Mia is dying to get to know you." she says and looks at me.

"Of course, I'm looking forward in meeting Mia as well, and your husband of course." I answer.

"Bye darlings. "She says and walks off in the direction of her house.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. As I'm turning to make my way back to the kitchen, Christian grabs my shoulders and kisses my forehead.

"Common baby let's go back to the kitchen." he takes my hand in his and we make our way to the others.

**CPOV**

Well that was fucking awkward. My mother has never seen me with a girl before and the first introduction she gets is her son straddling a girl while the girl is screaming the word 'dick'.

We are all standing in the kitchen deciding what to eat and everyone is talking at the same time.

Suddenly Ms. Kate fucking Kavanagh comes stomping into the kitchen looking like shit. Her eyes dart around the room and she stops at Ana.

"Steele, a word with you please." what the fuck? Who the hell does she think she is?

"Um sure." Ana says looking confused.

Ana and Kate walk to the garden and close the door.

"What's that all about?" I just can't stop myself and look at Ethan and Elliot.

"I don't know Christian." Elliot is brushing his hands through his hair "She showed up at my apartment Monday evening, but she looked fine to me."

"How did she get here? Did you pick her up Elliot?" Ethan asks

"Yeah, but she didn't say much, something about her car being at the garage or something like that."

Ethan snorts. "Her car isn't at the shop for repairs...my dad took the car from her. He gave it to her, but lately Kate has been acting totally out of control."

Well seems that Mr. Kavanagh is finally coming to his senses. I never understood why he gave her a job. I mean the woman should be working at the Nooz, with her stupid questions and idiotic attitude.

I see that José is constantly looking at me while he is talking to Sam.

_Bring it on fucker. I would love to finish what Ethan started a year ago!_

It must be fucking painful to see the girl he is in love with for a long time with someone else who she just met. _Tough shit!_

"I guess that Kate and Ana won't be back for a while" Ethan says "we should start with the sandwiches." Ethan and José take the bread and other stuff out of the refrigerator and start preparing sandwiches.

"Common Christian, let's start in the garden with the tables and stuff. We'll take a look in the shed, she probably has something in there that we can use."

Elliot and I walk to the shed and I overhear a part of the conversation that Kate and Ana are having. I know it's bad to eavesdrop but I have this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"... I didn't hear from you this entire week Ana. You knew that my dad wanted to talk to me...yet you forget the world around you because you are only thinking about yourself..." Kate's horrible voice comes through the door.

"I'm sorry...but things..." Ana tries to explain.

"Cut the crap Steele! You are already picking the mogul above me, and how long is it that you have known him huh?" _What the hell?_ Like she is one to speak about sticking up for your friends.

"Don't call him mogul." Ana says.

"Whatever Ana...look I don't know what he told you but the guy is a complete ass...he threw me out of his office, may I remind you!"

"Shut up Kate! Just shut the fuck up!" I hear Ana hiss..._you go girl!_

"You know what Kate, I don't know what your problem is, but don't speak of Christian that way...do you hear me! He threw you out of his office because your questions and attitude where completely out of line...and just stop thinking about it and get the fuck over it...second...this is my home...MY HOME...so if you have a problem with Christian and you think you can't behave around him... There's the door!" _well fuck me._..Ana is on a roll here. I can't help but feel extremely proud. She is sticking up for me.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Kate hisses back "You have known the guy for what, a week? You open your legs for the billionaire and throw me out? He must be good Ana...I mean Ana Steele... the mysterious girl in college where boys were practically falling at her feet, acting all shy. Now the billionaire comes in and you spread your legs for him ...just like that? Do you think you will have a happily ever after with him...he will probably ditch you in a few weeks. Be honest with yourself he can have anyone he wants...the moment he finds out about your mother changing husbands every year...You don't even know your real father and Ray...He was a carpenter for God's sake. The Grey's are one of the richest families in the Washington state Ana. And you think you are going to fit in...I mean sure...you inherited millions from your grandmother, but that doesn't make you fit in this world." I start opening the door to the garden, but feel Elliot grabbing my shoulder. "Leave them alone man...Ana can stand up for herself...they probably need this."

"What? What do you mean Kate...? Are _you_ saying that I slept with Christian because of his money?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Steele...I mean look at the guy he is not known for his gentleness or sweetness...he is an ass."

"You know Kate...you can say whatever you want about me...because at the end I know the truth, but don't call him ass...he isn't an ass." Ana says.

"Okay, a bastard, a ruthless moron, a dickhead..." Kate sums it all up. _Can't argue there...she has a point._

"Leave Kate...just leave and call me when you get your act together." Ana sounds so sad.

"You are kicking me out?" Kate shrieks

"That's exactly what I'm doing. I am going to go upstairs and will return in 10 minutes, and when I return I don't want you here...and I don't care how you leave...for all I care you swim back to Seattle...goodbye Kate."

The door opens and Ana's face is pale and her eyes are brimming with tears. Kate fucking Kavanagh is standing there looking shattered. _Well, you should think before you speak Katherine._

"Come Kate, get your stuff I will take you to the ferry." Elliot says

I follow Ana upstairs and find her in her room standing by the window. She has her arms wrapped around herself.

"Did you hear everything Christian." her voice sounds small and sad.

"Yes. I'm sorry I shouldn't..."

"It's okay...but maybe she is right you know...I mean you are very rich and handsome and you can have anyone you want...and your parents..." I can't let her finish...it's making me sick. Fucking Kate!

"Ana! Look at me." I say "Baby, look at me." I take her shoulders turning her around slowly.

"Baby, don't believe a word that Kate says okay?"

"But she is right...you are handsome and woman are constantly falling at your feet."

"That's maybe true, but I don't want them...I want you...I never wanted anyone before I met you...don't you see Ana? I don't give a shit what your father did for work or how many husbands your mother has had...All I see I you...you are pure and sweet and beautiful. Don't let that nasty bitch get into your head...and as for my family. I am sure that Mia is going to love you and well you saw my mom, she adores you and my dad will too."

I take her hand and lead her to the bed and sit her on my lap. She puts her arms around my neck and places her face in the crook of my neck. _Heaven._

"Thank you for sticking up for me." I say and kiss her head.

She shrugs her little shoulders and says "She should know better, than to mess with someone I love..." the minute the words leave her mouth she tenses and buries her face further in my neck.

"What did you say Ana?" and I gently try to force her to look at me.

She is searching my eyes with her beautiful blue ones. "Please Ana, what did you say?"

"I said she should know better, than to mess with someone I love..." she whispers and her eyes are looking everywhere except at me.

"Ana, baby..." her eyes dart to mine... "I love you too" _wow that felt strange...to say that out loud...but I do...I love her! I love Ana. _

"You what?" her face crinkles in the most adorable way.

"I Christian Trevelyan Grey love you Anastasia Steele." I smile.

"I Anastasia Rose Steele, love you Christian Trevelyan Grey." And she giggles.

"Damn baby you are something else...you are beautiful, smart, sweet..."

She takes my face in her hands "Less talking and more kissing Mr. Grey."

"We aim to please Ms. Steele."

I brush my lips against her. Her lips are so soft when she cries. I kiss the tears from her cheeks, kiss her little button nose and end and her plump, pink lips. Her tongue skims against my lips and she bites my lower lip. I groan and bite hers too.

"Oh baby your lips..."

"Shut up and kiss me Grey."

**APOV**

He loves me? Christian Grey loves me? Mousy little Ana Steele?! Maybe Kate is right...maybe he will get tired of me after a few weeks. I mean, what does he see in me anyway? He seems genuine though and when he said that he loved me he looked happy and I could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth.

Kate's words swirl through my brain. What is wrong with her? Sure Kate was always bitchy, but she never behaved that way towards me. What brought this on? Maybe I should of called her...I have been a poor friend. Shit, maybe I shouldn't have thrown her out.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I hear Ethan say.

I take a deep breath. We are walking to the beach. Christian, Elliot, Jose and Sam are walking ahead of us. Ethan stayed behind to help me clean up.

"Oh Ethan, I think I've messed things up with Kate...I threw her out of my house and ..." But he doesn't let me finish.

"Look Ana, you didn't do anything wrong. From what Elliot told me, she had it coming. She behaved poorly and the things she said to you...it's not true...don't let it get to you. You know Kate, when she feels shitty she lashes out to the wrong people...and this time she aimed her anger and frustration at you."

"Look Ethan, you don't have to say anything, she is your sister and I don't want you to feel like you have to choose...Kate is your sister..."

"True, but so are you Ana..." he brushes his hands at his face. "Look ...Kate is going through a lot right now...dad fired her, she lost her car and dad stopped her monthly allowance she got. I believe she still has a little money, but not to live the way Kate loves."

"So what is she going to do? Can she stay at the Pike Place apartment?" I ask..._shit now I feel even worse about kicking her out. _

"She has to get her act together Ana...she has to find a job and somehow she has to start living a normal life...she has to stop being a spoiled bitch. I don't want to tell you what to do...but leave her be...come on...I see that boyfriend of yours watching you like a hawk...let's save him before Sam bursts his eardrums with his chatter."

Ethan runs to Sam and picks him up. Christian is standing looking at me with his hands in his pockets. _Shit he is hot! _

"Hey you okay?" he says when I reach him.

"Yeah I'm ok...come let's teach Sam how to play baseball."

We reach the spot where the rest is standing and Ethan starts to explain the rules.

"Ok buddy, listen carefully, the most important thing is the stance. Make sure to be set and balanced. Second is gripping the ball. You grip the ball with two fingers and the thumb. But because of your small hands you can use three fingers. Are you still with me?"

Sam nods his head, making his brown hair bounce up and down.

"Ok then, third the throwing motion." Instead of explaining Ethan shows him how to throw.

"But I want to know how to hit the ball Uncle Ethan." Sam says while he impatiently is jumping up and down.

"Yeah, I guess that's the most fun part huh buddy." Ethan continues patiently to what is the best way to make a good swing.

Ethan claps his hands and calls out. "Okay everyone listen up, this is how we will do it. Jose and Elliot you stand in the field and try to catch the ball. Christian, you are the catcher so you will have to stand behind Sam. Ana you are our referee for today. And I am the pitcher."

Ethan grabs the ball and bat and gives Sam the bat. He goes to stand a few feet away from him and is ready to throw the ball.

Elliot, Jose and I are cheering Sam.

Christian goes to stand behind him showing him the right stance, but before Christian has the chance to step back, Sam throws the bat backwards hitting Christian in his groin.

My first reaction is to laugh, like everybody is doing. Elliot is laying on the ground laughing.

I look at Christian and he is too laying on the ground in a fetal position. His head red, and his hands clutching his 'dick' as he likes to call it. He is growling and cursing.

I have to admit it was quite funny, but I feel so sorry for him, that I hurry to his side and kneel beside him.

Sam is looking at everyone, and when he sees everyone laughing a grin appears on his face.

"Christian are you okay?" _Well of course he's not! _

"F…damn Ana" he grunts.

Sam comes kneeling beside us with the bat still clutched in his little hands and says.

"Auntie Ana, I think Cristian has a boo-boo and needs a kiss."

Elliot begins to holler...and says 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Geez...I'm stuck with a bunch of teenagers and a toddler.

Christian who has stopped growling looks up at me and says mimicking Sam's voice "Yeah Auntie Ana, I think Cwistian, really needs a kiss on his boo-boo, that will make the pain go away." And he grins.

I smile at him..."I don't think that a kiss really helps this time." I say in a serious voice, but bite my lip to stifle a giggle.

"Then what?" Christian asks.

"Just wait a minute okay baby" I say in a sweet voice. I walk to the cooler and grab a bag of ice cubes I walk back to Christian and hand it to him "Here you are honey, I'm sure this is much more effective than a kiss...don't you agree Sam?" I say in a sweet voice.

It takes a little bit for Sam to answer, but eventually he agrees with me. Ice is better than a kiss.

He takes the bag of ice cubes out of my hand and gives it to Christian.

"Here this will help." he says.

Christian is mumbling and pouting.

"Okay guys you continue, Elliot you help Sam with the bat." I say. Elliot look downright frightened, but complies anyway.

I sit next to Christian. The look on his face is of complete astonishment and dismay. He looks at me and pouts.

"I disagree you know...I think a kiss will make it better." He looks at me and pouts in an exaggerated way.

"Okay Christian, but just a little kiss..." I lean on his knees and give his sexy pout a small little kiss.

"I need more." he says still pouting.

"More?!" I tap my finger against my chin and pretend I have to think hard about his request.

"All right, one little kiss." I say. I support my weight leaning on his knees and give his pout another kiss. But the sneaky bastard skims his tongue against my lips...

He smiles and whispers "Thank you baby, I love you."

"I love you too Christian." and kiss his nose. "You have to get up now, because Sam is waiting and he still has the bat..."

"Okay, I'm up. I'm up."

With a thud, I let myself fall on my bed, exhausted, tired. It's 1 am and Ethan and Elliot just left. They are staying at the Grey's house here in Bainbridge Island. Jose and Sam left after dinner.

Christian steps into the room with the phone to his ear, who calls him at this time?

"Yes, Taylor we will be leaving Escala at 4.30 tomorrow to go to my parents' house."

He ends the call without saying thank you or goodbye. He can be so rude sometimes.

He stands on the edge of the bed looking at me with his sexy smile on his face. He takes off his shoes and socks, then he pulls his shirt off.

In order to enjoy the show I lay on my side and support my head with my hand. I gesture with my hand for him to continue.

Slowly he takes of his belt and opens the buttons of his jeans and I see his black Calvin Klein boxers appear.

He is exceptionally good looking. His broad shoulders and broad chest, my eyes wander down to the V leading to his crotch.

He slowly takes his pants off and climbs on the bed. With elegant movements he crawls towards me never turning his eyes away from me.

"You are wearing too many clothes Anastasia" he says in his sexy baritone voice.

The way he says Anastasia makes me squirm.

I stand up from the bed and slowly take of my clothes until I'm only standing in my thong. In one swift movement he pulls me on the bed and hovers above me.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are baby?" he says kissing my neck.

I shake my head.

"Well you are...every fucker on the beach was watching you today." _He is delusional._ He is probably suffering from heat stroke.

He continues kissing me all over my face leaning on his arms.

"You are sweet, beautiful, pure, smart, witty and extremely sexy...and that all combined in a package, makes you perfect."

His fingers are now caressing my legs what makes me shiver.

"I'm definitely not perfect Christian."

"Yes you are Ana, you are my perfect girl...mine!"

"Yes yours, and you are my perfect man."

**CPOV**

I wake up to the smell of coffee. I feel the sheets on Ana's side of the bed and they are cold. Ana must be up for a while.

Shit I will have to leave tomorrow to New-York. I have no idea how I'm going to manage to be without Ana for that long.

I brush my hands through my hair and make my way downstairs after putting on my jeans.

I find Ana in one of the lounge chairs in the garden. She is curled up with a book and a cup of coffee.

Quietly I make my way to her and sit beside her. She looks at me and moves up to give me space.

Hmmm, since she doesn't speak, I think it wise to keep quiet.

I'm sitting behind her and put my arms around her waist. She leans her head against my chest and continues reading. Her body molds perfectly against mine. We are made for each other.

It is very peaceful here. I never thought I could feel so content and happy. This is all I need, Ana in my arms.

With my fingers I gently caress her arm. After a while I hear her sigh and she lays her book on the side.

"Sleep well?" She asks her voice still thick with sleep.

"I always sleep well when I'm with you." and kiss her nose.

"At what time do we have to be at your parents' house this evening?"

"Around 17.30. But I have to go to Escola first to change. I didn't bring so many clothes with me."

"Sure." she says and relaxes against me.

"Do you want to stay with me at Escala after we return from my parents?"

"Sure. At what time are you leaving for New-York tomorrow?"

"Early I believe. I have to check my e-mails and see what time the departure is planned."

"I don't want to sound as a clingy girlfriend but I am going to miss you..." she says while entwining her fingers with mine.

"I feel the same baby, but I promise to return as soon as possible, but this is something I have to do."

"I know." She turns around and straddles my legs. "Now for that morning kiss Mr. Grey."

She starts kissing my eyes, nose, and cheeks and then she reaches my mouth. The moment our tongues meet I let out a moan.

God, how I love how she tastes, smells, just how I love her. It amazes me that in such short amount of time my feelings for her are so deep. I would give her everything, hell I would give everything up for her. All the money I have, cars, boat, jet...it doesn't mean anything if I can't share it with her.

She moans in my mouth making my cock twitch and becomes even harder. I want her now.

My hands roam her body and I slip them under her shirt and find her breasts. I start tugging and pulling her nipples. She takes off her shirt and clashes her mouth against mine.

She is writhing and moaning and I feel her heat on my crotch.

She starts kissing my neck, collarbone and slides down to kiss my chest. She reaches the button of my jeans and opens it. Impatiently she tries to slide my jeans down. I lift a bit and help her remove my jeans.

She moves up and straddles me again. I slip my fingers under her panties.

"Oh Ana, you are so wet baby."

I push her panties to the side and guide my cock into her. I am balls-deep into her and it's the best feeling I have ever experienced.

"Do you feel this baby, we are made for each other, we fit perfectly, now move baby. I need to feel you."

Ana tips her head back and starts moving up and down clenching her sex.

"Look at me Ana, open your eyes for me."

The moment she open her eyes and looks into mine I see all kind of emotions pass through.

I put my hands on her waist and start slamming into her. This makes her moan and cry out fueling me even more.

I move my hand to her clit and start rubbing it. "Come... on baby... let it go, come for me... Ana."

After three more thrusts Ana comes loudly crying out my name. Hearing her say my name at this moment makes me come undone.

She leans her head in the crook of my neck and whispers "I love you Christian, please don't ever leave me."

"I won't Anastasia, I promise...don't ever think that okay baby?" I put my arms around her tiny waist and hug her with all I have. "I love you too baby, so much. Why would you ever think I would leave you?"

"Because everyone does...don't you see...my mom, Ray...Kate...it must be me Christian, there must be something wrong _with me_, maybe number three was right..." I can't bear to hear her talk about herself like that.

"Ana! Look at me...now Ana." she lifts her head from my neck and I see tears falling.

"Oh baby, your mother has some serious issues, Kate is a bitch and as for your dad...he didn't leave you because he wanted it you know? That number three was a gigantic asshole...please forget what he said. He is dead and can't harm you anymore."

She is looking at me with the saddest look in her eyes. "I am sure that you soon will see that I'm not worth it, I have so many issues Christian..."

"Stop it Ana...In this short time that I have known you...let's just say I have never told anyone that I loved them...I never fail in what I do Ana. Once I put my mind into it...I succeed. Together we will make it happened. Don't think I will leave you...it's you...only you. I want to make you feel safe, cherished and loved...I want to make you smile and happy...I want to share everything with you. I want to give you the world."

"I have everything don't you see...I have you" she says with a tiny smile on her face. "The feelings I have for you and the intensity of my love for you scare me."

"I know what you mean, I feel the same. But I think about it as a great feeling, something I'm not used in feeling. And since I've never felt it before, it scares me, but it's a good scary feeling."

She goes back to lay on my chest. Her fingers playing mindlessly with my hair on the back of my neck.

Feeling her breast skim my chest. My dick who is still inside her starts to twitch and grow. She giggles.

"Geez Christian, again?!"

"Yes baby again." And I start to kiss her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of FSOG. They all belong to E.L. James.**

**Chapter 15 CPOV**

We enter Escala's elevator and look at Ana. She looks stunning. Her hair is falling in waves at her back. The dress she is wearing accentuates her body perfectly. She is wearing high heels that make her legs even longer and sexier.

"You look beautiful Ana" I say and kiss her cheek.

"So you told me about a hundred times." she smiles.

"It's true and I am going to repeat it untill you believe me baby." I tuck a her hair behind her ear.

In response she takes my hand and plants a soft little kiss on the inside.

When the elevator door opens Taylor is standing there.

"Mr. Grey...Ms...Ana..." he greets us

Ana gives him one of her beautiful smiles. "Hello Taylor." and she gives him a tiny wave.

"Taylor" I say "How was your daughter?"

"Good Sir thank you for asking."

"You have a daughter?" Ana asks and stops turning around on her heels and faces Taylor.

"Yes, I do her name is Sophie." Taylor says proudly.

"What a lovely name. How old is she?" Ana asks. She is obviously interested.

"Sophie is 8 years old."

"Does she come her often?" Ana says.

"No Mi...Ana, I always go over to her. She lives with her mother." Taylor says

"Please make sure to bring her one time. I would love to meet her." Taylor's eyes dart up to mine. The reason that he never brought Sophie over here was of course because of my weekend visitors I had over the years.

"I think Ana is right Taylor. You should bring Sophie." I say. Taylors face is one of pure shock.

"Of course Sir. I will discuss it with her mother the next time I visit."

He clears his throat clearly feeling uncomfortable with the direction that little conversation went.

"Sir at what time will you be leaving?"

"We will be leaving in 30 minutes Taylor."

"Sir" he turns around and disappears in the hallway.

"Make yourself at home Ana, I'm going to change real quickly." And kiss her forehead.

I walk into my walk in closet and select my gray suite. I leave the first two buttons of my white shirt open. When I walk into the room Ana is standing in front of the floor to ceiling windows overlooking Seattle.

I Stand behind her and gently move her hair to one said and kiss her neck.

"The view is amazing Christian." she says stretching her neck to give me more space.

"You are amazing Anastasia." and continue to kiss her. I really should stop or we are never going to get to my parents house.

"Come on let's go before I fuck you against the window." I say and take her hand.

"How romantic Mr. Grey."

"What can I say baby...that's what you do to me." and smile at her.

Sitting in the backseat of the SUV I watch Ana. She hasn't said one word after we left Escala.

In about 10 minutes we will arrive at my parents house and to be honest I'm nervous as well. I have never brought a girl home to meet my parents. Mia is probably going to react like she always does...over the top.

I reach over the backseat and take Ana's hand that she has on her lap.

"Are you cold Ana? Do I need to Ask Taylor to turn off the airconditioning?"

"No, I'm not cold, just a bit nervous. What if they don't like me Christian?" she whispers the last part.

I unfasten her seatbelt and pull her arm lightly and take her on my lap.

Inmediatly her body molds into mine and she puts her head on my chest. I kiss the top of her head and inhale her lovely scent at the same time.

"You don't have to be nervous baby, I promise they are going to love you."

We drive up my parents driveway and I see Ana's eyes almost pop out of her head.

"Oh Christian, the house is beautiful. And look at the roses, the garden is perfect!" she starts giggling.

"Your mother must of had the shock of her life when she saw my garden yesterday" and I finally see the beautiful smile back on her lips.

"Oh baby it takes more than a dishevelled garden to shock my mother," I laugh "You should have seen Elliot's appartment when he first moved out he is like a fucking caveman. And don't let me start on Mia's room. For someone to be able to reach her bed, you have to navigate around the floor like the military do with an obstacle course. There are clothes lying everywhere, nail polish, hairbrushes...you name it".

"Oh, I hate clutter and messy rooms" she replies.

"Yeah so I've heard, but so do I baby, so see...we make a perfect match." I say with a smile.

Taylor steps out of the car and opens the door.

"Thank you Taylor." Ana says. Taylor nods in response and I see one side of his lip wanting to break free for a smile.

"Sir, I'll be in the staff quarters."

"Thank you Taylor." I reply

The front door opens and I see my parents stand in the doorway. My mother has her beautiful smile on her face. My father who is standing behind her looks wary. I hope he doesn't start a stupid discussion during dinner just to prove a point. I wouldn't put it past him. It's like things have been between us lately. The only thing we do is irritate each other. The best solution is avoidance...and I have managed pretty well to avoid him at all costs. It's for my mom's sake that I put up with his attitude.

I take Ana's small hand in mine and give it a little squeeze.

"Ana welcome to our home dear, it's so lovely to have you here." my mom says and hugs Ana.

I lean down and give my mother a kiss on her cheek. "Mom, you look lovely."

"Thank you son." She says.

"Dad, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Anastasia Steele, Ana this is my father Carrick Grey."

"Good evening Mr. Grey, it's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for the invitation." Ana says in a soft voice.

My dad eyes soften and takes Ana's hand. "The pleasure is all mine Anastasia, and please call me Carrick." And he winks. What the hell is happening here?

My stubborn dad is actually smiling and making jokes? What has he been taking?

"Please call me Ana."

"Come on let's go inside, Mia is dying to meet you Ana." my mother takes Ana's hand and guides her into the living room.

I'm standing in the hallway with my father. "She is a beautiful girl son and she seems sweet, I hope she makes you happy."

When my dad finishes the sentence, it's like there is a shortcut in my brain. What the hell has happened to him? This is not how my dad has behaved towards me this past year.

"Thank you dad, she is beautiful indeed and actually sweet too. And she makes me happy."

"Come on let's not leave her alone for too long with your mother and Mia." he says smiling.

"…Oh my God, you are beautiful. You and Christian make the perfect couple." I hear Mia say when I enter the living room.

I Look at Ana and I can barely see her. Mia has engulfed her in a hug and by the looks of it she doesn't want to let her go anytime soon. Poor baby. I have to save her. Ana being quiet and shy must be feeling pretty overwhelmed by the tornado called Mia.

"Mia, give her space to breath, and take a breath yourself." I say but can help but smile.

"Christian!" she comes squealing up to me hugs me and gives me a kiss on my cheek.

She whispers in my ear "she is perfect Christian."

In response I squeeze her hand and kiss her forehead.

**APOV**

We are sitting in the living room. The Grey's have a beautiful home. Soft earth tones and very sophisticated. Mia is sweet but she can't stop talking. Geez I don't have time to process one question or she has asked me another one.

Christian is sitting next to me and has his arm draped at my shoulders and is playing with my hair.

The doorbell rings "Who is that?" Christian asks.

"Oh that must be Elliot and his date." Mia pipes up.

Oh shit…that must be Kate. I completely forget that she was invited too. Damn I hope this all goes well. I feel Christian tense up next to me. He leans into my ear and whispers "If you want to leave just say the word baby." I look at him and his face is etched with concern.

I shake my head "No, It will be all right." although I'm not really convinced.

We hear the voices coming closer and soon Elliot, Kate and Ethan are standing in the living room. Kate's eyes scan the room and stop at me. Her face is unreadable. I know I shouldn't but I really feel bad about kicking her out.

Elliot introduces Kate and Ethan to his parents and Mia, but for some reason he doesn't introduce Kate as his girlfriend...

I see Christian and Elliot exchanges looks. Elliot points his head to the door and Christian nods.

"Christian, can I talk to you for a few minutes outside? It won't take long." Elliot says

"Sure." Before he goes to stand up he whispers "Be right back baby, will you be ok?"

"Of course, go and talk to your brother."

He leans down and kisses my forehead and leaves the room following Elliot. To be honest I feel kind of lost.

Mia is talking up a storm "Oh Ana we should go shopping together. I just love your dress!" she gushes.

"Thank you Mia, um I'm not really fond of shopping but sure, I'll go with you, it should be fun." I reply

"Where do did you buy this dress…I absolutely love it!" and she looks at me with the most gentle eyes.

"I mostly shop online…I hate trying on clothes in stores you know…" I say shrugging.

"Yeah" Kate says "Ana used to be a Wal-Mart kind of girl, but I taught her how to dress properly."

Mia looks at her and a scowl appears on her face.

"Well I'm sure that whatever Ana wears it looks fantastic on her. She could even wear a paper bag and look beautiful. That can't be said about everyone you know!" she says smiling at Kate.

Mia who is sitting beside me turns to face me and puts her hand on mine. "You know Ana, we should make a day out of it, Spa, hairdresser, shopping, lunch."

Panic raises in me. Hair salon? I'm not going to a hair salon! But before I have the chance to say anything Kate speaks again.

Laughing she says "Oh Mia, Ana cuts her own hair…."

"I'm sorry" I say looking at Grace "I…I need to use the bathroom can you please show me the way?"

Grace looks concerned. _Great._

"Sure darling, follow me."

I follow her to the hallway "The second door to your left Ana."

"Thank you." I say and I keep my eyes fixed on the floor.

Before I have the chance to walk away Grace takes my hand in hers. "Are you all right Ana, you seem so pale."

"I'm fine Grace thank you, I will be back in a minute."

"Take your time Ana." and she squeezes my hand.

I'm sitting on the bathroom floor and leaning with my head against the door. Kate doesn't even know the reason why I cut my own hair. But I don't understand what she is trying to do here.

I have no idea how long I have been sitting on the floor when I hear a knock "Ana" Christian voice comes through the door "Ana, baby are you all right?" When I don't respond immediately there is a harder knock and I hear him trying to open the door "Ana, answer me."

I stand up and open the door "What's wrong Ana? Mom told me that you looked so pale and went to the bathroom, but you have been here for 15 minutes now, what's wrong?"

He brushes the hair out of my face.

"Nothing is wrong…I...I was feeling… I don't know...I'm okay now…let's get back to your family." I say and guide him out of the bathroom.

He doesn't seem very convinced but follows me anyway.

When we enter the living room Mia is the only one sitting there. She immediately stands up and says that the rest is to the dining room and dinner is served.

The dining room is beautiful. The dining table is set with the most exquisite linen and beautiful China.

I'm seated between Christian and Mia. Across from me are Elliot, Kate and Ethan. Carrick and Grace are both seated at the head of the table.

I look around and the little voice in my head starts bitching at me again. Maybe Kate was right? I mean what the hell am I doing here? I fidget with the napkin on my lap. Christian's hand slides to take my hand in his and draws little circles with his hands on mine. It relaxes me immediately.

Conversation flow easily during dinner and the food is delicious. For starters there is a shrimp cocktail with whiskey sauce.

"So Ana" Carrick starts "what do you do for work?" _Oh shit._

"I don't work at the moment…I worked at SIP for a while but decided that publishing wasn't what I really wanted. I am now thinking of doing some volunteer work, but I have to look into it."

"SIP you say? Wasn't that the publishing house where Hyde used to work Christian?"

The fork with food that I was guiding into my mouth stops midair and it drops out of my hand making a clattering sound against the expensive plate. I glance a look at Ethan and see that the color has drawn from his face too.

"Let's not discuss this here right now dad ok? Let's enjoy our meal." Christian looks at his father.

"Hyde? As in Jack Hyde? Wasn't that the guy that "attacked" you Ana?" Kate says using air quotes.

I feel sick. Images of the sick twisted bastard come flooding into my head. His horrible smell, the feeling of his hands all over my body…

No! No! No! Noooooo!

There is a lot of talking going on at the table, but somehow I don't seem to follow. My ears are whizzing and I have the feeling that my heart is going to jump out of my chest. Is Christian talking to me?

**CPOV**

What the fuck possessed my brother to bring Kate here. He just told me that she kind of invited herself. After he put her on the ferry yesterday he had no intentions of ever contacting her again.

But since she already was invited and agreed on having dinner at my parents, Elliot couldn't back out. So he managed to get Elliot here too.

The tension between Ana and Kate is horrible. But instead of strong Ana I see a meek and silent Ana.

I enter the house through the kitchen where my mother is going over dinner with Gretchen, my parent's housekeeper. She looks at me and blushes. Inwardly I roll my eyes….Fuck like really?

No chance in hell.

"Christian, you should check on Ana, the girls were having a conversation in the living room when Ana went pale and left for the bathroom. She has been there a while" my mom says while looking worried. It's as if she wants to say more, but decides not to.

I practically run to the bathroom and finally the door opens. She really looks pale and her eyes look so sad.

"What's wrong Ana, my mom told me that you looked so pale and went to the bathroom, but you have been here for 15 minutes now, what's wrong?"

I brush the hair out of her face.

"Nothing is wrong…I...I was feeling… I don't know...I'm okay now…let's get back to your family" She says and guides me out of the bathroom.

I don't want to push her so I follow her like a puppy.

We are seated across Kate. Fucking. Kavanagh. The more times I see her, the more I dislike her. She looks so smug and confident. It's like she wants Ana to feel uncomfortable.

I see Ana looking around and her shoulders drop. I take her hand and draw small circles with my thumb and I feel her relax.

As dinner is served I see that Ana is really enjoying the food. She listens to mostly Mia talk.

It seems like she even doesn't come up for air. I smile inwardly. She reminds me of Sam…where the hell is the mute button?

All of a sudden the shit hits the fan when my dad asks Ana about Jack Hyde. Damn him.

I brush him off and see that he is confused but accepts it. _Well there is a fucking first time for everything._

"Hyde? As in Jack Hyde? Wasn't that the guy that attacked you Ana? "I hear Kate's annoying voice say.

Beside me I feel Ana tense and her breathing getting heavy. From the corner of my eye is see Ethan stand up and throw his napkin at the table. But I don't really hear what he is saying as I focus on Ana.

I see her starting to sway a bit and her hands clutch the edge of the table. "Ana! Ana!"

I slide my chair back and before she gets the chance to fall I grab her by her shoulders and lift her up.

My mother is right next to me and everyone has stood up from the table and is looking with shocked faces to Ana.

"Christian, bring her to the living room, Elliot bring me my doctor's bag. And the rest wait here. Give Ana some space and privacy."

My mother is giving orders back and forth while I have lost all control. Ana head is leaning heavy against my chest and she does not respond to what I say.

While I have her wrapped in my arms and walk to the living room I keep talking to her and give her little kisses on her forehead.

"Come on baby open you beautiful eyes for me. No one is going to hurt you. Please Ana, open your eyes baby."

"Place her on the couch Christian." my mother says.

Reluctantly I place her on the couch and my mother puts a pillow under her head. He arms are limb and I see tears coming from the side of her eyes. I gently brush them away.

"Mom help her please. Don't let anything happen to her. Please mom."

"Don't panic Christian, she has a steady pulse. I think she fainted. Do you know what triggered this?" my mother asks while she gently is holding Ana's hand.

I brush my hands through my hair. "Yes I know. But it's a long story mom. Can we please talk about it some other time? "

"Of course Christian." She is still holding Ana's hand and gently brushing the tears away that keep falling.

"Christian please go to the kitchen and bring me a wet washcloth." My mom asks without taking her eyes of Ana.

"I want to stay here with her mom. You go." I say and I really sound like a little boy.

My mom turns her eyes away from Ana and looks at me with her eyebrow raised and says nothing. She is just staring at me. _I thought I invented that look?!_ _Fuck. I feel like a teenager all over again. _

After a few seconds she says very calm "Now Christian, don't let me ask you twice."

"Yes ma'am." I say and stomp of to the kitchen where I find Mia.

"Christian, how is she doing? Is mom with her? You didn't leave her alone did you? Is it true that Hyde attacked Ana….?" I hold my hands up to stop her from asking more questions.

"I need a washcloth Mia."

She opens one on the cabinets and retrieves a washcloth. She places it under the faucet and wrings it.

"Christian?" Mia asks again.

"She is still unconscious Mia and yes it's true about Hyde." her face when I say this is one of pure shock and concern. "Poor Ana." she says.

I spot Kate in the corner of the kitchen with Ethan. "You" I say pointing my finger to her "Get the fuck out of here."

I run back to the living room and see that my mother is talking quietly to Ana.

"Christian will be right back sweetheart, he didn't leave."

"Did she wake up? Ana?" I kneel next to the couch and see Ana look at me. She extends both of her arms and crushes me against her chest.

"I thought you left." she whispers in my ear.

"Never" I respond back. "Never Ana."

"Ana sweetheart, why don't you try and sit up for a bit." my mom says.

I help Ana sit up and see her look at my mother. "I'm so sorry Grace, I ruined dinner…I am so sorry."

"Nonsense you don't have anything to be sorry about you hear me?" her voice soft and her eyes smiling.

"I will give the two of you some privacy. I will be in the kitchen, just call if you need me." with that she leans down and kisses Ana on her cheek and walks out of the living room.

I sit on the couch and take Ana on my lap. Immediately she places her head on my shoulder.

"You scared me there." I say "Does this happen more Ana?"

"No, it never happened before, well not like this anyway…in the beginning…right after the attack…I couldn't even bear to hear his name or the mentioning of SIP. I don't know Christian…Kate was acting bitchy the whole evening…" she doesn't finish her sentence and shakes her head.

"Have you ever talked about anyone about what happened?" I ask

"What do you mean?" she asks while fidgeting with one of the buttons of my jacket.

"Did you seek professional help Ana?" I put my finger under her chin and force her to look at me.

She shakes her head "No, I didn't." and shrugs.

"Maybe you should baby." I can't stand the pain and sadness I see in her eyes.

"Let me think about it okay?" she replies and goes back leaning at my shoulder.

"Come on, let's get back to Escala. I will ask Gail to make something light to eat and then we can sleep ok?"

"But your parents…"

"My parents will understand. We can come back some other time." I stand up from the couch with her still in my arms.

"Put me down Christian, I can walk." She says and tries to wiggle out of my arms.

"You sure baby?"

"Yes positive."

I place her back on the floor and hold her waist until I'm sure she is steady enough.

She brushes her fingers through her hair, wipes her eyes and straightens her dress and takes a deep breath.

We enter the kitchen and I see my mother, dad, Mia and Elliot quietly talking with each other. They look up and my mom stands up and walks towards Ana.

"You look much better sweetheart. Are you feeling okay? Do you want to finish your dinner?"

"I'm fine Grace." Ana says and takes my mother's hand in hers "Thank you for taking care of me."

My dad who is standing behind my mother goes to stand in front of Ana and says "I am going to make sure that that man will never leave jail again…I promise." He takes her head in his hands and kisses her forehead.

I'm stunned. My dad never acts like this. He never shows his emotions. I guess it's the Ana charm.

My dad is pushed aside by Mia. She takes Ana in a big hug and whispers something in her ear what makes Ana giggle.

"Thank you I would love that." Ana says.

"Hey! What about me?" Elliot's almost yells "I need some hugging and loving too."

He walks to Ana and takes her in his arms and spins her around.

"Elliot take your hands off my girl and put her down." I have to refrain myself from punching him.

Ana giggles, puts her arm around my waist and leans her head on my chest. Everybody is looking from Ana to me to my chest. I shrug my shoulders.

Mia clears her throat and takes Ana's hand. "I heard that Christian is leaving tomorrow to New York. Would you like to stay here for a few days and we can spend some time together and maybe do some of the things we talked about."

Ana is looking from Mia to my parents. "I don't know Mia, I don't want to impose…"

"Nonsense my mom pipes up. We would love to have you here. As a matter effect I have the week off as well, we could hang out the three of us." He eyes bright and smiling.

"But I don't have any clothes with me…" but Ana doesn't stand a chance.

"That's no big deal. I'm sure that Christian can take care of that or you can borrow my clothes." Mia says clapping her hands in excitement.

"Would you like that baby? I can ask Taylor to go to your house and get some clothes." I say looking at her. And she blushes.

"Taylor doesn't have to go through my clothes Christian." she whispers.

"Then it's settled I will have Taylor pick up some clothes at Neiman Marcus. When you wake up tomorrow you will have everything you need."

"Okay, we will pick you up tomorrow at say….one? We can have lunch and from there on decide what we would like to do!" Mia has it all planned out.

"Thank you" Ana replies. "You are all very kind." She smiles.

"Come on, let's go baby."

Taylor is waiting outside and opens the door as soon as he sees us coming out. Ana gets in the car and I walk to my side.

"Taylor, Ana needs a CPO. Make sure that you arrange one by tonight. She will be spending the next few days at my parents' house. They have all kinds of plans and well you know Mia" I say raising my eyebrows. "Oh and arrange some clothes for Ana, for at least one week. I want it to be set before she wakes up tomorrow morning."

"Sir."

He opens my door and I get in and move close to my girl. I have to tell her about the CPO and I hope she will take it well. I take a deep breath and speak.

"Ana baby, since you are going to spend time with my mother and Mia I have asked Taylor to arrange a CPO for you. He will be with you the entire time I'm not here."

"Why?"

"Because, you are with me now… and when people find out that we are together the media won't leave you alone. Your CPO can protect you from them. My mother and Mia also have a CPO."

"But why?" Her face is one of complete confusion.

"Baby, I am very rich and I receive threats every day. I need you to have a CPO. It's not to control you or anything like that. It's to protect you from the vultures. Please will you do that for me?"

Her eyes are looking into mine and the confusion that was showing is now replaced by understanding.

"Okay" she says "As long as this CPO doesn't tag along to the bathroom with me, I can deal with it."

_Well that went better than I thought it would be_. I guess it's because I didn't tell her…I asked her. Wait until Flynn finds out! He is probably going to need counseling himself!

As soon as we hit the Interstate Ana is out cold. Her head is laying in my lap.

I look at her face. She is perfect. Her tiny ears and beautiful nose. Her eyelashes are resting on her cheekbones while she sleeps. I look at the rest of her body. She has her legs curled up and her dress has hiked up a bit showing her beautiful long legs.

I take my phone out of my jacket and look at my e-mails. Fuck, my inbox is swamped. I have to find a way to balance my work and Ana. Luckily I will have time on the jet tomorrow to have some work done.

Taylor enters the Escala garage and I quietly try to wake Ana. "Baby, we are here…wake up. Or do I have to carry you."

Immediately she sits up and brushes the hair out of her face. "Shit, sorry Christian I didn't mean to fall asleep. Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because I like watching you sleep" I take her hand and guide her to the elevator.

"Shit! My purse! I left my purse at your parents' house Christian! My phone is in my purse." Her face is stricken with panic.

"Ana relax baby. Why do you need your phone?" What's the deal? Is she expecting a phone call?

"I need you to call me tomorrow when you land in New York Christian, I…I need my phone." Tears are now brimming in her eyes.

I take her face in my hands "Baby I promise you that by tomorrow before I land In New York you will have your phone back okay?"

"Okay, I'm sorry….I just need to know that your arrived safely." She whispers

"I understand…don't apologize. I promise that if you for whatever reason don't pick up your phone I will find another way to get to you. But don't worry."

"Thank you. Now kiss me." she says.

"Oh Miss Steele….I will be my pleasure."

After dinner we are sitting on the couch making out... And I believe that I like it. A. lot.

The way Ana moans and grips my hair makes me go crazy. I want her. And I want her now.

"Let's go to the bedroom" I whisper in her ear.

I stand up from the couch. Ana still straddling me. Her feet against my butt and her arms around my neck. She keeps kissing and licking and when I practically have reached the bedroom I hear someone clearing his throat. Fuck! Taylor.

"Yes Taylor" The annoyance in my voice is evident.

"Sir, could I have a word with you?"

I feel Ana tense. "Just give me a minute Taylor I will meet you in my study in five minutes."

"Sir" he turns on his heels and leaves for my study.

"I'm sorry baby. I will be right back okay?" She slides off me and gives me a kiss.

"I'll be in the shower, hurry."

Fuck Taylor. He sure knows how to ruin the moment. Fuck I could of have been balls deep inside my girl, but instead I have to listen to Taylor.

As I reach my study Taylor is standing there with another tall guy. That must be the other CPO.

"Gentlemen, make it quick" I say and stand before them.

"Mr. Grey, this is Luke Sawyer. He will be Ms. Steele's CPO."

Luke Sawyer can be described as a tall guy, bulky and strong. He extends his hand and introduces himself.

"The woman you are going to protect is my girlfriend. You will be with her at all times, but give her the space she requests without her being in danger. If anything happens to her on your watch, you're out."

"Yes Sir."

"I will let Taylor inform you about the protocol. Goodnight gentleman."

As I reach the door I turn around. "Taylor we will be leaving tomorrow morning at 7 to Sea-Tac."

"Sir, goodnight."

I almost run to the bedroom. I open the door and find Ana looking out of the window.

"He baby, I thought you were going to take a shower?"

"I didn't know how long you would be gone and I wanted to shower with you so I waited."

"Come on…let's get clean then." I take her hand and together we walk to the bathroom.

Ana start undressing and I can't keep my eyes of off her. She lets her dress fall to the floor and she is standing before me in a light blue lace bra and thong.

"You are going to kill me baby. You are a sight for sore eyes." I brush my thumb against the lace of her bra and feel her nipples harden.

She stands on her toes and takes my head in her hands and forces her mouth on mine. Her hands slide to my shoulders and to the buttons of my shirt. She is probably in a hurry as she rips the shirt open making the buttons scatter on the floor.

In the meantime I'm opening my pants and throwing them off, leaving me in my boxers.

She puts my hand in my boxers and grabs my cock. With her thumb she brushes the tip slightly making me groan. "Fuck Ana, I need you know baby."

She unclasps her bra and shimmies out of the lace that is covering her beautiful ass, takes my hand and steps in the shower.

I push her against the wall and start kissing her jaw, neck and collarbone. I lean down and take one nipple in my mouth and suck. With my hand I am rubbing her other breast.

Her hand is on my cock and she is slowly pumping up and down. "Ana…if you continue…I'm going to come baby…I...I need to be inside you."

She immediately removes her hand and I lift her. Her back leaning against the shower wall. The tip of my cock is dangerously close to his goal. "Are you ready baby, this is going to be hard and fast. Hold on tight "I whisper and I plunge in to her making her cry out.

"You feel so good baby, so tight and warm and wet." I say while looking into her eyes.

With long hard strokes I keep pumping into her wet pussy and I feel her walls tighten. "Don't come yet baby….hold off…"

"I can't ….Christian…please" she is moaning in my ear.

"I want us to come together…" I keep my pace and after three more times we come together,  
>both whispering each other's names.<p>

When I move out of her I see her wince.

"Did I hurt you? Was I to rough Ana? "

"No Christian, you didn't hurt me…it was deliciously good. I really needed that."

She reaches for the shampoo and pours it on her hands. "Now lean down for a little so I can wash your funny hair." she says.

I do as I'm told and very tenderly and careful she washes my hair. Her nails scrape at my head and I feel myself relax.

A week ago I couldn't even imagine of being touched. And now I'm letting her touch me and wash me.

I rinse my hair and give her the body wash. "I would like for you to wash me baby. I can't get enough of your hands on my body."

She pours the body wash on her hands and starts at my shoulders. Very carefully she moves down to my chest. She starts kissing my scars. I close my eyes and try to push the bad memories away and concentrate on her lips. She pushes me to turn around and with my eyes still closed I turn and her hands still at my waist. She kisses all nine scars. When she finishes I feel her put her head on my back and her hold on my waist intensifies.

Is she crying? I turn around and look into her eyes. The tears are falling on her cheeks, her lip quivering.

"What's wrong Ana? Tell me please…"

I hold her tight and hold the back of her head in my hand.

"Your scars….it's not fair Christian…you were so little…you couldn't protect yourself…" She is now full out sobbing and her breathing is erratic.

"Ana, don't cry for me…baby that was a long time ago…every time you touch and kiss me, the memories fade. Don't cry for me please."

"I can't help it…it hurts me too you know?" And at that moment I know that she really loves me. She feels my pain as I feel hers.

"I know…I know."

She reaches for the shampoo and gives it to me. "Will you wash my hair Christian?"

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this…" she presses her finger on my lips.

"I'm sure…just don't pull please." she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I won't hurt you I promise." I start at the top of her head and gently massage the shampoo in her hair. After a while I feel her relax just a little.

"I am going to turn you around and wash the hair on your back baby." She turns and takes another deep breath "relax Ana, I won't hurt you."

Very carefully I take her beautiful hair in my hands and start massaging the shampoo in it.

I take my time to let her get used to the feeling and I feel her relax after a few minutes.

When I finish rinsing her hair she opens her eyes and I see love and relief, but mostly love.

"Thank you Christian, I love you."

"I love you too Anastasia, so much."

We are lying in bed facing each other. Ana let me brush her hair and blow it dry. When she asked me my chest filled with pride. I know how much you have to trust another person to let them touch you in a way that fills you with fear. She loves me and trusts me. What more could a man wish for?

**APOV**

I'm looking at Christian while lying in bed and I can't believe I let him wash, brush and blow dry my hair.

He is so handsome. I just can't imagine him falling for me or even loving me.

"What are you thinking?" he asks while holding my hand in his.

"I'm thinking that I have a hot as hell boyfriend."

"Hot as hell." he says and he laughs.

"Well that a coincidence you know, because I have a hot as hell girlfriend and on top of it she is sweet and gentle." He finishes with a kiss on my nose.

I let go of his hand and put my hand on his jaw. "Well, my boyfriend happens to have the most kissable lips ever." I trail down to his chest and place my hand over his heart "and he is caring, and sweet and gentle, and has the biggest heart" I slowly bring my hands to his shoulders and skim down to his hands "He also has strong arms and beautiful, elegant hands with long fingers which can drive me crazy." As I say this I feel myself blush. I look at Christian and he is smiling shy at me.

My hand go to his hair "My boyfriend also happens to have sexy hair which I love to take in my hands, some will call it 'funny' I love to call it sexy." I have now reached his abdomen and look into his eyes.

"You know, that I love your happy trail and….I love where your happy trail takes me" I giggle.

"You do huh Miss. Steele, pray tell. Where does my 'happy trail' as you call it take you?"

"Uhm do you want my version or yours?" I ask.

His laughter fills the room. "What am I going to do with you Ms. Steele?"

He turns so that he is now hovering over me and leans on his arms. He starts kissing my eyes and lips.

"You Ms. Steele are the one with the kissable lips, the biggest heart, the most beautiful hair, and the sexiest little dainty hands, which happen to drive me crazy too." He kisses me long and deep and leans his forehead against mine. "I love everything about you, don't ever forget that."

He positions himself and enters me slowly making me gasp. "I want to make love to you know Ana.

"

He withdraws until he is only in me with his tip and enters me again slowly, he keeps the pace and stays in control. The only sound is that of our breathing and our moans.

When we reach our orgasm he buries his head in my neck and whispers sweet loving words in my ear.

Moving himself off me he takes me with him and I end up with my head on his chest. I could get used to this. Laying in his strong arms, I feel safe and loved.

"Will you please wake me before you leave tomorrow?"

"I promise, now sleep gorgeous girl." and he kisses my head.

"Ana baby, wake up" I hear Christian's voice and he is placing sweet little kisses on my arm.

'Hmmmm"

"Baby I have to leave in 30 minutes. Want to join me for breakfast?"

I open my eyes and see Christian in a black suit, white shirt and black tie. His hair is damp from the shower. He smells so good.

I take his neck and pull him towards me and while I kiss his neck I inhale his incredibly sexy scent.

Shit I'm really going to miss him.

"Coffee is ready baby. I will wait for you at the breakfast bar." He stands up from the bed and walks to the door. He looks hot in a suit. He looks good in everything to be honest.

And that ass! He really has a fine looking ass. He turns around and winks. _Cocky bastard._

I quickly use the bathroom, brush my teeth and comb my hair pulling it into a messy bun.

Shit I have nothing to wear. I see Christian shirt laying on the floor, pick it up and pull it on. I smell it and it has Christian's scent all over it. I look into one of his drawers and put one of his boxers on.

This will have to do.

When I reach the kitchen I see Christian checking his phone and Mrs. Jones preparing breakfast.

Shit. Shit. I hope that Mrs. Jones doesn't see me before I reach the breakfast bar.

Luckily Christian's shirt reaches mid-thigh but I still feel naked.

With my eyes fixed on the floor I practically tip toe to the breakfast bar and hope that nobody notices me.

"Ana?" I hear Christian husky voice. He clears his throat, stands up and walks to me. He leans down and whispers in my ear "What are you doing practically naked here in the kitchen? Please tell me that you are wearing underwear." And he kisses my ear. To Mrs. Jones it must look as if he is whispering sweet little things in my ear, but in reality he is mad, I can hear it in his voice.

I look up at him and see that his gray eyes are almost black. His gaze is cold and aloof.

"I'm wearing boxers that I took from one of your drawers, I hope that's not a problem." I whisper back. From the corner of my eye I see Taylor stand in his usual spot and another tall guy that I don't recognize. _Shit._

"At least you are wearing something." He takes my hands and practically drags me to the bedroom. On his way he takes a big bag that's positioned on one of the chairs.

He closes the door with his foot and starts to pace brushing his hands through his hair and the same time tugging it. Why _is_ _he mad at me?_

"Christian, what's wrong? Are you mad?"

"Ana, you can't show up in the kitchen looking like _that!" _and he points his long finger at me.

"I couldn't find any clothes I'm sorry Christian…I will change …I didn't mean to wear yours."

He stops pacing and stops to look at me. "I don't give a shit if you wear my clothes Ana, but I don't want you to come out to the kitchen practically naked for everybody to see you. Taylor and Sawyer saw you". _Sawyer_? _Who is Sawyer?_

"Sawyer is your CPO" he says curtly. _Can he now read my mind too? _

What the hell! He asked me to come to the kitchen.

"I don't understand, you asked me to meet you in the kitchen so I did".

"Yes Ana, I asked you to meet me in the kitchen, but I wasn't expecting you to come out naked, did you do it on purpose, just to piss me off?" His eyes are blazing. He is extremely mad.

_Well to hell with him, I'm mad now too!_

"I didn't know that there would be a welcome committee waiting for Mr. Grey to finish his fucking coffee". I say and cross my arms over my chest.

He stops dead in his tracks and looks at me completely confused. _Now what?_

"They work and live here Anastasia, how could you be so stupid? You know that Taylor is always in the apartment. If you would have been my submissive I would have punished you so bad that you wouldn't be able to sit for a week".

At the moment the words leave his mouth I feel stunned and hurt. What is he telling me? Why does he want to punish me?

"What do you mean Christian…?" _Don't cry, don't cry…do not cry_! I repeat the mantra in my head but it doesn't help me one iota. Before I know it the tears are falling from my eyes.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean that, I'm sorry" his angry demeanor has changed and he is now the loving and caring Christian. _Well he can go fuck himself._

I hold my hand up to indicate that he should stop talking.

"Please excuse me Mr. Grey that I am not used to the fact, that you have your servants here waiting on you hand and foot..." I slap my forehead with my hand "Stupid, little Anastasia, committed a mistake….now tell me Mr. Grey, what are the consequences of my stupidities and infractions, 10 strokes with the belt? You know just like number three used to do. But hey…I don't even know why the fuck you want to punish me? Oh! But I'm _stupid_…so I won't be able to understand your fucked up mind anyway!"

His face pales and he reaches his hands to take my face in his hands but I take a step back "Don't you dare touch me you asshole". He takes a step back as if I have hit him in the face.

I take the bag with the clothes from where he threw it on the floor and grab some clothes without even looking.

"Ana…I... didn't mean that, you know that I would never hurt you" he tries to reach out for me but again I take a step back.

"Do not touch me Christian! I think you are in need of calling submissive-911, because if you feel the need to punish someone, it certainly won't be me! And you know why Christian, because I have been punished enough in my life without even knowing why" I take a shuddering breath "I know this is your room, but please will you give me some privacy so that I can get changed…that of course if Sir wants to, otherwise I am going to change in the kitchen where your staff is waiting for you…and God forbid they saw me dressed like this!".

"Please don't do this Ana…" he tries again.

"Don't do what Christian? Speak up for myself? Just tell me please because stupid Ana is confused".

I wipe my tears with the back of my hand.

There is a knock at the door followed by Taylors voice "Mr. Grey we have to leave Sir".

"Go Christian and rule the fucking world, go and yell at people who don't do exactly what you say and when you say it. Oh, and don't bother in calling me when you arrive in New York, I couldn't care less." I can't even look him in the eye, so I walk passed him and walk into the bathroom and close the door. I slide down the door and sit on the Floor and let the tears fall_. It hurts. It hurts so much._

I hear a knock on the door "Ana…please I love you, please talk to me…"

"Go away Christian, just go and leave me alone, I don't have anything more to say to you".

Half an hour later I come out of the bathroom. If I'm not mistaken Christian has left and is now on his jet on his way to New York.

I walk to my side of the bed to get my watch and see an envelope with my name written on it. I touch the envelope and the hurt in my chest intensifies. I open it and start reading.

_**My dearest Ana,**_

_**Words cannot express how sorry I am. If I could take back my words**_

_**I would do it in a heartbeat. **_

_**Please call me. **_

_**I love you, only you, forever.**_

_**Christian X**_

I quickly put the note back in the envelope, shove it in my back pocket and leave to the kitchen.

Mrs. Jones is still there and is cleaning up the kitchen.  
>"Good morning Ana" she greets<p>

"Good morning Mrs. Jones, do you know if Taylor was able to get my purse from Christian's parents?"

"No dear, I believe Sawyer is picking it up as we speak. Can I get you something to eat Ana?"

"No thank you, coffee is fine" I say with a fake smile.

A few minutes later I have coffee in front of me. My mind wanders off to yesterday when I let him wash my hair. How did everything turn so bad in less than 10 hours?

_O yeah, Mr. High and Mighty and his big mouth, now I remember. _

Suddenly I hear someone clear his throat "Ms. Steele, here is your bag".

"Thank you…Sawyer isn't it? " I say and he hands me my bag.

"Yes, ma'am" he is standing with his arms fold at his back. "Can you please tell me at what time you are leaving for you appointment?"

_Shit Shit Mia! I completely forgot about her. _

"I won't be going anywhere Sawyer. But if you please could take me to the ferry in thirty minutes, I would really appreciate it".

"Of course Ms. Steele". I don't even bother in telling him to call me Ana. What's the point I won't see him anymore after today.

I get my phone out of my bag and see that I have ten missed calls from Christian and five text messages.

I quickly send a text to Mia telling her that I don't feel good and that I will call her in the next few days to make a new appointment. I feel like a coward but I can't deal with her at the moment.

I immediately get a response back. She hopes I feel better soon and to call her when I feel better.

I turn off my phone and drink the rest of my coffee.

"Mrs. Jones, I will be leaving now. Thank you for the coffee".

"It was my pleasure dear. And Ana…Mr. Grey is a good man. He was devastated when he left a while ago" she pats my hand and turns around to leave.

_Yeah well…that makes two of us. _

Luckily the ride to the ferry is a short one. Just a few blocks and I am relieved to leave the car.

I turn around and look at Sawyer. "Thank you Sawyer".

"Ms. Steele, I have orders to stay with you until Mr. Grey gets back from his trip" he says with a blank expression on his face.

"Well Sawyer, since Mr. Grey doesn't have anything to say about me, I suggest you go back to Escala. I won't be needing you."

"As you wish ma'am" he says looking uncomfortable.

"Goodbye Sawyer".

I Take my sunglasses out of my bag and put them on. I really look like shit.

I arrive at Bainbridge Island and stroll to the cottage. The idea of entering the house is not an appealing one. So I walk to the beach and sit down on the sand. Around me there are kids playing in the sand and couples in loves walking along the shore.

My thoughts go to Christian and his harsh words this morning. Did he really mean that? Did he really wanted to punish me?

I just can't be with someone who wants to hit me or punish me. I can't and I won't. Even if the thought of not having him anymore hurts like hell and even though I miss him like crazy I won't have a relationship with someone who is abusive.

Maybe I should call him? I reach for my Phone in my bag, but I don't even have the courage to turn it back on. I throw my phone back and look at my watch. It's still two till three hours until he lands in New York.

Arriving at the cottage I go straight to my bedroom. I throw my clothes off and climb into bed. I just want to sleep and forget Christian Grey.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N. While writing this chapter I listened to the song **_**No Air - Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown.**_** I thought it was perfectly fitting for Christian's thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of FSOG. They all belong to E.L. James.**

**Chapter 16- ****CPOV**

I'm sitting in the SUV on my way to the airport. What the fuck possessed me in saying those words to her? And suddenly it dawns on me like a ton of bricks…Elena was right all along. I'm not suitable in having a normal relationship.

The cackling sound of her laugh still ringing in my ears "_What the hell are you thinking Christian? You are going to leave the lifestyle? It's all you know. Do you really think you are capable of having a normal relationship? Do you think you are capable of love? You will be back in no-time_ _Christian, just mark my words. Face it Christian, even your birth mother didn't love you!"_

Maybe Ana is better off without me, because every time I open my mouth I hurt her. I will never forget the look in her eyes when those words came flying out of my mouth.

Hurt, sadness, anger…Fuck! I'm an ass.

I bring my hand to my hair and start pulling so hard it hurts. I close my eyes, but open them quickly when Ana's eyes appear. I have to let her go, it hurts like hell but I have to let her go. What the fuck was I thinking in believing I could actually have a normal relationship? I'm far to fucked-up and damaged to have that.

I sure as hell don't regret one minute in leaving the lifestyle, but I guess I will have to settle in living my miserable life alone.

I feel extremely hot and I'm having trouble breathing, so I ask Taylor to turn on the air-conditioning and I loosen my tie and open the first two buttons of my shirt.

I close my eyes again and focus on my breathing. But the moment I close them Ana appears again…first happy and laughing and then hurt and tears…hurt and tears because of my words and actions.

I still had to tell her about my preference for brown-haired girls, but I was avoiding telling her, because she probably would be disgusted by me. I mean who wants to beat up woman who look like their birth mother?

Maybe it's for the best to stay in New York for a couple of weeks and try to forget about Anastasia Steele…

Anastasia, the first girl I ever told that I loved her…hell the first person. In all those years I never told my parents or siblings.

And then Ana comes crashing into my world with her beauty and smile and she turns my perfectly controlled world upside down. Even though she too has been hurt in the past she knows what she wants and how to get there and unlike me she doesn't lose herself in the process or hurts people around her.

And then there is me…"Master of the Universe"…yeah right. Why is it that I'm successful in business and so fucked up in handling a relationship?

To be honest, in business there are no emotions…none…I always get what I want. There isn't room for compromise. I set my goal and get it…simple…easy.

My mom's words come back to me "_Just take one step at the time. And always be honest and treat her with respect. She isn't a business deal. Son you have a lot to offer, and I don't mean only financially. You are a good man Christian. You are the only one that doesn't see that. You know Christian, one of the hardest things in life is letting go of what you thought was real". _

The more I think about it the more determined I get…I won't let her go…I can't…I will have to fight for her and prove to her that I love her. She is the best thing that ever happened to be, I can't lose her.

While I pull at my tie, I look for the hundredth time in 5 minutes to the phone I have gripped in my hand, hoping that by just looking at it the phone will ring. Who are you kidding Grey? She won't call! She kicked you out! And I can't really blame her. Knowing about her past I should never said the words punish and stupid in one sentence. The emotional and physical abuse at the hands of Morton have scarred her for life. Fuck! When I saw her entering the kitchen in only my shirt the jealousy I felt was all consuming and I couldn't control myself. And even though I felt her confusion about my anger, I just couldn't let it go. I glance at my phone one more time and decide to call her again. As expected the call goes directly to voicemail.

'Hi, this is Ana. Leave a message!" Hearing her beautiful voice makes the pain in my chest intensify.

"Ana, it's me…please call me…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"I end the call and let the phone slide out of my hand to the seat.

I need air…I can't breathe…

"Taylor, pull over" I growl.

"Sir…"

"Pull over now!"

The car has not entirely come to a stop when I open the door and jump out…air…I need fresh air.

But before I have the chance to take a deep breath I feel something hitting me causing my head to hit the door.

**APOV**

I open my eyes and see the sunlight creeping through the closed curtains. Immediately I feel this pain in my chest…Christian…I hope he has arrived safely in New York…what was I thinking in telling him not to call me? I jump out of bed and get my phone… I have twenty missed calls from Christian and ten missed calls from Mia…what the hell? I have one voicemail from Mia but I can't make anything out of it. It sounds like she is crying though. I try to reach Mia but all calls go directly to voicemail. I'm starting to get really worried now…why didn't I take my phone with me when I went to bed?

I look at the clock and see that I have been sleeping three hours…Shit!

I scroll through my phone and decide to call Elliot. He picks up after the first ring.

"Grey" he answers and it seems like he is in a car by the sound I hear in the background.

"Elliot, Hi it's Ana."

"Ana, where are you? Are you at the hospital? Have you seen Christian yet? Look I was in a meeting in Portland and just heard Mia's voicemail…I'm on my way now."

"What do you mean? Why would Christian be in the hospital?"

"Didn't Mia call you? Christian has been in an accident this morning before leaving for New York."

"What? But how?" My mouth can find words…what the hell? I was sleeping and Christian has been hurt?

"I don't know exactly what happened Ana, Mia was very emotional when she left me the voicemail. Look I'm getting another call…I will see you at the hospital."

"What hospital is he Elliot?" I manage to ask before he hangs up.

"Seattle Grace." and he is gone…

I quickly put on some clothes and comb my hair. I get my bag and hop onto my bike. I have to go to the hospital. I don't know If Christian wants to see me, but I have to make sure he is doing well.

I have arrived in the hospital and I'm asking myself if I'm doing the right thing by coming here. I mean, I threw him out of his own apartment. Maybe I should go back…but I love him and even though he hurt me with his words I could see in his eyes that he regretted saying them the moment they left his mouth.

But of course I did what I do best…shut him out. I didn't give him the chance to apologize or explain himself. I shake my head and ask myself how we got in such a mess.

I am so lost in my own thoughts that I don't see Sawyer standing at the hospital entrance. It's now that I see that at least fifteen paparazzi are gathered at the entrance…why the hell are they here?

I walk to Sawyer and ask him if he knows where I can find Christian.

"Room 707 Ms. Steele." he answers and remains at the entrance.

"Thank you" I mumble.

I quickly walk past the desk, luckily the nurse sitting behind It doesn't see me…she is to engrossed with something on her screen.

I reach the elevator and punch the floor number. The elevator is packed and it takes a few minutes to reach the seventh floor…

I get out of the elevator and scan the hallway. I see Taylor standing in front of a door. That must be Christian's room.

"Taylor." I say

"Ana" he says and remains standing in front of the door, hands behind his back.

"Can I see him…please?"

"Of course, his parents are with him right now, but you can enter."

"Thank you Taylor."

I take a deep breath and step quietly into the room but remain by the door. I have no idea what I'm going to find and to be honest I'm not very fond of hospitals. I'm so nervous that I feel the bile rise up my throat…what if he wants me to leave?

Careful I take a step forward and see him. The first thing I notice is the bandage on the right side of his head. His hair looks even more messy than usual and it strikes me that he looks so pale.

"…Mom, I'm fine…I just bumped my head." I hear him say.

"Christian, for once in your life stop being so stubborn and listen to me. You heard the doctor didn't you? You have a mild concussion, bruised ribs and four stitches on your head. You have to stay here until the doctor tells you…and that includes not getting out of bed." Grace replies in a hushed voice. She is clearly annoyed with her son.

"But I need to use the bathroom." Christian replies like a stubborn three year old that hasn't heard a thing about what he's been told.

"You have a catheter son, you don't need to leave the bed." Grace replies.

"Well fuck!" Christian's face is one of complete horror.

A giggle escapes me and I see Christian's face turning in my direction.

Suddenly I hear a lot of commotion behind me and the door opens, but before I have the chance to look behind me I see Christian's face change to very irritated and angry.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Get the hell out! Taylor!" He yells.

I have never seen Christian look so mad, even the veins on his forehead are bulging out. His father who was quietly sitting in the corner making a phone call looks up…his gaze on me.

Shit! Christian's anger is focused on me! I should have known! He doesn't want me here! I turn around and see a nurse behind me, but I'm so embarrassed that I don't look at anyone…I have to leave this room.

I run out of the room as soon as possible…in the hallway I bump to several people, but I just keep running. As I reach the elevators I see a lot of people waiting to get in…this is going to take too long, I need to get out of here as fast as possible. I look around and see the door to the stairwell. I open the heavy door and run down the stairs as fast as I can. When I'm down a few floors I stop and take the opportunity to rest. I let my body slide against the wall and all of a sudden it all becomes clear…I screwed up….he doesn't want me…just like everyone else.

I expected him to be angry, but what I didn't expect was the look of repulsion on his face. I wrap my arms around my knees and start crying.

I don't know how long I have been sitting here when I hear footsteps coming down the stairwell.

"Ana!" Is that Christian?

No, that can't be…he wasn't allowed out of bed.

The footsteps are getting closer and then I hear a whisper.

"Ana…you're here."

I look up and see a very pale Christian standing in front of me, still wearing his hospital gown.

"Christian, what are you doing? You should be in bed….you aren't allowed to…."

"Do you honestly think that I would let you leave Ana?"

"But you told me to get out." I say and put my head back on my knees.

"The yelling wasn't aimed at you Ana…it was for the nurse standing behind you…I had a little fall-out with her when I woke up."

"Oh, so you were not yelling at me?" I ask again.

"No baby…I wasn't." He squats down and I see him wince.

"Christian you are in pain…you need to get to your room."

"Only if you come with me." he replies.

"Come" I say I take his hand in mine and look him in his eyes. He slowly stands up and holds me in his arms.

"Ana, I'm sorry, what I said to you was inexcusable...please give me another chance... "

"Do you think I'm stupid Christian?" I whisper.

"No! I'm the stupid one of us two…Ana…I regretted saying those words the second they left my mouth and I would never ever in my life punish you. Never! That thought is abhorrent to me baby. Please believe me". He says and places his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry too Christian. I should have listened to you…and I don't think you are fucked up and…"

"Ana…stop talking…you are rambling baby" he says smiling.

"I want to kiss you Ana."

He starts in my neck and kisses my jaw until he reaches my lips. He searches my eyes asking if it's okay, so I just nod.

The moment our lips meets I feel different emotions, the biggest one being love. We need to talk…because all this fighting is tearing us apart.

We return back to Christian's room and we find Grace standing next to the bed with her hands on her hips.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey" She starts. Christian takes a step back and goes to stand behind me.

"Fuck, every time she calls me by my full name means I'm in trouble." he whispers in my ear. I have to bite the inside of my cheek so I don't laugh out loud hearing Christian telling me this.

"You come back to bed immediately young man" she continues. "I will get one of the nurses to check if you didn't hurt yourself by that stunt you just pulled."

"Check out what." Christian asks his voice croaking.

"Well, Christian the way you just pulled out that catheter…" _What the hell did he do?_

But instead of letting his mother finish he automatically grips his crotch and says.

"No one is going to check anything mom, my….my…well you know is working perfectly fine… there is nothing wrong with it."

I see Grace lifting one eyebrow. _Oh boy._

"Bed now!" she points her perfectly manicured finger at the bed.

Christian Is just standing there glaring at his mother and doesn't move.

"You don't scare me with that look Christian, remember son…I invented that look."

She fluffs the pillow and pulls the sheets back for Christian to climb into bed.

I look at Carrick who has a grin on his face, but is acting as to be really busy with his phone. Elliot and Mia who are standing behind him can't control their laughter anymore and start laughing.

"Elliot fuck off! And Mia, go shopping or something." Christian growls and walks to the bed.

When Grace is sure that he is safely tucked in she says. "Now if it hurts…anything, you let me know right away and I will get the doctor for you. I guess Ana is staying with you?" Her voice now a lot softer.

"Uhm yes" I reply "I mean if that's okay".

"Oh sure honey it's okay, I think that if I have to stay here another 5 minutes with that boyfriend of yours I'm going to have to ground him. We are going to have something to eat at the cafeteria.

Remember that he has to stay in bed. He has bruised ribs and a concussion. If he has to use the bathroom he has to use the urinal."

Christian and I watch them leave the room, the door closes and opens again showing Elliot's face

"mama's boy" he whispers loudly and closes the door before Christian can reply.

I giggle and watch Christian. I expect him to look mad, but he is looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Come here baby, I thought I would never hear that sound of your giggle again."

I want to sit at the chair but clearly Christian has another idea. "Come and lay with me baby." and he shuffles to make room for me.

"I can't Christian, I will hurt you…your ribs."

"According to my mom I'm sick. And sick people always get what they want…please Ana."

When I'm finally laying in a position so I don't hurt Christian's ribs I ask him what happened.

"Well, I was feeling really hot in the car and wanted to take a breath of fresh air, but the moment I stepped outside the car a motor-scooter, who wasn't expecting someone to step out, hit me in the ribs with the handle-bar and I hit my head with the door in the process."

"Does your head hurt?" I ask and trace the bandage with my fingers.

"Not much baby…I'm okay."

"Why where you yelling at the poor nurse?" I ask him.

"The moment I woke up she was all over me, asking me questions about how I felt and then she wanted to touch me…I told her not to touch me…she said she was only doing her job, and stubbornly wanted to continue the examination…I guess I yelled at her. Luckily for her my mom was In here too. Anyway when I saw her enter the second time, I got really mad."

"How did you know where I was?" I ask and brush with my fingertips at his arms.

"Taylor, saw you running into the stairwell."

"I thought you were mad at me Christian."

"I know baby." he says kissing my temple.

"I'm sorry for not being here sooner. Mia tried to call me but I never heard the phone…I'm so sorry Christian, I should have been here right away".

"It's okay baby, you are here now. I thought you weren't coming because of what happened this morning, I'm sorry Ana…I never should have called you stupid or yelled at you or…"

"It's okay Christian, I know you are sorry and I'm sorry too, I love you. But it's late you should sleep and tomorrow we will talk."

"So we are okay?" he asks

"Yes, we are okay, now sleep." I snuggle closer into him and sleep takes over.

**CPOV**

I'm having the best dream when I'm woken up by an annoying nurse. What the hell?

She is standing there with a file in her hands looking at Ana.

"Good morning Mr. Grey, you know that having your girlfriend sleeping with you is against protocol?"

_Do I look like I care woman? _Instead of answering her, I just look at her.

"I'm going to check your blood pressure and I will have to check if you didn't harm yourself when you removed the catheter Sir."

"There is nothing wrong with me nurse…" I squint my eyes and try to read her name "Nicole, come back later."

"I'm here now Mr. Grey. I would like to …"

I hold up my hand so that she shuts her mouth. "I'm sure that you have other patients, come back when you have finished with them." I state. _Just fucking leave woman!_

"I will be back in 30 minutes Mr. Grey."

I watch her leave the room and smell Ana's hair. I will have to wake her because I really need to use the bathroom, oh excuse me urinal. _Well this is going to be a blast._

My ribs hurt and my head is pounding. I try to reach the medication that the nurse left on the nightstand but I can't reach them.

"Ana, baby…wake up."

She stirs and throws her leg over mine. _Not helping here baby._

"Ana, wake up for me please." I lick her earlobe and nibble it. This only results in Ana moaning.

She slowly opens her eyes and for a minute she doesn't realize where she is. Her hair is all over the place. She is beautiful.

"Hey" she croaks "how are you feeling, you look so pale Christian."

"Can you please give me the medication on my nightstand Ana, I can't reach it and then I'm going to use the bathroom." She jumps out of the bed and gets the medication and a glass of water.

She walks to the bathroom and moments later she comes back with the urinal in her hand.

It's like she doesn't even know what she is doing. She is probably half asleep. "You aren't allowed out of bed Christian, here is the urinal. Just use it and don't argue with me…it's too early." She says and yawns placing her tiny hand in front of her mouth.

She sees me fidgeting with my boxers and helps me to pull them down. Accidentally she brushes with her hand against my dick making it come to life. _Yup, working…nothing wrong in that department. _

Suddenly she snaps out of her sleeping state and giggles. _What the hell?_

"What are you laughing about Ana?"

"I don't think I have ever seen him flaccid before." she says her head cocked to one side as if she is studying a science project.

"Baby, you are not helping here…I need to pee." I almost whine. If she continues looking at my dick that way there is no way in hell I am going to be able to take a leak.

I look at her and her face changes. She caresses my thigh with her finger and rises one eyebrow and looks at me "Do you need to pee really bad Mr. Grey?"

"Uhm…"

Suddenly there is a knock on the door "just a second" Ana calls out. She walks to the door and steps out. A few moment later she walks back into the room and goes directly to the bathroom with a smile on her face

"Who was at the door Ana?" I as before she reaches the bathroom.

She stops and looks at me and is trying to look very serious. She clears her throat and places her hair behind her ears. "Ana, who was it at the door?"

"It was Elliot" she giggles.

"And that's funny because?"

"He wanted to see you before he went back to Portland, but I told him you were busy" she shrugs.

"What else did he say Ana?" I say raising one eyebrow.

"I can't repeat what he said Christian" she says and blushes profoundly.

"Ana..."

"He told me to say hi, and that he was glad that it wasn't a big _thingy_, what happened yesterday and that he will call you". She rambles quickly and is looking everywhere except at me.

"Oops have to use the bathroom! Will be right back."

Motherfucking Elliot...I will never hear the end of it. Not a big 'thingy'! Dickhead.

After I've relieved myself I'm waiting for her to return from the bathroom. I feel like a fucking incompetent asshole. Laying here with a urinal in my hands.

She emerges from the bathroom and blushes and crinkles her nose when I give her the urinal.

At the same time the nurse returns back and watches Ana with the urinal in her hands.

"You could have called me Mr. Grey." she walks over to Ana and inspects the contents of the urinal.

_What the fuck is she doing? _

"I'm looking for traces of blood Sir, after removing a catheter it's important that there is no blood in the urine. But all seems fine."

Ana is looking at me. Her blue eyes big. It makes me laugh.

Fuck…mistake…ribs hurt.

While the nurse is checking my temperature and the wound on my head Ana is busy with hell knows what. Every now and then I see her looking up from what she is doing and looks intently at the very annoying nurse. When she bends over to look at something in her bag I focus on her ass…Images of me fucking Ana from behind flood in my head. Fuck…fuck I don't need a boner right now with this nurse here.

The nurse changes the bandage on my head and continues with her examination." I am going to check your ribs now Mr. Grey." and I see her hand going towards the sheet.

"No! You are not! I don't want you to touch me." I growl.

"Mr. Grey, before discharging you we have to be sure that your ribs are okay."

And then my hot as hell girlfriend rips her one. She places her bag on the bed and walks slowly to the nurse.

"Look, nurse Nicole. The doctor, who I believe is the one to make the decisions regarding my boyfriend's health, determined yesterday that my boyfriend's ribs where bruised and not fractured. He also said that he needed to stay the night for observation because of the concussion and not because of his ribs. So if you just would do your job and arrange for his discharge papers, then I will take my boyfriend home."

When she is finished with her little rant, she crosses her arms in front of her chest and looks nurse Nicole square in the eyes. _Shit, I know that look!_

I'm proud as punch. The nurse is bigger and taller than Ana, but she just keeps looking at her. Not breaking eye contact.

When the nurse doesn't react, Ana takes a step forward and says.

"Discharge papers Nurse Nicole…please." And she points with her head towards the door, indicating the nurse to leave.

Without saying a word the nurse turns around and leaves the room, I guess to arrange the discharge papers.

"Thank you baby."

"Yeah, I saw her…touching you more than appropriate, geez I never saw someone take so long in replacing a bandage. And then, I don't get people who make a fuss so early in the morning…I'm in serious need of some coffee." She mumbles the last part.

"I can ask Taylor to get you some coffee baby."

"No, I will walk to the cafeteria myself. Can I bring you something, coffee and something to eat?" she asks sweetly and kisses my cheek.

"A coffee would be good and a muffin or something, whatever you take is fine, but hurry back okay…before nurse Nicole returns." That makes her smile.

"If she touches you one more time…I will kick her ass." She says.

_No doubt about that baby._

Ana is rummaging through her bag and pulls out a hairbrush, but not before almost emptying all the content of her bag on the bed. _What the hell is she carrying in there?_

After brushing her hair Ana leaves the room in search for some coffee and muffins.

I don't know how long Ana has been gone, what I do know is that I find it hard to believe that walking down to the cafeteria and buying two coffee and two muffins has to take this long.

Christ! Maybe they are waiting for the coffee beans to be shipped from Colombia.

The door opens and instead of Ana my mother walks in with a coffee and a muffin.

"Good morning Christian, how are you doing this morning?"

"I'm fine mom. Where is Ana?"

"Oh that, well I bumped into her at the Children's Ward, she is now sitting with a little girl."

"What do you mean?"

My mother pats my hand as if I'm a toddler.

"Ana needed this, something about knowing this girl. She will be back soon. Now, I talked to your doctor and they are arranging the discharge papers as we speak, but before we let you go we have to set some ground rules."

"Rules?" _What the fuck?._

"Yes rules son, you know…you love rules. Well first when you leave the hospital you will be driven directly to Escala where you have to maintain bed rest for at least 24-hours. Second, no work! You are allowed in one phone call to Ros. Your dad already notified her of your accident yesterday, so you will only have to tell her, that you aren't allowed to work. And three you will have to return to the hospital in three days where you will have an X-ray to determine if your ribs are healed."

She is summing all her rules while looking at my chart at the same time.

"Any questions?" she asks while still looking at the chart.

_Well that must be one_ _very interesting chart._

"No, because I guess I have no choice." I murmur.

"Sorry son, come again…I believe I didn't hear you." She is now looking at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Do you agree with the rules?" She asks again.

"Yes ma'am " I say.

"Good, I thought you might agree. Now I've asked Taylor to pick some clothes for you from Escala."

"Mom, what is taking Ana so long?" In the meantime I take a sip from my coffee, which by the way is disgusting.

"She will be right back honey."

Taylor returns shortly after with my clothes and my mom helps me getting dressed. I sit on the bed waiting for the fucking release papers when Ana comes walking in.

"Hey, I'm back. Wow you are dressed. Did you do that all by yourself?"

"No, my mom helped me."

"Oh okay."

I can't help it, but I'm pissed. She just leaves for a cup of coffee and a fucking muffin and I hear from my mother that she decided to stay with this kid. What about me?!

"Is something wrong Christian?"

"No."

"Are you sure, you seem a little of. Are you in pain, do you need anything?"

"I'm fine Ana, let it go!"

She lets out a big sigh and comes standing between my legs.

"I was walking back from the cafeteria when I accidentally got off the wrong floor, and I bumped into your mother. She asked me to walk with her to her office when I saw Melissa".

She is holding both of my hands and looking at her feet.

"Who is Melissa?" I ask.

"You know, when my dad had the accident I spend a whole lot of time in the hospital…sometimes I needed to get out of the room and I would go to the Children's Ward…you know to look at the newborn babies. Anyway…one day I met Melissa…she is an orphan…and she lives in a foster home…and she is really sick. She has respiratory tract difficulties…I guess the circumstances in which she lives aren't ideal. I met her back then and we bonded…she was alone…and so was I…well kind off…So I used to sit with her and we talked or I would read to her.

I guess that when I saw her today…I don't know Christian…I just sat with her, she was upset and she asked me if I could sit with her and hold her hand until she was asleep. So I did.

I am sorry that I kept you waiting, but your mom was with you and Melissa was alone."

Christ. I feel like a complete ass. She was comforting a sick little girl and here I was a grown up man feeling sorry for myself.

I cup her face in my hand and look into her sad eyes.

"You don't need to apologize Ana. I think it's incredibly sweet what you did for this little girl.

You know I have to come back in a few day for my ribs…why don't you introduce me to Melissa then? I would love to meet her."

Her eyes dart up to mine. "You would? Oh, I think she would love to meet you too. I already promised her that I would be back soon."

She throws her arms around my neck "I love you Christian." she whispers in my ear.

"I love you too Ana" _so fucking much, that it scares the shit out of me._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of FSOG. They all belong to E.L. James.**

**Chapter 17 – CPOV**

I'm finally at home in my own bed with my girl besides me. She just had a shower and she smells so fucking good. I just can't get enough of her.

Ana is laying with her head on my chest and is exceptionally quiet.

"What are you thinking baby?"

"Melissa" she simply answers.

"What about her?"

"I have this feeling that something is wrong…her foster parents hardly come by to spend time with her…"

"Do you want me to ask my security adviser to do some research?"

"Oh, would he want to do that?" _I have to stifle a laugh…I pay him after all…he does what I want._

"I will ask him first thing in the morning and tell him to do it as soon as possible."

She nods her head and stands up from the bed.

"I'm going to get your medication. You are due in 10 minutes. Do you need anything else? Something to drink or eat maybe?"

"No I'm fine…just hurry back this time okay?"

She giggles and walks out of the room.

The fucking medication I think while I slump back on my pillow. Due to the stupid stunt I pulled at the hospital by removing the catheter by myself I now have a bladder infection.

At first I didn't say anything but I had constantly the urge to pee and the urine was cloudy with a strong odor. The burning sensation wasn't funny either so I told Ana, who of course called my mother. After giving me the third degree about how stupid I had been by pulling the catheter out by myself my mother wrote down a prescription. She even didn't hold back in telling me that I needed to be extra careful if we had intercourse. She was summing it up as like she was summing up a grocery list.

"_Christian, you need to make sure to clean your penis thoroughly each time you shower, drink lots of fluids, water is best, don't hold your urine. You have to carefully cleanse your genitals before and after sex to help get rid of the bacteria and wear condoms when you have sex."_

When my mother started talking about sex, my very shy girlfriend excused herself and left the bedroom. Me on the other hand, was sentenced to bed rest and had to endure my mom's mortifying speech.

When I told her that I would do it again in a heartbeat with in the same situation, she shook her head, gave me a kiss on the forehead and left Escala.

To be honest, I have never had trouble talking about sex, but the topic sex with one's mother is something you don't want to do!

After my visit to the hospital for my ribs and head wound, we went to visit Melissa. Melissa is a sweet 11 year old girl who has been through too much in her short life. It fascinates me though how relaxed Ana is with her. She combs her hair, sits with her on her bed and holds her hand, it's like they have known each other for all their lives. Ana also brought Melissa some books to read, something that Melissa appreciated seeing the look on her face. Melissa is shy and very polite. Every time I asked something to her she blushed and tried to hide her face behind her hair, that is until I started asking her questions about all kinds of things, did Melissa seem to relax a little bit_._I completely understand why Ana cares so much for this little girl. She is endearing, kind, polite and cute. You just have to like her.

And then, after 3 days of obeying my mother's rules, today I was 'allowed' back to work. Since I've been absent a lot lately, I've had back to back meetings all fucking day. The only thing has pulled me through the day is the fact that Ana will be at home and is waiting for me.

It's seven 7 p.m. and I'm still in the conference room in GEH listening to a bunch of losers. Actually, I am not really listening…I'm texting with Ana.

I'm holding my phone in my hands and I see another incoming text from Ana. She has added an image of a pink baby doll.

***I'm wearing this…wanne see? X Ana**

Fuck! Yeah of course I want to see Ana wearing that! I shift in my chair and decide that it's time to end this suffering. After four days no sex with Ana, due to the stupid bladder infection, I can't wait to bury myself in her sweetness.

"Gentlemen" I say while I get out of my chair. "I have heard enough babbling for today."  
>I look at the asshole who was speaking on and on without any purpose "Mr. Rex, I am not satisfied with these quarterly figures. Monday I want a full report on my desk. Good evening gentlemen."<p>

In the meantime I send Ana a text:

**-Home in twenty minutes. Be ready Anastasia. **

The drive to Escala takes a bit longer than expected due to traffic. Entering Escala I discard my suite jacket, tie, shoes and socks. I open the bedroom door but Ana is nowhere to be seen, just as I'm about to call her the bathroom door opens and there she is…

Holy mother of fuck! I scan my eyes over her body. Like she said she is wearing the pink baby doll. Her nipples are straining against the lace ready to be released from it. Looking further down I see that the panties she is wearing are so small, they barely can be called panties. It's just a tiny piece of material.

Her hair is in a braid, what somehow bothers me. Her hair is so long that the braid is hanging over her left shoulder and reaches far past her breast.

I would prefer to take her over my shoulder and fuck her like there is no tomorrow, but I take control over my emotions and walks slowly towards her. Since the moment she left the bathroom our eyes have been locked on each other.

I stand still in front of her and whisper in her ear: "I'm going to undo your braid baby. I like it when your hair is fanned out across the pillow when we are making love. And that's what I'm going to do Anastasia. I am going to make sweet, passionate love to you and I am going to make you come so hard that you will be screaming my name".

As a response her breathing quickens and I hear her moan softly.

I go and stand behind her and undo her braid. Taking her beautiful hair carefully in my hands I lean down and kiss her behind her ear and start gently kissing and licking her neck. In the meantime my other hand is skimming the top of her bra. Gently I trace the swell of her breast. She moves her neck to the side to give me better access. When my thumb traces her nipple softly she puts her head on my chest for support.

I let go of her hair so I have both hands free to further explore her fantastic body.  
>I slide both hands slowly down, along the side of her breasts to her slim waist and let them rest on her hips. With one hand I go to the front of her pussy and very careful I trace it with my finger. God! She is drenched!<p>

"Anastasia, you are soaking wet. Have you been thinking about this?"

Nodding her head, she puts her hands around my neck and moans.

I take her breasts in my hands and slowly pull the material down. Her nipples, hard by her excitement jump forward asking to be touched. I take both nipples between my index finger and thumb and roll and pull it gently. Her soft moaning are slowly getting harder.

"Do you like that Anastasia?" My cock is so hard that it is almost painful.

I'm continue caressing and touching her.

"Please Christian," she groans.

"Undress me." I say.

It takes a few seconds before the simple message reaches her brain. She turns slowly and looks me straight in my eyes. Her cheeks have a lovely pink glow, her eyes that normally have the color of the sea, are now darker in color.  
>She starts with unbuttoning my shirt, she reaches my pants and removes the belt, throwing it somewhere on the floor. She feels slowly with her fingers along my erection and opens my pants button followed by the zipper. The pants fall down to my ankles and I step out. I put out my hands and let her remove the cufflinks... These also end up somewhere on the floor. Eventually I stand before her in my boxers. My cock so erect and hard that it sticks out at the top, the precum dripping down.<p>

"Suck me." Her eyes dart up to meet mine. I have never talked to her like this during sex._That's right Ana, I'm taking control. _

She sits down on her knees and removes my boxers. When she cups my balls with her hand I decide to take this a little further.

"I only want you to touch me with your tongue, hands on your back Anastasia."

I see her brows furrow and she looks confused. I place my hand under her chin and force her to look at me.

"We are just playing baby, relax."

Immediately I see her relax. She goes back to sitting on her knees and puts her arms behind her back.

She slowly licks along my length and takes the tip in her mouth. The moment I see her full sexy lips around my cock I let out a groan.

She is twirling and sucking and licking. She releases my cock and watches me from under her eyelashes with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Stand up, walk to the bed and lay down with your face up."

She stands up and walks a bit wobbly towards the bed. I look at her sexy ass covered in the lace pink thong and my cock gets even harder.

Laying down on the bed she look amazingly hot. Her nipples hard, a beautiful pink blush on her face and her brown hair fanned across the pillow. She is perfect.

"Do you trust me Ana?"

"Yes" is her immediate answer.

I walk to the en-suite and take my silver tie from the rack. I walk back to the bedroom and see her eyes dart from the tie in my hands to my eyes.

"I won't hurt you I promise baby, just playing."

**APOV**

I see him walking back to the bed with the tie in his hands. I believe he is getting back at me. I spent the whole day sending him naughty texts while he was in meetings.

Even though his voice sounds different, firmer maybe and his body stance is stronger, I know that it's still my Christian when I look into his eyes. I try to relax and give him control.

He crawls elegantly on the bed, spreads my legs and sits between them.

"I am going to blindfold you Anastasia." _Oh! The way my name rolls from his tongue…_

I just nod my head. Speaking is not an option right now. He blindfolds me with the tie and kisses the tip of my nose.

"Are you comfortable?"

Again I nod. He takes my hands in his and guides my arms above my head.

"I won't tie your hands baby, but I want your hands to remind there until I tell you otherwise. If you feel uncomfortable and you want me to stop, just say stop and I will stop immediately."

"Okay" I whisper.

"Now Miss Steele, you have been driving me crazy all day with your naughty messages. I have been a walking hard-on the entire day. So I guess it's now my turn to tease" he whispers seductively in my ear. Geez even him whispering in my ear and the smell of his skin turn me on. _What the hell did I turn into?_

I feel the bed shift and he takes my feet in his hand. He is kissing and licking every toe. His hands slide along my calves to the inside of my knees. I feel him shift and now he is sitting between my legs again. His hands keep roaming my body. The inside of my thighs, my hips and my breast. But he keeps avoiding the place that I want him to touch most.

I feel him remove my panties and before I know what's happening I feel him kissing the inside of my thigh.

"You smell divine Anastasia, and you are dripping. Are you turned on baby? Do you want me to make you come?"

"Yes" I whisper.

"Now, the question is…how to make you come…the possibilities are countless Anastasia. Because you have no idea of the things I can do with your body baby."

.

He is still kissing the inside of my thighs and is exceptionally close in touching that place, but he keeps avoiding it.

"Do you know how much it turns me on to know that I'm the only man who has seen you like this, naked and exposed? That I am the only man who knows how your arousal smells? And that I am the only man who has ever been inside of you?"

"No" I whisper.

"Then I am going to let you in on a little secret Anastasia…you baby, drive me crazy with need. Today I was thinking of how it feels to have my cock buried inside of you."

In the meanwhile his hands are all over my body. I feel my arousal dripping out of me.

His fingers finally skim through my folds…slowly and agonizing.

"Suck" he says putting his fingers against my lips.

I suck on his fingers tasting myself. I never imagined this could be so hot. I feel the flush on my face as I continue sucking his fingers.

He withdraws his fingers from my mouth and bends my knees and spreads them, exposing me to him. He slowly pushes one finger inside of me…in and out… He adds another finger and starts rubbing my inner walls. I let out a moan and try to push against his fingers for more friction by lifting my butt from the bed. But he pushes me back.

He keeps moving his fingers in circles in a steady rhythm. He stops rotating his fingers and starts moving his fingers in and out of me hitting the same spot when his fingers enter me.

"Aaah Christian."

Suddenly I feel his breath on my clit and he starts licking me. I try to close my legs when I feel the sensation. I have never felt his before, this is so intense. When I try to close my legs, he pushes them open again.

"Don't move Anastasia, or I will stop!"

I try to relax my legs and he resumes licking and rubbing my inner walls. The feeling is overwhelming as I feel my climax building.

"Christian…I...I…"

"Let it go Ana."

"Fuck! Christian!" I scream. I feel my body convulse and shudder under him as the orgasm takes over my body.

Christian removes his fingers but keeps licking me, but my clit is so sensitive that every stroke of his tongue makes me moan and shudder.

"Christian…I can't please….no more…" I pant out.

"Yes you can Ana, one more…just feel it baby…surrender and feel it."

After a few moments of licking Christian takes my sensitive nub between his teeth and starts sucking...

"Christian!" he stops his ministrations when my body stops shaking.

He moves and lies between my legs removing the tie from my eyes. I don't have the time to open my eyes when I feel his lips crash on mine and our tongues crash. I taste myself on his lips and that turns me on even more.

"Ana, you are beautiful and mine." he says and I feel his length enter me. When he has entered me completely we both release a moan.

I never in my life thought that sex could be so good. He is slowly moving in and out of me. Pressing my heels against his butt I try to urge him to move faster. But he stays in control and keeps a steady pace. His eyes never leaving mine. His breathing is getting ragged and erratic. His face and neck are flushed and I feel him holding back.

I put my hands on his back and dig my nails into his flesh "Fuck Ana!"

"Let it go Christian."

"No…together …Ana."

He moves one hand between us and pinches my clit.

"Come…Ana…"

As soon as the words have left his mouth I come again moaning his name.

His face is now buried in my neck and I feel him tense when he reaches his own climax.

"Fuck! Ana…."

When his orgasm has left his body he goes limb and drops to the side taking me with him. Still inside of me he drapes his long leg over mine.

I brush the hair that has fallen over his forehead and kiss him tracing the edge of his jaw with my hand. The stubble on his face makes him look even sexier…if that's even possible.

He opens his gray eyes and see only love radiating off them.

"Did you enjoy that Ana?" he looks unsure of himself.

"Is it always like this? Sex I mean…" I ask.

"I don't know…I never made love before to anyone… I know that sex with you is one the most amazing things I have experienced" he is looking straight into my eyes and I can see he is being sincere.

"But you have had sex so many times before Christian….I don't understand."

He rubs his hands through his hair…oops I guess he is getting worked up over something. One thing I know about Christian is that rubbing his hands through his hair is not good…

He takes a deep breath and slowly puts a tendril of hair behind my ear and leaves puts his hand on my face and traces my lips with his thumb.

"No, it wasn't like this for me Ana, there is no comparison whatsoever. When we have sex it's full of feeling and intensity …I enjoy your touch, and when I come it's like fireworks. And every time we have sex the feeling intensifies. I love you Ana…I didn't love any of them. How harsh as it may sound, the arrangements that I had where a means to an end….nothing more. I never thought about them when I was in the office or when they left…"

He takes a deep breath and covers us with the sheets.

"With you…fuck…I can't stop thinking of you…you are in my mind 24 hours a day…non-stop…No one made me feel like you make me feel…I feel happy and I feel like I belong…for the first time in my life…I feel like I belong…and I want it to make my first priority in life to take care of you and make sure that you are healthy and happy and that you don't want for anything."

I feel the tears pool in my eyes. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me Christian. And I know what you mean …I never felt like I belonged somewhere…I mean my mother was always too busy with a man…husband number three…well we know what he did…Ray tried his best to give me everything, but he wasn't a man of many words…his solution to any problems I had was a cup of tea. But he took care of me…and I know he loved me like his own, but with you…you are sweet and caring, you make me feel worth and alive."

He takes me in his arms and engulfs me in a hug "I love you Anastasia Rose Steele, more than life itself."

"I love you too Christian, more than you could ever imagine."

"You still haven't answered my question Ana…did you like what I did with you."

At first I don't know where he is getting at and then it dawns on me…"Oh, you mean going all Alpha-male on me?"

He nods his head and seems unsure of himself.

"Well Mr. Grey at first I was confused, but it was mind-blowing and I loved everything about it…even though you acted differently, I could feel and see the love in your eyes."

"Mind-blowing…Alpha-male…loved it…" he says…. "I can live with that…Ana, move in with me."

_What?!_

"But Christian…what about the cottage…I love it there…don't get me wrong here…I like being with you, but don't you think it's too soon? We hardly know each other."

"Ana since we've met, we have spent almost every night together…I don't see the point in sleeping alone…and as for the cottage…we could spend the weekends there…or I could schedule my meetings in a way that I could work from there… say one or two days a week…please baby think about it okay." And he gives me his Christian Grey pout.

"Well if you put it like that…but don't pout." His pout is replaced by his beautiful smile.

"So that means yes…you will move in with me?"

"That means that I move in with you and you move in with me."

"Thank you baby" he says kissing my face "You have no idea how happy you just made me."

We hear a buzzing from the dresser. "Is that your phone baby?"

"Yes I guess it is." Christian stands from the bed and furrows his brow when he sees the caller.

"It's my mom" and hands me over the phone.

"Hello Grace, is there something wrong?" _Why would she be calling me?_

"Hello darling, no there is nothing wrong. I was calling to check in on Christian. Did he go to work today?"

"Yes, Christian is fine…he went to work and came home about an hour ago…"

In the meantime Christian is sitting between my knees and kissing my thighs. He reaches his goal and starts licking. I try to push him away, by swatting his head, but he is pinning me to the bed.

"Did he eat?" Grace asks.

"Well he is having dessert right now as we speak." I say. Christian looks up from between my thighs shakes his head, smiles and continues with what he was doing.

"Did you see Melissa today? She was looking a lot better don't you think?" Grace continues with her questions. At the same time I feel Christian sliding his finger into me.

I have to bite my lip so I don't moan out loud.

"Yes, yes Grace I spent some time with Melissa today and it's good to see that she is reacting this good to her medication."

"How are Carrick and Mia doing?" I ask…Grace is the sweetest person, but I have to find a way to hang up this damn phone.

"Carrick is in his study and Mia is out with friends" she replies.

"Uhm Grace, Christian is calling me…tell Carrick and Mia I said Hi."

"Oh, sure darling, don't forget to give my love to Christian. Bye Ana."

"Bye Grace."

I throw the phone somewhere on the bed and find my release. As soon I open my eyes I see Christian wiping his mouth from his saliva and my arousal with a smirk on his face.

"Christian Grey! That was so mean! I will get you for that!"

"So I was having dessert huh?" he says and lays back next to me.

I cover my face with my hands and laugh. "Yeah, well what was I supposed to say?"

"Well you could have said…Sorry Grace but Christian is a little busy finger-fucking me." And starts laughing.

"You are bad Grey! But I will get you back for this." I say pointing my finger at him.

"Promises, promises" he says laughing "But how about dinner baby…I only had dessert." he smacks my backside and graciously stands up from the bed. I stay on the bed and look at his perfect sculptured ass and back. With every step he takes I see the muscles move…shit he is hot!

"Come one baby, put on some clothes we can have dinner a bath and bed."

"Yes Sir."

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" I ask Christian while eating the delicious cooked pasta Bolognese from Gail.

"I will only have to go to the office for a few hours" he takes a sip from his wine and continues "how about if you pick me up from work, say noon and we can go to Bainbridge, We can go sailing and spend the weekend there."

"You own a boat?" I ask

"Yes, I do."

"Oh okay, sure we can go sailing tomorrow. I will pick you up at GEH." I stand up from the barstool and start putting away the dishes. Reluctantly Christian joins me. _There is hope._

**APOV**

This week has passed in a blur. Christian busy with some important deal at the office. Even when he comes home he goes to his study where he continues working.

I'm been spending a lot in the hospital this week with Melissa who is feeling much better due to the medication.

I have also spend a lot of time in the playroom as they call it. This is a specially designed space in the hospital where the kids come to play and forget they are ill for a little while. In order to give the parents a little space, I take it over from them. The parent usually go to the hospital-cafeteria to have something to drink or go for a little walk. I then play, read or just sit with them and talk a bit.

Such as Christian had promised we are also did a background check on Melissa. Her parents both died at a car accident leaving Melissa as an orphan. She was immediately placed in the care of the lovely Harrison family. After a little research we discovered that the Harrison's had some financial problems, they are now forced to work both, leaving little time to visit Melissa in the hospital. They also have another kid in foster care, who of course also needs attention and caring. During my conversation with the parents at their home, I saw that especially Melissa's room was very damp, which of course is very bad for people with a chronic respiratory condition.

And then there's Mia ...I have never seen anyone with so much enthusiasm as her. Last Tuesday we went shopping and had lunch at the Mile High Club. It made me sad to hear the stories of young-Christian. According to Mia, he was a withdrawn and angry boy ... a little emotionally detached. When he was 15 he started to behave differently and he became more confident. The fights with his parents were less and he started to get good grades at school. No one thought anything about it at that moment, but now all puzzle pieces have fallen into place everything is clear.

Carrick and Grace didn't think anything about his sudden change because they were elated! They had come to the point where they didn't know what to do with Christian's behavior. He had already been kicked of two schools and it was like every other week that Grace and Carrick where called into the principal's office for something Christian had done.

When I think about what that filthy pedophile bitch did and said to a confused boy, that he did exactly what she wanted ... for a "reward". I close my eyes and try to push the thought away. I hope I never encounter her, because I know that I will not be accountable for my actions.

Right now I'm in the SUV that is driven by Sawyer. If I had known, that my day that started out perfect ...Christian that woke me with sweet kisses and then made love to me... and the thoughts of the weekend alone, just the two of us, without Taylor, Gail or Sawyer...

Christian called me asking if I wanted to bring a file to him which he had left on his desk. Since I am rather clumsy I tripped entering his study pushing a stack of files that where lying neatly on the corner of his desk, making all the contents, contracts, rating tables and pictures fall on the floor. Pictures…Pictures of brown-haired women wearing only panties, kneeling on the floor ... on the back of the photos were written the names of these women, with their dress size, shoe size, account number, eye color, studies etc.

At first I didn't even notice ... What on earth was Christian doing with pictures of practically naked women on his desk ... and then it hit me ... it where his submissives. I thought he was done with it, that he no longer wants that? What does he do with those pictures? Does he look at them ... does he get excited by looking at those pictures? Does he wants to go back to the lifestyle, but is he afraid to hurt me? I feel the tears sting, but blink to push them away.

The conversation that we wanted to have after Christian was released from the hospital never happened, I think we both were afraid of what might come, in order not to disturb the peace and happiness. Stupid! Very stupid! And now? What am I going to do now? My first thought was to run, but I want a straight answer from him ... Has he been lying to me all this time?

"Miss Steele, we are here." Sawyer voice brings me back to the present. His worried eyes looking in the rare-view-mirror.

"Thank you Sawyer." I look back at him and try to smile reassuringly. By the look in his eyes, I don't think I'm doing a good job.

He walks with me to the elevator, presses in a code and we ride to the 30th floor. I take in a big breath and brace myself for what is to come…


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of FSOG. They all belong to E.L. James.**

**Chapter 18 - ****CPOV**

This past week was an incredibly busy week ... an acquisition where we were working on for months, almost went south due to some issues. We as a team had to pull out all the stops. In the end it is successful, the acquisition is safe and it is now up to Ross to mark the dots.

To say that I am so happy that Ana and I are now living together would be an understatement…I'm ecstatic!

Even though I was busy with work, every time I got home from GEH Ana was waiting for me. My apartment is no longer empty and cold. Going to bed together every night and waking up with her in my arms is something I never thought I would have.

She is now helping my mother with the Coping Together Foundation and trying to help out Melissa's foster parents. She even went shopping with Mia. And even if Ana doesn't like shopping, she had fun spending time with Mia.

I look at my watch and see that Anastasia is about to arrive. Sawyer informed Taylor 20 minutes ago, that they departed from Escala. This gives me plenty of time to quickly answer some mail and change into more comfortable clothes.

I'm just done putting on my converse when I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I call out.

I'm about to walk to the door to take Ana into my arms when the door is opened with a bang. Ana is standing in the doorway. It's not the happy Ana I was expecting ... is it sadness what I see in her

eyes? I focus again on her facial expression, is she mad? Did anything happen?

I look at her hands and see that she has the file I asked for in a firm grip. As my eyes slide from the files in her hand to her eyes I see anger reflected in them. _What the hell is wrong?_

Somehow I know that it's my fault that she is looking this way, but for the life of me I can't determine what I did wrong this time.

I see her square her shoulders and while still standing in the same spot she extends her hand with the file and keeps it outstretched for me to take the file from her hands.

I gently take it from her and want to place it on my desk when she starts talking.

"You should check if the file is complete Christian" the sound of her voice is cold and it sends shivers down my spine.

"I'm sure it's complete Ana…is there something wrong…you seem different"

"I think you should check it Christian". She is now standing with her arms along the side of her body…is she trembling?

"Are you sick Ana? You're shaking baby".

"Just open the goddamned file Christian." She says with raised voice.

I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that by opening the file the shit is going to hit the fan.

With great reluctance I open the dossier. I feel myself frowning ... why did she wanted me to open it? The first sheet contains the data of an acquisition we are working on, I quickly turn the page and see a continuation sheet... again details of the acquisition.

And then I see it…While I was turning the pages several documents within the file shifted, causing it to protrude ... just these are no documents with details about the acquisition ... These are photos. I don't even have to look at them to know which photos. How did she found them? Was she rummaging through my stuff?

When I look at Ana I see that her hands are now fisted. I brush my hands through my hair while my brain is working out a way to tell her. I knew we should of have had that fucking conversation, but every time I found the strength I looked at Ana and saw her happy and I just couldn't go through with it.

"Ana…I…I have to tell you something" I start.

"Well no shit! And here I was thinking that we were going to leave for Bainbridge and life happily ever after". The sarcasm dripping of her words.

"Maybe you should sit down baby".

"No! I'd rather stand". She motions with her hand for me to start talking.

"Can I hold you?" I ask…I sound like a little boy. But I need to feel her in order to know that we are all right. Sure, rationally my fucked up mind knows all too well, that we are NOT all right…not by a long shot, but the emotionally side of me craves her touch.

Her eyes flick up to mine and she looks at me as I have completely lost the plot here. "You have got to be kidding me Grey! Just start talking…and if you even touch me…I will rip of your balls and feed them to you! Understand?"

I nod my head and stand in front of the window overlooking Seattle.

"Those woman in the pictures where my submissives". I take a glance at her, but she remains standing on the same spot.

She rolls her eyes, takes a step forward and slams the door shut.

"Yeah well, you are not the only one with a brain Christian".

When I keep silent for a few seconds she starts talking leaving me stunned with her questions and assumptions.

"You know since your brain probably has left the fucking building, I am going to ask you a few questions and I want an honest answer Christian".

"Why where those pictures laying on your desk?"

"Because I wanted to get rid of them, but then I got a very important phone call and forgot all about them".

"Why did you had those pictures?"

"Insurance".

"Why?"

"Because of the lifestyle Ana, if that where to come out my business would be ruined and so would my reputation".

She snorts "yeah, your reputation…right next question...did the girls know about the pictures?"

"Yes, of course".

"Did you look often to those pictures Christian….do you miss that life? Do you still feel in control Christian? Because you know what I think…I think that after three weeks of being with me you are already bored out of your kinky mind…I mean the only thing I can offer you is plain sex…because the little I have seen of that contract that was neatly stapled to one of those pictures, is you really knew your way with all kinds of implements. So tell me how many times did you jerk off this past week before coming to bed with me?"

What. The. Fuck. I'm looking at her and all the air has left my lungs.

"Just answer the fucking questions Christian, and be fast, because right now I can't even stand in being in the same room with you!" She screams.

Finally my mouth decides to cooperate with my brain and I'm able to answer he preposterous questions.

I start pacing and look at her. "First, I got those fucking pictures out of my safe to destroy them…I took them out and placed them at my desk, when I got the phone call I forgot about them. Second, I didn't even look at the pictures…I despise them…I despise everything that has to do with them…Third…NO…I don't miss the lifestyle because from the very beginning it was my decision to leave that behind me and my decision alone! Four…" I take a deep breath…

"Since I met you I don't miss the control, because what you give me is worth so much more…and fifth…I never jerked of at those fucking pictures. What the hell are you thinking Ana?"

"I don't know what I'm thinking or feeling right now." She says sadly.

"Why do all those girls look the same Christian? And more importantly…why do I look like them?"

I see a tear roll down her cheek, but since I'm not allowed to touch her…I advert my eyes and look at my feet.

"The girls on the pictures look all the same, because I always had a preference for brown-haired girls…the girls on the pictures Ana…all look like the crack-whore…my submissives all looked like her…so every time I punished them…I thought I punished the crack-whore…for abandoning me, not loving me and not taking care of me…her own flesh and blood Ana…and I know that in your mind you must think that I'm a sick bastard…and I can't blame you for it…and you know what? Punishing them didn't help …every time I punished them…I was only punishing myself…because after I decided to leave the lifestyle I spend hours talking about it with my therapist…and now the question you've asked me now several times…what made me leave the lifestyle…" I shake my head and I know that this is probably going to be the last time that I will be standing in the same room with Ana.

"One of them didn't obey the rules…things at work weren't going as they were supposed to and I found her snooping around in my bedroom…I took her to my playroom and punished her with a belt…I hit her 15 fucking times and made her thank me after every hit…when I was done hitting her I saw that I had hit her so hard, that I bruised her…I never hit them to the point of bruising…and then it hit me…I was like the pimp that kicked and burned me…sure it was consensual…but at that moment I knew that I would never hit a woman ever again".

I look at Ana and see that she is gone pale. She runs to the trashcan and starts vomiting.

I know that my life as it was for the last weeks is gone…she is going to walk out of that door and is never going to look back.

I have no strength in my legs so I let myself slide against the desk to the floor.

The silence is deafening ... I don't dare to look at Ana, afraid of seeing rejection and disgust in her face…

"I never wanted that with you Ana… never ... you have to believe me... from the moment I saw you..." I but I don't finish my thoughts ...what's the point?

I hear her move and shut my eyes a tightly as possible ...I can't watch her walk away from my office… walk out of my life ... at the moment I close my eyes I feel the tears running down my cheeks.

I have no idea how long I have been sitting there, when I all of a sudden feel her hand on my head I slowly lift my head and see the intense sad face of Ana...

Slowly she slides her hands to my face and very gently dries my tears.

"Ana" I breathe out.

"Sssht...It's okay ... we will be okay." she says while the tears are streaming down her face.

"You must be disgusted by me…" I say and I don't even recognize my own voice.

"I'm not disgusted by you Christian, I think you are a brave man, who choose to change everything he knew and was taught, because you wanted too and not because someone made you…"

"You think I'm brave?"

"Among other things yes…I think you are brave" she nods her head and a tiny smile plays on her lips.

"So, you are not going to leave me?"

"No, I'm not going to leave you Christian…I love you". I look at her and see a flash of sadness in her eyes.

"What is it Ana…what's bothering you".

"I...I can't let you hit me Christian…I want to give you everything, but I can't give you that".

"Oh baby, I'd rather cut my own dick than hit you…"

"Do you still love me, because when I say those pictures…" she says and she sits back and her hands fall into her lap.

"Ana….I love you so much…you don't have an idea how much I love you do you…you are my everything….before you came into my life, well it was gloomy and dark…and I would spend all day working and barking orders and making my staff's life a living hell…and then you came into my life and instantly there was a sparkle and my dark and gloomy life disappeared…and it became light…Anastasia Steele…I love you forever and always…don't doubt about that".

"I'm so afraid that you will leave me…I am always talking back at you, I am stubborn. "she waves her tiny hand in the air and shrugs…"the list is endless Christian".

"You are right there…you are stubborn and you definitely don't take any shit from me, you are very independent and I love you for that…everyone around me does exactly what I say it and when I say it…but you….you challenge me Ana…and that's what I love about you…I will show you how much I love you every day of my life…I promise".

I have no idea how long we have been sitting there when Ana's slowly stands up and takes my hand.

"Let's get out of here Christian".

APOV

It is now evening and we are lying on the couch. I am happy that we decided to go to Bainbridge ... alone ... without the staff. Even though Taylor and Sawyer are staying at Christian's parents' house ... we are alone.

When we arrived here we were both emotionally so tired that we quickly ate a sandwich and fall asleep on the couch. When we woke up it was already dinnertime.

After a delicious meal we are now enjoying each other's presence and a glass of wine.

Christian is the first to break the silence.

"She said I would never be able to have a normal relationship ".

"Who?" I ask and immediately I feel my heart beating faster.

"Elena".

I take his hand in mine and look at him to meet his gray eyes. He continues talking.

"She used to tell me every time we would meet that I wasn't capable of love, because even my own birthmother left me. She also told me that love was for fools…and you know what I find most disturbing of it all? I run a billion-dollar company, whenever I enter a meeting I can read people and see what makes them tick…and I didn't see how evil she really was…what does that say about me Ana?".

He shifts and lies with his head in my lap. Immediately my hands go to his hair and start to massage his scalp softly.

"She made me believe that I was a bad person and that my parents just felt sorry for me and because of their reputation, they couldn't disown me…so they kept me. And that confused me because my parents and especially Grace is the most loving mother someone could wish for…I realized later that she never gave up on me…and when I thought that they didn't love me they were giving me space, because they thought that it was what I wanted, they were just respecting my boundaries.

I keep massaging his head and I hear him sigh.

"Where is that evil bitch now?" _Maybe I can pay her a little visit._

"Dead" his voice now sounds emotion-less.

"Dead…how?"

"Well, when the shit hit the fan last year during my birthday party…First my dad went nuclear on me…and then he got a private investigator and told him to dig up all the dirt he could find…let's just say that they found enough to put her in jail for the rest of her life…It didn't even get to a trial…the evidence was clear…pictures and videos of her fucking young boys. She was send to jail for life. Two weeks later she hang herself…it seems they are not very fond of pedophiles in prison".

"I hope she got what she deserved and rots in hell".

He sits back up and takes me on his lap "Hell is too good for her".

It's Saturday morning and I'm downstairs preparing breakfast. I was thinking in going to the beach later on. I just hope Christian doesn't have to work today, and maybe we can go to the hospital and visit Melissa.

Christian is still asleep. He's probably tired from the nightmare last night.

I was downstairs having a glass of water when I heard Christian scream. First I thought that someone was hurting him so I run up the stairs as fast as I could and found Christian trashing in the bed and screaming.

It took me a while to wake him though…when he finally woke up he was sweating and looking at me as if he couldn't believe I was really there.

The only thing I could do was hold him until he went back to sleep. When I asked him what his dream was about he didn't even respond.

The pancakes are ready, so I put them in the microwave and walk up to the bedroom to see if Christian is already awake. I expected that he would be already awake, usually he is the first to wake up.

I look carefully the door and see that he is awake and staring into space. He looks sad.

"Good morning" I say.

"Hey, want to lay down with me for a while" he says

"Something wrong Christian?" I crawl on the bed and he takes me in his arms. We are now laying facing each other.

"I'm sorry about last night" he starts. _Sorry what is he sorry about? "_But I haven't had a nightmare for a long time now".

"It's okay Christian, do you want to talk about it? Do you want to tell me what the dream was about?"

He is looking me with his enthralling gray eyes and it's like he is trying to figure out what I'm thinking.

"My nightmares always involve the pimp in some way or another…the pimp beating, punching, burning or kicking me…but last night….I was hitting you…with the belt…and you left me".

"Christian, I trust you and I know that you would never do anything to hurt me. That dream…well our brain sometimes does stupid things, and you spend yesterday talking about it a long time and that stirred things…please don't worry…it was just that…a bad dream". I place a kiss on his nose and caress his face.

"Come one, breakfast is served" I pull the sheets from him and see that he is naked.

He looks at me with the biggest grin.

"I think breakfast can wait Anastasia, don't you think?"

_Oh, I think so too, but I need to eat first. _When I don't react immediately he frowns.

"Don't you want to have sex Ana…something wrong?"

"I always want sex with you Christian, but I made your favorite pancakes…blueberry…" I say in my most seductive voice.

"Okay…breakfast first…and then Ms. Steele…prepare yourself". He steps out of the bed and all I can do is watch him put on his boxers. Fuck! He's is hot!

"Come on baby…stop the staring…we don't want breakfast to get cold now do we?" _Arrogant bastard._

He grabs my hand and practically drags me to the kitchen ... hmmm I believe there is someone in a hurry to eat his breakfast.

Before I even know what happened, Christian has set the table, made coffee and is sitting waiting for his blueberry pancakes. _He sure seems to be in a hurry this morning._

I carefully sit down in the chair next to him and wince. Slowly he lays down his knife and fork and looks at me.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing" I pick up my utensils and start eating.

"Yes, there is something…you just winced when you went to sit down ... are you in pain? " he asks while his eyes scour my face to an explanation for my strange way of sitting.

"I'm a little sore" I whisper.

He stands up from the chair and comes to sit next to me and takes my face in his hands. "I want you to tell me if you are in pain Ana…I don't want to hurt you".

"Okay".

"Was I to rough yesterday?"

I can't help but smile…"No, I loved it yesterday".

He smiles back "Yeah, it was pretty good huh?"

I slap his arm "You can be so arrogant sometimes Christian, but hey I was thinking in going to the beach today"

"That's a great idea baby. I need to make a few phone calls first, but after that, I'm all yours".

CPOV

"Ross, I don't fucking care if the guy has 17 kids, he has fucked up 3 times now…he is out!"

"Christian, his wife is heavily pregnant and she is having some complications…just give him one more chance".

"Fuck him Ross, no! I don't care if his wife is pushing that kid out of her toes….he is fired!"

"You're the boss" and she ends the call. _Hell, Yeah, I am the boss…at least in the office I am…_

I turn around and see Ana standing in the doorway wearing a bikini. But it's not just a bikini…it's a fucking sexy bikini…I hope she doesn't have any intentions in wearing that outside of this house…

"Why where you yelling" she asks.

"Work…nothing to worry about baby". I can't get my eyes of off her. Shit her breasts are perfect and her legs look even longer and I can't fuck her because she is sore.

"Oh…well I'm ready when you are" she yells while running down the stairs. When I think she has made it downstairs without breaking her neck, I hear stumbling in the kitchen "I'm all right just tripped" she yells again. I shake my head…she is so freaking clumsy, it's a miracle that she is still in one piece.

I walk to the kitchen and see that Ana is now putting on her shorts.

"Uhm baby, are you going dressed like that to the beach?" I say

"Well no of course not" _Good!_

"I'm also wearing a t-shirt Christian" and she rolls her eyes. "Why don't you like it?" She says and puts on her t-shirt.

"Baby, I love it, but if you wear that bikini outside…people, well actually men will look at you, I would rather that you wore another one".

She stops with what she is doing and walks back to the bedroom…somehow I have this feeling that this was way too easy.

"Christian!" she yells "Can you come up please?"

I enter the bedroom and stop dead in my tracks. Ana has changed and is now wearing a bikini that is worse than the first one. It barely covers her tits and her ass. No. Fucking. Way.

"It's up to you Grey…which one do I wear. This one?" and she holds the bikini she was wearing" or this one?" pointing at the one she is wearing now.

Fuck! "Ana, people will look at you…and I don't want them to see you like that!"

"Like what?" she says incredulous "Are you ashamed of me?"

"Of course I'm not ashamed of you! You are a very sexy woman Ana…I just don't want men ogling what's mine…" So…there…I said it.

"Woman wear bikini's all the time Christian" she is still standing with the first bikini dangling between her fingers.

"So, which one…"

"The first one" I say through gritted teeth "but if I even see one fucker looking at you in the wrong way…I will take you over my shoulder back to the house." I cross my arms at my chest to make my point and tell her I mean it.

In response she giggles and starts to change. _She doesn't know how serious I am._

"Why don't you punch your chest while you're at it Christian…geez you can be such a caveman" She says while she is peeling of the little bikini leaving her naked in front of me.

"Fuck Ana…you just can't stand there…naked…" I walk up to her and throw her on the bed.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" I say while I have her pinned up the bed.

"In order to get changed Christian, I have to get naked…" she says with that innocent voice and starts biting her lip.

"You are going to be the death of me Ana…" and before I know it she has grabbed my face and is kissing me "Ana…you are sore…" but I can't help myself and grab her breast in my hand.

"Take… of…. Your… clothes… Christian" she says between kisses.

In record time my clothes are on the floor. I slowly skim her folds and feel that she is wet.

"What do you want Ana?"

"Make love to me Christian." _Oh baby, your wish is my command._

I enter her wet core slowly and enjoy her warmth and the way her muscles grab my dick. _I could live here. _

I take her with me and sit down. She is now straddling me and we couldn't be more connected if we wanted to.

"Christian…." She wraps her arms around my neck and puts her face in the crook of my neck.

I move my hips and she responds my moaning softly in my ear.

"Move baby…" I whisper.

She starts with lazy movements and every time my dick sinks into her moans get louder. Her hardened nipples are grazing against my chest and her nails are digging in my back.

I push her back onto the mattress and start rolling my hips. I look at where we are joined…my dick slick with her juices.

The only sound in the room is our moaning and the slapping of our skin.

I look at her breasts with her pink nipples and every time I push my cock into her wet pussy her breast bounce up and down.

Her body is clammy of sweat and her face is flushed. She is beautiful.

I feel her orgasm approaching as her muscles squeeze my cock harder ... her hands go to the sheet and I see her knuckles turn white by the force in which she is holding them.

Her legs tens and I feel the orgasm ripping through her body "Christian!"

I keep pounding into her until I find my release and cry out her name. "Ana!"

When I pull out I see her wince and immediately guilt washes trough me. Fuck!

"Let me clean you baby" I walk to her bathroom and get a washcloth and rinse it with cold water. I rummage through her cabinets and find a tube Arnica cream.

The moment she realizes what my intentions are she blushes and scoots up to a sitting position.

"Christian, you don't have to do that…I..." I put my finger on her delicious lips and stop her rambling.

"I know I don't need to do it Ana, I want to do it…you are still sore so I'm going to clean you up baby".

Cautiously I clean her and smear the ointment on her and kiss the inside of her thighs. When I look up I see that Ana has pulled a pillow on her face to hide her embarrassment.

I pull the pillow of her and she has her eyes shut tight "Baby what are you doing?"

A tiny smile forms on her lips "well Sam always closes his eyes when he wants to hide and thinks that he can't be seen…so I thought I'd do the same".

"Open your eyes for me Ana". Her eyes open and those bleu pools stare at me with a questioning gaze.

"Don't ever feel shy or embarrassed around me" I say kissing her nose "I want to take care of you and I want you to open up to me and feel at ease with me. Now Ms. Steele, put on that terribly sexy bikini of yours and let's go to the beach".

I send Taylor a text saying that we are leaving for the beach in 10 minutes and that he has to follow us, but in a way that Ana doesn't see him. I'm surprised that the paparazzi haven't got a picture of me and Ana together. And I know that when it happens they won't leave her alone and her life will never be the same again. So I try to enjoy this little moments with her and shove the paparazzi to the back of my mind.

Arriving at the beach we look for a quiet spot, away from prying eyes. It's a beautiful day and there are many families enjoying the nice weather. I spot a couple walking together and by the looks of it the woman is pregnant. The guy has one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other is laying on her belly. They are talking and laughing when they suddenly stop. The guys gets on his knees and starts to talk to the woman's stomach and starts kissing it.

"They look so happy" Ana says pointing her chin to the pregnant couple.

"Do you want to have kids?" I blurt out.

Ana's eyes get big as saucers and she is searching my face as if by looking at it she will find the answer. She lets out a big sigh and lays down on the towel.

"To be honest Christian, I never thought about it…but I don't think I'm fit to be a mother". She says quietly.

"I think you would be a great mother. I mean look at Sam, he adores you and you are really good with him and Melissa and the other kids in the hospital".

"I guess, but they are not mine…I only spend short amounts of time with them. I mean it's not like I have to raise them in being responsible and all that shit that is expected from a parent. I don't even know how to be a mother Christian…I mean it's not like I had a great example".

She is now playing with the strings of my swimsuit and her look is pinned down. I grab her chin with my thumb and forefinger and lift her face so she has no other choice then to look at me.

"I am aware that we just met and that it too early to bring up the topic of children, but I want to say this. I'm convinced that you will be a great mother, because you know from experience how it is to have a lousy mother. And you have a sweet and caring character. Our child will have the best mother in the world, and you wouldn't be alone we would be doing it together".

"Our child?" From everything I've said, that's the only thing she's heard?

"You are damn right woman! Our child" I intertwine my hand with hers and look into her eyes.

"Just imagine baby…a sweet little girl with your blue eyes, your beautiful hair and your caring personality".

She giggles "Well I would rather practice first…A LOT".

"Yeah, a lot of practice…I like the sound of that Ms. Steele" I push her down and skim my lips against hers. Soon we are making out like teenagers. Reluctantly I pull back "we have to stop Ana, or I will fuck you here and we will end up in jail…imagine my father coming to get us out of jail and having to tell him the reason we were arrested".

"So romantic, but you are right, come on Mr. Grey, lets cool off in the water" she stands up and tries to pull me up. When I don't cooperate she looks down and sees my raised eyebrows "did you think you would pull me up like that Ana…look this is how it's done" I quickly stand and grab her by her thighs and put her over my shoulder. She squeals and starts hitting my ass "Christian, put me down…Christian…this is embarrassing". As I walk towards the water with Ana over my shoulder I see people watching us and smiling. At this moment I feel completely happy and content.

Still with her over my shoulder, I run into the water and let her body slowly slide down my body. But before I have the opportunity to throw her into the water, she accosts her legs at my waist and puts her arms around my neck tightly. She is clinging to me as a chimpanzee.

"Let me go baby, you are chocking me" I say laughing. "Or do I have to tickle you?" I feel her arms loosen up a bit. At that moment I take my chance and throw her into the water.

When she comes up she is laughing and fuck…she looks hot! The water is falling down her perfect body and I see her hardened nipples through the fabric of her bikini.

Her eyes are blazing and when she finally manages to stand up she tries to kick water at me making her fall backwards. This of course makes me laugh even harder.

Still sitting she looks at me and starts pouting "you are mean" she says. I wave my hand at her "I've been called worse things baby".

"Come here Mr. Grey" she has her arms stretched out for me. And even if I can see in her eyes that she is contemplating something so I walk up to her take her in my arms and kiss her.

She breaks the kiss and puts her forehead against mine "You Mr. Grey, are the Master of distraction".

Holding hands we walk back to our spot and I see a couple of guys checking Ana out. Ana, who is talking about Melissa non-stop isn't even aware of the stares.

She stops mid-sentence and looks up at me "I love you" she says "you make me happy Christian" she stands on her toes and kisses my lips chastely.

"I love you too baby and you make me so happy, I have never felt like this" I take her face in my hands and kiss her forehead. In that moment there is only us on the crowded beach.

Ana and Christian in love and happy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 ****- ****CPOV**

The afternoon on the beach was perfect and we are now sitting in Ana's favorite restaurant "The four Swallows". When we entered the restaurant earlier I saw every fucker in the room staring at Ana who is wearing a short white and black dress with white fuck me heels. She looks beautiful and when I walked into the restaurant with my hand on her lower back, I couldn't have felt more proud. _She is my girl fuckers._

There is one table not far from us and one guy is constantly looking over his shoulder to Ana. Every time I catch his eye I squint my eyes…the guy doesn't seem affected though.

"Christian you should try this." She brings the spoon, with the house-made ice cream to my mouth to let me taste it. While I taste the ice-cream, I see that her eyes are fixated on my lips.

"I bet it tastes better of you Ana."

She takes a spoon of ice-cream and brings it to her mouth and she closes her eyes. I scoot closer to her and lick the ice-cream of her lips. "I knew I was right…it tastes better of you" my voice sounds hoarse.

"Ana Steele?" we hear a man's voice say.

Ana turns around in her chair. "Greg, Hello" she stands up and extends her hand to shake it.

"Well look at you Ana, you look beautiful." The fucker says. I scrape my throat, put my napkin on the table, stand up and move closer to Ana.

The fucker doesn't even acknowledge me and keeps his eyes on Ana only. I see his eyes roam her body and I silently count to ten so I don't punch him in the face. From the corner of my eye I see Taylor approaching the table.

"What a coincidence to bump into you" the fucker continues "we need to set up a date, and look at some paperwork I have in my office. How about we went out for dinner and discuss what you asked me the last time?" Still ignoring me he reaches for his phone to what I assume is plan a date.

"Well" Ana starts and I feel her take a step back and is now leaning into my body "We should make an appointment, but I would like for my boyfriend to be present and because of his hectic schedule I will have to get back at you. I suggest I contact your secretary next week and make an appointment with her." While Mr. Dick takes in the information Ana has just thrown at him his eyes wander off to me and I can't suppress a grin.

"Boyfriend?" Mr. Dick asks.

"Where are my manners, Greg let me introduce you. This is Christian Grey, my boyfriend.

Christian this is Greg Knigge from Knigge Law. Greg is my lawyer who helped after Ray's death and with my grandmother's inheritance."

_Knigge? What kind of name is that? _

While the fucker shakes my hand with much reluctance I take a good look at him. It's the typical young lawyer. He has blond hair, combed back. He is wearing expensive clothes, shoes and watch. I bet he is working for daddy and all was handed to him on a silver platter.

"Christian Grey, the boyfriend." I introduce myself. _Let there be no mistake here!_

"Greg Knigge, the lawyer."

Ana is watching us amused.

"I hope you don't find me presumptuous Ana, but I don't think it's necessary he should be present at our appointment. If I'm not mistaken, you wanted to talk about investing a part of your inheritance. As you know I specialize in family law, but I have a colleague who could be of outstanding service. I am sure, that he can give you excellent counsel." He ends his speech by putting both hands in his pockets.

I see Ana lifting her eyebrow. _Okay fucker, brace yourself._

"I am well aware of what we have discussed over the phone the last time we spoke Greg, but Christian is the owner of GEH and he is surrounded by excellent lawyers. The purpose of my appointment with you is to hand over my file to the lawyers my boyfriend has recommended. Because I am convinced that they also will give me excellent counsel. So, as I said, I will soon contact your secretary to schedule an appointment. I assume that you now will make sure, that the transfer will go smooth and spotless." She looks up at me and gives me her dazzling smile. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we would like to finish dinner."

She gives Mr. Fucker a short nod and sits down, taking the napkin from the table and drapes it over her legs.

Mr. Fuckers, gathers his wits, turns around and leaves our table without saying another word.

I sit back down and take her hand in mine and kiss her knuckles.

"I'm sorry, that I never discussed that with you beforehand Christian, but he is so annoying. If you'd rather have that I choose another lawyer it's fine you know." she isn't looking at me, but at the white tablecloth.

I take her chin in my hands and look into her eyes.

"Ana, I think it's an excellent idea. You have made me the proudest fucker on earth by telling him that. I will call my lawyer first thing Monday morning and inform him then I will let Andrea contact this Knigge fucker and she will make an appointment. You won't even have to attend the meeting baby."

"Good, because to be honest I wasn't looking forward to that. They talk so much nonsense…And I have no clue as what to do with the money…so if you could help me with that." she shrugs her shoulders.

"Of course baby. I would love to help you. Now…where were we? Ah right…the ice-cream tastes better of you."

While I bend over to kiss Ana, I see Mr. Fucker briskly leave the restaurant. Bye, Bye Fucker!

The next morning we're sitting in Ana's living room. She is in one of the chairs and her legs hanging over the armrest she is reading a classic, Tess of d'Urbervilles, her favorite. Instead of working, which I said I had to do, I am observing her.

The way she crinkles her nose, bites on her lower lip every now and then. She looks absolutely beautiful.

While concentrating as she reads she is running a lock of hair through her fingers. I see her dream away and her eyes glaze over. Slowly she puts the book down and takes her hair in her hands and looks at the hair ends. Her hair is long and almost reaches her butt. She is now intently looking at her hair and her face turns to look out of the window. After a few minutes she turns to look at me with the saddest look in her eyes.

"Christian" her voice sounds croaky.

I stand up from my chair and place my laptop on her table. I lift her up and place her on my lap. Immediately she lays her head on my chest.

"When number three cut off my hair…he made me go to school like that the next day…He didn't let me go to a hairdresser. Since he cut it off at such a ferocious way…my hair was all skewed…it was too short to braid it or to wear a ponytail…so when I got to school the next day…everyone was laughing at me. I obviously wasn't one of the popular girls in school, but I never minded that…I always tried to blend in to my surroundings so that people wouldn't notice me…but when I entered the school the next morning…everyone was pointing at me and laughing…"

I hold her tighter in my arms where she is silently crying and close my eyes to force the image of teenage Ana walking down the hallway from my mind.

I know from experience that kids can be cruel, but I was tall and wasn't afraid. When they called me names I fought them. It was just a matter of time and they left me alone.

"I'm so sorry baby…If I would have been there I would have kicked their ass."

She stands up from my lap "I have something to show you, I will be right back." A few moments later she comes back holding something in her hand.

"Here, this picture was taken in a school-recital shortly after he cut my hair." She hands me the picture with trembling fingers.

To be honest I don't know if I want to look at it, but this is something she needs. I take it from her and I recognize her immediately. Ana is sitting between a couple of kids. Her hair just like she said…but what hurts me the most is the sad expression on her face. It's the same expression that passes through her eyes a lot of times, mostly when she has her guard down and thinks nobody is looking at her.

"I looked hideous Christian, I also wasn't allowed to buy new clothes…he said that since I was a waste of space it would be a waste of money…so I had to go to the Salvation Army for my clothes…when I moved in with Ray, he was shocked at the little clothes I had…I remember him taking me shopping…he would buy me the most beautiful clothes. We made a tradition and every three to four months we went shopping." She is now playing with the buttons of my shirt and staring into space.

"Even though I hate shopping, I loved the fact that he took the time to go with me and we always had a fun day."

"He sounds like a great dad." I say and I wish I could have met him to thank him for taking care of her and letting her become the great person she is today.

"He was the best" she whispers "and I miss him terribly. Even though I was his little girl…I know he would have loved you."

I kiss the top of her head and we both sit there lost in our own thoughts.

I know that Ana never has talked to a professional about what happened to her and I fear that it's all coming right back at her. There are too many things changing and happening in her life right now. And everything she has kept bottled up inside for years is now coming to the surface. I just hope she is strong enough to handle it. No matter what, I will be here for her all the way.

**APOV**

"Hey want to do something fun for the rest of the day?" Christian suddenly speaks.

"Um sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Well that would be telling. It's a surprise baby." he stands up from the chair with me in his arms and walks with me to my bedroom.

"Now get dressed, whatever you want to wear is good. I'm going to make a few phone calls and I will be back in ten minutes." he leaves a kiss on my nose and walks out of the bedroom.

Ten minutes later we are sitting in the back of the SUV with Taylor in the front. But we are driving to the opposite direction of the ferry. I look at Christian who is grinning like an idiot. All my attempts of figuring out where we were going failed miserably. He only tapped his nose with his finger and smiled.

Ten minutes later Taylor pulls up at the hospital entrance. Christian quickly gets out of the car, opens my door and pulls me along.

We walk five minutes and arrive at the helicopter pad where this amazing white and gray helicopter is waiting. On the side of the helicopter I can read "Grey Enterprises Holding"

"Is this your helicopter Christian?" I don't even look at him as I can't tear my eyes away from the helicopter.

"Yes it is baby. Ana meet Charlie Tango." He says proudly. He drapes his arm around my shoulder and guides me to the helicopter. "Sit, and don't touch anything." He straps me in and kisses my nose.

He elegantly takes his seat and puts on his cans. I do the same and watch in amazement as he starts pushing all kinds of buttons and starts talking. I don't really hear what he is saying as I'm completely mesmerized looking at him.

He seems at ease and in control and unbelievably hot. Yes he definitely looks hot!

We take off and the view is amazing from up here. "Do you like it baby?"

"Oh I love it Christian! It's beautiful here…it's peaceful. I can imagine why you like to fly…"

He gives me a shy smile and shrugs "I feel in control and it needs a lot of concentration. I love it."

The remainder of the flight passes of quickly since it's a short distance to Seattle. When he lands the helicopter smoothly I look around. "Are we at Escala?"

"Yes we are." _Then what's the surprise?_

We enter the elevator and Christian punches the code for the garage. Where the hell are we going?

I don't even bother in asking anymore.

Arriving at the garage Christian leads me to his car. He opens the door for me and I try to step in as elegantly as possible, but seeing the smirk on his face, I fail miserably. _Great, just great._

We drive through Seattle and see him park the car in front of Carolyn Acton. What the hell are we doing here? It's Sunday, so the store must be closed right?

He turns of the engine and shifts a little in his seat to look at me and takes my hand in his. "Since you told me that you loved when your dad took you shopping, I arranged a little something for you Ana."

"But it's Sunday Christian…I …why?"

"Because I want to do this with you and for you…I know that I can't bring back your dad…Look if you don't want do this its fine."

"Christian, I love it…it's so sweet of you…thank you." He smiles his dazzling smile, hops out of the car and walks to my side to open my door.

We approach the door and it is immediately opened by this tall brunette. She is dressed beautifully, manicured perfectly and even her hair is perfect. Dressed in my jeans and t-shirt I feel a little under-dressed.

"Good afternoon Mr. Grey, welcome back." Her eyes are glued at Christian and she doesn't even bother in looking at me.

"Miss Higgins" he says looking at me and I see a little smile playing on his lips.

"Thank you for opening the store for us in such a short notice."

"Of course Mr. Grey. Now how can I help you Sir?"

"Anastasia" he says and tucks a tendril of hair behind my ear. "Where would you like to start?"

Why the hell did she welcome him back? Did he use to come here with his submissives? Because if that's the case I'm out of here so fast, that he won't know what hit him.

"Can we have a private moment please Miss Higgins?" Christians says.

"Of course Mr. Grey. I will be over there if you need me" she bats her fake eyelashes at him, turns around and walks to the counter. _What a shame. I would have been fun if she would have tripped._

"What's wrong Ana?"

"Did you come here with your…"

"No! Never! I came here a few times with Mia and my mother, and upstairs there is the men's section Ana."

"Good" relief flushes through my body. Now that this has been taken care of. Now for Miss Brunette.

Three hours later we are sitting in a little restaurant. Christian bought me an entire wardrobe. From underwear to several evening dresses. We are enjoying our cup of coffee when Taylor approaches our table "Sir, there have been paparazzi spotted outside. I have cleared the back entrance for you where Sawyer is waiting with the SUV."

"Fucking paparazzi!" Christian growls.

"Ana, I'm sorry but we will have to leave." He throws enough money on the table for a three course meal, while we only had a coffee and before I even have time to think we are sitting at the back of the SUV."

Christian is holding my hand and looking outside of the window. His body is tense and he looks like a million miles away. I squeeze his hand to pull him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Ana, I knew that this would be happening sooner or later…I hate those fuckers." His voice sounds cold and angry.

"It's okay Christian…please…" But he doesn't let me finish.

"No Ana, it's not fucking okay. Your life will never be the same again. Those fuckers will always want a piece of you. They will throw questions at you, probing questions, they will follow you, take pictures of you…I didn't want this to get out so soon…I was…" But now it's my turn to cut him off.

"What are you saying Christian?" In the meantime I try to pry my hand out of his "Are you ashamed of me?" I can't let the hurt out of my voice.

He runs his hands through his hair and looks at me "No, that was not what I was saying. Because you didn't let me finish Ana…I wanted to say that I wanted to enjoy just the two of us…you and me, without the paparazzi tracking you down and shoving those fucking cameras in your face." The way he says this send shivers down my spine. This is a very mad Christian.

"I knew that was part of the deal Christian. I love you and if it means that I will have to deal with these assholes for the rest of my life, then so be it."

In the meanwhile I hear Christian's phone ping with a message. He looks at it and scowls.

"Fuck!" Christian says through gritted teeth.

"Every time you leave the apartment Sawyer will go with you."

"I promise." Geez he is really worked up about this. And when we arrive at Escala I know exactly why. The place is swamped with photographers. They are making pictures and yelling questions. The car is surrounded and if I had to be honest it's terrifying.

"Mr. Grey, is that your girlfriend."

"Mr. Grey, does this mean you are not gay?"

"What's her name?"

Sawyer drives us through the crowd and parks the car on the designated spot in the garage. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding

The ride up the elevator is quiet and tense. Sawyer is standing in front of us and Christian has his hands shoved in his pockets. He is leaning at the elevator wall and has his eyes closed.

What's the big deal anyway? When they get a picture everything will die down I'm sure of it.

I don't know why he is getting so worked up about this. We enter the penthouse and Christian goes directly into his study without saying a word. I'm left standing there in the middle of the room.

My first thought is to go after him and give him a piece of my own mind. But I reject the idea. Fighting with Christian is exhausting, so I will give him space.

Three hours later Christian is still in his study and didn't even come out for dinner. I don't know what's bothering him so when I finish my dinner I walk to his study and knock at the door.

I slowly open the door and see Taylor is sitting with him.

"Is there something wrong Ana?" Christian looks like he is wearing the world at his shoulders.

"I was going to ask you the same thing?" My eyes dart to his desk were I see a manila envelope, on it and it has "STEELE" written on it.

"What is that?" I say pointing to the envelope. "Why does is have my name written on it and is it on your desk Christian?"

"Taylor found this at your house Ana." Christian says while walking up to me and leads me to the couch in his study.

"But I don't understand, what was Taylor doing in my house?" I'm looking at both men who look devastated.

"I was preparing a surprise for you after we left with Charlie Tango. Taylor stayed on Bainbridge Island." Taking a deep breath he continues "Ana, someone broke into your house and left this envelope on the kitchen table."

"But…I….who….but…what is in the envelope Christian?"

Taylor stands up from where he was sitting and hands me over the envelope. I take the content out and see myself looking at a photograph of me. Written under it is:

**Bitch, you ruined my life, now it's my turn to ruin yours!**

I drop the picture to the floor as it is on fire. Who is this? Whose life did I ruin?

"Ana, do you have any idea who might have written this?" I hear Taylor ask.

"No, I…I don't understand… Is…it…Hyde...?" I feel my heart rate quicken and I can't breathe.

"Ana...Ana! Breath…Hyde is still in jail, he can't hurt you okay. But you have to think…is there anyone else who wants to hurt you?"

I know that I need to focus on Taylor's words, and I try…but I can't…the walls of Christian's study are slowly closing in on me…I can't breathe. Someone wants to hurt me, someone is evil enough to break into my house and leave a threat. Whose life did I ruin?

"Ana! Ana please breathe…try to relax and breathe baby. I'm here and Taylor is here and we won't let anything happen to you. Look into my eyes Ana…please."

I try with all that I have in me to focus on Christian's eyes. At the same time I try to concentrate on his voice and his scent. Very slowly I feel my heart rate drop again.

"That's good Ana. Now concentrate on your breathing baby…you are doing fine." Christian keeps whispering encouraging words in my ear.

After a few minutes I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket. Christian takes it out, looks at the ID and frowns "Want to take this?" he shows me the phone "Knigge Law calling."

I take the phone from Christian and take the call.

"Hello."

"Good evening is this Anastasia Steele speaking."

"Yes."

In the meantime I press the speaker button and hold the phone in my trembling hands.

"Miss Steele, my name is Peggy Anderson and I'm calling on behalf of Mr. Greg Knigge. It's of the utmost importance that Mr. Knigge speaks to you as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"I am unfortunately not allowed in sharing that information with you over the phone Miss Steele. But I can assure you that we wouldn't be calling you on a Sunday evening if this weren't important. So please Miss Steele, where can Mr. Knigge meet you?"

I'm looking at Christian and Taylor. What the hell is going on? Christian is pointing with his finger that Greg can come to Escala.

"Miss Anderson, I'm currently staying with my boyfriend. I'm going to pass the phone to him and he can give you the address."

I hear Christian talk to Greg's P.A. giving her the address and he ends the call throwing my phone at the couch.

"Taylor, Mr. Knigge is the lawyer who used to attend to Ana's case. Yesterday we bumped into him and Ana made him clear that she wanted her file handed over to my lawyers. My impression was that Mr. Knigge was very displeased with Ana's decision. Because we don't know the purpose of this appointment I want you and Sawyer to wait for Mr. Knigge downstairs and accompany him to my study."

Taylor disappears with a simple nod of his head leaving me and Christian alone.

"Ana, I promise you that we will find out who left you that note." he is holding my face into his hands and I wished I could just close my eyes and let this all disappear.

"You should have told me right away Christian. Was this what got you so tense in the car?"

"Yes, I received a message from Taylor that he was on his way back to Escala and that he wanted to speak to me urgently…concerning you. I know from experience that when Taylor acts this way it's serious."

"When where you planning in sharing this with me Christian?" I'm getting irritated and worked up and I really want to kick him, but instead I take a step back making his hands fall to the side of his body.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you right away, but I didn't want you to worry. I wanted to figure out who it was and put everything into place. I know I've handled it wrong, but I only wanted to protect you. I promise." He is looking at me and even though I know he acted because wanting to protect me, I just can't accept it.

"If I am not mistaken Christian. It is my house that was broken into, it is my name on the envelope. Yet you decide to go all inspector Gadget and don't inform me." I'm now pacing his absurd big study and stop in front of him.

"I know that you handled it the way you did because you wanted to protect me and don't want me upset or hurt. But I can assure you, that I'm a lot stronger than I look like. Don't ever again leave me out of something that concerns me, because if you do I will crush your balls with that paperweight you have on your desk."

When I finish my tirade I see him wince and the paperweight comment. He tries to hide his smile but fails terribly.

"Inspector Gadget?"

"Christian! I'm serious here!"

"I promise Ana. I won't leave you out ever again if there are matters that concern you."

"Or you." I add.

"You are quit the negotiator Ms. Steele, you should come and work for GEH, we can always use ball crushing woman like you." He says and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Promise me Christian." I whisper.

"I promise." and he seals his promise with a kiss on my forehead.

A few minutes later Taylor escorts Greg into Christian's study. Christian and I take a seat on the couch and Greg sits in one of the chairs opposite. Taylor and Sawyer remain at the door.

"Mr. Knigge, what can we do for you?" Christian starts.

"Anastasia, first and foremost I would like to apologize for interrupting your Sunday evening but I assure you that I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important."

Who the hell does he think he is? He is ignoring Christian on purpose in his own home? It's not only very unprofessional but also extremely rude.

"Mr. Knigge, first and foremost I would like to remind you that you are a guest at my boyfriend's home and that you should behave like one. I would like to emphasize, that I do not tolerate your behavior. Everything that affects me affects Christian too. So cut the crap, Mr. Knigge and tell us the reason of your visit."

**CPOV**

I'm trying very hard to hide my smile after Ana's rant at Mr. Knigge. From the corner of my eye I see Taylor and Sawyer smirk.

I'm so fucking proud of her that I want to explode. Instead I drape my arm around her shoulder and place a kiss on her temple.

"We are waiting Mr. Knigge, we don't have all day." I say waving with my hand.

He clears his throat and tries to compose himself after the ass-kicking my girlfriend just gave him.

"Miss. Steele, Mr. Grey. This morning there has been a break in at our office. After further investigation we found out that someone was looking for your file, Miss Steele. The perpetrator somehow managed to enter my office and open the file cabinet. We found your file on the desk. Your address was circled with red ink. We also have images of this perpetrator and we think we know who it is."

I feel Ana stiffen next to me.

"Who is it?" she asks

"I'm afraid that we can't share this information with you Miss Steele. We immediately informed the police and we handed over the images we caught on camera. It's now up to the police to take over the investigation. It is my obligation as your lawyer to inform you about this." He takes his briefcase from the floor and tries to get up. But immediately he is pushed back into his seat by Sawyer.

"Mr. Knigge. Are you aware of the fact that this afternoon there was a break-in at my girlfriends home and that this perpetrator left a very disturbing note threatening her?"

"No, Mr. Grey, but as I said…"

"Since you are her lawyer Mr. Knigge I will strongly suggest to give us all the information we need to get this perpetrator. Because we all know that the Seattle police department doesn't have enough men power to investigate this as soon as possible. Now do you have the name of this perpetrator Mr. Knigge?"

I have no idea if he is allowed in giving us the information. But do I care? Nope…

I want this 'perpetrator' caught and locked up for a very long time.

"Please" Ana whispers.

"His name is Josh Evers, I'm sorry Ana." He says looking at Ana.

Who the fuck is Josh Evers? I look at Taylor and he looks at me and nods, telling me he knows who he is talking about.

Ana's hand flies to her mouth and the tears start falling relentlessly down her beautiful face.

I take her in my arms and try to sooth her, but she starts sobbing and talking incoherently.

"I…I…he…is…".She can't manage to speak a single word.

I look at Mr. Fucker who is still sitting there looking very uncomfortable.

"Josh Evers, was the man responsible for Mr. Steele's accident." Mr. Fuckers stands up, picks up his briefcase and leaves the room escorted by Sawyer and Taylor.

"Ana, baby please. I promise you that we will get this son of a bitch and put him behind bars. I promise, but please calm down baby for me." I close my eyes and think about the things I would like to do to this piece of shit. How dare he. I pick her up from the couch bridal style and carry her to our bedroom where I gently lower her on the bed. I lie next to her and immediately she puts her head in the crook of my neck, she throws her arms around my neck and entwines her legs with mine. In this terrible moment I realize that she is looking for solace and safety, and I can give her that. So while I softly rub her back I let her cry until she falls asleep in my arms.

After a while Ana starts whimpering in her sleep and kicking with her legs. I try to sooth her and whisper in her ear, but it doesn't help. She is trashing her head to the sides and it hurts me to the core to see her like this.

"Noooooooooo! Nooooooooo daddy please."

"Ana! Ana! Wake up for me."

"Nooooo daddy please don't go!" she is screaming and her breathing is erratic.

I sit up and grab her arms and shake her gently. "Ana! Ana! Please wake up for me!"

Her tear filled eyes open and at first she looks confused. When she finally realizes where she is she lets herself fall back into the bed and stares at the ceiling.

The tears start falling on both sides of her face trickling down to the sheets. Seeing her hurting like this breaks my heart. I lift her up and take her in my arms.

"I'm sorry." she whispers "I'm sorry that you have been dragged into this mess Christian."

"What are you talking about Ana, don't talk like that please. I told you before and I will tell you again, I want to take care of you, be there for you, and love you …forever Ana. You are stuck with me baby."

"When they took my dad from the machines…it was horrible Christian…at first nothing changes because the bleeping of the life support still continues and then it all goes quiet. I remember holding his hand and begging him to wake up, and not to leave me behind. I was so stupid of keeping hope you know…that maybe after they took him from life support he would wake up, and then he would tell me that everything was going to be fine…but he never woke up. I never saw his eyes again, I never heard him call me Annie again and all because of Josh Evers. I hate him Christian, how dare he break into my home and threaten me."

"I don't know why he is doing this baby, but I promise you that we will find him."

"Why don't you take a bath baby. I will go and talk to Taylor and when you are finished you can join us and we can discuss what our next move is going to be."

"No, let's talk to Taylor now and we can have that bath together after we're finished. Besides you still haven't eaten Christian."

She places a kiss on my cheek and walks to the bathroom where she cleans her face. Together we walk to the kitchen where she heats up my dinner and places it in front of me.

"Eat Christian, I'm going to the security room and ask Taylor and Sawyer to join us in 20 minutes okay?"

Without waiting for my reply she walks to the security room and comes back a couple minutes later. She fills two glasses of wine and joins me at the breakfast bar.

I quickly finish my dinner and we walk towards my study where Taylor and Sawyer are already waiting for us.

"What do you have Taylor?" I ask. I want to get this over with. I want to find this useless piece of shit, and throw him back into jail. But first I want to have a little chat with him.

Taylor takes a step forward and clears his throat "Josh Evers is 30 years old. He was sentenced to jail for involuntary manslaughter. Since he never had committed a crime before and his record was clean, the judge gave him the benefit of the doubt. He got a three year sentence. We just found out, that he was released earlier this week due to good behavior. His wife, who applied for a divorce promptly after he was sentenced is now living in Florida with their six year old daughter.

He worked for years as an electrician at Boeing. We assume that that's why he was probably able to bypass the alarm system at Knigge Law Office. He didn't count on the fact that when you open the file cabinet without entering a code a silent alarm goes off that's directly in contact with Knigge Law's security office."

"Why didn't the police inform me or my lawyer that he was released early?" Ana asks

"I'm not sure, but when you and Mr. Grey where in the bedroom Detective Clarke of the police department contacted me. He is the one responsible of the investigation and he wants to speak with you first thing in the morning."

Ana's eyes lock with mine and I see panic surge trough them. She turns around to look at Taylor.

"Taylor can you please ask Mr. Clark to meet us at GEH. I want Christian to be present and you two of course." she says pointing to Taylor and Sawyer. "That's if you don't mind." She adds quickly and blushes.

"We will be there Ana." Taylor responds and I see his eyes soften. When he catches me looking at him, he goes to his normal demeanor and his impassive mask is put in place again.

I know that I don't have a reason to be jealous, but I can't help in feeling that way.

"And what about my house? When can we get back there?" Ana continues.

"We have to wait for the police to finish their investigation." I start and brush my hands through my hair. "When this asshole broke into your home Ana, he didn't only leave the envelope he also made a mess. We already have a team ready to get them there to clean up as soon as the police leaves."

"He touched my stuff…that fucking asshole didn't only kill my dad, but he manages to enter my home and touch my things?"

I see different emotions pass her beautiful face. Suddenly she squares her shoulders and looks at the three of us "When we catch this useless piece of shit I want to have a word with him. Tomorrow after I have spoken to Detective Clark I'm going to Bainbridge Island and see for myself what he has done to the cottage. I'll be in the bedroom." She looks at me gives me a tiny smile and walks out leaving us there with our own thoughts.

"Sir" Taylor starts "I don't think it's wise for Miss Steele to see the house at the moment."

"I know Taylor, but as you can see she has made up her mind. Make sure to add another CPO for Ana, preferably a woman. I want you to check every fucking room before she enters. If anything happens to her…just don't let anything happen to her."

"We won't Sir" Sawyer replies

Walking out of my study I take one more look at the paperweight on my desk. Shaking my head I go in search of my girl.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **

**From this chapter onwards my story will not be checked on grammar/spelling etc. As I already told you in one of my first chapters, English is not my native language.**

**Even though I re-read a chapter several times before posting, there undoubtedly will be errors. I want to apologize in advance for any errors/mistakes I may commit. However, I hope you still keep enjoying the story. **

**I really do appreciate your reviews and thoughts.**

**Thank you - Alner**

**CPOV - Chapter 20**

Walking into the bedroom I follow the trail of clothes on the floor leading to the bathroom. She has left the door ajar and I hear music coming out. I quickly take of my clothes and walk in only my boxers to the bathroom. Leaning against the bathroom door I see Ana in the bathtub, she has her eyes closed and her hair is pinned up in a sloppy bun. The only light in the bathroom is from the candles she has lit. She probably feels my presence, because after a few seconds she opens her eyes and gives me her beautiful smile.

"Are you just going to stand there all night, or are you going to join me?" she says and her eyes roam my body.

I step out of my boxers and slip in with her sitting behind her I put my arms around her waist and she relaxes against me.

"It's been a shitty day"

"I don't want to talk about it right now Christian".

We sit there a few minutes in silence listening to the music when she breaks the silence.

"I received a text from José this afternoon". I feel myself tense. Yet another fucker who wants into her panties. When I don't react she continues.

"His exhibition is starting next week and he asked me if Sam could stay with me in the weekend…and he also invited me to the exhibition" she adds quickly.

"And what did you say?"

"I told him that we are now living together and that I wanted to discuss it with you first. I told him that I would tell him tomorrow. Look Christian I know that you don't like José very much, but he is one of the few friends I have left…and it's just that…a friend."

"Why do you think I don't like him?"

She snorts "I see the way you look at him, and I know that Ethan has told you about what happened that night at the club."

"Have you ever liked him more than as a friend"? I say while kissing her neck. _Please say no._

"No, never. At first I didn't think anything of it you know…well and when he confessed that he had a crush on me, I told him that I didn't feel the same way and I tried to keep my distance. Then he hooked up with Sam's mother…well and the rest is history as they say".

"If he ever lays a hand on you Ana…I'm going to be the one using the paperweight on my desk on his balls". I lick her neck and suck her earlobe.

She giggles and reaches behind her back and grabs my balls. "Well Inspector Gadget, are you going to keep talking all night?"

I smile against her neck "No more talking baby". I turn her around so that she is facing me and look in her smiling blue eyes.

I take my dick in my hand and let her body sink into it.

When I'm buried to the hilt I see her close her eyes briefly and she leans her forehead against mine. A moan escapes her lips and slowly she start moving while her breasts rub against my chest. She is so incredibly tight and hot that I have to distract myself to let this last longer. _Fuck where is my control?_

But her soft moaning in my ear and her nails digging in my back make it impossible. With my thumb I gently start rubbing her clit, what makes her moan even more.

"Fuck Christian, don't stop, faster…go faster" she is now digging her nails so fucking deep into my skin that it hurts.

I let out a growl and feel my dick throbbing releasing all I have inside. I thrust one more time and pinch her clit and she comes around me whispering my name.

When we both come down from our high, she starts to giggle.

"What are you laughing about?"

"That was what they call a quickie I presume?"

"That was definitely a quickie baby, but fuck…I lose all control when you are around me and I wanted you since you where parading around in those short skirts and dresses at Caroline Acton's. But that annoying as fuck Miss Higgins just didn't leave us the fuck alone."

"Yeah, she was annoying. I swear to you Christian, If she would have said, _"Oh that is so very lovely isn't it Mr. Grey" _one more time I would have ripped her fake eyelashes in one move. Because she wasn't even looking at me…it's a miracle she didn't trip on her own drool." She huffs.

"Is this the Green eyed monster" I whisper in her ear.

"Oh definitely, because she wanted you in her panties Mr. Grey" she whispers back and gently bites my earlobe. "And something else Mr. Grey, I eat bitches like her for breakfast". She finishes with a kiss on my cheek.

"But I only want in your panties Miss Steele". I say and take her breasts in my hands and brush my thumbs against her nipples.

"You'd better not want in anyone else panties, Mr. Hot-Ass-Billionaire-CEO". She is kissing my jaw and ends at my lips pushing her tongue inside. This is not a gentle, loving kiss. This is a possessive kiss and it turns me the fuck on.

"Let's get out of the tub baby, and I will show you what this Hot-Ass-Billionaire-CEO has in store for you".

"So Inspector Gadget huh?" I say taking Ana in my arms after I showed her what this "Hot-Ass-Billionaire-CEO" is capable off.

"Yeah, you ever watched the series?"

"Yes, Mia forced me, but wasn't that Inspector Gadget dude a clumsy guy?"

"Yes, he was and his niece Penny, used to solve all the mysteries. Oh, and he also had this assistant he was called…uhm… Corporal Capeman! Yes, that his name Corporal Capeman. He dressed like a typical superhero, with cape, mask and tights. However he had no special powers and was just as clumsy as Inspector Gadget. Oh and do you know what Inspector Gadget's expletive was?"

While I look at Ana and see her happy face talking about an idiotic cartoon character I'm happy that I made her forget that horrible ordeal that happened this afternoon. So if this means I have to behave like a ten year old…so be it. As long as she is happy.

"No idea baby, but I'm sure you're going to tell me".

"Wowsers"

"Wowsers? Really? That would be something Elliot could say".

She giggles and I see her face beam with mischief. "So that would make you Inspector Gadget, Taylor would be Corporal Capeman and I would be Penny".

I can't help it but imagining Taylor in tights and a cape is quite funny and I start to laugh along with her.

"You look so handsome when you laugh Christian, did someone tell you that before?" She places her hand on my jaw and gives me a soft kiss.

"Actually, no…because I didn't have a reason to laugh or smile. You put that smile on my face Miss Steele".

"Do I Mr. Grey. I recall a conversation we had not so long ago where you called me stubborn and feisty…and sometimes you get really mad at me and go all bossy-Christian on me".

_Bossy-Christian? What the fuck?_

"But it's okay, because I know that you just can't stay mad at me for a very long time". She says looking all smug.

"Please enlighten me Miss Know-it-all".

"Easy, when you get mad, and then I get mad, your eyes automatically go to my boobs, and then the blood that is needed in your brain goes directly to your… dick and you forget what it was you where mad about…and there is where I win Mr. Grey". She turns around, her back to my chest and takes my hand in hers and presses it against her chest.

When I don't reply right away she continues with a little sigh:

"It's okay sweetie" she says patting my hand "You can't help yourself, you are a guy after all".

It takes me almost a whole minute to process what Ana just said. Never in my life both private and business has anyone managed to leave me speechless, only this slip of a girl laying in my arms. And I wouldn't want it any other way.

**APOV**

Christian is in the shower and I'm standing in Christian's enormous walk-in closet in my underwear, uhm _our_ walk-in closet as Christian has told me a hundred times by now, and I have absolutely no idea what to wear.

Eventually I choose a grey dress that reaches just above my knee. The dress is elegant, yet businesslike. This will have to do for our meeting with Detective Clarke.

At 11.00 I will meet Grace at the Mile High Club, were I will be meeting the board members of our charity. I put on my gray Louboutins, check my hair and make-up one more time and walk to the kitchen where I find Taylor and Gail drinking a cup of coffee. _Well I'll be damned, Corporal Capeman has the hots for Gail._

A giggle escapes my lips and I see Taylor and Gail both returning to their designated spots.

Gail is nervously fidgeting with her hands "What would you like for breakfast this morning Ana?"

"Pancakes would be lovely Gail".

"Coming right up Ana".

Before I even have the time to sit a fresh brewed cup of coffee is placed before me.

"Thank you Gail, shall I help you with the pancakes" This feels so surreal. I mean who has staff that does stuff for you? It feels awkward.

"Good morning Gail, Taylor" Christian says walking into the kitchen. Shit. He looks hot in a suit. Like incredibly hot. His hair is still a bit damp from the shower and I can smell him here. He is wearing a dark blue suit with a crisp white shirt and a dark blue tie.

He places a little kiss on my cheek and whispers in my ear "You look hot baby".

"The usual Mr. Grey?" Gail asks

"Yes please" While Christian is screening the messages on his phone, I remember that I have to text or call José later on, but Christian never gave me an answer. _Shit. _

While I'm enjoying Gail's delicious pancakes and my coffee I see Gail place Christian's breakfast in front of him…an omelet.

The smell is horrendous and bothering me immensely. Thoughts and images of that time come to mind and I feel myself getting sick. I take a deep breath and force myself to look at only my own plate and think happy things…I close my eyes and I really try to shut out the smell, but I can't.

I jump from the barstool and walk quickly to our bedroom where I close the door. I lean against the wall and let myself slide down. .Shit.

I can't even be in the same room as the man I love who is eating an omelet, because I'm so messed up.

I hear the door open and close and Christian kneels in front of me.

"I'm sorry Ana. I completely forgot about the omelet. Are you okay?" _No, I'm not okay. Because your breath smells like omelet._

I push my nose into his neck and sniff his scent. "I'll be fine, but van you please brush your teeth". I mumble.

He practically runs to the bathroom and a few minutes later he comes back and kneels in front of me.

"Better now?"

"I'm sorry Christian".

"Don't be, you don't have anything to be sorry about." He lifts my chin with his hand and places a kiss on my lips. He takes my hand and pulls me up from the floor and holds me for a while placing soft kisses on my head.

"Better now?"

"Yeah, come let's go Christian or we will be late for our appointment".

"You have an amazing view from up here" I say while standing in front of the floor to ceiling windows in Christian's office at GEH.

"Yes, I do" Christian replies while looking at me. He comes to stand behind me and wraps his arms around me leaving a trail of kisses from my neck to my collarbone.

"Christian, what are you doing, the Detective can arrive any minute now." He ignores me and continues with the kissing. His hands slowly lifts up my dress, and he feels my stocking "Christ, Ana…you are wearing stockings?" But before I have the time to say anything Andrea's voice comes through the intercom "Mr. Grey, you appointment has arrived".

"Fuck!" Christian growls. He walks to his desk and tell Andrea to let Detective Clark in.

"Rain check later Ana". He winks and comes to stand beside me.

My head is pounding and I think that if I have to answer another question I'm going to scream.

Even though this Josh Evers has broken into my home, left me a letter threatening to ruin my life, it feels like I'm the criminal. Christian next to me is losing his temper and I try to calm him down my placing my hand on his thigh.

"Detective Clark, with all due respect. We have been sitting here over an hour and you have been asking my girlfriend all kinds of questions. Yet, the criminal is still on the loose!"

"I understand your concern Mr. Grey" the inspector replies calm. He doesn't seem affected at Christian's outburst at all. "But I can ensure you that we have a team looking out for Mr. Evers as we speak. It was important for the investigation to ask Ms. Steele these questions".

Christian abruptly stands up from the couch "Detective Clark, if that was all I have a meeting to attend to in five minutes".

"Very well. Ms. Steele, if anything comes up or you see something suspicious, please don't hesitate to call us. Here is my card, you can reach me 24/7".

"When can I go back to my house?"

"The police is done with the investigation in your house Ms. Steele, you can return anytime you want, however I would like to advise you to stay away from Bainbridge Island until we have located Mr. Evers. As far as I know Mr. Evers doesn't know of your relationship with Mr. Grey, which means he has no clue as where to find you. Mr. Evers blames you for losing his wife and daughter when he was send to jail. We spoke to his employer at Boeing yesterday and he told us, that Mr. Evers and his wife where having marital problems for a while".

My mind immediately goes back to the paparazzi yesterday. Looking at Christian I know he is thinking the same.

"Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey, thank you for your time."

Taylor stays in the room and takes a step forward. "Ana, do I have permission to speak freely?" he asks.

"Of course Taylor." Why does he need my permission to speak his mind? _Oh, yeah his boss prefers it that way._

"I agree with the inspector Ana. It's not safe for you to return to Bainbridge Island. With your permission I would like to contact a cleaning company to clean up the mess he made. I also have taken the liberty to purchase and extremely advanced and secure alarm system. This will be installed by the end of the afternoon. It's from the same security company as the one GEH works with. Everyone will be signing and NDA so there will be no information leaking out to the press. Since your house and that of the Grey's are the only ones in that neighborhood, I strongly suggest to think about a fence. And one more thing. Sawyer will be with you at all times and because of the threat you received, Ms. Prescott a former CIA agent will be assigned as your second CPO, this at Mr. Grey's request. She will be starting in a few days".

"Thank you Taylor, that was all very thoughtful of you will you please keep me informed."

"Of course Ana."

Taylor leaves the room and I sink back into the couch. In a matter of days my life has turned into a complicated mess.

"Mr. Grey, I have your next appointment here".

"Let her in Andrea".

I quickly stand up to leave him with his appointment when Christian takes my hand. "Ana, this will only take 5 minutes and I would like for you to stay. This concerns you too. Like we predicted the newspapers this morning showed pictures of us".

"Oh."

A few moments later a pregnant woman enters the office. She is tall with red hair and freckles all over her face and very, very pregnant. She wobbles towards us and introduces herself as Charlotte Sanders, head of the PR department.

"Ms. Sanders, I would like to introduce my girlfriend Anastasia Steele".

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Steele. You certainly created a commotion out there. Have you already seen the pictures?" She smiles, but it's not a very genuine smile.

"No we both haven't seen anything yet…" Christian answers, but before he can proceed, she interrupts him and continues with her story.

"It seems wise, Mr. Grey to use our standard statement "no comment'. I assume that this …" and she waves her horribly swollen hand in my direction "Will blow away soon and they can focus on something or someone else. I already took the liberty to write the ordinary statement we use in such cases. The only thing I need is your approval."

I hear Christian take a deep breath. _Oh boy._

"Ms. Sanders. To say that I'm disappointed in your behavior, would be putting it lightly. This woman over here, is my girlfriend. We will release a statement saying that she is indeed my girlfriend and that we are very much in love, but that we are private people who like to keep it that way. I resent your comment as regarding to the woman I love as "this". It's also a mystery to me Ms. Sanders, how you got the idea to use the standard statement as there hasn't been a situation like this before. I suggest that you rewrite your statement and send it to me by e-mail within one hour."

Ms. Sanders face has now about the same color as her hair. She stammers her apology and wobbles out of the office.

"Wow, Christian…that was hot!"

"Hot? What?"

"You going all bossy-CEO on her ass".

He lets out a big belly laugh "Oh baby but there is much more where that came from".

"It's okay Gail, please enjoy the rest of the day. I'm sure that Christian won't mind."

"If you need anything Ana, I will be in my room."

Finally I have managed to convince Gail to let me cook dinner this evening for Christian. After my lunch with Grace I asked Sawyer to stop at a grocery store. We didn't see any paparazzi so Christian's statement probably worked. After I left GEH I haven't spoken with Christian and I miss him terribly, even if it's only been a few hours I that saw him.

Since I already had prepared the lasagna, it's now cooking in the oven. By the time Christian comes back from work it will be nearly done.

I only need to make some fresh garlic bread. I even picked up to large pieces of chocolate cake for dessert. His favorite.

When I called Ethan back this afternoon he told me that Kate isn't doing well. They are coming this weekend to Seattle to talk to their parents. He didn't share with me what was going on. He said it wasn't his story to tell. Even though I'm still very angry and disappointed at the way she behaved I think it's good to have a talk rather sooner than later so I invited them both over for lunch on Sunday. I hope Christian doesn't mind.

I hear the elevator ping and I look at the time. That should be Christian. He is home early.

It's probably totally stupid since I saw him this morning, but I run in the direction of the elevator almost making me bump into Taylor. "Hi Taylor, sorry Taylor."

I skip past him and jump straight into Christian's arms "I missed you". I whisper in his ear take in his scent.

"Hey baby, I can get used to this you know." He brushes his lips against mine and his tongue invades my mouth.

"I missed you too" he says giving me little butterfly kisses on my lips and walks in the direction of the kitchen.

"What's that wonderful smell? What is Gail cooking?" he asks and places me on top of the breakfast bar and walks to the refrigerator.

"Uhm, I gave Gail the rest of the day off…so I cooked. I hope you don't mind. And oh, I also invited Ethan and Kate over for lunch this coming Sunday."

**CPOV**

I look over to where Ana is sitting on the breakfast bar. Her dress is crumbled up and reaches mid-thigh…revealing those sexy as hell stockings she is wearing. Her hair is framing her beautiful face and she looks so fucking cute I can't even be mad at her for inviting over Kate fucking Kavanagh.

My eyes go to her breasts and suddenly I remember what she told me yesterday. And it's happening again…the blood so badly needed in my brain right now is rapidly flowing to my dick.

She is still waiting for some kind of explosion and she is fidgeting with her hands in her lap, but the only thing I can think about is how bad I want to fuck her. Right here. Right now.

I pour us a glass of white wine and walk towards where she is sitting. She is still waiting for my response, and she is getting nervous as she is starting to bite her lip.

Instead of giving her the wine I place it next to her and place my hands on her tiny waist. I move her hair to one side to have easy access to her neck. I lick and kiss until her hands go to my belt. She quickly removes my belt and throws it on the floor. Her fingers deftly open the button and zipper of my pants making it fall at my ankles. Impatiently she tries to open my shirt buttons, but when it takes to long she rips it open making the buttons scatter all around the floor. In one quick move she removes my tie and lets it slide through her fingers. We are all mouth and tongues. Her hands are sliding back and forth across my chest, the feeling of her hands giving me goose bumps.

I let my hands slide under her dress and push it further up revealing her stockings.

"Fuck Ana…your legs baby."

I skim with my finger through her panties and feel her pussy. She is soaked.

With my other hand I pull my cock out of my boxers and slide her further to the edge. She pushes with her heels against my ass and encourages me to fuck her.

"Hurry up Christian". In one swift movement I pull at her panties tearing them and push my dick inside her.

"Fuck!"

"Harder…Christian…harder". _We aim to please Miss Steele._

I withdraw until only my tip is in her and plunge into her "Oh fuck yes" she screams.

I keep plunging in her relentlessly until I feel her spasms around my dick and she cries out my name. My balls start to tighten and I shake and shudder and release myself into her.

"Ana".

"I love you Christian Grey"

"I love you too Ana".

After a much needed shower we are now sitting on the couch enjoying the chocolate cake.

"So Kate Fucking Kavanagh is coming Sunday?" It comes out a bit more sternly then I intended.

"One word Ana…one wrong word out of her crass mouth and I'm kicking her out so fast her head will spin. I don't care who you invite over here, because this is your apartment now too, but Kate…fuck Ana".

"I know, and if you don't want her to come I will meet her someplace else. But I believe everyone deserves a second change".

"I know. And it's very you…it's a wonderful trait. But I won't let her hurt you anymore Ana".

"Thank you. You are the sweetest boyfriend ever. Oh and before I forget I promised to call José. I'll be right back." She runs off to the kitchen and calls Jose putting the phone on speaker and places it between us on the couch. Her feet are on my legs and if it weren't for that complete and utter dick she is going to call I would be completely content.

"Hey Ana" He picks up the phone.

"Hey José, what's up. How's Sam doing?" In the meantime Ana is eating her chocolate cake and I can only focus on her lips.

"Sam is fine. Talking one mile per minute, you know how he is. He misses you though." I inwardly roll my eyes. _Fucker, you mean. You miss her…looser._

"Ooh that's so sweet, well tell him that he can come and spend the weekend with Christian and me." Ana says cheerfully.

"About that Ana…you mentioned living together with Christian. Did I read that correct".

"Um yeah…why?"

"I don't know Ana…don't you think you are going a little fast?"

Ana's eyes dart to mine and she presses her finger to her lips telling me to stay quiet.

"No, José I don't think it is fast."

"You hardly know the guy Ana" he is almost whining right now. _Pathetic…_

"I know him well enough to know that I love him José, now drop it. How late are you going to bring Sam over Friday?"

"Um, I was going to ask if you could pick him up at my place. Wanda is…well Wanda. I can't repair her anymore and I don't think it's safe to drive it. I'm sorry Ana, I know how much that car means to you".

I look at Ana and see tears in her eyes. "Okay I'm going to ask someone to pick her up okay and maybe I can have her restored or something. But what car are you driving?"

"I don't have a car at the moment, but it's no problem. My neighbor is driving me to the exhibit and I will take a cab back."

"You know what José, I will transfer some money into your account right away and you can buy a car. That way you won't have to rely on your neighbor and Sam will be safe and dry."

"I can't accept that Ana…it's too much. Let say the car is on loan" I see Ana rolling her eyes.

"Sure José. Look I have to go. I will pick Sam up at your apartment…say at noon?"

"Cool Ana…and thanks".

"Bye José".

"So Wanda…is no more" I say carefully. If I'm honest I'm glad but seeing Ana's face that car mend a lot to her.

"Yup" she is holding my hand and lies back with her head on my lap.

"Ray bought me Wanda when I got my driver's license. It wasn't the most beautiful or the fastest car, but …oh I guess it's just a car right?"

With some music playing on the background Ana is making all kind of plans for next weekend when Sam comes to stay with us. She seems not to notice that the conversation is one-sided…because while she is talking animatedly, I have the perfect view of her breasts. She is wearing boy-shorts and a ridiculously sexy tank top.

I start caressing her jaw with my index-finger and slowly glide to her chin…I am no longer hearing a word of what she is saying, because I have only one goal in my mind…her breasts.

"…So what do you think?" Ana ends her little monologue.

_Well what the fuck do I say?_

With a sudden movement, she sits up straight, causing my hand, which was close to its target, to fall back on the couch.

"You haven't heard a word of what I said did you?" She is trying very hard to sound mad, but her eyes betray her.

"What where you doing Christian?" she says while straddling me. "I think we have another case of brain-mal-function".

"To be honest baby, I got distracted by the dulcet sound of your voice, and then my mind drifted off and I imagined myself sucking at your beautiful breasts."

While she's looking at me, she reaches for the hem of her tank-top and takes it off, leaving her breasts to fall free. Her nipples, harden almost instantly.

"Where are you waiting for then?" she says and licks my lips.

_Don't challenge me Miss Steele…._


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of FSOG. They all belong to E.L. James.**

**Chapter 21 - APOV**

Somewhere in the distance I hear Christian's alarm clock, but before the sound actually wakes me it's already gone. I crawl closer to Christian to enjoy his warmth and succumb back to sleep.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm late! I don't do late". I turn around to where the sound is coming from and see Christian's bare ass disappear into the bathroom.

I quickly jump out of bed, throw on some clothes, tie my hair in a ponytail and walk to the kitchen.

"Good morning" I murmur. I don't know what it is and I find it irritating as hell, but my morning mood even prevents me to act normal.

There is progress though…normally I wouldn't even speak before I had a cup of coffee and a moment to myself. Except if Christian….

"Good morning Ana." I briefly look at Gail and it seems as if she wants to say more but holds back. _Thank God!_

Poor Gail, my face expression probably isn't very inviting to start a friendly chat.

I walk directly to the coffee machine and prepare a cup of coffee for Christian and one for myself and walk back to the bedroom.

At the same time Christian enters the bedroom with only a towel around his waist. He hasn't dried himself properly as I see a few drops of water on his broad chest.

Without saying a word I place his cup of coffee on the chest of drawers and take a seat in one of the chairs in the room.

In the meantime Christian is running back and forth and mumbling to himself "….Christ, I'm never late". Again a moment later "I should have been there thirty minutes ago."

Geez, he is so exaggerated. It's not as if his boss is going to be mad at him! Okay, there are probably a lot of people waiting for him, but it's not the end of the world right?

I look back just in time to see Christian putting on his boxers. With every move he makes I see his muscles moving on his back. He. Is. Perfect.

"I know you are watching Ana".

"And what do you want to do about that?" I say.

Suddenly he is standing behind me, his mouth nibbling at my earlobe. "Meet me at GEH for lunch and I will show you". He licks my earlobe and continues dressing.

After Christian leaves for GEH, I take my time in the shower. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't dread going outside. There is no trace of Josh Evers. I know that Christian's team is doing everything they can do to find him. Where does someone hide without any money or a place to stay?

Despite the fact that I'm standing under the hot shower a shiver runs down my spine. What is he up to? How does he want to ruin my life? I turn off the shower and push the thoughts away. I dry of quickly and comb my hair in a high ponytail. Since it is nice weather outside I choose a white dress and high heels. I know Christian will love it.

I throw another look in the mirror and walk to the living room where Sawyer is patiently waiting. He will first take me to the hospital to see Melissa and then he will drive me to GEH.

In the hospital I find Melissa in bed playing with the IPad she got from Christian. When she told him that she loved the Disney Princesses he made sure to download al the Disney movies on it.

Thankfully the medication is catching on and she is looking much better, than when she first was admitted. Still, they want to keep her here until her lungs are completely healed and the situation at the foster home has improved.

"Good morning Melissa" I say and I'm me with sad eyes.

"Hey, why the sad face? Are you in pain?" I say while I sit down on the edge of her bed.

While the tears are streaming down her face she tells me that she was watching Cinderella and remembered her mother.

"I remember that my parents went to a party and my mommy was wearing a beautiful dress…just like Cinderella".

I feel her pain. I know how it is to lose someone abruptly, the pain is indescribable. A scent, a photo or a simple song can bring back a memory. And it doesn't matter how beautiful that memory is, it hurts. And sure the hurt fades with time, but still…Melissa is a little girl who lost both of her parents. She doesn't have any control of her life whatsoever. She gets placed in a foster home, gets sick and is hospitalized with little to no visitors.

Since there are no words to comfort her, I just lay next to her and we watch the movie together. In the meanwhile I try to think of something to take her mind of the hurt of missing her parents. I do have some ideas but before I say something I want to be sure that it isn't going to be a problem.

I say goodbye to Melissa and promise to come back soon and decide to stop at Grace's office before heading to GEH to meet Christian for lunch…or whatever he has planned.

The nurse sitting outside Grace's office tells me that Grace is doing her rounds. I decide not to disturb her. I will share my idea with Mia first, but seen her enthusiasm I'm sure that she is going to love the idea.

Back in the SUV on my way to Christian I call Mia. Since she doesn't pick up the phone I leave her a message.

"_Hi Mia, it's me Ana. Look I was just visiting Melissa in the hospital and she was feeling a bit down. I thought that it might be fun to organize a mini-fashion-show for her in the hospital. Why don't you join Christian and me for dinner tonight at Escala? I'm sure you can come up with great ideas. Okay, let me know!"_

The moment I step out of the elevator on Christian's floor with Sawyer on my heels, I hear him screaming.

"…Who the fuck do you think you are by not telling me that there where major problems with the Darfur shipment! Five minutes! Five fucking minutes and I want a thorough report on my desk! Now get the fuck out!"

I look over at Andrea and see that she doesn't seem the least bit impressed at Christian's eruption. Olivia on the other hand, looks as if she wants to crawl under her desk and never come out from under it. If she weren't so terribly annoying and didn't look at Christian as if he is a piece of meat, I would feel sorry for her.

Christian's office door flies open and a middle-aged man walks out. Relief written all over his face, probably because he was able to walk out of there with a job. He has taken of his jacket and that was a big mistake. The sweat stains on his chest, underarms and back are clearly visible. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that he just ran a marathon. _Ugh, that's gross._

"Olivia!" Christian's booming voice comes out of his office. She quickly takes a pen and a notepad from her desk and hurries off and closes the door.

Sawyer, Andrea and myself are looking at the closed door. It's remarkably quiet…to quiet.

After five minutes the door flies open for the second time and out walks a terribly pale looking Olivia with the tears flowing down her face. _Nope. Still no pity._

She is immediately followed by Christian. His hair is all over the place. He is no longer wearing his suit jacket and he probably discarded his tie in the process. The top two buttons of his shirt are open revealing a small amount of chest hair. His sleeves are rolled up just up to his elbows and his pants are hanging incredibly sexy on his hips. Shit he looks so sexy…angry…but sexy.

Stepping into the reception area his stormy eyes meet mine and soften. A beautiful smile appears on his face. He winks and focuses his gaze on Andrea.

"Andrea, Olivia's contract as an intern is terminated with immediate effect. Make sure to inform HR. I suggest you search for a new replacement, preferably someone who is competent."

He walks to where I'm standing and places a soft kiss on my lips.

Before I even have the chance to react or think I'm standing in Christian's office with my back pressed against the wall. Christian's mouth is everywhere…my eyes, mouth, neck. With one hand he pulls the zipper of my dress down. His other hand is resting on my hip where he is slowly drawing circles with his thumb. When the dress falls at my feet he takes a step back and looks at my underwear and curses softly.

"Jesus, Fucking Christ Ana…your underwear…are you trying to kill me…feel what you do to me" he takes my hand and places it on his hard member.

He presses his nose between my breasts and licks with his tongue along the edge of my lace bra. I feel his finger slip under the elastic of my panties and he pushes a finger in me. He starts pumping slowly…he then pushes another finger in me and continues fucking me agonizingly slow.

"You have to be quiet Ana" His breathing is ragged and his voice sounds husky. While he remains pumping his fingers in to me painfully slow he kneels in front of me. He yanks of my panties with one swift pull…all the while he keeps finger fucking me. With the tip of his tongue he presses against my clit. My hands grab his hair and press him closer to me.

"Christian…please…"

He is blowing, licking and sucking my clit, but doesn't give me enough pressure to put me over the edge. So close…yet so far away…

I feel his mouth slowly kissing his way up to my neck. He crushes his mouth on mine and pushes his tongue inside. He is now pushing with his member at my entrance. _When did he take of his pants?_

"Hold on to my neck Ana, and put those beautiful legs around my waist" he huskily whispers in my ear. I do as I'm told and he enters me slowly. With every thrust I feel my back slamming against the wall.

"Christ Ana, you feel…so…good baby."

His movements are getting less controlled and I can hear at his breathing that he is almost reaching his climax.

"Come on Ana…I can feel you're almost there…the way you are squeezing my dick…I want us to come together…"

He is now pulling out and slamming into me…hard. Again…and again…every time he slams his dick inside me I feel his balls slapping against my ass.

"Now…Ana…." I feel him jerking and shuddering and together we ride out our orgasm. The feeling starting at my toes and finding its way to my core. My legs a second ago still tight around his waist, now feel as if they are made out of jelly.

Slowly we slide to the floor where we just sit holding each other until our breathing returns to normal.

I push his hair back from his clammy forehead and kiss his nose.

"Hi".

"Sorry baby for my barbaric behavior, but I needed you badly. This was the most miserable morning of all times, and when I thought that it only could get worse I walk out of my office and see you standing there in that sexy as fuck dress, with those high heels…and the only thought that played through my head was that I needed to bury my cock into you".

"I like it when you act bossy when we are having sex" I say and feel the blush on my neck and face.

But just as I say the words I feel him tense under me.

"Ana…I…" I place my finger on his lips.

"Shhh Christian, I promise I enjoy it a lot…you look sexy, hot and totally in control and it turns me on…I promise".

He finally gives me a shy smile.

"Sexy and hot huh?"

"Yeah, sexy and hot". I stand up and feel the moisture running down my legs. I catch Christian looking at it and he grins at me "Now that is hot" he says and smears the moisture over my legs with his fingers.

"I can't help it baby, but the thought of being the only man who you have been intimate with…" he shrugs and pulls me back on his lap "It's probably a caveman thing" he says smiling.

"I happen to love this barbaric caveman, and I know that behind that tough exterior is a gentle and loving man. So I wouldn't want it any other way. Now let me get cleaned up and order us something to eat, because Mr. Grey you made me hungry!"

**CPOV**

I glance at my watch and see that it's almost five. Ana left to Escala around two, but not before getting all worked up about having to leave the office without panties.

I lean back on my leather chair and think about sex with Ana. I've had enough sex in my life, but sex with Ana is on a whole different level than anything I've ever experienced. The connection we share exceeds everything…her needs come before mine and that's the way it will always be. When she shyly confessed that she liked my bossy behavior during sex I got confused. I never want to fall back into my old habits. As a Dominant, sex was linked to rules…without feelings. I never thought, after leaving the lifestyle to experience something as special as to what Ana and I have.

I never thought that I would meet someone who would accept my past and fucked-up-ness. The son of a drug-addict-whore, who at the age of fifteen was fucked by his mother's best friend, choose to become a Dominant and whipped brown haired girls into submission.

In one way or another, Ana accepts me and loves me. I can see it in her eyes.

She. Loves. Me!

And I love her more than I ever loved anyone. Because despite of her past and everything she has experienced over the past year, she is one of the strongest people I know. Her determination, intelligence, generosity and beauty make her a wonderful person inside and out.

To say that this morning turned up into a huge cluster fuck of epic proportions would be an understatement. First, the situation with my New-York office is still out of control. So I will have to go to New York for a few days and straighten things out. The idea of leaving Ana fills my body with fear, especially now with that Evers fucker on the loose.

And then Darfur. Because of Olivia's incompetence the ship to Darfur left without the proper documentation. So the ship is being held at customs waiting for the proper paperwork. In the meantime people who were counting at us have to wait while the food goes to waste.

O'Connor, the asshole in charge of Darfur assumed that Olivia actually knew what she was doing and left her in charge, thinking she had everything double checked and in control. Wrong! When I received his report I pulled him off the Darfur-project. I will handle everything myself. He is lucky I didn't fire his sorry ass.

I decide to answer and forward a few e-mails and call it a day. Ana called me saying that Mia is coming over this evening to have dinner with us. Something about arranging a surprise for Melissa.

I'm closing my laptop when I receive a message from Mia.

**You need to come home. Ana's mother is here and giving her a hard time.**

Fuck! What the hell? I didn't know that Ana's mother was coming for a visit.

I text her back and while I'm walking to the door Taylor enters without knocking. The expression on his face tells me something is wrong.

"Sir, I just received a phone call from Sawyer, it seems that Miss Steele's mother showed up unexpectedly. Miss Steele is very upset Sir."

"Let's go Taylor."

Something tells me that my first meeting with Ana's mother is not going to be a pleasant one.

I get of the elevator in Escala and drop my briefcase and jacket in one of the chairs. Sitting in the kitchen is a middle-aged woman who I assume is Ana's mother. Ignoring her I look at Gail who is wringing her hands concerned.

"Your sister and Ana are in the bedroom Mr. Grey."

I run to the bedroom and see Sawyer positioned in front of the door, probably to keep Ana's mother at a distance.

Opening the bedroom door I find Ana curled up in a corner. Mia is sitting next to her and is holding her hand and gently talking to her. Mia looks up at me and the tears are brimming in her eyes. Fuck!

"She isn't responding Christian, she is sitting here for thirty minutes and she keeps rocking back and forth and keeps saying , '_don't touch my hair'_. Please do something Christian. Her mother said some horrible things to her…and when Ana turned her back on her to walk away to get Sawyer her mother grabbed her by the hair. I…I will never in my life forget the pain in Ana's eyes" She stands up and squeezes my arm.

"Please bring her back" She whispers and walks out of the bedroom leaving me alone with Ana.

I kneel beside Ana and gently touch her hand. "Ana, it's me Christian".

She stops moving and eyes full of pain meet mine.

"Christian?"

"Yes, baby it's me….you are safe now. Can I hold you?" She nods her head and lets me lift her on my lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask after several minutes?

"No" and holds me tighter.

"Why not?"

"Because…because you will come to the conclusion that you are better off without me Christian. Mia is probably appalled at my behavior. Let's face it Christian I'm a freak…the woman who gave birth to me doesn't love me…I…I…how can anybody else love me?"

"Look at me Anastasia" Eyes full of shame meet mine and the tears are falling freely.

"What do I have to do to prove that I love you…no matter what, I will never leave you. And Mia loves you and is worried about you. She will never push you away and neither will my parents".

"Really?"

"I promise baby" I hold her closer and inhale her scent.

"Make her go away Christian."

"I will, you have to trust me Ana. I love you".

She doesn't respond back, but I feel her relax and after a few minutes I hear at her even breathing that she has fallen asleep.

I gently lay her on our bed and cover her with the duvet. I hope I never have to witness Ana in such state ever again.

Rationally I know that I should calm down before walking back to the kitchen, but I can't.

I have been angry a lot of times before, but I don't think I ever felt like this. Hell angry was my usual state of mind.

The feeling of helplessness, anger and pain are all-consuming. I won't tolerate anyone hurting Ana, even if it's her own flesh and blood…

I enter the kitchen and see Mia and Gail talking softly to each other. Sawyer is standing close to Ana's mother and Taylor is at his usual spot.

When Ana's mother sees me entering the kitchen se steps from the barstool and walks confidently in my direction.

"Hello, you must be Christian. I'm Carla Adams, Ana's mother." It's probably her intention to hug me, but when she is close enough I take a step back. Leaving her a bit confused.

"And where did Ana go for God's sake. I have taken all the trouble to come here from Georgia and surprise her and when things don't go her way, she runs off crying…let me warn you Christian, Ana has always been a little drama queen."

Looking at this woman, talking about Ana that way, makes me sick. It's that good manners where ingrained in me, but the longer I look at her, how stronger the urge gets to strangle her.

"Mrs. Adams, I would like to have a word with you in my office" I say and point in the direction of my office.

She looks confused, but quickly composes herself and smiles.

"Sit" I say entering my office.

"What are you doing here Mrs. Adams?"

"Oh, don't need to be formal now…call me Carla." She says and entwines her hands in her lap.

"Don't think so Mrs. Adams, what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to visit my daughter".

"And why the sudden interest in your daughter Mrs. Adams?" My patience is wearing thin here, for her sake I hope she answers me.

"What do you mean…she is my little girl…"

I slam my hand forcefully against my desk making her jump up in her chair. "Listen very carefully here Mrs. Adams, I just left my girlfriend in our bedroom after having a panic attack, a panic attack because of something you did and said, so I want to finish this little chat and go back to her. For the last time, Mrs. Adams, what is the reason of your sudden visit?"

"I need money". She says looking at her feet.

"And you think, that after the way you treated Ana over the years, you can barge in here, uninvited, insult her, hurt her and ask her for money?"

"What do you mean the way I treated her?"

"Don't play dumb with me Mrs. Adams. Ana has told me everything…from the time she was a little girl, until now, the only thing you did was hurt her. You must be extremely proud of the time you spend in Vegas too. That asshole that you called your husband treated her in a way, that isn't even human. He degraded her, punished her, touched her…and you did fucking nothing!"

"He only was trying to be a good father to her…but she was always so stubborn, so once in a while he had to teach her a lesson. You have to believe me Christian when I say that she was unmanageable….. as a teen."

I pinch the bridge of my nose and take a deep breath.

"She was a little girl, a young girl…who was hurt by that asshole again and again. Do you know what he did to her physically and emotionally? She has no self-esteem left because of that low life…she was a little girl who needed to be loved and be taken care off!" I'm so fucking mad, that I'm yelling at her. "And you failed at your only job as a mother. To take care of her, love her but most of all protect her."

"Look at you" she starts "You had everything handed to you on a silver platter Christian, you don't know anything about having to struggle to get by."

"You don't know a fucking thing about me! Because Ana and I have more in common than you would realize. You see, Mrs. Adams, I was adopted as a four year old by the Grey's who gave me a loving family. My birthmother, on the other hand, was more interested in getting her next fix, then feeding her son. Just like you in a way, but instead of being interested in drugs you where more interested in men.

At the end both Ana and I got lucky. Ana was smart enough to leave you and went to live with Ray. You should be ashamed of yourself Mrs. Adams, letting your little girl go to live with your ex-husband. It was her stepfather who took her in, no questions asked. He took her in and loved her unconditionally and accepted her as she was. Mrs. Adams, we are talking about her stepfather. And you, her mother, her own flesh and blood let her go, no questions asked. You can't convince me of the fact that you loved her like a mother is supposed to love her child. You were only thinking about yourself."

She is looking at me completely stunned.

"How can you say that! I always took care of her!"

"Cut the fucking crap! You only took care of yourself. Where were you when she told you about husband number three, and don't tell me you didn't see what he did to her. Where were you when she graduated, where were you when Ray died…and where the fuck were you when she got attacked last year?!"

She is sobbing uncontrollably. Yeah well, too little. Too late.

"Stop with the crying! And don't expect any sympathy from my part, because you are a horrible excuse of a mother. You should have loved her, encouraged her, cherished her and protected her, but instead you pushed her away…time after time. I'm convinced that Ana turned out the lovely person she is because of the love and care Ray gave her. And I intend to tell her every day of my life how beautiful, special and caring she is until she believes me. I am going to make her happy and you are not going to be a part of that."

I stand from my chair and stand next to her looking down at this horrible excuse of a mother.

"My personal security is going to let you sign an NDA. That NDA is valid for Ana and me. If something comes out in the media of what we've discusses here, I will crush you and make your life miserable. When you have signed that document, someone will drive you to the airport where my private jet will take you to Georgia. And don't think of calling Ana. If and when she is ready…she will call you."

I walk to the door and turn around one more time. "Goodbye, Mrs. Adams".

Taylor is standing outside and has probably heard the entire conversation. He gives me a nod and walks in my office closing the door. He will deal with her.

Walking back in the kitchen I see Mia still standing by the breakfast bar talking to Gail.

"Mia, thank you for staying with Ana. I will call you in the morning." She nods her head and the tears are brimming in her eyes. "Just take care of her Christian." She whispers and kisses my cheek.

Gail has heated my dinner and placed it on the breakfast bar, but I can't eat. For the first time in my adult life, I can't eat. I have to be sure Ana is fine.

Back in our bedroom I walk directly to our bed and sit on the edge watching Ana. Her hair is spread out over the pillow and her hands are tucked under her face. She is so sweet. She doesn't deserve this pain.

Her face is still a bit swollen from the crying and the dried tears mixed with mascara are visible on her cheeks.

I quickly get rid of my clothes and lay next to her and face her. She probably feels my presence because she immediately moves closer. She is laying on top of me, her head on my chest and her legs intertwined with mine. I place my arm cradling her head and hold her tight, hoping that her feelings of anguish and hurt will disappear.

I open my eyes and feel something is off. Ana! I sit up and look around me letting my eyes adjust to the dark. Ana's side of the bed is empty and cold, meaning that she has been up for a while. I jump out of bed and walk to the great room where I find Ana sitting on the floor looking at the Seattle skyline.

I slowly walk to her and sit beside her.

"Why do you think my mother acts like that Christian?" Ana asks me with a little voice.

"I have asked myself over and over again why she keeps rejecting me. Why? You know, since I was a little girl I was always trying to make her happy and please her. I realize now, that a lot of things I did where to please her. I needed to hear so bad from her that she was proud of me, but she never told me…never."

She shakes her head and I see the tears roll from her cheek.

"I always felt like I was a burden to her" she pulls her knees up and wraps her arms around them.

"I remember when I started my first period…shit I was scared and uncomfortable. I believe that as a mother, she should had talked to me what was happening to my body…well that's what I would do.

But you know what she said? "_You are a woman now Anastasia, and use protection if you want to have sex, because a child will ruin your life_"

I was so confused Christian, I mean how could I turn into a woman overnight? That didn't make any sense. I was twelve years old for God's sake. Two years later, when she saw me talking to this boy, she dragged me along to a gynecologist. I'm on birth control since the age of fourteen Christian."

She is crying uncontrollably still hugging her knees.

The pain I'm feeling in my chest in unbearable, because I know how she feels. Not feeling loved by your own mother is probably the worst feeling someone can experience as a child. Because if your mother doesn't love you, then who will?

I have been in the fortunate position in being adopted by wonderful parents, who even when I rejected them time and time again, they kept telling me how much they loved me and how proud they were.

She has to come to the conclusion by herself, that her mother does love her, only in a sick, twisted way.

I take her in my arms and hold her. She needs to let this out…the hurt, the anger and embarrassment.

"Do you think she loves me?" She is looking at me and her beautiful eyes are filled with uncertainty and pain and it's tearing me apart from the inside.

"I feel a horrible person Christian, because now I wished I didn't love her, I'm trying not to love her, because of emotionally hurting me, but I can't".

"I do Ana, I think she loves you, but in her own way. After I left the lifestyle I knew that punishing my submissives for something my mother did to me wasn't the correct way. After months of incredibly intense sessions with my psychiatrist I came to the conclusion that I can only control my own actions, I had to be the better person and not let her actions control me. Because that's what happened every time I released my anger at a sub…her actions…controlled mine".

She closes her eyes and takes a shuddering breath.

"Thank you for staying with me Christian."

Hearing her say this makes me livid. I have to bite my tongue so I don't yell at her. Instead I kiss her head.

"Ana, I will never leave you. I love you. There will never be anyone else…just you, forever and always".

She leans her head on my chest and hugs me tighter.

I have to show her how much I love her, and there is only one way to do that…

**A/N Don't forget to check out my Pinterest page. You can find the link on my profile page.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of FSOG. They all belong to E.L. James.**

**APOV – Chapter 22 **

It's been three days since my mom unexpected and very unpleasant visit. I can't believe she asked me for money. But when she took my damaged book "Little Woman" out of her bag, I knew what was going on.

My grandmother Steele gave me this book in one of my sleepovers. It was a first edition. And I loved it. I was constantly reading in it until of course husband number three felt the urge to torn it. I was devastated…As best as I could I tucked it together with tape. When he found me reading it again he took it away from me and never gave it back. And now my mother wanted to "sell" me the book. Thinking she was entitled to sell it to me, because she had kept it all these years

I look at the book in my hands. I got it back. Seems that Sawyer asked her to give it to him, before Taylor escorted her out of Escala. Maybe not exactly 'asked' though.

The next morning when Christian and I got up, Sawyer handed me the book as if it were a treasure.

"_Ana, I believe this belongs to you." He said shuffling on his feet when he handed me the book. _

I open the cover and look at what my grandmother wrote to me.

"**To my dearest grandchild, always stay true to yourself and you will become a wonderful person."**

**With Love,**

**Grandma A. Steele.**

After asking me Christian did a background check on my mother and Rob. It seems that even though Rob has a good job with a good income, they are having financial problems. According to Christian, huge problems. I wonder if Rob actually knows that my mother came all the way to Seattle and what her initial plan was. I was never very close to him, but he doesn't seem like a guy who would do such a thing and often my feeling is right.

I'm still not sure what to do with the information Christian gave me. I could easily help them out financially, but I doesn't feel right. What kind of daughter does that make me?

I will give it some more thought before making a decision. Because somehow she hasn't called me in years, I always called her, and the moment she finds out about my relationship with a billionaire she shows up. When Sawyer announced her visit the other day, I actually got excited! My mother came to visit me! And then she showed her true colors. And the way she behaved towards Mia and Gail were inappropriate and embarrassing. . What was I expecting anyway? She has always rejected me. How could I be so stupid and think that she changed? I have been fooling myself all this years. Like I said the other day to Christian, I don't want to love her, I really don't…but I can't help it. But I don't think I can forgive her this time.

I look up from the book and stare at the direction of Christian's office. There is a lot of yelling going on this morning. He told me that he gets more work done from home, but I think that the reason why he is staying at home is because of my frame of mind these past few days.

Poor Christian, he tried so hard to cheer me up. But nothing he did worked for me. I was feeling sad and alone and the only thing I wanted to do was curl up in my bed and sleep. Christian has urged me to talk to Dr. Flynn. According to Christian he is the best, well let's face it, I need the best. Shit I'm a mess…

The screaming from Christian's office is only getting louder so I decide to check what's going on.

I slowly open the door to his office and see him pacing and pulling his hair. It's a miracle he still has hair…he looks sexy though, his hair sticking to all places and his pajama pants hanging gloriously low on his hips…

I run back to the kitchen and take a white kitchen towel from the cabinet and run back to Christian's office. I squeeze my arm through the door opening and start waving with the kitchen towel.

"…I don't fucking care O'Connor" he bellows " I told you to do it, and you didn't…you're fired." Slamming the phone at his desk he turns around and sees me waving the kitchen towel.

I hear his booming laugh and he starts walking real slow towards the door. I drop the towel on the floor, turn around and start running to our bedroom. I hear Christian's footsteps behind me and I quicken my step until I reach our bed. I jump on it and wait for Christian.

He is slowly walking to me with a mischievous grin on his face. "What are you going to do Christian?" I ask him.

"I'm going to tickle you" He says. "Waving that towel at me as if I where some kind of bull…Ana, Ana…you got yourself in big trouble." He is now flexing his fingers and is getting dangerously close to the bed.

"Maybe I will get to tickle you" I say with my hands on my hips.

He tenses and drops his hands to his side. "Ana, you can't…I have never been tickled."

And then it dawns on me. He couldn't be touched, so he was probably never tickled."

"You were never tickled." I state.

He shakes his head and sits on the edge of the bed. I kneel next to him en wrap my arms around his waist and lean my head against his broad back.

"I always saw Carrick tickle Mia and Elliot, and it looked so fun, but I couldn't handle it."

"Come here Christian" I pull him back on the bed and lay my head on his chest.

"I have a surprise for you this evening" he says while he's playing with my hair.

"You do? What?" I'm mindlessly tracing his abs with my fingertips when he suddenly makes this weird movement.

"What are you doing?" I say.

"Nothing, what are you doing…that felt strange…do it again…" He says.

I skim my fingers slowly along his sides and he bucks a little and laughs. "Fuck! That's weird."

"Oh, I guess you are ticklish Mr. Grey" I sit up and straddle his legs.

"Ana, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me Christian, if it gets too much, just say stop and I will stop immediately."

"Ana…"

"Do you trust me Christian?"

"Yes of course, with my life" he states immediately.

"Then let's do this" I rub my hands together and smile.

"When you say stop, I will stop okay Christian?" He nods his head and looks at me.

"You seem happy Ms. Steele" Christian says and his smile turns into a grimace.

"Yeah, I'm ready to torture you Mr. Grey" and without any warning I start tickling him on his sides. His reaction is of course what was to be expected. He is laughing and giggling. Christian Grey actually giggles!

He is trying to pull my hands away and suddenly makes a movement with his legs bucking me off and I end up on the floor with a thud bumping my head pretty hard in the process.

"Shit" I screech en start rubbing my head.

"Ana! Fuck! See I told you I would hurt you…are you okay?"

Christian is now on his knees on the floor checking my head for injuries. Geez I'm not made of glass, and the only thing that got hurt is my ego.

"Ana…Ana talk to me…shit you have a pretty big bump on your head" The worry clear on his voice.

I sit up so that Christian doesn't die of a heart attack and see a pillow lying on the floor.

"Yes, I'm okay Christian" I say rubbing my head "But can you please hand me that pillow over there?" I ask with my sweetest voice.

"Sure baby."

He gives me the pillow and I take a good hold of it on both sides. The last thing I see, before the pillow makes contact with Christian's face, is his shocked expression.

"What the…" And before I realize it he is hitting me back with another pillow.

After a few minutes there are feathers everywhere and somehow Christian is sprawled on the floor. I quickly straddle him and start tickling him.

He is laughing so hard and his face is so read, that I'm afraid he is going to choke.

"Okay….Ana…stop…" He says in between laughter.

I stop immediately. I look into his amazing eyes and see that he is staring at me in this strange way. He looks very handsome when he smiles and acts his age.

"Come here" he says and pulls me on his lap and leans against the bed.

"I'm glad we share that experience together… we share so many firsts together…and that makes me so happy Ana" he says in between kisses and giving the bump on my head extra attention.

Where has he been all my life? When I fell and scraped my knees or bumped my head and there was nobody there to comfort me. Not when living with Carla, that is.

"You have a nasty bruise there Ana". _Yeah, so what else is new?_

I shrug and go with my hands through his hair and push his head to mine. "You are so sweet and caring Christian."

"I have my moments" he says kissing my lips.

"Yeah, I don't think that person you where talking to earlier, finds you sweet and caring though" I say giggling.

"No, I don't think he does, but I don't give a fuck Ana, as long as you love me, I will be fine. I don't care what anyone else thinks about me."

"You are so easy to love Christian" I take his face in my hands and push my lips against him and brush my tongue with his. We quickly remove the little clothing we have on and continue kissing.

He skims his hands against my back and lets them rest on my butt. I let go of his face and my hands wander from his face to his shoulders and stop at his muscular chest. I make slow circles around his nipples and squeeze every now and then. He is moaning and breathing heavy and then he tightens his grip on my buttocks and squeezes tightly to the point of hurting.

I frees right away…_Oh my God...no!_ "Stop! Christian Stop!" I push him away and sit a few feet away from him. While the tears are falling from my eyes I look at Christian who is still in the same position I left him. His face has gone completely pale and it's like he doesn't know what just happened.

"I'm sorry" I start "I…you can't touch me that way, you can't touch me _there_… Christian… I'm so sorry, please don't be mad." I feel the bile rising in my throat and images of Jack Hyde invade my mind.

"Please don't be mad." I pull up my knees and start rocking back and forth, closing my eyes and push away the hurt and the images. I need my safe space…

**CPOV**

What the fuck! I look at Ana and see that she is rocking back and forth. It was such a perfect, hot moment and I ruined it completely. I hurt her and made her afraid. I didn't know she has such force, but when she pushed me away, I was lucky to be leaning against the bed.

She is silently crying and it's tearing me apart. I crawl to where she is sitting and gently touch her hand.

Since I found out what fucking Hyde did to her I am always careful when I touch her backside. And it was not my intention to pinch or squeeze so forcefully. It just happened in the heat of the moment.

I hope she is able to forgive me ... fuck! I hope she can still trust me.

She is not responding at me. Instead, I hear that she is heaving. Shit! What have I done?

I need to convince her to talk with someone. She needs to face what happened to her. And I know from my own experience that certain things, such as sounds and smells never quite go away and that can trigger certain memories. And if a sound or a scent are able to bring out strong emotions, it is worse with touch. Because of my haphephobia, I know how horrible it is when someone touches you where you don't want to be touched. The images that cause that fear come crushing back in instantly. And it feels like it is happening again…to me it was like the pimp was pressing out his cigarette on my body.

"Ana, come back to me, I'm here" I take her hand in mine and rub my thumb at her fingers. Her hand feels so cold.

"Ana, baby please look at me." I'm starting to freak out and I search for my phone to call my mother. Fuck! I left it in my study.

I squeeze her hand and see that she lifts her head and looks up at me. Thank fuck!

"Oh Ana…"

"Sorry for pushing you Christian" _What? Is she serious?_

"No Ana, I'm sorry, but I didn't do it on purpose, please believe me." I say taking her sweet beautiful face in my hands.

"I need help Christian, I need help, but I'm so afraid."

"What are you afraid of Ana?"

"I'm afraid to become a bigger mess and that you will leave me."

"I. Wont. Leave. You! You gave to believe me."

"Do you want me to call Dr. Flynn, Ana?"

She nods her head looking at me and I see fresh tears starting to pool in her eyes. I take her by the shoulders and crush her against me.

"I promise you Ana, I will not leave you, and if you want I will go with you to your sessions. I'm going to be there every step of the way."

"Okay".

"Okay, do you want to lay down for a bit?"

"Yes."

I pick her up and lay her down on the bed. Fuck it's a mess. I lay besides her spooning her and throw the duvet to cover us. She is holding my hand as if it were a life raft. Soon she is asleep and loosens her hold on my hand. Please, don't let her have a nightmare.

Two hours later Ana wakes up and immediately there is a smile on her face. I put a cup of coffee on her nightstand. Browsing the internet the other day I found the perfect mug for my moody girl.

**APOV**

"You just can't help yourself do you?" I giggle.

"What can I say Ana, forewarned is forearmed" he says and tries to hide his smile, but fails miserably.

"Oh, I'm not that bad, Christian!" I say turning around and face him.

"Ana! Not that bad? Damn baby, you have Taylor and Sawyer shitting their pants every morning when they are in the kitchen and you join us for breakfast. And they are trained-bad-ass soldiers.

I can't argue with him. It's true. As soon as Taylor and Sawyer see me entering the kitchen they scurry away. Poor Gail…she can't run…she has to prepare breakfast.

Christian pulls me out of my thoughts by brushing his finger against my lips. "I called Flynn while you were sleeping. I made an appointment for you."

"When?" I say intertwining my hand with Christian's as I feel the anxiety building up in my chest.

"Monday." He replies while looking into my eyes.

"Do you think he can fix me?"

"Ana, you don't need 'fixing' as you say it. You just need to talk about what happened to you and learn how to deal with it." _Well this doctor Flynn has got his work cut out for him. I think to myself. _

"I have a surprise for you Ana. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course I do, but I'm not very fond of surprises."

"Come" he says pulling me out of the bed. "Stay here". And walks to the walk-in closet. A few minutes later he comes back with underwear, dress and shoes.

"While you dress I'm going to take a quick shower" He gently rubs his knuckles against my cheek and walks to the bedroom.

A half hour later we are sitting in Christian's R8 on our way to Bellevue.

He hasn't said much since we got in the car, but when I look at him I see a smile playing on his lips.

He is of course looking extremely hot. His hair is falling on his forehead and he has a light stubble. My eyes wander to his hands on the steering wheel and to his arms. I feel myself blush when I think of what his hands are capable of.

He sees me looking and grins at me. He places his hand on my knees and squeezes it gently.

"Relax Ana, it will be fine."

When we finally arrive in Bellevue I'm incredibly nervous, but become distracted by the beautiful driveway with trees on both sides and the garden. The roses at the front door are mesmerizing.

"The garden is amazing Christian. I'm going to ask your mother who designed it, maybe he can give us a few ideas for the cottage."

He doesn't even respond to my comment, but smiles secretive before opening his door. He gracefully walks to my side of the, opens it and pulls me into his arms. "I love you" he whispers in my ear.

Grace and Carrick are both waiting by the door when Mia comes barging through pushing them aside.

"Ana!" She yells and holds me in a tight hug.

"Oh Ana, I was so worried about you. Are you all right? I called Christian every day to check up on you."

I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight. I feel like shit. She was worried and I was feeling sorry for myself.

"I'm sorry Mia…I was so embarrassed." I manage to get out.

"You don't have anything to feel embarrassed about Ana, you are not responsible for some else his actions." She lets me go, takes my hand and starts walking to the front door.

"Hey! Don't mind me! " I hear Christian yell from behind us.

"Common Christian, you are still my favorite brother! Now hurry inside! I'm dying for Ana to see her surprise!"

Reaching the door Grace takes me in a warm embrace. Carrick is eyeing me wearily and gives me and awkward hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I think that's enough kissing and hugging my girl, I want her back!" Christian says and winks at me.

We enter the living room and I see Elliot sitting on the couch with a girl. Since they are sitting with their backs turned to me I can't see the girls face. Only her long blond hair.

Elliot stands up from the couch and walks towards us. He takes me in a big bear hug and lifts me up placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Ana, I don't know how you put up with my ugly brother, but I'm glad he met you. He actually is less of a jerk since he did!"

"Fuck off Elliot! And take your hands off my girl" Christian replies.

"Christian! Language!" Grace admonishes him.

"Yeah, well he started it!" Christians says pointing at Elliot.

"I don't care who started, but in this house you watch your mouth young man! Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

It's too funny to see my billionaire boyfriend being told of by his mom. If only his employees knew…

I bite the inside of my cheek so I don't laugh out loud and see that Christian is giving Elliot the death stare. Elliot who is completely oblivious to his brother's stares turns around and takes the girls hand who was still sitting on the couch.

"Ana, I would like you to meet my girlfriend."

"Megan?! Oh my God Megan Hernandez it's really you isn't it?" This can't be! My best friend from High School is standing in front of me.

"Hi Ana" Megan says and laughs taking me in a hug. "Oh, I missed you Steele!"

"I was so excited when I heard from Elliot that his brother was dating you! How long has it been since we last saw each other? Over four years right?"

I take a look around and see everyone watching us with a big smile on their face. Well except for Carrick who is looking thoughtful.

We are finally sitting with champagne, which was brought by Gretchen, the terribly annoying housekeeper.

"Tell us! How do you guys know each other?" Mia says while clapping in her hands and bouncing in her seat.

"Well" Megan starts "I met Elliot a week and a half ago in a bar in Portland. Elliot was there for business and I was having a drink with a colleague. To make a long story short, Elliot and I got talking and we agreed to have a drink the next day. And since then we are inseparable. A few days ago, we saw a picture of Christian in the newspaper with a mysterious brunette, and even though Ana's face wasn't very visible I recognized her. So Elliot called Christian this morning and the rest is history." She says and smiles sweetly at Elliot.

"How do you two know each other?" Carrick says pointing at both of us while and takes a sip of his champagne.

We met in High school. I was seated next to Megan and we hit it off immediately." I say and smile remembering that time.

**CPOV**

"How was Ana like in High school?" I ask. Since her father unfortunately isn't around to share some embarrassing stories about Ana, I hope Megan Is willing in sharing those with me.

Megan looks at Ana and then back at me and smiles.

"Ana was a very serious student and very sweet and shy. From the first day she had guys falling for her, but she was oblivious to all the stares and attention"

I look at Ana and see her looking confused at Megan's comment. She really didn't notice those guys. Thank fuck about that!

"Oh my God, do you remember that nerdy guy…oh how was he called?" Megan says and turns in her seat and faces Ana.

"Finn" Ana replies blushing and giggles.

"Ana here" Megan says pointing with her head at Ana "got straight A's on all her subjects, except for math…geez you really sucked at that didn't you? Anyway, this Finn dude thought he would get Ana's attention by helping her with her math homework. So, they would meet after school at Ana's house. That was until Ana's dad one day overheard Finn talking to one of his friends about how he nearly had Ana where he wanted her. The next day Finn showed up and Mr. Steele was sitting on his rocking chair with a baseball bat in his hands. I won't go into details about what Mr. Steele said to Finn, but the guy pissed his pants and never came back." She finishes her story laughing.

Ana is laughing so hard, that she has the tears running down her face and holding her side.

Elliot raises his glass "Here is to Mr. Steele!"

It fills my chest with joy to see Ana carefree and happy. The last few days were hard on her. She didn't speak much and I caught her staring into space frequently. It's perfectly understandable that she needs the time to process everything that happened. So when Elliot called me this morning and told me about Megan, I thought it would be good for Ana.

Megan is a nice girl. She is not exceptionally pretty, but I understand what Elliot sees in her. She is enthusiastic, spontaneous and has blond hair…that's probably a hard requirement for my brother since all his ex-girlfriends had blond hair.

I asked Welch to run a background check on her, just to be sure. After our pictures appeared in the newspaper and all over the internet, I expect people to come crawling out of the woodworks claiming to know Ana. Or just want a piece of her because she is with me.

Dinner passes by quickly and we enjoy Megan and Ana's stories about their time in High School. That's until Ana asks my parents how I was in High school…

My dad, who was smiling at something Megan said just two seconds ago, although reluctantly, looks as if he swallowed something nasty.

My mother smiles and shakes her head.

"Well dear, it's safe to say that when in High school, Christian was…challenging" she says waving her perfectly manicured hand in the air.

"Christian was always very intelligent and driven, but his temper…" she shakes her head and her eyes are fixed on an invisible spot at the table. "Things had to go his way, or else".

"Didn't change much huh Christian?" Elliot comments.

"There were a few things he couldn't handle. Those were being embarrassed and being laughed at. Anyway, I was called by his English teacher one day. She was incredibly angry and agitated and asked me to come to school right away. She also told me that Christian was already in her office waiting for our arrival. When we finally arrived at school we found Christian slumped down in the chair, but looking totally cool and calm. I can't remember her name…"

"Mrs. Duncan" I say, how could I forget that woman's name _and_ face.

"Yes, Mrs. Duncan. The poor woman, I guess she couldn't deal with youth anymore." My mother says shaking her head.

"Mom, please come to the point." Mia pipes up.

Megan and Ana start to giggle at Mia's comment. And instead of going all bad-ass on the girls my mother smiles sweetly and apologizes.

"Hey that's not fair!" Elliot whines "If Christian or I would have laughed, you would have given us the death stare!" _So fucking true…_

Since it's taking my mother a lifetime to finish the story, I decide to speed things up a little.

"Mrs. Duncan asked me a stupid question, so I gave her a stupid answer. She pointed me with her ruler and said "At the end of this ruler is an idiot." So, I asked her which end". I end with a shrug and take a sip of my wine.

Everybody at the table is laughing and Elliot is laughing so hard, he is almost chocking.

"Fuck! I remember Mrs. Duncan" Elliot says between laughter. "She gave me the chills, and man the way she smelled" Elliot says and shivers.

"Did you get detention?" Megan asks.

"Worse, I had to play the piano in one of the school recitals."

"You play the piano?" Ana asks surprised and places her hand on my thigh.

"Oh yes" Mia says. "Christian plays the piano, Elliot guitar and I play the cello, and we all speak a foreign language fluently. Christian and I speak French and Elliot Spanish…because you know, our mom had this mantra…" Mia is now rolling her eyes.

"Young lady, I'm still sitting here." Grace says with a strict voice and places her napkin back on the table.

"So, you speak fluent Spanish?" Megan asks Elliot.

"Oh yeah baby, ask me whatever you want." Elliot replies smiling.

"Say something sweet to me." Megan says and pushes her chair closer to Elliot's.

I see that Ana wants to say something, but Megan quickly turns her head and winks at her. This is going to be interesting.

Elliot is making a complete show out of the attention he is getting. He takes a big gulp from his wine and clears his throat.

"Elliot!" Ana says jumping up from her chair. "Megan speaks fluent Spanish too! Her father is Spanish!"

Never in my life have I seen my brother blush.

"Ana!" Megan says but is obviously amused.

"Well, knowing how crass Elliot can be, that was a good decision on Ana's part" Mia says.

We are sitting at my parent's living room having dessert. Ana has her head on my shoulder and is running circles with her finger on my thigh, while she listens to Mia's non-stop chatter.

Every now and then my mother looks in our direction and smiles. She probably never imagined seeing her troubled son sitting with his girlfriend, in her living room, feeling happy and relaxed. Especially after last year. Thinking back at the conversation between me and Elena last year and my mother hearing that, makes me feel sick to my stomach.

My mother's face when she stepped in the hallway is something I will never forget.

"Hey what's wrong? You feel so tense all of a sudden." Ana's worried eyes look into mine.

Looking into her mesmerizing eyes makes me forget where we are. I lean down and brush my lips against hers. "I'm perfectly fine Ana, because you are here with me."

On cue she blushes and smiles shyly at me.

"Hey Romeo, cut that lovey dovey shit man, you make me look like crap." Elliot says.

I just look at him and raise my eyebrow. "Elliot, that's because you are cr..."

"Christian" my mother says dragging out my name and sighing. Shaking her head she stands up and walks to the kitchen.

The girls have joined my mother in the kitchen as my brother taps me on the shoulder and asks me to join him in the backyard. We walk in silence in the direction of the boathouse.

"Mia told me what happened the other day with Ana's mother. How is she doing?"

We have reached the dock and we both sit down and I take a few moments to gather my thoughts.

"Elliot, her mother is a bitch. She just keeps rejecting and hurting Ana. So to answer your question, the last few days have been hard on her, and I think that seeing Megan did her good".

"Look Christian" Elliot says while throwing pebbles in The Sound. "Megan told me a few things about Ana…it seems that Ana was incredibly shy and insecure when they met in High school. She would startle from a door closing or any loud noises. Ana confided a little bit in Megan, about her time in Vegas and from what I could make of the story…her stepdad treated her pretty bad man."

I close my eyes and try to push back images of a scared Ana. The picture she showed me the other days comes to mind and I feel the anger building up in my chest.

"He did, he hurt her physically and he messed with her head." I brush my hands through my hair.

"You can see yourself that she is a beautiful woman with an amazing personality, yet her self-esteem is barely non-existent."

"Where is he Christian? Tell me where this low-life is and I will pay him a visit" Elliot says practically growling.

"He's dead".

"Good, I hope he rots in hell".

"So, Megan…" I say.

"Yeah man" Elliot says and leans back on his arms "She is sweet and has this sparkling personality. She is feisty yet sweet at the same time, if that makes any sense. And when she smiles…fuck man!

I get weak in the knees".

"I'm happy for you Elliot, she seems like a great girl."

"Mom told me that you and Ana are living together now. Does that work out for you?"

"Elliot, I couldn't be happier. I get to go to bed with her every night and wake up next to her every morning. Since we moved in together we have been staying mostly at my apartment, but I don't know how to explain myself man, it's just the little things she does and says. For the first time in my life I can honestly say, that I'm happy."

"She is definitely a very special girl Christian. You know, personality wise she reminds me a lot of mom, she is very sweet and gentle and sees the good in people. But don't piss her off, or you will have trouble." He says laughing.

"Elliot! Christian!" We hear Mia yelling from the house.

"Just a minute!" Elliot yells back.

"Do you remember when we started calling Mia, Cruella?" Elliot says laughing. "She came back from the hairdresser that day, after bugging mom for months and her hair just turned out pretty bad." Elliot says laughing.

"Man, do I remember…she would get really pissed. And when she turned 18 and she kept asking for a new car for her birthday to mom and dad and we bought her the broom!" I smile at the memory.

"Fuck! That was hilarious, she was so fucking exited when we were leading her to the garage…but instead of the shiny new car, she found a broom with a pink ribbon attached to it."

"You even had made her a registration plate for the broom with "Cruella" on it."

We are both laughing and I see Elliot wiping the tears off his face. Of course my parents had bought her the car, but the expression on her face after seeing the broom was absolutely priceless.

"Come on let's go inside before Mia flies up here with her broom bro" Elliot says and starts to stand up. I take a quick glance at the water in front of us and decide to act fast. Before Elliot has the chance to stand up I have pushed him, but he grabs my jacket and we both fall into The Sound.

"You fucking dickhead! Did you really think you could push me into the water without taking you with me?" Elliot is yelling and laughing at the same time.

"Fuck bro, mom is going to go nuclear on our asses" He says splashing water at me and I start laughing uncontrollably.

"Shit Christian, the water is fucking cold!"

We climb out of the water and we slowly walk back to the house. Nobody want to be on the receiving end of Grave Trevelyan Grey.

Elliot holds the doorknob in his hand and smirks at me. "Here we go."

The girls are still sitting in the kitchen and Mia is talking about how hot the actor is from Superman. She is holding her IPad and showing the pictures.

"Well, helloooo ladies" Elliot calls out.

"Elliot and Christian Grey" my mother starts and she is shaking her head. _Well shit._

"What in the world have you been up to?"

"He pushed me" we both say at the same time.

My mother has her arms crossed in front of her chest and has one eyebrow raised. _This is bad._

"Mom" Elliot says whining. "I know that Christian is your favorite and on top of your list, but he started it."

"Elliot, your brother is not my favorite. I love you all equally. And talking about lists…none of you are very high on my list right now.

"Mom, you know I'm much more mature then goof-head over here…I wouldn't push him" I tell my mom with a straight face.

"Just take off your clothes and go upstairs and take a shower. There are probably some clothes in your room that will still fit. Come on girls, let's leave these two alone".

Mia is completely ignoring us and is looking at her iPad, probably at some pictures of that superman-fucker.

"Oh! Look Ana" she says holding her iPad so Ana can see the picture. "He is so hot" Mia exclaims exaggerated. "Oh, look and here is a picture of him without his shirt!"

I have no fucking idea who this guy is, but he must me pretty good looking. Megan's eyes go big and Ana is blushing. Well, fuck! I have to stop this now!

"Ana baby" I say extending my hand.

"Oh no! Christian Grey, you will ruin her beautiful dress" my mother says. Ana looks at me and starts to giggle when she is ushered out of the kitchen.

The door closes leaving Elliot and me alone. The door opens again and my mother raises her finger at us and starts waving it in the air.

"Not one word! From either of you! Shower…now!" she says and point with her finger in the direction of the stairs. She turns around and walks away closing the door behind her.

"Ana…baby" Elliot starts mimicking me.

"Elliot Grey!" we hear mom's voice from the other side of the door.

"Fuck Christian, how does she do that?"

_I have no fucking idea, nor do I care. I only care about the fact that Ana is looking at pictures of some half-naked fucker…_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of FSOG. They all belong to E.L. James.**

**Chapter 23 - APOV**

We are sitting in the car on our way to Escala. When we said our goodbyes, Grace invited us to dinner coming Sunday.

Since Christian came down from his shower he's been exceptionally quiet. I have tried several times to initiate a conversation, but his answers are short and abrupt. His jaw is tense and his knuckles are white from the force he is holding on to the steering wheel.

I can't figure out why he is acting like this. He was fine when I left him in the kitchen with Elliot.

Maybe it is bothering him what happened this afternoon? Because even though he has touched my backside before, it was always sweet and gentle. But this time it was different. He grabbed me with such force that it brought up all those terrible memories. But I don't believe that, that is what's bothering him. First, he didn't do it intentionally. It happened in the heat of the moment. In addition, he felt incredibly guilty. It must be something that happened while visiting his parents. But for the life of me, I can't figure out what…I decide to give it one more try and ask him what is going on.

"Christian, please say something. Did I do something wrong? Please talk to me..."

"There is nothing to say" Well this isn't getting us anywhere. But sure, if he wants to behave like a complete ass, I can too!

Twenty long minutes later we arrive at Escala and I don't even wait for Christian to open my door. I know how it pisses him off. Taylor who has been following us in the SUV feels the tension between us and decides to take the service elevator. I'm tempted to ride up with him, but I guess that it will make matters worse. Why do I even care anyway?

The ride to the apartment seems never-ending. I peek up to look at Christian. Nope, still no change in his face...he still looks pissed. Suddenly I feel this overwhelming anger rising in my chest. A song pops up in my head and I start singing the lines in my head.

_"...At the same time, I wanna hug you_

_I wanna rap my hands around your neck._

_You're an asshole but I love you...And you make me so mad I ask myself..."_

As soon as the elevator stops at the penthouse I storm out and walk directly to the kitchen. I need a drink. No, make that two!

I walk in one straight line to the fridge and get the opened bottle of wine and a glass out of the cupboard. I fill the glass and drink it in three gulps. Then I fill it again and take another swig. _Delicious!_

"Don't you think you've had enough to drink for one day Anastasia?"

_Oops, I'm Anastasia...not good. Nope, definitely not good…_

I want to reply so badly, that I have to bite my tongue. So, I decide to ignore him and refill the glass with more wine and take another big gulp. It actually tastes very good; too bad I'm not enjoying it. _Maybe I should drink directly from the bottle! Now, that would really piss him off! _

Christian is standing on the other side of the breakfast bar, leaning with his hands on the counter and looking severely pissed.

One more gulp. I think to myself. While keeping my eyes locked with his, I slowly take the glass to my lips and take another sip and close my eyes.

"God damnit Anastasia, do you want to get yourself drunk?"

I place the glass back on the counter and ignore him. Shit! I hope I can walk to the bedroom without falling, because I'm starting to feel a little bit light-headed. I buy myself some time and straighten out my dress and start walking to the bedroom.

"Are you ignoring me?" Christian practically growls at me.

I stop dead in my tracks and turn around. Oh fuck...is the kitchen spinning? I try and focus my gaze at Christian and take a deep breath.

"Come again?" I say and brace myself for his answer.

"I said... are you ignoring me? I don't like to repeat myself Anastasia!"

_What the fuck!_

"Are you fucking kidding me Christian? You have been ignoring me since you came down from the shower at your parent's home. Instead of sitting next to me, you went to sit on the other site of the fucking room as if I had some sort of disease. Then you ignore me in the car and behave like a complete ass. And I told you before and I'm telling you again Christian Grey...I don't like being ignored! It pisses me off! Like a lot!" I wave with my hands in the air to indicate how much it pisses me off. _Oh, wrong move...do not make sudden movements or the kitchen will start spinning again!_

"So uhm...let me think" I say and put my finger at my chin as if I'm thinking hard. "Yes! I'm fucking ignoring you!" I yell.

He is brushing both hands trough his already messy hair and he starts pacing.

"Did you enjoy watching those pictures Anastasia?"

Pictures? What pictures is he talking about?

"Oh don't act all innocent now Anastasia. You know the pictures of fucking Superman. You where blushing and giggling like a little girl while looking at those fucking pictures!" He bellows.

_Oh, those pictures..._"Are you jealous?" I ask and scrunch up my nose.

"Yes! I'm fucking jealous, you where all looking at that fucker like he was your next meal!"

"Christian, I was not looking at him that way!"

"Then why the blushing Ana, tell me!"

"I was blushing because Mia was going on and on about him with your mother present. Geez Christian, you have nothing to be jealous about. I mean look at yourself...you are wearing ten year old sweats and your old Harvard t-shirt, your hair is a mess and still you look like if you walked out of the cover of a fucking magazine!"

Suddenly I feel exhausted, so I slowly turn around and walk in the direction of our bedroom. When I'm half way in the bedroom a wave a nausea hits me and I barely have time to reach the toilet. While I'm throwing up I feel Christian standing behind me and he gently pulls my hair back. I shake my head and push his legs with my hands but he just stays there. Why doesn't he fucking leave?!

When there is nothing more left in me, I stand up with shaky legs and push Christian away with as much force as I can muster.

"Go Christian, just leave me alone." I expect him to object, but he doesn't. He turns around letting out a big sigh and walks out of the bathroom.

I close the bathroom door and strip out of my clothes and turn on the shower. When I'm brushing my teeth to get that horrible taste out of my mouth I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I look like hell! I'm the one who should be jealous! Why Christian thinks I'm beautiful is beyond me. I mean why would husband number three and my mom tell me otherwise. _"Oh, Anastasia...why are you going to so much trouble to look pretty? You are just an ordinary girl, there is nothing special about you"_ my mother would say. When I feel the tears welling in my eyes and the agonizing pain in my chest I walk into the shower and let the water wash away all the hurt, pain and humiliation.

While showering I think about what just happened. God, he is so stupid! Jealous over a picture. Sure the guy is good-looking and all, but not Christian-good looking-sex-god-like. I mean, he's perfect. His intense gray eyes, his perfect sculptured mouth, his strong arms and elegant hands and then his...NO! I'm mad at him. I'm not supposed to think nice things about him! Angry! I'm angry...

I dry myself and walk with the soft towel wrapped around me into the bedroom. Christian is nowhere to be seen. The bedside lamp on my side of the bed is on, emanating a soft ambient glow to the room. I look around and see that the clothes Christian was wearing when we came home are now neatly draped over the chair.

I quickly blow dry my hair and put Christian's Harvard shirt on and lay down on the bed clutching his pillow in my hands.

I wake up with a bolt and see that Christian didn't come to bed. I look at the alarm clock and realize that I have slept for more than an hour. I decide to go in search for him. Why didn't he come to bed?

Since his shirt reaches mid-thigh is guess it's save to walk into the great room. I finally find him in his study leaning with his elbows on his desk and with his hands in his hair.

I clear my throat to make my presence clear, what makes his head snap up. He looks sad and tired...

I walk over to where he is sitting and brush my hand through his messed-up hair.

"Ana, I'm sorry...again I behaved like an ass. I should have talked to you like I promised that night on Bainbridge Island, but instead I turned into my asshole-self".

"I guess you behaved like an ass Christian" I let out a sigh and climb on his lap straddling him. "But you have nothing to be jealous about Christian, if someone should be jealous it should be me...I mean look at me...I'm an ordinary girl and you are...well you are Christian Grey, the most eligible bachelor in Seattle" I place my head in his neck and revel in his smell.

"Ana, look at me baby" he says and pushes me gently at my shoulders.

"I am looking at you and I don't see and ordinary woman. I don't know how to prove to you how special you are. Because you are! You are beyond ordinary. You are exceptional in character; phenomenal, special, singular...you Anastasia Rose Steele are Extraordinary."

He thinks I'm extraordinary? What did I do to deserve a guy like him? Looking into his eyes, I know he means every word.

"I love you Ana".

"I love you too Christian." I say and lay my head back in the crook of his neck.

"So are we good, because I hate fighting with you" he says while he places little kisses on my jaw and down to my collarbone.

"Ana?"

"Uhm not sure yet, I think I need to be convinced and persuaded."

He lets out a low chuckle. "How do I need to persuade and convince you Ana?" His voice now smooth and sexy.

"You are a bright guy, I think you can figure it out..."

He scoops me up in his arms and walks us to the bedroom closing the door behind him with his foot...

I still can't believe what Christian has done with one of the guestrooms. Early this morning Elliot and his crew arrived and transformed the room into a toddler's paradise. They painted the room in different shades of blue; there is a cot and different kinds of toys.

And now three hours later the room is finished. The crew has already left and Christian and Elliot went upstairs after breakfast. They have been there quite a while now and Megan, who decided to join Elliot, and I are curious as what they are doing there.

We are standing outside of the room when we hear them talking.

"...It's my turn now Christian!" We hear Elliot say.

"Fuck off Elliot, my apartment, my rules."

The Grey brothers are both sitting on the floor, arguing over who gets to fly the toy-helicopter Christian bought for Sam.

"Elliot go play with the Lego. You wanted to become a construction worker, so go and build." Christian says waving his hand in the direction of the Lego.

"Asshole" Elliot says and crosses his arms in front of his broad chest.

"Dickhead" Christian says without looking up.

Megan is looking at me and shakes her head. She clears her throat making both men look up.

"Hey baby, look what I bought for Sam" Christian, still sitting on the floor picks up the helicopter from the floor and shows it to me. "It looks exactly the same as Charlie Tango don't you think?" Christian is beaming like a little kid.

"Yeah Christian, now come" I take his hand and urge him to stand up from the floor."You still have to shower and then we have to leave or we will be late to pick up Sam" I say while tugging at Christian's hand.

When he finally stands up he walks to the door still holding the helicopter.

"Christian, leave the helicopter here" I say and let out a big sigh.

Christian looks at Elliot who is still sitting on the floor and is see him smirking at Christian.

Reluctantly Christian hands the helicopter to Elliot "Don't break it, dickhead" he growls.

Elliot completely ignores his brother and grabs the helicopter and the remote control out of Christian's hand. While I drag Christian behind me in the direction of our bedroom I hear Elliot talking excitedly to Megan about that damned helicopter. I roll my eyes and shake my head. How old are they?

Christian stops dead in his tracks right in front of the bedroom and leans forward and whispers in my ear. "Did you just roll your eyes Ms. Steele?" His breath and the smooth sound of his voice sending delicious shivers down my spine.

I loop up at him and nod my head while biting my bottom lip. His eyes dart to my lip and he groans softly.

"Rolling your eyes Ms. Steele is a serious offense" and gently brushes his lips against mine.

"Oh" Shit Steele, you need something better than 'oh'.

"Yeah oh" he says and pushes his pelvis against my stomach. I can feel his erection through the fabric of his sweat pants.

"Do helicopters turn you on Mr. Grey?" I say and push my hands at the front of his pants and skim the head of his erection with my thumb.

"You turn me on Ana...fuck yeah baby, just like that" he says pushing his erection in my hand by moving his hips. He has his eyes closed and his mouth is set in a big O. I quickly pull my hands back and place them back on his hips.

Clearing my throat I say "But you where saying Mr. Grey...rolling eyes...serious offense" I wave my hand in the air "Care to finish your thoughts Christian?"

He snaps out of his daze, shakes his head and smiles.

"You Ms. Steele are playing with fire" He whispers in my ear. "Not only did you roll your eyes, but you also started something you can't finish, because we have to leave shortly, making me horny as fuck, so that makes it two serious violations."

He has his face very close to mine and his hands placed on both sides of my head, but doesn't touch me. His voice sounds husky and smooth. I clench my thighs together and swallow. By the look on his face, he knows exactly what he's doing.

Looking in those gray eyes I fall in love even more. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love Christian.

I boldly shove my hands at the back of his sweat pants and take his firm ass in my hands and squeeze gently.

"And what is my punishment Mr. Grey? Because I know that two violations call for a severe punishment. Or does rolling my eyes bring out the Dominant in you, Sir?"

The second the words leave my mouth he tenses, he removes the hands from the wall and pulls my hands from his butt.

"I will never punish you Ana." He says and the husky smooth voice has been replaced bij his CEO voice.

"I know Christian, I was only joking…I trust you…I'm sorry" My voice is trembling. God, I sound pathetic.

"Don't ever joke about that Anastasia." He lets go of my hands and kisses my cheek. "I'm going to take a shower." With that he opens the door leaving me standing there.

Shit! Way to go Steele. You managed to turn an incredible sweet and sexy moment into a horrible one. I quickly walk into the bedroom and run to the bathroom, but find the door locked. Why did he lock the door? He never locks it…never!

"Christian! Open the door please." I shout.

"Christian!" I try again.

"Christian, please" I plead and bang the door with so much force that my hand is hurting. I still don't get a reply.

I decide to sit on the edge of the bed until he is ready to come out. Eventually he has to come out …right?

Finally the door opens and Christian walks out only wearing a towel around his waist. Even though he sees me he doesn't acknowledge me, but goes to the walk-in closet disappearing from my sight.

God! I'm so stupid! I have the urge to pull my hair!

Making my way to the closet, I find Christian almost dressed, but wearing one of his suits. Why would he wear a suit, when we are supposed to pick up Sam?"

"Christian, please…please…I'm sorry…talk to me".

He continues putting on his socks and shoes and walks past me to the nightstand where his phone and watch are.

"Please, Christian…don't ignore me, just say something." I feel sick to my stomach and my entire body is shaking.

"Do you want me to say something Ana?" He says standing on the other side of the room.

"Do you have any idea how you made me feel when you said that to me? I felt like the sadist I always thought I was Ana, the sadist that vile woman, made me believe I was. I felt like the asshole I was until a year ago, until I decided to leave that dark-life behind me Ana…you made me feel like the fucking son of a bitch who enjoyed beating little-brown-haired woman, because they looked like the crack-whore, because I felt the urge to punish her through them." He takes in a deep breath and looks me straight in the eyes.

"I'm not that man anymore, yet you saying that out loud…fuck! Do you see me like that Ana? Do you think of me as a sadistic son of a bitch who wants to punish you?!" He is yelling now and his breathing is erratic.

"I never thought of you that way Christian, never…It …I just wasn't thinking…I'm deeply sorry that I made you feel that way. It wasn't my intention to hurt you, please you have to believe me." I'm looking at my hands, because I can't bear to look at him. God, he must hate me right now.

"I'm not that man anymore Ana…" the sound of his voice alarms me and when I look at him I see that he has tears in his eyes and he has fallen on his knees on the floor. Oh my God, what have I done? I broke him…I have really done it this time. I slowly approach him and kneel beside him.

"Christian, can I hold you?" He startles me when he suddenly wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his chest.

"I'm not that man anymore Ana". He whispers "I'm not…"

"I know Christian, to me you never where that man. I'm so sorry, please forgive me". I place my hands on his face and feel the wetness on his cheeks.

"Please don't cry Christian, I'm sorry" I say and try to wipe the tears away, but they keep falling rapidly. "I never saw you like that, and I never will…I love you, I never loved anyone as much as I love you, don't ever doubt that".

"You do?" He says and focuses his tear filled eyes on my face.

"Of course I do, Christian…God, I love you so much" And I kiss him all over his face.

He suddenly pulls me to the floor and crashes his mouth on mine forcing his tongue inside my mouth. He starts his kiss aggressive and demanding but slowly turns into a passionate kiss. He takes my face in his hands and looks intently into my eyes.

"Will you always love me Ana?"

"Always" I reply immediately.

"Will you love me, even if I get old and piss my pants and have to use little blue pills to make love to my girl?" He asks smiling.

"Promise" I say and feel the tension leave my body.

"I promise to love you too Ana…forever." He places a soft kiss on my forehead and puts a tendril of hair behind my ear.

"I mend what I said yesterday Ana, you are a beautiful woman, you are Extraordinary, and you are mine

And I love you".

"And you, Christian Grey are an exceptional man, with a great heart, I love you too."

Pulling us both from the floor, he kisses me one more time and hurries to the walk-in closet. A few minutes later he comes out wearing jeans and a white button-up shirt.

"Come on baby, we have to go pick up Sam" He says taking my hand and pulling me out of the bedroom.

Sitting in the SUV I still can't wrap my head about what happened. I witnessed Christian going from hurt to angry and broken to loving and happy. His moods can change by the second. It's impossible to keep up.

He still hasn't said he forgives me and that's eating me up inside. How could I be so fucking stupid? I hurt him in the most horrible way. His self-loathing came back to him caused by my stupid words…_my_ stupid words.

And he, he has only been caring, sweet and loving since the very beginning. And his emphatic ability is incredible.

"Ana" Christian says while putting his phone back in his pocket. "Stop over thinking"

I nod my head and focus my eyes on my hands in my lap.

"Ana, what wrong". He says and covers my hands with his.

"Do you forgive me Christian?"

"Taylor stop the car please, and give us some privacy" Christian says and unbuckles my safety belt and takes me in his lap.

The car stops and Taylor steps outside and walks away from the car giving us privacy.

"Do you forgive me Christian" I whisper against his chest.

"Ana, there is nothing to forgive; I know you didn't want to hurt me baby.

"Just say you forgive me, I need to hear you saying those words Christian." I plead with him.

He places me back on the seat and pulls out his wallet. "I'm going to show you something" He says and rummages through his wallet until he finds what he is looking for and pulls out a neatly folded, small piece of paper.

"Read this."

I take the paper from his and unfold it. There is a quote written on it in a beautiful handwriting that says:

"_**Remember, when you forgive you heal. And when you let go you grow"**_

"Mia gave that to me, when the shit hit the fan last year. At first I crawled back into my shell and acted like a complete dick. After my dad came by that day in the apartment and let me have it, Mia turned up. She was devastated. When she stopped crying she went all badass on me. God, I have never seen my sister behaving that way. She told me to stop feeling sorry for myself and to get my act together. As you know, Mia is adopted too. Her mother was a teenager who couldn't take care of her and gave her up for adoption. When Mia reached her teens she contacted her mother, and what she found out was horrible. Her mother was now happily married and mother of three kids…Mia reached a rough spot at that time and got counseling. Anyway, when she gave me this, she told me that it had helped her. Since then I always carry it with me."

"That was really sweet of her, Christian."

"Yes, it was. The therapy sessions with Flynn where horrendous, but every time I had an appointment with him, she would be waiting at home or at GEH for me. She would make me dinner or bake me a cake, or she would force me to watch one of those chick flicks with her. I guess, she was trying to tell me that no matter what, she was there for me and still loved me".

He shifts in his seat and takes my hands in his "Like I said just a few minutes before, there is nothing to forgive Ana…I love you and I know that you didn't mean it that way. So stop thinking about it."

I give him back the piece of paper and he puts it back in his wallet with a smile.

"Mia can annoy the shit out of me, but I'm glad that she is my little sister." He says.

"You are blessed to have such a beautiful and caring family, Christian…you deserve it".

I move closer to him and place my hand of his jaw. "Now kiss me Grey".

**A/N: The song Ana is 'singing' in the elevator: True love, Pink. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N. To the guest reviewer who said I was ruining my story. And to the guest reviewer who questioned my ability to know what I'm writing or actually wrote in previous chapters. Please, be so kind and log in…in that way I will be able to defend myself…because it gets me a tad annoyed that the rude and diminishing reviews are always placed under **_**guest**_**…if you have this strong opinion about my story, why don't log in? If you have to say something say it…I can handle it…but don't hide…**

**To all the other reviewers who inspire me, give tips in a constructive way and make me smile… Thank you! **

**We have a saying here in the Netherlands that says: "Het is de toon die de muziek maakt." Literally translated: "It's the tone, which makes the music."**

**Meaning: How something is said will determine how something is perceived.**

**Alner**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of FSOG. They all belong to E.L. James.**

**Chapter 24- CPOV**

Ana is finally relaxing. When she said those words to me, I froze. Everything came crashing down. Everything I worked so hard for was diminished the moment I heard her say the words Dominant and punishment in one sentence in reference to me. I had to put some distance between us just to work it out in my mind.

Rationally I knew it was just a silly comment, but emotionally it cut through my heart like a knife. The heart I always thought I never had, because Elena made sure to repeat it to me time and time again.

When she was calling me when I was in the shower, I had to use all my control not to open the door and let her in. And when I walked back into our bedroom, it took a lot of strength not to look at her and hold her in my arms. But somehow I couldn't. I first needed to make sure that she believed that I wasn't that man anymore. That no matter what, I would never hurt her. And then she told me she loved me more than anyone. Immediately my world was back in its place...loved unconditionally and in the arms of the woman I love and intent to marry.

I watch her laughing at something she is reading on her phone. She is so beautiful. The way her face lights up whenever she laughs, the way her nose crinkles and the way she blows away the hairs that have fallen on her face. She is one of a kind. I only have to mention one little issue that's bothering me...

"Ana" I say and immediately she places the phone back in her purse and looks at me.

"Yes"

"Baby, I need to mention one little thing" and turn in my seat to have a better look at her.

"You know right, that I will never, ever have to use those little blue pills right?" Her face that a moment ago was looking at me with concern, probably afraid of what I was going to say, breaks in the most beautiful smile and she start laughing hard. She is giggling, laughing and snorting all at the same time. And why the hell is she laughing so hard?

"Ana..."

"Oh...my...God...Christian...just give me a minute here." She wipes the tears that have fallen on her cheeks and tries to look serious. But that only lasts for a few seconds before she starts laughing again hysterically.

"Ana..."

She takes in a deep breath and looks at me with the biggest grin on her face. "Do you know what I read ones Christian?"

I just shake my head, not entirely sure if I want to hear what she is about to tell me.

"I read..." but she stops and bites her bottom lip and looks in the direction of Taylor. "Anyway" she says clearing her throat "I read that from a certain age...the penis of a man shrinks" she says whispering the last part.

"Ana, that's complete bullshit" I say and shift uncomfortably in my seat. What the hell?

"Oh no..." she says waving her finger in front of my face. "Don't tell me you actually didn't know about that little fact?" She is trying to look serious, but her eyes are blinking with mischief.

When I just stare at her and don't reply. She shrugs her shoulders and says casually."It all has to do with hormones and testosterone. It's an all known fact Christian" she says. The older you get, the less blood there will be pumped in your penis...so" she says dramatically dragging the so.

"Instead of your penis looking like this" and she holds her finger straight in the air" It will become like this" and she slowly pulls her finger down until it's in a curve.

Mental note to self: immediately google "Does penis shrink when getting older."

"But it is okay you know, because in the same article they mentioned that the shrinking problem can be solved by those little blue pills."

I'm still looking at her slightly bend finger when she smiles sweetly. "And they work like a charm Christian, because after a few minutes, your penis will go back to this" and she pulls her finger straight.

I can't pull my eyes off her finger. Holy fuck!

"Oh my God...Christian...your face!" And again she is fucking laughing at me. Why the hell did I have to mention those fucking blue pills?

"Please, don't tell you me you actually believed that!" She says and she looks so happy and carefree at this moment that I start laughing with her.

"Ana, you can't use the words, dick, shrink and blue pills in one sentence!"

While she is wiping the tears of her eyes she looks at me and shakes her head "Really Christian that look on your face!"

Traffic is horrendous this morning, so when we finally arrive at the photographer's home we see Sam jumping up and down behind the window.

Taylor steps out of the car and opens Ana's door, but before we reach the front door it opens and the enormous ball of energy, called Sam comes running out, squealing Ana's name.

"Auntie Ana, you are here." He shouts and jumps into Ana's arms burying his face in Ana's neck. _Yeah, can't really blame him. _

"Hey Sam" Ana says hugging him tight and kissing his head. "I missed you".

"I know" Sam answers back.

"Hey buddy, do I get a hug?"

He looks at me shyly and nods his head, making his curls bounce up and down. He is a cute little guy. Too bad his dad is such a dick.

Ana gives him to me and he places his arms around my neck and gives me a wet, sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"Who's that?" He says pointing at Taylor, whose jaw is almost hitting the floor.

"That would be Mr. Taylor, and he is a good friend of Auntie Ana and me."

"Hey there little man" Taylor says and cracks a rare smile.

"I'm not wittle, I'm big" Sam answers back seriously.

"Oh, but you are, because I've heard that you can build amazing sand castles."

"Hmm Hmm, but I wike bwig Sand cwastles."

We hear someone clearing his throat and the fucking photographer is standing at the door looking at Ana with those pathetic puppy dog eyes." _What. A. looser._

"Daddy, that's Mr. Twawor" Sam says and wiggles out of my arms.

José nods briefly at Taylor and brings his attention back to my girlfriend, who looks sexy as fuck in her black leather pants, white t-shirt and black vest.

"Hey Ana, wow you look good" Looser says and hugs her.

I see Ana quickly looking at me and blushes.

"Hey José, so ready for the exhibition" she asks and places her hand in my back pocket. _Yep, see that man, she is mine!_

While Ana and the looser talk, I take in my surroundings. I guess it's a nice neighborhood for a kid to grow up in...But what the fuck is that? Parked in the driveway is the ugliest car. I know that Ana transferred enough money into his account to buy a new and safe car. How the fuck could he buy this?

"...Upcoming Tuesday is the opening of the exhibition, you are coming aren't you Ana?"

Ana looks up at me. "Yes, we will be there José". She says emphasizing the 'we'.

"Great, because I have a surprise for you" Looser says with a nauseating smile on his stupid face.

Beside me I feel Ana tense up. "What surprise José, because the last surprise..." But she is cut off before she can finish her sentence.

"Come I will show you" He says turning around and walking back into the house.

We leave Sam with Taylor and follow the photographer into the house and I can't believe my eyes.

"What the hell have you done?" Ana whispers and she has both hands on her head. She is looking from the huge photograph on the floor to José. It's a photo of Ana and is taken from the front. Ana has her head turned slightly to one side, but what stands out is the sadness that is drawn on her face. He has managed to catch the "perfect" moment. Ana's eyes are full of tears and the photo is so fucking huge that you can distinguish every single one of her damp eyelashes.

"What the hell didn't you understand last year José…? I just don't understand." Ana says and I can hear that she is minutes from losing her shit.

Listening to Ana's distraught voice is giving me an uneasy feeling, so I place my arm around her waist and kiss her temple. I feel her taking a deep breath and she relaxes just a little.

"Does anyone want to tell me what the fuck happened last year?" I say. Because different scenarios are now shooting through my head, and I don't like any one of them. If this fucker made vulnerable photos of Ana and somehow showed them. I will break his neck.

"I won't ask again Mr. Rodriguez" I say again.

José fucking Rodriguez is looking pretty lost at this moment and I'm just seconds away of beating the crap out of his stupid face. With his hands shoved in his jeans pockets he starts to shuffle on his feet. Finally he finds the courage to look up.

"I'm sorry Ana."

"You are sorry?" Ana whispers. "How many photos are there José?"

"Six" he answers and looks back at his feet.

"Six?! Just like last year" Ana says and shakes her head. "I just can't believe it José; I thought I was pretty clear back then."

"What happened last year?" I roar taking a step forward making me stand nose to nose to the fucker.

I hear noises behind me and see Taylor and Sam standing in the doorway. I just shake my head at Taylor, telling him to leave.

When Taylor leaves I feel Ana taking my hand in hers and squeezes it gently.

"Last year, I believe it was March, José and some other photographers received permission to exhibit their work in the various areas at WSU. The money raised with the pictures would go to charity. José then decided, without consulting me first, to exhibit 6 pictures of me. I demanded that he would take them down immediately. But he said he couldn't, because he already had agreed that the pictures would have to stay until the end of the project. My dad bought them and managed to convince the board to take them off." She shakes her head and looks sadly at me. "And they only agreed in taking those pictures down, because my father stressed the fact, that the pictures were hung without my permission. He also told them, that if the pictures wouldn't be taken down within two hours, he would undertake serious steps, ruining the entire project."

I'm rooted to the spot. While hearing Ana telling me this I don't have to think twice about it and punch him on his jaw. He stumbles back and hits his head with the wall behind him. Taking a few steps to him I grab the collar of his shirt. "You are a fucking piece of shit Rodriguez"

"Please, Christian…don't" Ana says and tries to pull me back grabbing my shirt.

I ignore her and put a little more pressure on his collar and say through gritted teeth. "Despite the fact that she didn't want pictures of her in the exhibit last year, you ignore her feelings and you do it again. When a woman says no, she fucking means no! Now, you are going to listen to me, you piece of shit. I'm going to send one of my people to the exhibit and all of Ana's pictures will be removed. And if you somehow think not to cooperate, I will make sure you will never in your miserable life have an exhibition again. And if I ever find a picture of my girlfriend made by you anywhere, I will sue your ass so fucking fast that you won't even know what hit you."

I let him go, making him slump against the wall. His hands immediately go to his jaw where I just hit him.

"Ana" he starts "please let me show them, I won't put them for sale…please Ana"

Instead of answering him Ana reaches for a hammer that is laying on the table and starts smashing the framed photograph.

"I. SAID. NO!" She yells. "Where are those other photo's José?" she asks, clutching the hammer dangerously in her hands. She is trembling and I have never seen her look this angry before.

"They are already at the exhibit" José says looking with a shocked face at the scattered glass on the floor. I get my phone out of my pocket and call Taylor to send Sawyer to the exhibit in Portland and let him remove all the photographs of Ana.

"If they don't want to cooperate…well tell Sawyer to be creative and to make sure they do. He is not to leave that exhibition without those fucking pictures" I end the call and take the hammer from Ana's hand and throw it on the floor.

"Come baby, let's go" I say and guide her outside where Taylor is waiting in the car with Sam, who is already strapped into his car seat. The minute Taylor spots us he steps out.

"Problems? Sir, Ana? He says looking from me to Ana and his face softens when looking at her.

"Everything is fine Taylor, thank you. But could you please do me a favor?" Ana asks shyly.

"Of course Ana, what can I do for you?"

"Well, there is a shattered picture and frame in that house. Could you please get that for me and put what's left of it in the trunk? And when we arrive home, please dispose it. I don't want to see it ever again."

"Consider it done Ana" Taylor says and walks off to the house leaving us alone at the car.

"Are you all right Ana? I say and take her beautiful face in my hands.

"Yeah, I think so" She says and looks at Sam who is waving at us and clapping his hands.

"When did he make those pictures Ana, do you remember?"

She first waves at Sam and gives him one of her gorgeous smiles. "Yes, I do…it was a few weeks after my dad passed away. Ethan had finally convinced me to go outside and we decided to take a tour with our bikes. Without realizing it I drove to this spot where my dad used to fish…he would always take me there since I moved in with him when I left Vegas. Anyway, I realized only where we were when we were eating a sandwich at a tree. "She shakes her head and smiles. "You have to know, that it was a giant tree, with gigantic roots growing from the ground up. I of course don't have to tell you, that over the years I tripped a lot of times over those roots. My dad used to joke, that I apparently was so attached to that tree that I wanted to cuddle with it. He then helped me to notch my initials in the tree." Her smile fades and she pulls her vest closer around her body. "By chance we met José there. He was spending the day with his dad and Sam at that lake. He told me he was making pictures of the surroundings." She whispers the last part.

I'm thinking in walking back into that house and kicking his ass one more time. Making pictures of Ana in a vulnerable state and then wanting to exhibit them is fucking pathetic.

"And what about the pictures he made last year for WSU?"

"Those were different kind of pictures. Kate, José and I used to spend a lot of time together while in WSU. He always had his camera with him. That shoot he made were pictures of me with different expressions of my face. But I just didn't like the fact that he put those pictures there without asking me first."

"Sawyer is now heading to Portland to the exhibit. I promise that your pictures will be removed Ana."

"I know, and I appreciate it." She kisses my cheek and smiles.

"Common, let's take him home and spend a nice weekend".

Back in the car Sam doesn't stop talking.

"Uhm Cwistian" he asks for the hundredth time.

"Yes Sam" I say and twist in my seat so I can face him.

"Why is Mr. Twawor driving the car?"

"Because Mr. Taylor likes to drive the car." I respond. No need in telling him more I guess. I figured out that the shorter my answers the better.

"But why?" he says looking at me with those brown eyes.

"Well, just because Mr. Taylor really likes to drive the car" I say.

"Oh" he says and his eyes dart from Taylor to me "But why?" he asks again and I'm ready to pull my hair out. I just knew he was going to say that!

"Oh! Look" Ana says pointing out of the window. "There is a McDonalds Sam!"

"Yay! McWowalds" Sam says and he is clapping his hands and bouncing his legs up and down excitedly.

"Taylor, would you please stop at the McDonalds please?" Ana says and her face is beaming while looking at Sam.

Taylor drives the car through the McDrive and I see my shy and modest girlfriend transform into a monster.

She is telling Sam what they are going to order and both are excitingly clapping their hands. Taylor who is also listening to the conversation is having a hard time suppressing a smile. When it's finally our turn to order, Ana takes of her safety belt, shoves her tiny butt to the edge of her seat and crams her head between the door and the driver's seat and starts speaking with the speed of lighting, before the McDonalds employee even has the chance to finish her sentence. "Good afternoon, welcome to McDonalds. Can I have you order plea…"

"Yes, we would like a Bacon Clubhouse Burger, A deluxe quarter pounder, 2 French fries, one chicken Nuggets, a McWrap sweet Chili chicken, side salad, the apple slices and the Go-Gurt…please."

And she shuffles back into her car seat and clicks her safety belt back on.

"Would that be all?" We hear the woman ask. _Would that be all? Well, fuck what the hell does the think that we need to order more?_

Ana's eyes dart to mine "Christian, it's your turn to order" she says.

What. The. Fuck?

"Christian" she says know sounding a tad annoyed "I'm sure that girl has more important things to do than to wait for your order! I just ordered for Sam and me. Now hurry!"

"Taylor you order" I say and slump back at my seat.

_And what the fuck is a Go-Gurt?_

After ten minutes we finally get our order. The bag is placed between my feet and the smell is horrendous. But my girl is obviously crazy about this kind of food, so I will have to suck it up. I hope there is something in the fridge that I can heat up, because I'm so not looking forward in eating this.

Sam is exceptionally quiet when we enter the elevator in Escala. He is holding Ana's hand tightly and looking at Taylor. Ana is looking extremely sexy in those black leather pants and the black fuck me heels. Fucking. Sexy. I can't keep my eyes off her. The way her hair falls naturally at her back, the soft curves of her perfectly shaped ass and those plump lips. Ana on the other hand, has only eyes for Sam and the bag with the food. _Great. Just. Fucking. Great!_

The elevator pings and we walk out. The bag with food is snatched from my hand and Ana quickens her step in the direction of the kitchen.

She places Sam on the breakfast bar and tilts his little chin with her fingers so he is looking directly at her. "Sam, you have to sit very still okay, otherwise you will fall and hurt yourself."

"Okay Auntie Ana" Sam says while his eyes are almost glued to the bag of food.

I can't believe it! Ana has eaten everything she ordered. "Oh my God, I'm stuffed" she says letting out a deep breath and opening the button of her pants.

_Well no shit baby, I wonder why you feel stuffed? Maybe because you ordered and ate half of the freaking menu? _But I'm no fool, so I bite my tongue and smile at her. Fuck! I'm actually getting really good at this.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" I say pointing at the wraps that are left scattered around the breakfast bar.

"Oh yes" I only eat this kind of food twice, maybe three times a year, and when I do I enjoy it…a lot" she says and shrugs her shoulders.

"Where are Elliot and Megan?" Ana says while she picks up Sam from the breakfast bar.

"Elliot send me a text when we were on our way to pick Sam up. He and Megan needed to go to the store. They will be probably back in a little while." I say and look at Sam who is standing next to the piano. He softly places his little hand on the piano and touches it carefully looking at me.

"Do you want to play the piano" I ask him. He quickly looks at Ana and nods his head.

"Then let's try." I pick him up and place him on my lap. "Now place your hands on mine."

**APOV**

It's a beautiful sight seeing Sam sitting on Christian's lap with his little hands placed over Christian's. In the time that Christian and I are together I have never heard him play the piano.

Christian begins playing the song Twinkle, Twinkle little star…and I'm mesmerized looking at him. His hair that is falling over his forehead, his strong masculine jaw and those strong arms and elegant long fingers.

Sam is looking full admiration at his hands and I believe that for the first time in his life he has been completely quiet for more than five minutes. Christian is now playing a beautiful classic song and so every now and then he presses a kiss on Sam's head. After a while I see Sam's hands slide from Christian's. He has fallen asleep.

Christian carefully stands up with Sam in his arms and walks to the guest room. He places him in his bed and very carefully pulls of his little sneakers and covers him with the duvet. We switch on the baby phone and tip-toe out of the room.

"I don't know if he was impressed or just bored out of his mind" Christian says when we are sitting on the couch in the great room.

"Oh he was absolutely impressed, and so was I. Christian you play so beautiful".

Shrugging his shoulders he replies. "Ms. Kathy taught me how to play the piano. I believe I was five when I started with piano lessons. When my parents adopted me I remember that I watched Grace play for hours and never got bored listening at her play. At first I would watch from a distance. But as time passed I would sit next to her. I still remember vividly the first time my finger touched the piano keys."

He shakes his head and smiles sadly. "Grace was over the moon. At first I played to make Grace happy and when I got older I used to play to help me relax, to escape my thoughts, insecurities and when I would have nightmares".

"Did you have nightmares often?"

"Every fucking night Ana." He shifts and lays down on the couch pulling me with him. His hand is playing with a tendril of hair that has fallen out of my messy bun.

"Why did you pull your hair up baby?" He asks.

"Sam has the tendency to touch my hair, and I want to avoid that." I shrug and brush with my finger against his lips. "You are the only one that can touch my hair Christian."

"Not even Ray?"

"No" I whisper "Not even Ray."

"Christian, can I ask you something?"

"Anything Ana."

"You told me that in your nightmares it's always the pimp that is hurting you…"

I feel his body tense and his hand stills in my hair. "Yes" he says hesitant.

"Do you know who he is? Do you still remember him?"

"Unfortunately I still remember him, but I don't know his name if that's what you mean. I don't think the pimp was my father though. Last year my mother gave me the file they had of me from the time they adopted me. It took me a few months to gather the strength to open the file and read it. It seems that my biological mother was already pregnant when she ended up in Detroit." Laying on his chest I feel his heart beating against my chest and I hear the pain in his voice.

"Good afternoon love birds" we hear Elliot's voice booming through the great room.

"Lower you fucking voice" Christian says. "Sam is sleeping upstairs you dickhead."

"Ah sorry man, but hey look what I bought!" Elliot pulls two boxes out of a bag and shows us two identical helicopters.

Christian is looking at him and the boxes and shakes his head. "You are such a kid Elliot".

"Where is Megan?" I ask.

"Oh, we bumped into Mia downtown and she kind of persuaded Megan to go shopping with her. She will be here in a couple of hours, and of course Mia kind of invited herself too…so."

Christian lets out a groan. "Come on Christian" I say sit and sit back up "She is your sister! Of course she can come here and spend time with us".

"Yeah, my very annoying, non-stop talking sister, who is on a constant sugar rush."

We hear Elliot's phone and he excuses himself and walks in the direction of the library.

"I have a conference call in fifteen minutes Ana. I won't be long okay?" he says kissing my cheek.

"Sure, take your time. I will start on some snacks for when Sam wakes up and the girls get here."

He leans down taking my face in his hands and gives me a sweet long kiss. Ending the kiss he leans his forehead against mine and.

"I love you Ana".

"I love you too Christian".

He stands up from the couch and walks in the direction of his study giving me an excellent view of his muscular back and perfect ass.

"Like what you see Ms. Steele?"

"Very much Mr. Grey…very much".

**CPOV**

I look at my watch and see that I have been locked up for more than an hour in my study. Even though the conference call didn't take long, I still had to answer some e-mails that keep piling up in my inbox.

My phone buzzes and I see that it's Ros calling.

"Ros, make it quick".

"Christian, look I'm calling regarding SIP. For some reason the CEO Roach is very reluctant in selling even though he is losing money. I know you told me last week to hold off a bit longer, but if we don't move fast, someone else is going to beat us to it. I did some inquiries with a guy who is familiar in the publishing world. According to this guy this would be an excellent time to bring SIP to a turning point. I can't give you the details, because he started to talk publishers-crap. Anyway, it was something about E-books or something like that. If you want this Christian, we have to move now. So what will it be?"

"I will get back to you before the end of the day Ros" I say and end the call.

Before I make a decision I want to discuss this with Ana. Not because I want her permission, but because I think that this would be perfect opportunity for her to return to the publishing world and do something she is so passionate about. Now, I only have to convince her…

But first I call Taylor."

"Taylor what is the latest update on Josh Evers?"

"Still nothing Sir, we have searched every possible link and it's like he disappeared".

"Keep me posted Taylor, and where the hell is the CPO we wanted to add to Ms. Steele's security?"

"She got injured Sir. It will probably be two more weeks until she is fully recovered."

I brush my hands through my hair and think about what to do.

"Permission to speak freely Sir?"

"Go ahead Taylor" And I lean my head back at my chair.

"Maybe we can wait until Ms. Prescott is fully recovered. Ms. Steele doesn't leave the apartment much, so I think that adding a CPO isn't necessary at this point".

"Fine Taylor." But if there is the slightest threat..."

"Of course Sir" and he almost sounds offended by my comment.

"One more thing Taylor" I say standing up from my chair.

"The surprise I had planned for Ms. Steele?"

I hear Taylor letting out a big sigh. "We have taken care of all the preparations Sir, like you requested, but until this guy isn't caught I would advise you against it."

"Let me think about it, I will get back to you about that."

I end the call and stand in front of the window overlooking Seattle. I'm definitely not going to let a fucker like Evers ruin my plan. So I will have to get creative and come up with something else, but I'm determined to go through with what I had planned. I only will have to choose a different setting…

"…Oh Ana, we saw the perfect dress for you. It was blue and well just beautiful" I hear Mia gush when I enter the great room.

"Why don't we make an appointment and you can try it on…it would be absolutely perfect for the Coping Together Gala" Mia continues.

"Okay, sure" Ana answers hesitantly, obviously not thrilled about the idea of spending a day shopping. Ana probably senses my presence and turns her head in my direction.

I'm met with a beautiful smile. "Hey, there you are" she says standing from the couch and makes her way towards me.

She places her arms around my neck and kisses my cheek whispering in my ear "I missed you."

In the meantime Mia and Elliot are making gagging noises. I just flip them off and concentrate on the beautiful creature in my arms.

"Can I talk to you for a minute baby?" I ask and feel her tense in my arms.

"Sure… something wrong Christian?" She asks looking at my face.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just want your advice on something".

"Oh" she says surprised.

"We will be right back guys, help yourself. And oh, if Sam wakes please don't give him any candy". I say and guide Ana to our bedroom. I lead her to our bed and sit taking her in my lap.

"Listen to me okay? And keep an open mind. Don't go jumping to conclusions, just hear me out" I say.

"Her beautiful eyes look up at me" She nods her head and indicates for me to start.

"When I found out about SIP and what happened I…I told Ros to look into SIP." My eyes that where focused at our joined hands, dart upwards and look at her face.

Her mouth is slightly open and she looks pale. I feel her loosen her grip on my hands and she tries to pull them back. Immediately I tighten my grip. "Open mind Ana…please."

I see that she takes in a deep breath and nods her head.

"Normally, I would ask Ros to barge in there, give that piece of shit Roach a piece of her own mind, buy the company and subsequently sell it in pieces. But I know that if I would do anything like that…well let just say that the paperweight on my desk came to mind" I say shrugging. But she doesn't smile or giggle. Nothing. She isn't moving one single muscle. _Fuck!_

I take a deep breath and move closer to her. She still doesn't react, her eyes still locked on mine. She looks like a statue.

"I just got a call from Ros and it seems that SIP is on the verge of bankruptcy. She told me that if we bought SIP, we could turn it into a profitable business. That of course with the right knowledge and tools. And there is where I need your advice."

"I don't think I understand Christian" Ana says clearing her throat.

"When I asked Ros to look into SIP I only wanted revenge. My intention was to buy it, kick Roach's ass and sell the company in pieces to the highest bidder. But now…let's just say I think you would do a great job in helping me to make SIP profitable again. Ros talked to some publisher geek and he went on and on about E-books or something like that. So what do you think? Do you want to help me?"

Ana is looking at me and the expression on her face is one of complete confusion and astonishment.

"Christian, first. How could you possibly think that I could advice you? I was an assisting editor Christian, my job description was to fetch coffee and edit some manuscripts".

She is now pacing the bedroom and has her hands shoved into her pockets.

"Second" she continues 'I would never in my life take a job in a company owned by my boyfriend. And third…I am never setting foot in that building ever again."

"Then you buy SIP Ana, you buy it and I will work for you." _There it's settled._

"Christian!" she says clearly annoyed. "Haven't you heard anything I just said?"

"Just hear me out Ana…please" I say and walk to her and place my hands on her shoulders.

"You said yourself that you wanted to invest some of your money. I think this would be a great opportunity. And as for you thinking that you couldn't pull this off. Ana, I build my company from the ground up and that was not because of my pretty face, but because among other things I can read people. I know that you can do this. And besides, you wouldn't have to do it alone. I will be there for you every step of the way, whenever and wherever you need me."

"I don't know Christian; I don't think I have it in me…"

"Anastasia" I say interrupting her "I know that throughout the years people made you believe things, but you have to trust me on this. I never fail. And I certainly wouldn't let you fail. If I had the slightest doubt that you couldn't do this, than we wouldn't even be having this conversation. You, Anastasia Rose Steele, are highly intelligent and you have it in you to pull this off. You only have to put your mind into it."

After a small silence she wraps her hands around my waist and places her head on my chest and lets out a big sigh.

"I have to say that your faith in me is astonishing. Let me think about it okay…when do you need my answer?"

"I promised Ros that I would call her this evening, but I can hold it off until tomorrow morning" I say kissing her head and taking in the smell of her hair.

"I will let you know this evening."

Unexpectedly her hands go to my hair and she pulls my head down forcefully crashing my mouth at hers.

Her hands leave my hair and she quickly opens my belt and jeans buttons and pushes me in the direction of one of the chairs in the room. "Sit" she says pointing at the chair.

She walks to the door and locks it. While she slowly walks back to where I'm sitting, she nonchalantly shakes off her vest and lets it fall on the floor. My eyes roam her body. Her nipples are straining against her t-shirt. With a simple move she removes the elastic holding her hair, making her beautiful brown locks fall over her shoulders and breasts. I already feel the precum gliding from my cock to my balls and she hasn't even touched me yet.

"Stand" she says. And I do…immediately. She pushes my pants and boxers down and I kick them away.

She pushes me gently back to the chair and kneels in between my legs. Her hands are making little circles on the inside of my thighs but she doesn't touch my cock or balls. Finally she brushes her nails at the length of my cock looking me straight in the eye. She look in control and exceptionally sexy.

She is now pushing my knees apart and slides her hands back to my thighs and holds them there.

She slowly runs her nose against my balls and inhales deeply. She starts licking until she has reached the head of my cock. She keeps licking and blowing without taking my cock into her hot warm mouth. My hips buck slightly every time her tongue skims that special spot.

"Fuck…Ana…" I groan.

"What do you want Christian?" she says. Her voice hoarse and sexy. She continues licking and blowing while one of her hands is gently massaging my balls.

"Ana…please."

"Do you want me to take your big cock in my mouth Christian? Do you want to feel you cock hitting the back of my throat while I suck you?"

"Yes! Fuck Ana…suck me! Fuck me with your mouth."

"We aim to please…now I want you to look at me while I suck your dick" she says looking at me through her lashes.

I focus my eyes on her and see my cock slowly disappear into her mouth. She is twisting her tongue, sucking and then I feel my dick hitting the back of her throat.

"Agh Ana…yes…fuck …baby…just…like…that" My hands are gripping the chair forcefully and my hips are moving up and down accommodating her. The sound of her sucking and my moans are pushing me over the edge sooner than I would like.

She suddenly takes my hand and places it on her head. "Take my hair in your hands Christian, and help me suck you off".

"No Ana, I don't want to hurt you."

"Do it" she says. And the look on her face and her voice are resolute. There is no doubt what so ever, no fear…she wants this.

I let my hands slide in her hair while she is rubbing my dick up and down with her hand.

"I want you to keep watching Christian".

She slowly takes my dick back into her mouth and continues sucking me. One hand is holding my balls and the other hand is placed on my butt. I feel her fingernails digging in my skin.

Oh fuck she can give the best head.

I tighten my grip on her hair and feel her still slightly, but continues. I feel my legs starting to tremble as my dick hits the back of her throat repeatedly.

"Ana…oh fuck!"

Feeling my dick grow even more in her mouth and the tingling sensation in my abdomen and thighs I know that I'm almost there. In that moment she looks up at me through her lashes and I empty myself in her mouth. My body is shuddering and jerking and I grip her hair with more force. When my orgasm fades off Ana releases my dick from her mouth and she starts placing little kisses on my body until she reaches my mouth. She straddles me and buries her face in the crook of my neck.

When I hear her silently cry I immediately take her face in my hands and force her to look at me.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, no you didn't hurt me" she whispers.

"Then why are you crying. Ana talk to me". I plead with her.

"Don't you see…you pulled my hair…and I didn't panic or freak out…and it felt so good…I was almost…I don't know liberating? I don't know how to describe it Christian. But the moment I told you to do it, I was so certain of myself" She is full out crying and I crush her against me.

I know exactly how she feels. I felt the same the moment I allowed her to touch my chest. And she is right, the feeling can't be described in words because it is such an intense feeling that words wouldn't do it justice. Being able to let someone you love touch you in a way that no one was allowed to and what you thought you could never experience is very valuable. It's liberating.

"Thank you Christian, I love you so much."

"I love you too Ana, you are so strong."

After a few minutes of holding each other Ana says.

"We should be going back to the other, they are probably thinking what the hell we are doing in here" she giggles.

I'm actually not ready to let this blissful moment pass so I hold her tight and kiss her temple.

"Want to tell me what that was all about _Ms. Do you want me to take your big cock in your mouth and suck you off_?" I ask.

She starts to laugh. "Oh my God, I don't know, but when I saw your dick all these thoughts came crashing into my head…why? Didn't you like it?" She asks uncertain.

"Not like it? Fuck Ana, that was hot and a huge turn on…and you looked hot too!"

"So it was good?" she asks again and buries her face back in the crook of my neck.

"Ana, just take a good look at my dick. You sucked the living shit out of it!"

She sits up and looks at my now almost lifeless dick and smiles. Her eyes dart up to mine and I see her grinning at me.

"Earth to Mr. Thingy" she calls out holding both of her hands at her mouth.

I burst out in laughter. "You Ms. Steele are incorrigible." And I crush her against my chest and smother her face with kisses.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of FSOG. They all belong to E.L. James.**

**Chapter 25 – CPOV**

We join the others in the great room. Elliot is sitting with Sam on the couch talking about God-knows-what and I hear Mia and Megan talking up a storm in the kitchen. Ana walks to Sam and kisses his head and walks to the kitchen to join the girls.

I see Sam looking a bit uncomfortable and quickly jumps from the couch and follows Ana to the kitchen.

"You guys okay?" Elliot asks "Ana seems a little off, has she been crying?"

"Yeah, she did. But all is fine man. There is nothing to worry about".

"You know you can always talk to me right Christian? Don't let it spiral out of control like with the wicked witch man." He says and brushes his hands through his hair.

"Thanks Elliot and I know I can turn to you. But honestly nothing is wrong. Actually, I have never been happier in my life."

Walking to the kitchen I hear the girls giggle "…Oh, Christian will be super surprised, that's a great idea Ana, you should really do that" Mia says.

"What is Ana supposed to do?" I say and the girl's heads snap up at hearing my voice.

"Yeah, like we would tell! It's a surprise Christian" Mia says.

"Ana…baby" I say and put my hands on her waist and kiss her neck "tell me baby, what where you talking about?" I whisper in her ear.

"Christian! Just get out of here and go and bug Elliot or something" Mia snaps and points with her finger in the direction of the great room. "Go!"

"Can I at least get something to drink?" I ask holding my hands up in defeat.

"Sure, but be quick" Mia says giving me one of her dirty looks. _Whatever little sis, I will find out…eventually. _

"Hey Elliot, do you know what the girls are planning? When I walked in to the kitchen Mia was saying something like "Oh yes, Christian will be so surprised" I say mimicking her over-dramatic voice.

"How am I supposed to know? You know how girls can behave dude…well actually you don't, but don't expect them to share something with you, because they won't. Trust me. Been there, done that." He says as matter of fact. _No. chance. I will find out._

We see Sam walking back into the great room, but he is walking rather funny. "Hey buddy! What's up?"

"Fuck Christian!" Elliot says scrunching up his nose "Did you let one rip?"

"Hell no! That's your MO, not mine!" I say, but I have to admit that it smells strange in here.

"Welliot said a bwad word" Sam says pointing his little finger at Elliot. His eyes are big as saucers.

The look on Elliot's face is priceless. "Wegan said not to say bwad words…you have to sit in the naughty cowner Welliot" Sam tells him.

"Man! Megan and her rules" Elliot says. But when Elliot doesn't make any attempt in moving, Sam walks back to the kitchen. I start laughing and look at Elliot "He is going to tell the girls about your little slip."

Moments later we see Sam returning to the great rooms accompanied by the three girls, who don't look all too happy. Elliot is in big trouble. I bite the inside of my cheek and bring the beer bottle to my mouth to hide my smile. Fuck, this is going to be fun!

"Elliot, Sam just told me that you said a bad word, is that true?" Megan asks with her hands placed on her hips. Shit! That must really suck to have a girlfriend who works as a kindergarten teacher.

"Yeah, well…" Elliot starts and rubs the back of his head "It was just a tiny slip-up baby." He is looking with pleading eyes at Megan.

"He said FUCK!" Sam says pointing his chubby finger at Elliot. _You tell them little guy!_

"Elliot, you know the deal. Naughty corner …now!" Megan says pointing to the stairs.

I feel the laughter boiling up in my throat when I look from Elliot to Megan.

"Megan…" Elliot starts again, but is cut off.

"Elliot" her voice now annoyed and she points with her head in the direction where Sam is standing.

Letting out a big sigh Elliot reluctantly stands up from the couch and places his beer bottle a tad too loud on the coffee table, making it clear that he is annoyed too and walks to the first stair step and slumps down.

Sam has turned around and is looking pretty pleased with his accomplishment. Megan squats down to his eye level and asks with a serious face "Did you just poo-poo Sam?"

Hearing those words I burst out in laughter. What the fuck happened to my neat and controlled life? Here I am sitting in my home, talking about naughty corners and poo-poo! _Fuck! Poo-poo? For real?_

What happened to the words shit, crap…hell I would even prefer to say _solid excretory product evacuated from the bowel_, rather than poo-poo…

Sam's bottom lips starts to tremble and he grabs Ana's leg burying his face under her vest.

"Auntie Ana…" He sobs "I did a stinky."

Ana picks him up and kisses his face. "That's all right Sam, that was just a small stinker-accident right?"

Fuck! This is getting better by the minute. I look over my shoulder and see that Elliot has his face buried in his hands and is shaking. Probably from laughing.

"Christian" I hear Ana say "Please help me change Sam's clothes" Her voice sounds sweet but I know better, because the look in her eyes tells me differently.

We reach Sam's room and Ana hands him to me while she gets him some clean clothes from his overnight bag.

Fuck the smell is horrendous. This is not a stinky! This is a huge big-ass-mother-fucking stinker! When Ana starts undressing him the smell gets even worse. Sam is still sniffing and wiping away his tears.

"Hey buddy" I say "I was laughing at Elliot and not at you."

He nods his head "Wewiot is silly" he says very convinced. "That's right Sam; Elliot can be a little goofy at times huh?" Well more like a complete dickhead, because if he would have said Fuck, Sam wouldn't have told the girls and I wouldn't have laughed and wouldn't be standing here cleaning a little kids shit!

When Ana pulls down his jeans and underwear I see to my complete horror that he has shit every wear. Holy fuck! Even on his little 'thingy' as Ana should say. Ana is scrunching up her nose and probably figuring out a way to clean this mess. I hope she comes with the solution, because I have no clue what so ever where to start.

"Maybe its best if we put him under the shower" she says looking at me.

"Sure" I say. I mean how difficult can that be right?

Ten minutes later, both Ana and I are drenched. We finally where able to get him clean but Sam thought it was funny to punch every fucking button in the shower. I start to dry him off, while Ana walks into the bedroom to get his pajama and underwear. _What the hell is taking her so long?_

"Cwistian, this is my tom-tom" he says pointing at his little dick.

"Your what?!" I didn't hear that correctly did I? _Tom-Tom?_

"Yes, my Tom-Tom" Sam says proudly.

"No, no, no buddy" I say shaking my head "That is called a d…"

"That is called a tom-tom if he wants to call it that way!" Ana says standing in the doorway giving me the death stare.

_Yes ma'am! _

"Sir?" I hear Taylor clearing his throat.

"Yes Taylor?"

Before he starts speaking I see him looking at the mess in the bathroom and my drenched clothes and starts grinning.

"NDA Taylor" I say and raise my eyebrows at him.

"Of course Sir" but he just can't help himself because the smile doesn't leave his lips.

"Sir, Sawyer just arrived from Portland with the photographs."

"Get rid of them Taylor, and thank you" Ana says and walks with Sam in the direction of the door with Sam in her arms.

"How did it go at the gallery? Did they give Sawyer a hard time?"

"They actually did Sir, the gallery owner told Sawyer that he would sue you Sir, and when Sawyer ignored him he said he at least needed his fee."

"What did Sawyer do?"

"Sawyer removed the photographs and left Sir."

"What kind of photographs are they Taylor?"

"They are similar as the one I removed from his house Sir."

"Destroy them. And if the gallery owner contacts you in any way, I want to be informed immediately."

* * *

><p>"Shit, I'm beat" Ana says while she lets herself fall on the bed.<p>

"Yeah, me too. Fuck Sam just can't stop talking. And then we add Mia to the mix and we have our own circus." I say while I go an lay down next to my girl.

"You have the sweetest sister Christian. You don't know how lucky you are in having a brother and a sister who care and love you so much" she says and intertwines her legs with mine.

"Sam really liked his room Christian. He couldn't decide with what toy to play with."

"He has a shitty father though" I say and feel my heartbeat increasing just thinking about the photographer.

"José isn't a shitty father Christian" Ana says sighing. "Just put yourself in his position. José was very young when Sam was born and he was studying. He was still growing up himself. I think it was very mature of José that he took full custody of Sam. It was weird though, we never saw Sam's mother. It was all so secretive. José said that it was a friend with benefits kind of relationship."

She is laying completely relaxed in my arms and is drawing little circles on my hip with her fingernails. Her thoughts seem thousand miles away though.

"Christian, can I think about SIP until the morning?"

"Yes, of course. But when making the decision Ana, keep in mind that you can do it and you won't be alone."

"God, tomorrow I will have to go shopping for the Coping together Gala and Kate is coming Sunday" I can't say that I'm looking forward to that conversation. Will you be all right with Sam here tomorrow?" She asks.

"Of course I will. Besides Elliot is coming too. He promised Sam they would build something. And Taylor will be here and I can always call Gail if something happens. Don't worry baby and enjoy your shopping day" I say with a smile.

In response Ana groans and straddles me "I despise shopping Christian. So now you have to make me feel better and kiss me." And places her soft lips on mine.

I'm having the perfect dream, when I feel something jostle my leg. I shake my leg annoyed and crawl closer to Ana and slowly rub my dick against her thigh.

"Cwistian" I hear a small voice in the distance.

"Just go to sleep baby" I say and kiss Ana's head with my eyes still closed.

"But I need to go pee-pee" I hear that small voice again. Fuck! It's Sam! Immediately I bolt up from my comfortable position and see Sam hopping from one foot to another with a teddy-bear clutched under his arm.

"I can't hold the pee-pee in my tummy anymore Cwistian…I need to go really bad." He says again.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom Sam, I will be right behind you" I whisper. In the meantime I'm looking fervently for my boxer shorts that are probably laying somewhere under the covers.

"Sam, please go to the bathroom. I will be right behind you" I urge him gently.

"No, I'm afraid" he says and fuck his bottom lip is trembling. Fuck! Fuck! I can't walk with him to the bathroom without my boxers on. He will be traumatized for life. Think Grey! Think!

I feel Ana stir beside me, and while I'm pretty much aware of the consequences of waking her, I do it anyway. I will deal with that later. I shake her gently. "Ana, baby…please wake up. We have a little situation here" I whisper in her ear.

"Cwistian…"

"Just one minute Sam".

"Ana…" I shake her again, but this time a little less gentle.

"What the hell do you want Grey!" Ana says rather loudly.

"It's Sam he needs to use the bathroom and…"

"Jesus Christian!" She rummages with her hands under the covers and pulls out my t-shirt. With her eyes barely open she puts on my t-shirt in one swift move and crawls out of bed.

"Come one Sam, let's go to the bathroom" she says in her sweet voice.

While I dive under the duvet to find my boxer shorts I hear Sam chatting away. The only reply Ana is giving him is "Hmm Hmmm" and "Ooh."

I finally find the stupid boxers and run to the dresser and take out another t-shirt and pull it on. I also take a pair of panties for Ana and wait until they return from the bathroom. While they walk back, well Ana is more stumbling back she walks towards me snatching her panties from my hands. "You are a pain in the ass Grey" she whispers. Holy shit, the look she just gave me is terrifying. I'm going to keep really quiet and hope that the shit storm called "moody Ana" drifts away without any accidents or arguments.

"I will be right back Sam" Ana says and walks back to the bathroom.

Sam is wobbling to our bed and climbs in it. He sits in the middle of the bed with that disgusting teddy-bear and rubs his eyes.

"I'm sleepy Cwistian" he says. _Well no shit buddy. That makes two of us._

Ana walks back into the bedroom. Her hair now in a braid and crawls back into our bed and takes Sam in her arms. "And now, let's sleep" she says with a groggy voice and kisses the top of his head and lays back into her pillow closing her eyes. In a few minutes I hear their even breathing.

Isn't this just fucking peachy. Not only does this kid shit his pants and makes me clean it. But he also wakes me up in the middle of the night, while I was having the most wonderful dream. On top of that, my girlfriend is pissed at me and now he is laying in my bed with my girl. I stomp back to my side of the bed and lay down with my backs turned to them.

The next morning I wake up from something pushing at my back. _What now?_

I look behind me and see Sam sitting behind me with a huge smile on his face. "I'm awake" he says.

Turning back to look at the time I see that Ana has left me a little message on my nightstand. What am I going to do with her…

**APOV**

I woke up really early this morning. I decided to get out of bed and make a plan for SIP. I already decided yesterday that I wanted to do it. Since I have no idea about how I should prepare a business plan I googled it. What is the best way to implement something new in an organization? And something that will have a huge impact. Eventually, I am few hours further and I am quite satisfied with the result. I hope Christian agrees.

After having my first cup of coffee I remember having called Christian a pain in the ass. I searched the internet for an apology and found it. I printed a card that says "you are my favorite pain in the ass" and placed it on his night stand.

I look at the clock and see that I still have a few hours until Mia and Megan get here for our shopping day. _Great, can't wait!_

I walk to the bedroom and see that both of them are still asleep. Poor Christian, Sam is taking almost the entire bed and Christian is laying on the edge without any covers. I tip-toe to him and place and kiss on his face and cover him with the plaid that is laying over one of the chairs in the room.

I am pretty nervous about that whole SIP thing. I never saw any one of my co-workers again. I only received a few phone calls from Claire, the receptionist at the time. But I guess she gave up, when I didn't answer her calls. Who can blame her? And then there is Roach. One thing I know is that the first thing I will do is fire him. When he fired me, Ethan and Mr. Kavanagh told me to sue the guy, that there was something fishy about the whole situation. I guess they are right, but I just couldn't handle it back them and told them to drop it and to never mention it again.

"Ana! Ana!" I hear Christian calling out for me.

"I'm in your study" I yell back.

The door flies open and there he is. My deliciously good looking boyfriend. His hair all over the place, wearing pajama pants that hang low on his hips and a white t-shirt that shows off his amazingly hot body. When my eyes meet his he is grinning.

"Good morning Anastasia" he says walking confidently to me "So, I'm your favorite pain in the ass baby?" he says and places little kisses behind my ear.

"You are my favorite everything" I say and feel him smile.

"I'm sorry Christian that I called you a pain in the ass, but I was sleepy and well…a little grumpy."

"You are forgiven" he says and places a soft kiss on my lips.

"What are you doing here by the way?" He asks while he sits on the couch.

"I woke up this morning pretty early and decided to work on a business plan regarding SIP. I have decided to do it" I ramble.

"You did? But that is great news baby! What have you got so far?" He is clearly excited.

I hesitate in giving him the papers, but reluctantly hand them over. I see him reading what I wrote so far and he is brushing with his thumb over his lip. God. I hope I didn't write down any crap. After a few minutes he still hasn't said anything but is concentrated on the papers in his hands.

When he finally looks up at me his face is unreadable.

"Ana, this is outstanding. You did an amazing job! But tell me how long did you work on this?"

"I woke up at 4 this morning and couldn't sleep so I thought I would make myself useful and start on the ideas that where swimming through my head." I say shrugging.

"There are a few small items that you forgot, but for the rest it looks really good. I'm going to call Ros and ask her to put the wheels in motion. Tonight as Sam is sleeping, we can discuss it and then you tell me what you want and how you want it and we will work it out."

"So, I didn't do a horrible job?"

"No, Ana you didn't. In fact you did an outstanding job baby."

"Christian, I hope you don't mind but I send Taylor an email asking him to do a background and also told him start with Roach and Elizabeth Morgan."

"Why them?"

"Because I don't trust them, I actually never did…" I'm looking at my hands in my lap and fidgeting with them because I expect Christian to go nuclear now that I shared this information with him.

"Why is it that you are only now telling me this Anastasia?" O boy… I knew it.

"Because as you know Christian, I don't like to discuss the time at SIP. The only persons I trusted where the girl working at the reception and one of the editors".

"I will ask Taylor to contact Welch." He stands up from the couch placing the papers back on his desk and walks to the door.

"Christian, please don't be mad at me." I plead with him.

Letting out a big sigh he turns around and looks at me. "I'm not mad at you Ana, but you have to be honest with me, just like you expect me to be honest with you. If Hyde was working along with someone else, it can mean that you are in danger and that thought terrifies the living daylights out of me Ana. I need you safe at all times".

"But I didn't think it was important Christian, I…I…was very paranoid at the time and you know maybe I'm making it bigger than it is, just forget it okay?"

"Forget it?! Forget that you have uneasy feeling about two employers at SIP. Just like you had those bad vibes about Hyde? I won't rest until I found out about those two. Now I'm going to take a shower".

I hear the door click shut when he leaves the room and I slump back in my chair. He is right. I expect honesty from him, so I somehow should have told him, but I guess I never thought about Roach and Elizabeth as a threat. And it certainly didn't cross my mind that they would be working along with Hyde.

Maybe it's for the best if I just leave this be and concentrate on charities as I planned on doing. Resigned I push the papers further on the desk and walk to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

* * *

><p>We are sitting in the great room waiting for Mia, Megan and Elliot to arrive. Elliot and Christian are staying at home with Sam and we are going for a fun day of shopping as Mia said yesterday. Christian still hasn't said much to me. He is looking at some documents in his hands and making notes on the sides. Sam is coloring and actually quiet. I know that Christian is upset but he is sulking again and it makes me doubt myself. Sure, everybody needs time to process things and has the right to be mad and upset. But he knows how this affects me too!<p>

I stand up from the couch with a big sigh "I'm going to change Christian, Megan and Mia will be here any minute." He just nods his head without even looking at me.

I choose a white dress with a partially open back and white shoes. I pull my hair up in a messy bun and apply a little bit of make-up. When I arrive back Mia, Megan and Christian have arrived and are all doting around Sam. My stubborn boyfriend is now standing looking terribly annoyed with his hands in his pockets listening to his sister going on and on about what our plans are for today.

"I expect you girls to stay with Sawyer and Reynold at all times. Don't pull any stunts Mia" Christian says stern.

Mia just waves her hand to him and doesn't even acknowledge what he is saying.

"Oh Ana, you look beautiful" Megan says and walks to me and gives me a hug. "Geez Ana, I want legs like yours too!" Mia says.

I watch Christian roaming his eyes over my body and when our eyes meet his are almost black. "Ana a word" he says and takes my arm and leads me to the bedroom.

He shuts the door of the bedroom and starts pacing. I see he wants to start talking a few times, but thinks better of it and re-thinks what he wants to say.

"I hate fighting with you Ana" he finally says. His hands are now limb on both sides of his body.

"Me too, look Christian…It's not that I didn't want to tell you, it just didn't occur to me that it would be important. I know this probably is going to sound stupid but I never shared my thoughts with a lot of people. My dad wasn't much of a talker, I don't have to tell you about my mother…and Kate…well Kate only likes to talk about shopping or men." I look up at him and see that he wants to say something but I stop him raising my hand.

"Please let me finish. I know that I can share everything with you, and I love it…but it's something that I have to get used to. And I promise that from now on I will. But you also promised me not to ignore me anymore. But damnit Christian, you master the skill into perfection. Do you know how I feel when you act like this?"

He responds by shaking his head. I see him swallow and he focusses his eyes on the floor.

"It makes me feel…unnoticed, like I'm a waste of space…and I hate that feeling. I would rather you yelled at me then ignored me…please".

"I know, and I don't want you to feel that way. You are the most important person in my life and I know it's no excuse but when I feel that control is slipping away from me I get in this ass-hole modus and act this way. I did it with my parents when I was younger and I do it with my employees…"

"But I'm not your parents or your employees Christian…" I slump back in a chair and I feel sad. Why does it always comes back to this?

He crouches in front of me and places his hands on mine. "Ana, I'm sorry for behaving that way…again…please say that we are okay".

"How many times are you going to make that mistake Christian? Because it's always the same…I do something, you get mad, I ask you to talk to me, you ignore me and then at the end of the story you apologize. Am I supposed to forgive and forget every time you mess things up? I understand where your reaction is coming from, and I understand that you aren't used in dealing with certain emotions. But I expected that you would have talked to me after you took the shower or during breakfast…You know my first thought when you grabbed my arm just a few minutes ago was to push you away and leave the apartment for my day out. I would have ignored you and left you to deal with that shitty feeling until I got back this evening. But what would that say about me?"

"Ana, I'm sorry…"

"I know you are" I say shaking my head.

"Look Megan and your sister are waiting for me. I should get going. I will see you this evening". But since he is still sitting in front of me I can't stand up.

"Ana please tell me we are okay. I heard everything you just told me and it will never happen again. I promise." His hands are now placed on my legs sending shivers down my spine. Feeling the warmth of his hands on my legs makes me want to take his face in my hands an tell him we are okay and that I love him, but I can't…I just can't bring myself to do it.

"It's okay Christian, now will you please let me pass. I really should get going" I say.

I see his face coming closer to mine wanting to kiss me. I know he needs the reassurance that we are okay, but somehow I feel this crushing need to somehow hurt him, so I turn my face to the side making his lips land on my cheek instead of my lips.

"I guess I deserved that" he whispers and stands up. "Please be careful Ana and stay close to Sawyer and Reynolds. And Ana? I love you and I am sorry."

"Yeah, I will stay with security, don't worry Christian" And I walk out of the bedroom.

"Girls! Let's go shopping" I say more exited then I actually feel when I enter the great room.

I say goodbye to Elliot and kiss Sam on his head when I see Christian entering the great room. He looks devastated and hurt so I walk towards him and kiss his cheek. I feel his head slightly bending closer to my head for more contact. And it breaks my heart that I am leaving things like this, but he has to understand that he can't keep acting like this without suffering the consequences.

When the elevator doors close I let out a sigh that I didn't even know I was holding. "Well that was like entering Antarctica there" Megan says leaning against the elevator wall. "What the hell was wrong?"

"We had a little misunderstanding this morning" I say shrugging.

"Do you want to talk about it? Mia asks.

In the car I tell them a short version of what happened this morning and little bits of the conversation Christian and I had this morning. And Mia's answer surprises me.

"Ana, I don't want to interfere in your relationship with my brother and believe me I know how he can behave. But he is only acting this way because he loves you. Christian loses his shit and goes nuclear when he can't control things…no this doesn't sound right" she says shaking her head.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that he is only mad at you because he loves you so much and is terrified of something bad happening to you. He has the means and the power to solve a lot of problems. He doesn't want to control you Ana, he wants to control the situation so that it doesn't spiral out of control."

"I know, it just didn't pass my mind until I e-mailed Taylor this morning. I wasn't keeping things from him on purpose Mia, but he has to talk to me too, instead of ignoring me, we have had this argument a few times before, but he keeps doing it" I say.

"Ana" she takes my hand in hers "You don't have to defend yourself. Like I said, I know my brother and I know how he can behave. I'm not blaming you. But you guys are so in love with each other…call him and talk to him, because you are both feeling miserable right now." She probes.

I take my phone out of my bag and dial his number, but it goes immediately to his voicemail "Grey, leave a message".

"Hi, it's me. Please call me if you hear this. Bye."

"I bet he will call you in a few minutes Ana, trust me I know my brother".

During lunch Mia tells us that she made arrangements for one of the most exclusive spa's here in Seattle. I would rather go home and talk to Christian, but since I don't want to spoil it for Megan and Mia I accept.

When we are about to enter the car my phone buzzes and I see that it's Christian calling.

"Hi"

"Ana, something wrong? Sorry but my phone was in my study and I just heard your message. Please tell me you are okay!"

"I'm okay Christian. I just wanted to tell you that I love you too, a lot".

"I…I thought you were planning on leaving me."

"No, Christian! Please get that thought out of your mind…please. I shouldn't have left the way I did. I'm sorry. It was a shitty thing to do. I love you! Now get back to your brother and Sam and have a good day okay? We will talk when I get home."

"I love you too Ana, and please be careful and if you feel something out of the ordinary tell Sawyer or call me and I will be there in a heartbeat".

"I will…promise. Love you Christian, bye".

"Bye Ana, love you".

Sawyer drives us to the Spa and we are greeted by a very obnoxious blonde who unfortunately made the big mistake to inject Botox to her old wrinkled face. I'm not sure if she is smiling or just having a terrible case of gas.

Megan is looking at me and I just now that she is thinking the same. Mia seems not at all impressed by this woman's appearance though. _Must be common then in the high-Seattle-society._

We are ushered to a private room where another blonde is waiting for us with orange juice and little pastries. We are handed a brochure where we can choose from all different kind of treatments.

"A Brazilian wax…really who does that?" Megan says looking horrified.

"Oh my god! Everybody has a Brazilian these days!" Mia gushes. "Ana?" she asks looking at me with her eyebrow raised. I just shake my head and Mia's eyes almost bulge out.

"There is always a first for everything right girls?"

"Uhm Mia, I'm not doing the Brazilian…no way" Megan says and is shaking her head like a mad woman.

"Neither am I." I state rather uncomfortable.

Mia doesn't even listen and she starts reading the rather extensive brochure. "I think I'm going for the Emerald Rain. _Designed to release blockages and sync the energy throughout the body, this treatment focuses on the alignment of the spine." _Mia reads from the brochure. Well, I certainly could use a massage to release blockages right now. I think to myself.

Megan is looking kind of lost so when Mia excuses herself to visit the bathroom I ask her.

"Megan, what's wrong. Don't you like it here? If you want to go someplace else just say so."

"No, it's not that. But Ana have you seen the prices? I...I can't afford it. So I will wait for you guys here while I have something to drink." She tries to give me a reassuring smile, but I can see that she feels uncomfortable.

I place my hand on hers. "Don't worry about that okay. It's my treat." When I see that she is going to decline I gently squeeze her hand. "I really want to do this Megan, please. Just enjoy it okay?"

"Thank you Ana, I appreciate it."

Mia comes back and is accompanied by three woman. We are all guided to different treatment rooms.

Lisa, the girl who is massaging me is truly sweet and kind. And the massage is wonderful. For a brief moment is forget about my very angry boyfriend at home. I wonder if he has called me.

"Your friend told me that you wanted the Brazilian?" Lisa asks gently while massaging my calves.

"Uhm, well…I don't know Lisa…I have never done that before and what I have read about it is that it can be rather painful" _And not to mention showing my vagina to a total stranger!_

"I would be lying if I said that it doesn't hurt, but it's not that bad. Besides I have been doing it for years, so I know what I'm doing. And you can take and Advil, that will also help with the pain." She replies gently.

80 minutes later I follow Lisa into a brightly lit, small windowless room where there is a sterile doctor's table covered in paper, waiting for my vagina. I, Anastasia Steele am having a Brazilian wax at the age of 22 and I'm scared out of my mind.

I hop on the table wearing only my bra. _God, why did I wear that dress again? Oh yeah, to piss off Christian! _

"Now please fold your legs Indian style and lay flat on the table" Lisa says with a smile.

So here I am, laying on this horrible table, open faced vagina, brightly lit room, perfect stranger and dead sober…_Not a very good combination Steele!_

Lisa continues with the friendly conversation and I feel her smearing the wax at my lady parts. And she rips it off. Fuck! That. Hurts! Ten minutes Ana…just ten more minutes.

While the minutes tick away slowly and she applies wax and more wax and more was. _How many hair is down there anyway?_ I hear Lisa talking about a party she is attending next week and about Lady Gaga's concert. But the only thing I feel is that I'm sweating. I don't think I have ever sweat this much in my entire life!

"Okay Ana, we are done!" _Thank God!_

I meet Mia and Megan in the room where we first started where we have champagne waiting for us. I sure as hell need that champagne! And the way I see it so does Megan who drinks her champagne in one go and refills her glass. I look closely at her and see that her hair is sticking at her forehead. Good, I guess I wasn't the only one sweating in there!

**CPOV**

"… I wanna be a superhero" Sam tells Elliot.

"Then there is only one thing to do buddy, we are going to make you a Super Duper Sci-Fi Rocket fueled Jet Pack, because that is what superheroes need right?!" Elliot is looking at Sam and is probably looking even more excited than Sam is.

"What is a that?" Sam asks confused.

"Come, let me show you" Elliot takes him on his lap and starts searching on his phone for an image of that super-duper jet pack shit. I excuse myself and head to my study and decide to check on Ana's business plan regarding SIP.

My chest fills with pride when I read her business plan. I write down some notes so that we can talk about it later.

When I called Ros this morning she told me that she would get back to me as soon as she had contacted Roach. If he doesn't want to cooperate and take the friendly route, we will take more extreme measures. In one way or another, I want Roach out of there.

I still haven't received the background checks from Elizabeth Morgan and Roach. But I believe Ana immediately if she says she doesn't trust them. I wish I had known earlier about her not trusting Roach and that Morgan woman. But Ana is right though, we never talked about her time in SIP after that day in Bainbridge Island. And I know how much it bothers her talking about it, so I never brought it up again.

But I still behaved like a complete dick. Nevertheless, the idea that those two knew what Hyde was doing terrifies me. That could mean Ana is still in danger.

I e-mail Andrea and let her arrange everything for my trip to New York Monday afternoon. Ana has an appointment with Flynn in the morning so I arranged to have my jet ready for the afternoon. Because I want to be there for her. I have tried again to push this New York shit-up to Ros, but she declined and told me she is swamped on other project. I asked Ana to come with me to New York but told me she already promised my mother and Mia she would help with the Coping Together Gala. I know that both my mom and Mia would understand if Ana told them she was going with me to New York, but she said that since she promised she didn't want to leave them hanging.

I call Taylor in my office.

"Sir."

"Taylor I want you to set up what I asked you for Ana's…surprise. I want it to be done for coming Saturday, right after the Coping Together."

Immediately I see by the look on his face that he doesn't approve of my decision. Well tough shit…

"I know that you don't agree Taylor, but I refuse to wait until we have caught this stupid son of a bitch. For all we now he is on the other side of the country by now and only wanted to frighten Ana. I made an appointment at Cartier. They are expecting me in an hour.

"Anything else Sir?"

"That would be all Taylor."

I slump back in my chair and excitement fills my chest. I am going to ask the woman that I love to marry me…


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of FSOG. They all belong to E.L. James.**

**Chapter 26 - CPOV**

We convinced Sam to take a nap and now we are finally alone. When the girls came back Elliot had to leave immediately because Megan was hammered. It was obvious Megan had one drink to many, Ana didn't want to elaborate on the why, so I guess it's a girl thing.

Ana who is still wearing that hot as fuck dress is sitting on my lap with her head leaning on my chest.

"I'm afraid of spiders" she says out of the blue.

"What?" I ask. Where is this coming from?

"I promised I would share my thoughts with you, so that is what I'm doing Christian" she states as if it's completely normal for me in being able to follow her thoughts.

"Anyway, I'm afraid of spiders, essentially not only spiders but all kinds of insects, well not just afraid but terrified actually and when I was little and I would cut my finger with a paper, Ray would give a kiss on it so that the pain would disappear. I hate it when someone takes the last French fry of my McDonalds" she says giggling. "Ethan did that all the time, just to piss me off" she elaborates. "When I get really hungry my tummy makes a horrible loud sound, but you already know that" she says smiling at me. "Oh and I hate mushrooms on a pizza and I am terribly cranky in the morning… That's about it" she says and intertwines her hand with mine.

"What is your favorite book, well besides Tess of d'Urbervilles" I say kissing her head and take in the wonderful scent of her hair.

"Little woman" she replies immediately. She stands up from my lap. "Will be right back" she says and a few minutes later she returns with a tattered book in her hands.

"My grandmother gave me this book. I loved it. Anyway, you know what happened and I couldn't be happier that Sawyer told my mother to give it back".

"A. Steele? What was your grandmothers first name Ana?"

"Alexandra"

"What a beautiful name."

"Yes, I love it too. It means 'defender of man'. She places the book on the coffee table and sits back on my lap. "My grandmother was a wonderful woman. She was sweet and caring, and she loved reading. I like to believe I inherited that from her. She had a room full of books a lot of first editions actually. In the holidays my mother let me stay with her and I loved it. We should sit on the porch and she would read to me. Oh, and she was a wonderful cook too. I think you would of liked her" She says and kisses my cheek.

While Ana is sitting comfortably on my lap I caress her bare thigh with my hand. Her very sexy little white dress is hiked up allowing me to fondle her soft skin. She raises her face a little and begins to give me soft wet kisses on my neck and along my jaw. With her tongue she slowly licks my ear shell until she reaches my earlobe and bites softly. "Bed. Now" I mumble.

I place her gently on the bed and look at the beautiful woman staring shyly back at me with only love in her eyes. A woman who thinks so little about herself, but is amazing in everything she does.

I crawl to her and in one smooth movement and place my hand under her dress edging closer towards my goal. But when I touch her slightly I feel her flinch. I immediately remove my hand and sit beside her. "Ana, what is wrong?" She is looking at me but doesn't respond. She is blushing though.

"Ana"

"I have to tell you something Christian, and I don't know if you are going to like it" she says taking my hand in hers.

"What do you have to tell me Ana" I counter impatiently.

"Promise me first you won't laugh."

_Okay, this is getting interesting. _"I promise"

"Your sister, well she kind of arranged for us to visit a Spa."

"Yes" _God damnit she is stalling_. "Just say it Ana."

" I had a massage and a Brazilian wax" she finishes quickly.

"You had a Brazilian wax and you wait this long to share that with me? Baby I need to see."

I pull her dress up and remove her panties in one swift move. _Holy. fuck!_

"Ana, baby who did this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you go to a butcher or a beautician?"

"You don't like it do you?" she says in a small voice.

"Ana, I think it's incredibly sexy, but baby your lips are quit swollen and there is a spot where she damaged the skin. You must be in pain."

"It's not so bad" she replies "it burns just a little."

"Oh Ana! Let me get you a wet washcloth and some Arnica cream".

When I return back to the bedroom five minutes later, I find my girl curled up and sleeping peacefully. I finally manage to undress her and put her in one of my sleep shirts, somehow she enjoys sleeping in them. I take a quick shower and put on my pajama pants and crawl in bed with my girl and hold her in my arms. Tomorrow I will take care of that so-called beautician.

* * *

><p>Ana just excused herself from breakfast to take a shower. She looks nervous and distraught, probably because of Kate fucking Kavanaghs impending visit. Even Sam seems a bit off this morning.<p>

Sam, is something the matter? Didn't you like the pancakes Auntie Ana made for you?"

He looks up at me with those big brown eyes and I see his bottom lip quivering. _Where is Ana?_

"I want my daddy."

I pull him out of his chair and hold him in my arms. "Hey, don't be sad. Uncle Ethan will be here shortly and then we are going to my parents' house. Oh and there is a pool where we can play. And before you know it your daddy will be there to pick you up. Elliot is going to be there and Mia. We are going to have so much fun!"

"Okay, but I want my daddy." He replies gloomily.

I feel Ana entering the room. She is wearing one of those maxi-dresses and has her hair pulled up in a ponytail. Like always, she looks fucking beautiful.

Sam's arms automatically reach for Ana. The minute Ana has him in her arms he places his head in the crook of her neck.

"Why don't we go to the media room and watch a nice cartoon huh Sam" Ana says playfully in his ear.

Sam is sitting between Ana and me and we are watching "Finding Nemo." I caught myself laughing a couple of times by the actions of Dory. Christ, what a stupid fish!

Taylor interrupts by clearing his throat. "Sir, your guests have arrived" his eyes wander off to Sam.

"Hi, Mr. Twawor" Sam says giving him a tiny little wave.

"Hey, Sam" Taylor answers back.

"Mr. Tawor, do you wanne watch "Finding Nemo" with me?" Sam asks giving him his best puppy eyes. I see Taylor quickly looking at me asking for permission. I just grin at him and nod my head. _Have fun Taylor._

**APOV**

God, I'm so nervous. I clutch to Christian's hand while we walk to the great room. Immediately I see Kate standing near the piano. She looks different. Her strawberry blond hair that would normally fall in natural waves across her back, now looks dull and somewhat unkempt. She has dark circles under her eyes and her usual confident appearance has now been replaced for an uncertain and sad look. Her eyes wander from me to Christian who is standing behind me.

"Where is Ethan?" I ask.

She clears her throat and I see that she increases the grip on her handbag. "Ethan is taking a phone call, he will be here shortly."

"Ana, I would like to speak to you…alone" she says looking up at Christian.

"Sure, let's go to the library then" I suggest.

"Kavanagh" Christian speaks while his face is unreadable "If I find out that you have insulted her or hurt her one more time, I will make your life a living hell. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, and I won't hurt her, I promise". She replies.

When Kate enters the library and takes a seat in one of the comfortable chairs, I decide to sit opposite of her. I'm not ready to be close to her and certainly not ready in any physical contact with her. I know how touchy-feely Kate can get.

"Ana, first I would like to apologize for my behavior at the cottage and then the next day at the Grey's."

Her eyes are filled with remorse and I believe hope. Does she actually thinks that I'm letting this go so easily?

When I don't react she takes a deep breath and continues. "God, Ana…I have made a mess out of my life. I can say that I'm truly messed up." She shakes her head and places her purse on the floor and stands up and walks to the window overlooking Seattle.

"That evening at the Grey's I had a reality check. Right after I was told by Christian that day to get the fuck out of there Elliot let me have it. Do you know what he said to me Ana?" It's not much of a question, but more like a statement. "He said and I quote:"

"I want you to leave my parents' house and not to return ever again. I don't know what your problem is with Ana, but I refuse to let you behave in that way towards her. It's preposterous and she didn't deserve it. From the little I have known Ana, I see that she is caring, sweet and gentle and incredibly beautiful and she makes my brother happy. Look Kate, all the people who are standing in this kitchen have had the privilege to grow up in wealth, but wealth doesn't make you a good person. Because I truly believe that there is where you went wrong. A good person in my eyes is a person with the heart in the right place, is honorable, social and has empathy, you know the capacity to share or recognize emotions experienced by someone else. A good person is also someone who is compassionate…let me tell you Kate, those are things that you do not own and are also things that money can't buy. I would suggest to get the hell out of here and don't ever insult Ana or my brother ever again. Don't mess with my family."

Kate is still standing by the window and has her arms wrapped around her body. "Please say something Ana" she pleads.

"What do you want me to say Kate? Do you want my forgiveness, because if that's what you came here for…" I take a deep breath "I'm not ready to forgive you Kate, and I'm not going to apologize for that. You basically called me a whore for sleeping with Christian, even though since I have met you, you have slept with over a hundred guys. You called me a poor friend because I didn't call you after you had the meeting with your dad, and well what you did and said at the Grey's…you hurt me Kate and you did it on purpose."

I stand up from the couch and walk to the mini fridge and get us both a bottle of water. I hand one to Kate and walk back to my spot on the couch leaving Kate by the window.

"Just tell me Kate, what the hell is your problem. Because if I have done something wrong I would like to know".

"You didn't do anything wrong Ana, it was all me. Since we moved to Seattle…I don't know things started to spiral out of control. When Ethan moved in with us, you and he grew closer together. I noticed that you shared things with him, that you didn't share with me.

Things at Kavanagh Media…well let just say that my career didn't go the way I had planned it…and I know how it must sound but I guess I was jealous

of you…and even though I had everything my heart desired I was still unhappy and unsatisfied…and you…". She pauses and puts her head in her hands.

"What about me Kate?"

"You…you…started to push me away Ana…since Ethan came to live with us, you started to push me away. At first I thought you had a crush on each other, but then I noticed that it wasn't that at all! And when Ray died…".

_What the hell?_

"Kate if I remember correctly, you where the one who was never home. You were always on a date, or having fun with your new co-workers, or out shopping. And when Ray was in that accident you never came to visit him in the hospital…every day I came back from visiting him I came back in to an empty apartment, you where the one who decided to spend a month in Barbados catching a tan, you where the one who told me right after the memorial 'sweetie life goes on', and you Katherine Kavanagh" I say pointing my finger at her "were the one who told me three days after that fucking Hyde attacked me to just get over it!"

I feel my heart pounding like crazy against my chest and I force myself to take a sip of water to calm myself down. Kate is looking at me like she has seen a ghost and the tears are streaming down her face.

"Do you have any idea what it feels like Kate, to see your father letting out his last breath…do you know how it feels that I can never speak to him again or hold him! I will never hear his voice ever again! And you Kate told me 'life goes on'!

Kate is still sitting in the same position. Her face is blotchy and there are black smudges on her face of the tears mixed with the mascara.

"What…did Jack Hyde…do to you Ana" she sobs.

"He attacked me Kate. That's all I want to tell you about it" I shake my head and let out a shuddering breath.

"I understand Ana, I let you down. I should have been there for you first when your dad died and later with Hyde…I'm sorry Ana… I hope that you can somehow find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I'm not ready Kate, I not ready to forgive you. You took it too far this time. Furthermore, I didn't deserve the way you treated me and if there is one thing I learned from all of this, is that I need to stick up for myself." I can't bear to look at her. The easiest way would be to forgive her, but I can't. She humiliated me and hurt me, because of her own arrogance.

"I'm moving to New York Ana… I decided that I need to start fresh. Without the help of my parents."

"That's good Kate, I hope you find what you are looking for. Look you are not a bad person, but when things don't go your way…let me just say it this way…Elliot was right".

"I know" she says meekly.

"Are you happy Ana?"

"Yes" And for the first time during this talk I feel myself smiling.

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes, he does. I have never been more happy in my life. Christian is caring and sweet Kate."

"You look happy Ana. And I'm pleased that you found someone who is so deeply in love with you, because the guy was smitten the first moment you stepped from your motorcycle." She says shrugging.

"Don't look at me that way Ana. It's true. I could see it right away. Even Elliot said it when we met the day after. He said that he never had seen his brother behaving that way."

"Then why did you tell me that he was going to ditch me after a few weeks"

"Because…Ana I was so jealous. Let's be honest. You snatched a billionaire, a hot looking billionaire…shit Ana the guy is amazingly hot."

_I can't believe she is saying this. _

"First Kate, I didn't snatch him and secondly…Do you have any idea how many times I have thought back to what you said? Do you have any idea what that has done with my self-esteem? You didn't only insult me, but also insulted Christian in the process. God, you are clue less Kate. Let me tell you something, I don't give a shit about the fact that he is rich, because you can have all the money in the world but in the end what truly matters is how a person is from the inside…you know principles, morals, values… what you lack of Kate! I would have fallen in love with him Kate even if he was poor, because he is an remarkable man." I take a deep breath and look at the now empty bottle in my hand.

"You must be so proud of yourself Kate, you fucked half of the male population in Portland during University and when we moved to Seattle you continued your fuckathon…but what happened Kate? Maybe you showed them your true colors and They. Ditched. _you_!" I'm pacing the library and Kate has started crying once again.

"Just stop with the tears Kate, too little too late!." I grumble.

"Ana…" she whimpers…

"What Kate!?"

"I'm pregnant…"

"You're what?" I whisper.

"I'm pregnant Ana…God I don't know what to do…I don't have anyone to talk to."

"Does Ethan know?"

"Yes, and he went ballistic Ana…because I know that the fathers baby…well I don't think he would be too pleased if I would call him and told him guess what…you're becoming a daddy."

"Holy shit Kate…you really made a mess out of….well everything."

Kate is sitting on the couch and crying uncontrollably.

"Could it be Elliot's baby?"

"No, I'm over 8 weeks pregnant Ana…"

"Do I know who it is?"

She is looking at me and I have to admit, she looks like shit. Her tearstained face and the red puffy eyes.

"Actually you do…it was your lawyer…Greg."

"You slept with Greg?"

"He came over one day, and you weren't home…so I asked him if he wanted to wait for you inside…" she shrugs. "One thing led to the other and we had sex, it was just a one-time thing and I never saw him again after that day."

She snorts and brushes away the hairs that have fallen on her face. "He made it perfectly clear after we finished, that it was a one-time thing…he left the apartment and that was it."

"Holy shit Kate…what are you going to do?" And even though I'm pretty mad at her, I sit next to her and take her hand.

"I don't know Ana…let's be honest…I'm not exactly mother material and at this point in my life I don't even know if I'm capable in raising a child. You should have seen my parents faces when I told them this morning. Disappointment was written all over them…"

"Oh Kate…"

"Anyway" she says brushing the tears from her eyes "Like I said I'm moving to New York. I already rented a little apartment and now I only need a job."

"You know Kate, I don't want to make things harder for you than they already are, but I think that Greg has a right to know."

"I know…I will call him when I decide what to do."

"Are you thinking of ending this pregnancy?" I whisper. _Please say no…please say no…._

"I don't know Ana…I mean what am I going to do with a child?"

As if struck by lightning I stand up from the couch and start pacing the room. "Well Katherine you should have thought about that before you decided to fuck around! I can't believe it Kate…look I'm going downstairs because I can't even stand to look at you. Oh, one more thing Kate...you know what got you in this situation…" I take in a deep breath to gather my thoughts and look at her. "For once in your life Kate, take some responsibility for your actions."

With that I place the empty, scrunched up bottle on the table and leave the library.

Ethan, Sam and Christian are seated in the great room talking, but when they hear me entering the room their heads snap up. Christian is looking at me closely and immediately walks over to me and holds me in his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Sure?" He asks again.

"Positive"

"Grey, just let her go already and let me hug her!" Ethan says playfully.

"Watch it Kavanagh!" Christian growls.

"Ana Banana! I missed you!" He kisses my cheek and engulfs me in a tight grip.

"So how did it go upstairs?" Ethan asks pointing with his head in the direction of the library where Kate is probably still crying her eyes out.

"It went" I say shrugging. "Ethan, I don't think that Kate likes me very much at this moment, so I will totally understand if you choose her side… it would break my heart, but she is your sister after all".

"Ana! I warned Kate about this and told her that you probably wouldn't be ready to forgive her, because that's what happened right?"

I just nod. "I was harsh with her Ethan, but she really needs a reality check. I hope that she somehow finds what she is looking for in New York, whatever that is…and that she makes the right decision about her situation."

"Yeah, about that. I don't know what she told you exactly, but she isn't alone in this. She has my parents' support and mine of course." He shakes his head and places both hands in his jeans pockets. "But Kate being Kate, she has to do it her way. She has now set her mind in moving to New York. I just hope she makes the right choices."

"I hope so too."

"By the way, I'm moving back to Seattle. I'm putting my study on hold for the time being" He says while he takes a sip from his orange juice.

"My dad called me last week, and he needs my help at Kavanagh Media and I decided to help him out, for a year or so."

"But I thought you didn't want that Ethan?"

"To be honest, I still don't, but I can't let my dad hanging Ana."

Fifteen minutes later Kate joins us and she looks like shit. Her face is swollen and her eyes are puffy from the crying. The fact that the make-up she was wearing has disappeared because of the crying isn't helping either.

Sam is looking at her meticulously and I hope he doesn't make a remark about how she looks. Luckily he focusses his attention back to the iPad in his hands. When he hears Kate sniffing he looks up at her.

"Are you sad Auntie Kate?"

"Yes, Auntie Kate is a little sad" she replies and squats down in front of him.

He reaches to the couch were is teddy-bear is lying. "Here, you can have Oscar…when I'm sad I hug him."

"But Oscar is yours Sam…I can't accept that." Kate says through tears.

Sam is looking from Kate to his teddy-bear and says. "I'm big…I don't need a teddy-bear anymore"

"You know what Sam…" Kate says "I'm going to give Oscar a really big hug…and I'm sure that I won't be sad anymore okay?"

Kate takes Oscar from him and hugs the bear really tight. Giving the teddy-bear back to Sam she manages to pull a smile on her face. "See, I'm feeling much better. Thank you Sam." She places a soft kiss on his cheek, stands up and faces us.

"I think I'm going to head back to my parents" Kate announces.

"I will take you back Kate" Ethan says standing up from the couch.

"No, I will be fine. You stay here and have fun."

"No, I will take you, end of discussion."

We say our goodbyes and to be honest it breaks my heart that Kate is leaving with things standing this way between us. But there is nothing else I can do about it. She made her bed…

The three of us had a late lunch and luckily Sam fell asleep giving Christian and me some time alone.

"How did it go with Kate?"

"I don't even know where to begin Christian, because her life is pretty messed up at the moment. She is pregnant…" I whisper.

"Fuck! Is it Elliot's?"

"No it isn't Elliot's baby…but it's someone we know though."

"Who?"

"Greg Knigge."

"Christ! Is she sure? Poor kid…with two parents like that…" he shudders and holds me closer.

"They are not having a relationship Christian, that child is conceived out of a one-time-fuck…Kate hasn't told him jet, and I don't think it will come to it if I'm honest…she is thinking of having an abortion."

"What a bitch…" He shakes his head and kisses the top of my head. "I hope she makes the right decision…"

"I know what you mean."

We are laying on the couch and his hand is lazily caressing my butt. "Aren't you wearing panties?" he asks huskily.

"No, I thought it would heal better and faster down there."

"Are you still sore?"

"No, I'm not…"

He doesn't reply, but while we are laying on the couch facing each other I feel his hand creep under my dress and slowly and gradually slides from my knee to my thigh. There he places his hand and looks me deeply in the eyes. He is incredibly attractive. His captivating gray eyes, his beautiful straight nose and his well-formed lips. He has not shaved today so I place my hand on his light stubble.

"You are so handsome Christian."

Instead of his usual response "It's just a face baby" he gives me his shy smile.

"Do you know how much I love you Ana?" he says giving me a kiss on my lips.

I shake my head and see his gray eyes turn almost black.

He crashes his lips against mine and his hand that was still on my thigh starts to move upwards…at the same moment that my hands go to grip his hair we hear Taylor clearing his throat.

_Shit.. Shit… Shit… Shit! _

We both bolt up immediately and stare at Taylor. _This better be good!_

"Sorry for the interruption Sir, Ana…but I just received a message that there has been a breach at GEH."

"My office in five minutes" Christian says.

**CPOV**

What is it with the interruptions? Ana's body who just a minute ago was completely relaxed feels tense and she is shaking.

"Ana, It's probably false alarm. Calm down please, it'll be fine. Taylor will drive me to GEH and I will be back before you know it okay?"

It seems as if she doesn't even hear me what I have just said to her. She looks petrified and is staring into space.

Finally her hand grabs mine and the tears are brimming in her eyes. "It's Josh Evers, Christian."

How the hell does she get that idea?

"Taylor said there was a breach…that means that someone has been messing with the alarms…and…"

I need to cut her off, because she is getting worked up about something we don't even know is accurate.

"Ana, let me talk to Taylor first okay before we go jumping to conclusions."

"I'm going with you" she says.

"No, that's out of the question. You have to stay here with Sam. If I'm not back on time for the dinner at my parents', I will let Taylor drive me directly to Bellevue. Sawyer and Reynolds will stay with you."

"Sir we have to leave right away, I will update you in the car" Taylor says.

_Fuck it's probably worst then I expected. _

Ana is looking from me to Taylor. She suddenly walks to Taylor and grabs his arm. "Taylor it's Josh Evers, I know it's him…please don't leave Christian's side."

"I promise Ana, I won't leave his side. Don't worry."

It tears me apart in having to leave Ana alone in the apartment with Sam. But there is nothing I can do at the moment. I have to get to GEH and see what the hell is happening.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of FSOG. They all belong to E.L. James.**

**Chapter 27 – APOV**

I hear the ping of the elevator and I know that Christian has just left with Taylor to GEH. The nerves tormenting my body are highly unpleasant. I just know that Josh Evers is involved in this, I just know it.

I start pacing the room. I can't seem to control my nerves.

Looking out of the floor to ceiling windows I hear Sawyer entering the room.

"Ana, Mr. Grey and Taylor just arrived at GEH."

"Thank you Sawyer. Will you please keep me updated?"

The minutes pass by slowly. Jesus Christ, this is pure agony. What I would like to do right now is step on my bike and drive to GEH, but given the circumstances I reject that idea immediately. Not only can't I leave Sam alone, but I would also have to deal with a very, very angry Christian afterwards. Thereby, Josh Evers is still on the loose and somehow I have this feeling that he isn't working alone.

I look at my watch for the umpteenth time and see that there have only passed fifteen minutes since Sawyer came in to tell me that Christian arrived safely at GEH.

"Ana." Sawyer enters the room.

I turn around and look at him. He is followed by Reynolds and both are looking tense.

"What? Something happened to Christian?"

"No, someone just showed up at the reception. She says she wants to talk to you."

"Who is it? Do I know her?"

"Yes, Ana…it's Elizabeth Morgan."

Elizabeth Morgan? What the hell does she want? And how does she know I live here?

"Did she say what she wants Sawyer? And how does she know I live here?"

"No, she just told the receptionist down stairs that she would like access to the penthouse. And Ana…with all due respect…your life as Mr. Grey's is public knowledge. Almost everyone in Seattle knows where you live."

"Do you know if Taylor received the background check?"

"He received it a few minutes before he got the phone call from Barney. He hasn't looked at it yet."

"Open it and tell the receptionist down stairs to keep Elizabeth there. I want to know what she has to say."

"Ana, I don't think it's wise…"

"Sawyer, I know what you want to say, but I somehow think that this isn't a coincidence. I haven't heard or seen Elizabeth Morgan since I left SIP." I take a deep breath and look at the both men standing in front of me.

"First, I want someone with Sam. Maybe Gail can sit with him in his room. He is sleeping at the moment, but I'm expecting him to wake up any minute now."  
>"I will ask Gail to go to Sam's room and to keep him occupied if he wakes up. Please rethink this Ana. We don't know what this woman is planning, and if you get hurt…"<p>

Instead of letting him finish his sentence I look at Reynolds. "Reynolds, I would like for you to go downstairs and see if she is carrying any weapons…and stall it. In the meantime Sawyer and I are going to look into her Background check and see if my suspicions are right. Because somehow I think she is connected with Hyde in some way other that being co-workers at SIP. As soon as we call you, you can accompany her upstairs and I want both of you to stay with me. If I'm right we will notify the police immediately, in that case she won't be able to run."

Reynolds is looking at Sawyer. He receives one single nod and turns around in the direction of the elevator.

"Reynolds, one more thing….be careful."

"I will ma'am." He replies formally.

I roll my eyes and walk with Sawyer to the security room. I see him typing some things into one of the laptops and a few minutes later I have all the information available about Elizabeth Morgan. The document consists of three pages. I scan quickly through her personal information such as address, date of birth, education history, driving history etc. So far nothing out of the ordinary.

From the corner of my eye is see movement coming from one of the monitors hanging at the wall. Squinting my eyes and focusing on the monitor, I see that we are looking at the reception area downstairs. Reynold and Elizabeth are talking. Actually, she is talking and he is looking at her, hands on his back. Stoically, he shakes his head and blocks her the way to the elevator.

Strange, it's warm weather outside, but she is wearing black pants and a black sweater. I see Reynolds pointing at the duffel bag she is holding in her hands. She clutches is tighter and shakes her head.

After a few minutes she leaves Escala.

"What was that all about?"

"Let's see what Reynolds has to say." Sawyer answers.

After a few moments Reynolds enters the security office and shakes his head. "She refused to leave her bag at reception. When I told her that I would have to search her bag, she refused again and eventually left."

"What was the reason for her visit?"

"She said she hated the way things ended at SIP for you ma'am and she wanted to apologize." He shakes his head again and sighs.

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Jeez, you don't have to ask permission…just say what you want to say."

"I don't believe her ma'am, she was acting nervous and when I told her that I needed to search her bag before granting her access to the apartment, she clutched her duffel bag and started fidgeting. She was hiding something in there."

"Thank you Reynolds." I stand up from the chair and start pacing the room.

"I just know there has to be a connection with what happened at GEH and Elizabeth Morgan's visit to Escala."

"Luke" Reynolds says "Maybe we could ask Welch to have her followed or at least have someone checking her house."

"Let me call Welch."

**CPOV**

"Speak Taylor" I say when we are on our way to GEH.

"I received a call from Barney. He got an alert through his phone indicating that there was a breach at the security office. As you know the office can only be entered with a code and fingerprints. Our guess is that the security officer on duty was forced to open the room Sir. Anyway, the one responsible for this breach also managed to hack into the servers Sir."

"Do we know who it is Taylor?"

"No Sir, but I suspect that the intruder knows what he is doing and has planned this very carefully."

I lean my head back at my seat and clench my hands. If I get my hand on this mother fucking piece of shit, no matter who he is, I will kill him.

"Call Barney, Ros and Andrea and let them meet me in my office in ten minutes".

The entrance of GEH is swamped with photographers and police cars. I even see an ambulance. I hope nobody got injured.

For security reasons Taylor isn't able to drive us into the underground garage, so we are forced to make our way through the terribly annoying and incredibly rude paparazzi. They are fucking parasites.

By the time Taylor opens my door; the paparazzi have moved from the entrance and have surrounded the car shouting questions all at the same time. Do they fucking think I will answer them?

"Mr. Grey, is it true that the servers have been hacked?"

"Mr. Grey, have you received any threats?"

I just walk briskly past them and don't even bother looking at them. I will probably have to make a statement later on.

I enter my office and see that everyone has arrived. I take a seat at my usual spot and look at Barney. Barney, our computer genius, is looking quite stressed at the moment. As he should, because his ass is on the line. He is typing furiously on his laptop. Every so now and then he pushes his very out-of-date glasses back in place.

Andrea is sitting next to me with her notepad on her lap. I have to say that she doesn't look as professional as usual. Her normally meticulously combed hair seems a bit out of place now. But maybe she was having a nice relaxing day with her boyfriend, just like I was having with my girlfriend.

Ros, is looking utterly pissed. She is watching Barney and shakes her head. Probably at his way of clothing. Barney was one of the first people I hired when I started GEH.

His contract negotiation went exceptionally well, until he came across the part concerning the dress-code. He refused to dress as he says, 'day in and day out in a monkey-suit'. I thought at the time, that when time would pass he would change. But not what so ever. He still, dresses as a kid, with Mitch-matched clothes. He is helpless in that department.

I see him looking at me and I give him a slight nod so he can start with what he's found out.

"Mr. Grey, as you already know what the problem is, I suggest that I start with the information I have required in this short amount of time and how I think we should proceed." He pushes his glasses further up to his nose and starts typing on his laptop.

"Can we shut the servers down Barney?" Ros asks impatiently.

"Ms. Bailey, shutting the servers down can destroy information that may be critical to an internal or criminal investigation." He says not looking all too pleased.

He clears his throat and brushes with his hand over his chin.

"We have to enable improvement of the security system. If this is a potential criminal case we may need to contact the authorities. We need to coordinate our investigation with that of the police, so as to avoid conflicts" He is looking at me now, because he knows how much I loathe working with the police.

"We have to determine which servers have been compromised, which internal or external customers have been affected and what information is stored there. Our IT-team is working on this as we speak. I expect to hear from them any minute now. I already started to isolate all the affected hardware on the network and we have to notify the affected parties." While he keeps typing on his laptop he continues:  
>"Security improvements have to be added and once the problems have been resolved, it's important to make sure the flaw is fully resolved. The IT-team is currently looking through server logs and maybe we will have to run penetration tests."<p>

As we are all digesting the information Barney just shared with us, the door opens and another geek enters the room with a file in his hand. He whispers something in Barney's ear, what irritates the living shit out of me. "Mr. Jones! Care to share the information with all of us?" I roar.

This makes him jump up at his spot, scattering the file on the floor. I roll my eyes and let out a big sigh.

"Mr. Grey, I'm sorry" he starts and brushes his probably sweaty hands of on his jeans.

"What I was just telling Barney is that the one who managed to breach into our servers, clearly knows what he is doing. To this point we have discovered that there was only one server compromised. The odd thing is that there is only one file that has been compromised" he stops mid-sentence and flicks through the pages of the file in his hands. "… A file from a Ms. Anastasia Rose Steele and the strange thing is that he added information to it…"

I stand up so fast from the chair, that it shoots backwards making it crash against the wall. I walk in one line to my desk and slam my fists on it.

I quickly turn around and face Barney and geek number two. "How in the hell is it possible that this fucker, has not only managed to break in to our server, to what I pay you a large amount of money to prevent from happening, but he has also succeeded to garner information about my girlfriend! What kind of information he has added to the file?" I yell.

They are both stunned to silence and looking at me as if I have grown three fucking heads.

"I don't like to repeat myself gentleman, what did he add to Ms. Steele's file?"

Barney snatches the file from geek number two's hands and I see his eyes getting big. "Sir, it's best you see this for yourself."

Taylor who is standing behind Barney takes the file out of his hands and brings it over to me. I don't even know if I want to know what he added. I take a deep breath and focus my eyes on the papers.

The first thing I see is a picture of Anastasia during the attack in Hyde's office. Pictures of her in Bainbridge siting alone at the beach, information about me, pictures of Ethan and Kate, date of death of her father and even the plot where he is buried with a picture added. It seems that some pictures are from the time she was working at SIP though.

"I thought I told you to destroy this information Taylor?"

"I did Sir, all the information and data about Ms. Steele's attack at SIP was destroyed by me. He probably has gathered this information through another source. I will call Welch and ask him to investigate this immediately." He says and steps out of the room.

Twenty minutes later as I'm still staring at the contents of the file in my hands, my phone starts buzzing in my pocket and I see that Taylor is calling me.

"What?"

"Sir, I just received a phone call from Sawyer Sir, it seems that Elizabeth Morgan tried to gain access to Escala, she said she wanted to talk to Ana."

"Fuck Taylor! They didn't grant her access did they?!" I bellow into the phone.

"No, Sir. When she refused to leave her duffel bag behind she left eventually. Sawyer also called Welch and asked him to have her followed and to put someone at her house. It seems Ana has a bad feeling about all of this."

"Ana and Sam are safe right Taylor?"

"Yes, Sir. I received an update from Sawyer a few minutes ago. She seems upset and refused to go to Bellevue. She called your mother and told her that you won't be attending dinner. She is now in the great-room, but she is asking Sawyer for updates every few minutes."

I glance at the picture of Ana that is lying on my desk. Seeing it with my own eyes makes it even more real. Her hands bound to the hook, her bra out of place and her panties lying at her feet. But what bothers me the most is the look of pain and fear in her eyes. No matter what Taylor says, I am paying Hyde a visit in jail.

When I turn around everyone is sitting, waiting for me to make the next move.

"Barney, I want you to delete Ms. Steele's file. You don't open the content, but delete it immediately. I don't want to remind you about you NDA, because if any of this information gets out, you are all fired."

I look at Ros and she is looking at me with concern "Go home to Ana, Christian. I will stay here and make sure that everything gets done" She looks at Barney and Geek number 2. "In two hours I want a full report on my desk and that means that everything needs to be sorted out."

Like numb I walk out of my office, but before I have the chance to say something my office door opens. "Christian" Ros says "Send me the New York file; I will go in your place. Take some days off and spend them with Ana. I will also take care of the press statement."

"Thank you Ros."

Taylor is standing in his office talking in his phone. Apparently he is listening very carefully to what the other person has to say, because he doesn't even notice that I've entered his office. I see his body stiffen with the information he's getting. This is not good…my first thought is Ana…

"Good, keep me informed and let me know if you find out about his whereabouts."

"Who was that Taylor?" He turns around and places his phone into his pocket.

"That was security Sir. Apparently there were images of the perpetrator from the security cameras. They have identified him and Ana was right ... it was Josh Evers..."

"Where the fuck is he now and how the hell did he get out?"

He pinches the bridge of his nose. "They just found a security officer unconscious in the server room Sir. Josh Evers changed clothes and managed to sneak out without being seen. Welch and his team are now looking at the surveillance cameras in the vicinity Sir. He also told me that there is now someone stationed at Ms. Morgan's house."

I look around feeling the incredible urge to smash something. And then it hits me. "Taylor those pictures that were added to Ana's file where pictures from her time at SIP. Pictures of her hanging out with Ethan, Kate and even Sam."

"Hyde" Taylor says.

"Evers probably knew from Ana's file that she was attacked at SIP. I'm calling my contact at Washington State Penitentiary. He can inform me if Hyde has been contacted by anyone."

"Do it when we get home. I need to get to Ana."

* * *

><p>Ana is putting the empty glasses in the dishwasher when I enter the kitchen. She hasn't noticed me yet, and I take her in. The first time I laid eyes on her I was mesmerized by her beauty. When I got to know her better I was amazed by her sweetness, sensitivity and intellect. And now I can't even imagine of having to spend a day without her. I absolutely love the fact, that even if she seems so small and vulnerable, she is able to kick your ass and takes no prisoners. She completes me.<p>

I sneak up at her and place my hands around her waist and kiss the top of her head. "Jesus, Christian! You scared me" she turns around and leans her head on my chest "I was so worried Christian, I was imagining all these horrible scenarios."

"I'm fine Ana. But how are you and what the hell where you thinking in considering of letting that bitch up here?"

She shrugs and tightens her grip on my waist. "I was safe with Sawyer and Reynolds here. And Gail was with Sam in his room."

"Where is Sam now?"

"José picked him up a while ago." She smiles and shakes her head.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Well Sawyer and Reynolds were on high alert since Elizabeth Morgan's visit, so they didn't leave my side while José was here. It's safe to say that José didn't feel quite comfortable, so his stay was very short."

_Good! Very good…_

"I'm so fucking proud at you…the way you handled that situation."

She buries her head in my chest and kisses it. "I was so worried Christian, I thought they had planned something horrible and that you were going to get hurt."

"I'm a big boy Ana. Come we need to talk" I take her in my arms and walk towards our bedroom.

We discard our clothes, climb into bed and lay down facing each other. "I have good news and bad news, which one do you want to hear first"

"The bad news" she whispers uncertainly.

"You were right. It was Josh Evers." I tell her everything that happened and what we found out.

"We assume he is using a false identification, that's why we couldn't find him. There were no traces under his name concerning Credit Cards, bank accounts, apartments etc."

The first few minutes she doesn't react. She is just staring into space. "When we catch them, and I know we will, I want to see them" she says.

"Ana, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Christian, Josh Evers killed my dad, he managed to break into the cottage, he threatens me and then he breaks into your servers and … don't you understand Christian. I need to see him. I need to tell him what he did…I need to…for closure Christian. I promise to take Sawyer and even Reynolds if that makes you feel better or if you are busy, but I'm going to see him. And as for Hyde…if those pictures added on my file where from my time at SIP it means he is somehow still involved. I don't know how, since he is in jail, so that means someone from the outside is helping him…someone who has access to him."

She brushes the hairs that have fallen on her face and places her head on my chest. "I think Elizabeth Morgan is involved in all this…it has to be. Don't they keep visitations lists at jail?"

"Taylor is looking in to it Ana. He will inform us tomorrow and then we can decide how to proceed."

"First of all, I'm never too busy for you Ana. And I'm not happy that you want to confront him, but I understand where you are coming from, and I will go with you, if that's what you need, then we will do it. When do you want to go?"

She shakes her head. "I don't know, but to be honest I would like some drama-free days. I feel like I have been stuck in a rollercoaster for the last few weeks. I just want to enjoy time with you, help your mother with the Coping Together Gala…oh and I definitely need to visit Melissa again, because the last few days I only talked briefly to her briefly on the phone, and I kind of made some plans with Megan and Mia, since you are leaving to New York tomorrow after my appointment with Dr. Flynn."

"I'm not going to New York"

She bolts up from her lying position and sits on her knees looking at me. "You are not going?"

"No" And I can't help but laugh.

She launches forward and smothers my face with kisses "You have no idea how happy that makes me Christian."

"But from what I can hear, you have a full schedule baby; you won't even have time for your favorite pain in the ass."

"I always have time for my favorite pain in the ass" she replies smirking.

"What have you planned with Mia and Megan?" I say while brushing with my fingers against her collarbone.

"Ah, that's for me to know and for you to find out" She looks at me with her eyes full of mischief.

I shake my head and continue caressing her collarbone sliding down to the swell of her breasts.

"Maybe I should persuade you in telling me" I whisper huskily.

"You could, but your sex-techniques won't work this time Christian."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup"

"You know that I could easily find out what you are planning right?" I continue skimming my fingers down at her breast, but avoid her puckered nipples.

"I know you could, but you of course wouldn't do that" she replies smoothly "because that would be a gross invasion of privacy." And she raises her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Besides, you trust me. So you will have to wait until I deem appropriate to tell you."

"Kind of bold aren't you Ms. Steele?" My fingers have now reached her perfectly flat stomach.

"Since you think I'm bold, I suggest you shut your mouth and make love to me." She says while she hooks her fingers in my hair, pulling my face to hers and slowly skims her lips against mine.

"I think I'm letting it go for now."

"God, just shut the hell up"

I gently push her with her back on the mattress and crawl over her. I feel my cock rubbing against her wet core and I have to restrain myself not to slam in to her. Instead, I start kissing her slowly. She starts moaning and she opens her legs wider.

"Christian, please"

"Are you sure you aren't sore anymore Ana" I ask while looking into her blue eyes.

"Positively sure" she answers immediately.

But instead of penetrating her, I slide down her body leaving little wet kisses in my way. When I reach her bare pussy I open her legs wider and skim with my nose against her folds. Immediately she reacts by thrusting her pelvis to gain more friction. I see her juices slowly dripping out of her. With my fingers I spread the moisture on her lips avoiding the spot where she wants to be touched and push two fingers in one swift move into her wet pussy. Her walls tighten around my fingers and she moans in pleasure. "Aaah Christian…please…"

I look down at my cock and see the moisture dripping down. I start pumping my fingers in and out of her. Her hands are holding the sheets while she is moving her pelvis meeting the movement of my hand.

The movements of her pelvis against my hand make my cock twitch. Her perfect body, covered in a sheen of sweat is the hottest thing I have ever witnessed.

"Play with your breasts Ana."

Her eyes open instantly and she looks at me, shocked about what I just asked her.

She shakes her head and blushes. "Do it Ana, don't be shy…play with your breasts"

Taking in a deep breath I see her hands moving to her breast, and while biting her bottom lip, her hands enfold her breast and she squeezes lightly. I start pumping my fingers into her wet core again. She strains her neck and whimpers "Christian…I...need…to come…"

"Pinch your nipples Ana"

The only sound in the room is that of her sighs and moaning and the soggy sound that my fingers are creating by finger fucking her.

She takes her puckered nipples between her fingers and starts pinching, but she is so aroused that she begins to move her hips faster. Her hands grasps her breasts, while she squeezes harder, leaving red marks on her impeccably flawless skin...I feel her walls pulsating and she falls apart in an incredible orgasm. "Fuck! Oh…god Christian" she screams while she shakes and shudders. I keep my fingers inside her until her legs and arms fall limb against the matrass.

"Shit, are you trying to kill me" she says looking up at me.

Instead of answering her in hover over her delectable hot body and slide my erection into her. Intertwining my hands with her I leisurely make love to her. It's astonishing how much I love her and how much I need her. I can't imagine spending my life without her.

I look down and see the way we are connected. My cock slick with her juices sliding in an out.

"Christian, I love you" she whispers.

"God, I love you too Ana" I bury my face in the crook of her soft neck and take in her wonderful scent. Instead of moving I relish in the feeling of being inside her. Her walls slightly pulsating, her nipples grazing against my chest and her fingernails scraping my scalp. God, this definitely couldn't get any better. Slowly I start moving again and after a few moment of sliding in her out of her I feel her pulling her feet up at my ass and, the pressure of her hands on my head slightly tightening. At the same time that magnificent feeling in my balls and legs starts to build up both finding our release simultaneously.

After a few minutes I move to the side taking her with me, holding her head in my hands. When I wake up I see that we are still lying in the same position. I close my eyes and revel in the closeness.

**APOV**

"Good Morning Mr. Grey, Ana" Gail greets us on this horrible Monday morning. Horrible, because I am going to meet the famous Dr. Flynn. According to Christian the man is dying to meet me. His enthusiasm is going to be short lived I presume, because lets me honest here…when the can of worms opens, revealing the life of Anastasia Steele, the good ol' doctor Flynn is going to wish he'd never met me.

"What would you like for breakfast this morning Ana?" Gail sweetly asks.

"Some yoghurt and granola please" Immediately I see Christian's eyes furrow at my choice of breakfast. _Don't even go there Grey, too early and to shitty morning ahead of me to even want to be arguing about that!_

Surprisingly he doesn't say anything but picks up this morning's paper and starts reading the financial section. _How fucking boring_. I suppress the need to roll my eyes and let out a big sigh.

It strikes me that Christian hasn't flipped his lid in the small hour we've been awake. I woke up from his fingertips lovingly stroking my back, but when I wanted to turn around and kiss him, I realized what day it was. Immediately my mood turned for the worst and unbearable Ana came barging in. I left him in bed looking hurt, while I ran to the bathroom, closed the door behind me and sheltered myself from the world around me under the comforting warm shower jets. When I entered the bedroom 20 minutes later refreshed, but definitely not feeling any better, a very scowling Christian was waiting for me. _"Don't ever close the door behind you Anastasia, if you need privacy just say so."_ With that he walked past me to the bathroom leaving me dumbfounded.

While I spread the body butter on my freshly shaved legs, I silently hope for my mood to switch, but that would be probably too much to ask. I pick out my clothes, and take my time in drying my hair, making it fall in waves down my back. God, I really need a haircut. I look at myself in the mirror and look with precision to my face. My eyes far too big for my face, my pale skin, some freckles on my face. In short, nothing special. I turn around quickly because what I actually see in the mirror is a woman who is absolutely terrified of what is going to happen at Dr. Flynn's office. I know that Christian has already told me countless times that he will be there for me, but what if he gets tired of me in the end. I just don't seem to understand why he wants to stay with me, he can have every woman he wants…so why me?

* * *

><p>"Enjoy your breakfast Ana" Gail says.<p>

"Thank you Gail."

While I eat my yoghurt I watch Gail preparing Christian's breakfast. I focus on her moves and actions. Filling Christian's coffee cup, placing Christian's coffee cup in front of him, wiping her hands at her apron, turning around…everything to keep my mind of that horrible session I'm about to have.

From the corner of my eye I see Christian placing the newspaper to the side as he watches me carefully. All of a sudden I feel so fucking guilty. I dart my eyes up to his and slowly place my hand on his squeezing his fingers in the process. I want to eradicate all my fear into this squeeze, and I know he would take it in a heartbeat, just like I would take his fear, but I know it just doesn't work this way. I will have to face the music, if I want to have a chance of leaving all my demons and dark past behind me.

I shake my head and soften my hold on his fingers, only by feeling his grip getting stronger.

"I understand Ana" he says.

"I know"

"Remember I love you, okay baby."

"Okay" I manage to whisper back.

In the SUV Christian remains silent but holds my hand grazing my knuckles with his thumb in a very comforting manner for the short ride to Dr. Flynn's office.

We are lead into Dr. Flynn's office and to be frank I don't know what I expected, but surely not this. It's a normal looking office, with expensive furniture a green leather couch and two leather chairs. Opposite of the couch is a very comfortable looking black leather chair. I guess that he should sit comfortably while hearing other people pouring out their shit to him.

"Christian, it has been a while" Dr. Flynn shakes Christian's hand and I immediately fall in love with his English accent. Dr. Flynn is wearing black pants and a white shirt. And even though Christian is a few inch taller as him, he stands sure of himself. He oozes tranquility…I think I like that.

"John, let me introduce to you my girlfriend Anastasia Steele" Christian says and places his hand on my back. It immediately comforts me. _He is here. With me. And he loves me._

"Anastasia it's a pleasure to meet the girl that has captured Christian's heart. In the short conversation we had the other day on the phone, he couldn't keep talking about you" he says extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Dr. Flynn, and please call me Ana."

"Please have a seat" he motions to the couch as he walks to his desk and retrieves a notepad. He sits on his comfortable looking chair and it's like his body molds into it. He places the notepad on his knees and staples his hands in front of his lips. _Here we go…_

"Now tell me how you met?" he says looking from me to Christian.

Christian smiles brightly and tells him about his weekend in Bainbridge Island and how we met.

"Seems that you owe Elliot big time" Dr. Flynn points out looking at Christian with a small smile playing on his lips.

"I sure do" Christian states.

After a few minutes of friendly chatting Dr. Flynn turns his attention to me "Ana, I suggest we start. Why don't you tell me about yourself? Where you were born, your parents, where you grew up, things like that" Dr. Flynn says and I have to admit he is trying very hard to make me feel at ease.

"If you would prefer I leave the room Ana, just say so baby okay?" Christian says squeezing my hand. The hand he has been holding since the moment we stepped out of Escala.

"Please stay Christian."

I look at the side table placed next to the couch where Christian and I are sitting and see that there is a box of tissues placed there. _How thoughtful._

Taking a deep breath I start telling him about my life. A half hour later I have only told him about my birthfather, well the little information I actually have about him. I thought he was going to dive in the ugly shit right away, but I guess he wants to have a picture of my life in general. My parents, my friends and family.

Dr. Flynn doesn't say much. Every now and then he writes something down on his notepad, but overall he just sits there in his leather chair, listening to me. Not one time does he interrupt me even though my thoughts and my story are all over the place. He seems to be able to follow me. _Remarkable._

"I think we should end this session for today, a first session requires a lot of you and I suggest you do something fun later, relax. Do you have any questions Ana?"

"Do you think you can help me? I mean…do you think I'm treatable or am I a helpless case?"

"Even though we didn't get to the crux of your problems, I'm positive I can help you, but you will have to open up…and it will take time, because I think you are used in keeping all your thoughts to yourself."

"Good" I manage to respond.

"It was really a pleasure meeting you Ana" Dr. Flynn says extending his hand.

"Like wise Dr. Flynn" I reply.

"Call me John" he replies smiling. "We will be seeing a lot of each other for the coming months. Christian, It was nice seeing you again."

"John" Christian says and we finally are allowed to leave.

In the hallway Christian stops to look at me. "How are you feeling Ana?"

"I'm okay, I guess. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" I admit.

"What do you want to do today?" He asks while he places his hand on my face and strokes with his thumb on my jaw.

"I would like to visit Melissa, would you like to join me?"

"Of course" he responses promptly.

In the hospital we are stopped by one of the nurses before we are able to reach Melissa's room. It seems that her foster parents have decided to move to Canada. Mr. Harrison has been offered a job with great opportunities. Melissa refuses to go with them and got very upset. The nurse also tells us that Melissa barely slept, because she was extremely distraught, and has only been sleeping for a few hours now after they had administered her with a sleeping tablet.

"Why weren't we notified immediately" Christian barks scowling at the nurse.

"Dr. Trevelyan told us not to. She spend the night with Melissa. I can assure you Mr. Grey, she was in very capable hands."

"Are we allowed to spend some time with her? We promise to be really quiet as not to wake her."

"Of course Ms. Steele. She was asking for you last night, she will be thrilled to see you."

When we reach Melissa's door we see Grace and Carrick leaving her room with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Ana, Christian" Grace exclaims and I see tears brimming in her eyes.  
>"Dad, what are you doing here?" Christian says while he gives his mother a sweet kiss on her cheek.<p>

"Could you kids please follow me to my office. We have something we would like to share with you" Grace says and starts walking in the direction of her office.

Christian and I follow them to Grace office dumbfounded and sit down in one of the chairs.

But my impatient boyfriend can't wait until his mother starts talking "What's going on mom and why is it that the Harrison's have decided to leave to fucking Canada without thinking about their responsibilities" He stands up and starts pacing. "They committed to take care of Melissa and that other little boy. Yet, they decide to be selfish and move to Canada? What about Melissa, what is going to happen to her?" He says pulling at his hair.

"Honey please sit down and watch your mouth" Grace says looking sternly at Christian.

Christian obliges immediately mumbling "Yes mother" under his breath.

"Now, as I can hear you have been updated about Melissa's situation. And Christian, it's not that the Harrison's did this out selfishness, they did this to being able to provide better for their foster kids. Anyway, it was Melissa who said she didn't want to leave to Canada. She said that her parent's where both born and raised in Seattle and that she doesn't want to leave, that it's the only thing she can hold on to. So after I stayed with her almost all night and talked to her, I went home early this morning and woke up Carrick. As you know Christian, I have been thinking in cutting back at work. Let's just say I want to enjoy things that I didn't before. Anyway, to make a long story short, Carrick and I decided to adopt Melissa." Her tired face is beaming and I feel myself standing up from the chair and fall into Grace's arms."

"Grace, that is great news" I whisper in her ear.

We stand there for several minutes until Carrick clears his throat. Clearly uncomfortable by the display of emotions.

"I contacted our lawyers this morning on my way to the hospital. And since Gracie can provide for the best medical care for Melissa we are trying to move this as fast as possible so that Melissa is able to move in with us this week."

"How did Melissa react?" Christian asks.

"She was happy. As I was her attending doctor, we bonded from the get go. But she is a magnificent child"

"Mia was very excited this morning, she even started redecorating one of the guest rooms. I don't have to tell you that Melissa will have the perfect room. She says she is finally getting the sister she always wanted." Grace says smiling through her tears.

As we sit there for a little while talking about Melissa I can't get past of the relieve that has filled my body. I was actually pretty worried about Melissa having to go back to the Harrisons. And not because they aren't good Foster parents, but more because for some reason Melissa needed stability. It's a known fact that older children go from foster home to foster home because people prefer to adopt babies or toddlers. So this is the perfect solution.

After a while Carrick excuses himself saying that he has to go to court. He gives me an awkward hug and shakes Christian's hand and leaves Grace office.

"Why don't we go and see my little sister" Christian says beaming, probably happy about having another sister who he can spoil rotten.

"Sure let's go" I say taking his hand.

Opening the door we are met by tired yet happy looking Melissa. "Hi Melissa" Christian and I say in both at the same time.

"I just got the most amazing news" Christian starts while he takes one of the chairs and pulls it up to Melissa's bedside.

"You did?" she says shyly.

"Yeah, Grace and Carrick told me that they are going to adopt you."

She nods her head and blushes.

"I guess that would make you my brother right?" She says shyly looking up at Christian.

"That sure does! And of course I will be your favorite sibling. And then we also have Elliot, who is a goof head and Mia…well she is…bats hit crazy, but I know you will love her."

Melissa starts giggling. "I don't think Dr. Trevelyan would like you to say that word. That's a bad word" she whispers.

Christian shrugs his shoulders and gives her his megawatt smile "That will be our little secret okay?" he says winking at her.

I watch them talking for a while. Christian seems elated by the fact to have gathered another sibling. And Melissa is absorbing everything Christian is telling her.

After a while her eyes get droopy and we promise to come and visit her very soon. She gives us both a hug and we sit with her until she falls asleep.

Back in the hallway Christian turns around and faces me. "Are you happy Ana?

"Yes, I think that Melissa found herself the perfect family."

"Yes, she has… and of course the perfect brother…me that is" he says taking me in his arms and holding me tight.

"This calls for a celebration. Why don't we go out on the Grace baby? Just the two of us"

"I think that would be perfect Christian."

**A/N: Hi! This is the last chapter I will be posting before Christmas (I hope you liked it). I'm sorry that I wasn't able to respond to all of your reviews, but life is a bit crazy at the moment! I read them all and they are all very much appreciated! Next chapter, more Evers, Hyde and Morgan.**

**I hope you all have a wonderful time, surrounded with the people you love and care about. Make it special and enjoy. Merry Christmas!**

**Alner**.


End file.
